SenBasa High School
by Meaaaa
Summary: SENBASA HIGH SCHOOL! YEAH! Are you ready guys? Let's party with our kegilaan di sekolah ini! Full of humor! Little bit's of soft yaoi! (ChikaNari, IeMitsu (chapt 13), DateSana, dll!) (badspell woy!), and.. THE LAST YEAR! (?) SAYA KEMBALI! INILAH CHAPTER 14! DAY 1!
1. Prolog! Perencanaan!

Huwaaaaa.., akhirnya saya bisa apdet fanfic pertama sayaaaah!

Sebenarnya saya udah bikin ini dari tanggal 1 Juni baru kepikiran mau masukkin ke sini ! Huhuhu

* * *

**Disclaimer : SenBasa hanya milik Capcom! Kalo milik saya, FF ini bakal nyata! -_-**

**Warning : Gaje, typo, mungkin kesalahan naro tanda setrip kayak "Matsu-neechan" yang harusnya "Matsu nee-chan", yaoi, copas, plagiat karya orang(?), ga lucu, dll.**

**Okay! Kita mulai! Have fun with the story!**

* * *

"Satu dua tiga, lima! Empat, lima enam, delapan!" Kata Yukimura yang sedang senam kecil kecilan di halaman rumahnya.

"Astaga," kata Sasuke pusing dengan master nya yang ngitungnya acak acakan begitu.

"Dua, dua, tiga, sembilan, tujuh, enam, satu, delapan!"

GEBRAK!

"Apa itu?" Tanya Sasuke sambil melongok ke belakang.

Akhirnya, Sasuke menganga super lebar sampai rahang bawahnya menyentuh tanah.

"Sasuke! Oooi, Sasukeeeee! Sasuke love Kasuga! Oooiiiiiiiii!" Kata Yukimura berusaha menyadarkan Sasuke.

"Oh?" Kata Sasuke yang sadar dari menganga nya.

"Apaan sih, Sasuke?" Tanya Yukimura agak risih.

"Tuh lihat saja," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk sebuah benda di hadapan Sasuke. Dan itu adalah jam yang ukurannya se tubuh Yukimura. Besar kan?

"Omaigat(?)! Ini sudah jam tujuh! Kita terlambat sekolah! Ayo cepat kita harus mandiiii! Nanti kita dimarahi Oyakata-sama!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Bisa ngga, ga teriak di kuping orang?" Kata Sasuke.

"Nggak," kata Yukimura.

Sasuke jadi gedek(?) juga.

"Ayo cepat mandi! Kamu duluan sana!" Perintah Yukimura.

"Aku sudah mandi, ga liat aku sudah berpakaian super rapi dan sangat ganteng begini(idih.., pengen banget dibilang ganteng)?" kata Sasuke.

"Oh.. Rajinnya," kata Yukimura sambil melongo.

"Cepetan mandi!" Lama lama Sasuke kesel juga dah.

"Yayayayayayayayaya!" Kata Yukimura sambil berlari ke kamar mandi.

"Lebih baik aku siap siap saja sambil menunggu danna," kata Sasuke yang sudah hampir kehilangan kesabaran gara gara kesal dengan Yukimura yang lelet itu.

15 menit kemudian...

"Ya ampun tu anak satu belom kelar kelar mandinya!" Kata Sasuke sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

"Zzz..."

"Itu kan suara dengkurannya danna? Apakah dia tidur di kamar mandi?! Kata Sasuke lagi.

"Danna?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Hah?! Apa, apa aku tidur barusan? Hah, kenapa aku bisa ada di kamar mandi? SASUKEE, jam berapa sekarang?!" Seru Yukimura.

"Tujuh lewat lima belas! Cepat!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ya ampun! Baiklah, aku sudah selesai mandi, kok! Ya sudah sana, sarapan dulu! Oyakata-sama mana?"

"Oyakata-sama sudah berangkat dari tadi ke sekolah! Dia malas menunggumu! Sepertinya dia marah kepadamu!"

"Hah?! Aku harus minta maaf! Ya sudah, sana!"

"Iya, iya!"

Kemudian Sasuke pun berjalan menuju depan rumah.

"Gila emang master gue itu. Lemot nya minta ampun!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

Setengah jam kemudian..

"Ayo Sasuke, kita berangkat!" Kata Yukimura sambil menarik Sasuke.

"Hff!"

Di sekolah..

"Hah! Hah! Maaf terlambat!" Kata Yukimura ngos ngosan. Sementara Sasuke biasa saja.

"YUKIMURA! Kamu itu, terlambat 50 menit! (15 menit mandi + 30 menit siap siap + 5 menit perjalanan) Ngapain saja sih?! Kita sudah mulai pelajaran dari tadi!" Teriak Shingen-sensei marah. Oh ya, Shingen-sensei adalah wali kelas dari kelas 2-A di SenBasa High School. Dia mengajar semua pelajaran kecuali Matematika (dih bisa gitu).

"Saya tertidur di kamar mandi! Sumimasen!" Kata Yukimura masih dalam keadaan ngos ngosan.

"Besok kamu nggak boleh terlambat lagi! Kau sudah terlambat untuk yang ke 87 kalinya! Kalau kamu masih terlambat, besok kamu harus berhadapan dengan saya!" Teriak Shingen.

"Ini kan sudah berhadapan! Gimana sih, Oyakata-sama?"

"Aduh! Berhadapan maksudnya bukan bertatapan mata, Yukimura! Tapi kamu harus ikut ke ruangan saya! Kamu harus di hukum atau saya akan menendangmu sekarang!"

"Tapi Oyakata-sama! Saya tidak tahu juga kenapa saya bisa tidur di kamar mandi!"

"Astagaa! Kamu itu susah banget sih dibilangin! Mau jadi apa kamu kayak gini!"

"Ya abisnya, Saya sudah bilang kalau saya tidak tahu kenapa saya bisa tertidur di kamar man-"

BUAAGGHH!

Akhirnya, Yukimura ditonjok oleh Oyakata-sama sehingga masuk ke dalam tong sampah.

"Tunggu apa lagi, Sasuke? Cepat duduk! Apakah kau membawa PR mu? Kamu kan termasuk murid terpintar disini setelah Motochika dan Masamune!" Kata Shingen sambil membanggakan Sasuke, murid kesayangannya.

"Hai! Saya membawanya, Oyakata-sama, saya-"

...

"Oh no! Sasuke! Kenapa kau pingsan?!" Jerit Kasuga.

"Sasuke pingsan! Sasuke pingsan!" Teriak murid murid 2-A.

"Jangan panik!" Teriak Shingen.

Semua malah mengerubungi Sasuke.

"Hooi! Jangan dikerubungi! Nanti dia tak bisa bernafas!" Teriak Shingen.

"Oh my!" Kata Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, apakah Sasuke sakit?" Tanya Kojuuro, sok sopan.

"Mana gue tau! Tanya lah ama Yukimura! Kemarin dia kan abis battle sama Sasuke gara gara Sasuke ga sengaja nyenggol gelas nya Yukimura hingga pecah," (loh, itu tau!)

"Darimana anda tau itu?"

"Eh.., aku bertanya pada Yukimura kemarin,"

"Oh,"

"Hh..! Hh..! Saya kembali!" Teriak Yukimura.

Bau sampah pun menjalar ke seluruh ruangan kelas.

"HOEEKK! BAUU!" Teriak murid murid kelas 2-A.

"Ah? Hoeek! Bauu! Uhuk uhuk!" Kata Sasuke langsung sadar.

"Yeeee! Yukimura hebaaat! Bisa menyadarkan Sasuke dengan bau sampahnyaaa!"

"Ssstt!" Teriak Shingen.

"Shingen-sensei! Ludahnya muncrat tuh!" Teriak Chosokabe Motochika.

"Iya! Lagian 'Ssstt!' Nya pake teriak!" Lanjut Mouri Motonari.

"Ya ampun! Begitu doang kok dipeduliin sih! Yang penting sekarang Sasuke udah sadar!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Iya tuan Yukimura yang terhormatttt!" Kata murid murid kelas 2-A sebal.

Berhari hari telah berlalu. Yukimura tak lagi telat. Dia malah selalu datang pagi, ehm, ketiga, setelah Masamune dan Kojuuro.

"WAAANN TUUUU THRIIIIII(?) yeeee gue dateng per..ta..ma.. Ah! Lagi lagi gue datang ketiga! Sialan kau Masamune-dono!" Teriak Yukimura.

Yukimura sedang membuat rekor untuk datang paling pagi di sekolah. Tapi selalu keduluan Masamune.

"Mending, daripada Sasuke keempat?" Kata Masamune cuek.

"Elu dateng ke sekolah jam berapa sih?! Lagipula kenapa si Kojuuro selalu aja nyapu setiap gue dateng?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Ini perintah dari Nouhime-sensei setiap paginya..," jawab Kojuuro

"Aih? Nouhime itu guru?" Kata Yukimura, sok baru tahu.

"Ya ampun," kata Sasuke

"Hey there! Kenshin's Beautiful Sword is here!" Kata seseorang berambut pirang yang panjang, dia tak lain adalah Kasuga (Tadi bukannya Kasuga udah ngomong?)

"Hoy! Ngikutin gue lu pake bahasa Inggris!" Teriak Masamune.

"Bodo amat!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Awaaaaaassssss! Moto Moto mau lewaaaaatt!" Teriak Double Moto, yaitu Motonari dan Motochika.

"Ah!" Teriak Yukimura karena ditabrak oleh Moto Moto hingga jatuh.

"Ups! Maaf! Lagian pake berdiri di pintu sih!" Kata Motochika santai.

"Ah! Jahat kau Motochika! Ngggh..," kata Yukimura memegangi kakinya yang sakit.

"Danna! Kau tidak apa apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau aku baik baik saja aku tidak akan seperti ini, Sasuke!" Jawab Yukimura kasar.

"Tch. Cengeng sekali," komentar Masamune sambil tersenyum licik.

"Aku tidak menangis!" Seru Yukimura.

"Hah. Berisik sekali. Oh iya, kita dapat tugas dari Kenshin-sama! Ups, maksudku Kenshin-sensei!" Kata Kasuga.

"Tapi Kenshin-sensei kan guru kelas lain, Kasuga!" Kata Sasuke.

"Biarkan saja! Meski dia guru kelas 2-B, kita tetap muridnya!" Seru Kasuga.

"Tch. Itu mah kau sendiri, Kasuga," kata Masamune.

"Masamune..," kata Kasuga kesal.

"Udahlah, jangan cepat emosian, nanti cepat tua," canda Sasuke.

"Uh, itu hanya mitos, monyet!" Ejek Kasuga.

"Apaan sih?!" Teriak Sasuke marah.

"Lu yang apaan!"

"Lu!"

"Lu!"

"BRISIK!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Nagamasa-sama, apa nanti kau siap untuk menghadapi ulangan Matematika?" Tanya Oichi sambil masuk ke dalam kelas.

"Tentu saja, Ichi! Aku selalu siap, tidak seperti Yukimura alay nan bodoh itu..," kata Nagamasa sambil tersenyum geli.

"Hush, tidak baik seperti itu, Nagamasa-sama..," kata Oichi.

"Danna...," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Tidak apa apa..," kata Sasuke.

"Yeeh! Gimana sih!" Kata Yukimura kesal.

"Oke guys, semua berkumpul!" Panggil Masamune. Akhirnya, Kojuuro, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kasuga, Oichi, Nagamasa, Dan Moto Moto pun menghampiri tempat duduk Masamune.

"Guys, hari ini-" ucapan Masamune terpotong. Padahal dia baru mau nuolong uang jajan temen-temennya.

"Permiiiisiiiiiiiiiiiiiii," kata seseorang perempuan berambut hitam yang sangat cantik, dia adalah guru baru di SenBasa High School yang tadinya jabatannya adalah Wakil kepala sekolah. Dia istrinya Nobunaga. Kalian tau kan siapa? Yap! Nouhime-sensei!

"Oh! Nouhime-sensei!" Kata semuanya.

"Saya akan stand by di sini sampai bel bunyi, kemudian kalian harus upacara," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Apa?! Upacara dadakan di hari Jumat?! Oh my..," kata Masamune.

"Masamune! Ini bulan apa?!" Kata Nouhime.

"April..," jawab Masamune lemas. Dia paling benci upacara, karena setiap dia upacara, pasti ada 100 orang yang mengerubunginya untuk meminta tanda tangan karena Masamune adalah orang terpopuler di SenBasa High School.

"Ayolah! Masamune-dono, tidak apa apa! Lagipula aku bisa lebih terkenal darimu dengan berteriak teriak gaje di lapangan!" Kata Yukimura polos.

"Tck," kata Masamune terpaksa.

"By the way, Nouhime-sensei, kok upacaranya dadakan?" Tanya Motochika.

"Karena ini adalah bulan April! Dan setiap hari Jumat pada bulan April kalian akan upacara setelah itu akan melakukan kegiatan Go Green!" Terang Nouhime-sensei.

"Ayo kita maju, mari kita lakukan selalu, Go Green!" Nyanyi Kojuuro.

"Jangan pantang nyerah, kita memang yang harus memulai, Go Green!" Sambung Motochika.

"Demi masa depan, agar negeri kita kan selalu, Go Green!" Sambung Sasuke.

"JAGA BUMIII INI, KITA HARUS BERSIHKAN POLUSI, GO GREEN!" Teriak Si Penyuka Dango alias Yukimura.

"Woooi! Kenapa malah nyanyi lagu Super Seven yang judulnya Go Green?!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Waaaah, ternyata Author suka Super Seven!" Teriak Readers.

WOI! KAGAK! GUE KAGAK SUKA SUPER SEVEN! Cuma itu lagu mengingatkan gue atas kenangan kelas 5 SD gue!

"Oh ya, seminggu lagi kita akan mengadakan semacam pentas. Setiap kelas, harus menyumbangkan 1 sampai 3 kelompok! Satu kelompok terserah berapa orang! Terus, setiap kelompok harus menampilkan yang berbeda! Misalnya kelompok 1 drama, kelompok 2 nyanyi, kelompok 3 acara lawak lawakan, atau dance, atau apalah! Temanya Go Green! Ada yang mau bertanya?" Terang Nouhime-sensei panjang.

"Saya! Boleh makan dango?" Tanya Yukimura dengan kepolosannya. Meledaklah tawa seisi kelas. Bagaimana tidak? Pertanyaannya melenceng dari pembicaraan!

"Ya ampun. Stress, frustasi, depresi," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil memijit kepalanya.

"Saya! Kalau kita adain gombal gombalan gimana?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ichi sih maunya kita adain kuis kuis ke penonton..," kata Oichi.

"Kalau aku inginnya kita pidato bersambung!" Usul Nagamasa. Usul macam apa ini, Nagamasa?!

"Acara lomba makan dango!" Kata Yukimura mantap.

"Sambung kata!" Usul Motonari

"Ah! Fashion show!" Kata Kasuga. Ini lagi! Wah, ngebayangin kalau yang cowok pake dress terus jalan ala Fashion Show! Aduh author ngakak xD

Kennyo, Yoshimoto, dan Ieyasu pun datang.

"Cheerleader ala Kojuuro!" Teriak Kojuuro.

"Kalau saya mah, terserah semuanya. Saya lagi buntu ide," kata Dokuganryuu. Tumben nih Sang Dokuganryuu lagi buntu ide?

Kemudian, MatsuToshiie dan Keiji datang.

"Keiji! Apa kau serius akan mentraktir kami di kantin?" Kata Matsu.

"Tentu saja, Matsu nee-chan," Kata Keiji.

"Matsu, boleh kan aku duduk disampingmuuu?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Pasti boleh dong, Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu.

"Tck. Mereka telat," kata Dokuganryuu.

"Apa? Ini kan masih jam setengah tujuh!" Kata Keiji.

"Pembicaraan tentang pentas baru saja selesai!(bukannya harusnya baru mulai?)" Kata Yukimura.

"Apa?! Pentas apa? Pasti seru sekali!"kata Matsu.

"Yaa, tentu saja, Matsu-chan!" Kata Oichi.

"Oooi! Gue punya ide! Kita adakan semacam talkshow aja kayak di Kick Andy itu!" Usul Keiji.

Fuuma yang baru datang mendengarnya. Dia menulis di papan tulis "Gue setuju!"

"Waaaah, Fuuma kapan ngambil spidol nya?" Kata Kasuga.

"Heh! Lu alay tau!" Kata Sasuke.

"Heh!" Kata Kasuga menatap tajam mata Sasuke.

"Ma.. maaf," kata Sasuke lemas.

"Ya sudah! Nanti saat upacara akan diterangkan lebih lanjut. Silahkan kalian ramai!(HAH! Biasanya nyuruh diem atau baca buku ini nyuruh rame O.o)

"Baik! Gue dan Kojuuro butuh 4 orang lagi untuk kelompok kami! Kita akan dance ala Super Seven (mas, kurang 1 orang!)! Lagu yang tadi dinyanyiin anak anak(woi! Manggil temen kok anak anak) aja! Bagus tuh kayaknya! Anggota tetapnya adalah gue sendiri, Kojuuro, Yukimura, Sasuke, 2 orang lagi ada yang berminat?" Kata Masamune.

"Hah! Apa apaan gue ikut kelompok elu?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Tch! Suka suka gue, lagipula kan gue ketuanya, you see?" Jawab Masamune.

"Gh!" Cibir Yukimura.

"Okay. Toshiie, Matsu nee-chan, ikut kelompok gue. Kita akan talkshow!" Kata Keiji.

"Ide bagus, Keiji! Tapi masa bertiga doang?" Kata Toshiie.

"Ajak aja Oichi sama Nagamasa!" Usul Matsu.

"Ah, iya! Oichi! Nagamasa! Sini deh!" Panggil Keiji.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Oichi dan Nagamasa berbarengan.

"Kita satu kelompok yuk! Rencananya kita kau bikin semacam talkshow gitu. Mau nggak?" Ajak Toshiie.

"Wah, Ichi setuju! Bagaimana dengan Nagamasa-sama?" Tanya Oichi.

"Aku juga setuju, Ichi! Oke, kita satu kelompok!" Kata Nagamasa mantap.

"Berlima saja? Ajak Fuuma ama Kasuga tuh.." Kata Matsu.

"Gaaah! Semua cewek disini!" Kata Keiji dengan Kitty Eyesnya.

"Hey you, Lady Killer! Jangan begitu!" Kata Masamune sinis.

"Tak usah ikut campur!" Kata Keiji.

"Wait. Fuuma ngapain? Dia kan enggak mau ngomong..," kata Toshiie.

"Dia yang ngatur slide aja! Kita kan pake presentasi, terus biar dia yang ngelanjutin ke slide berikutnya, begitu!" Kata Keiji.

"Oke! Kasuga! Fuuma! Sini!" Kata Keiji.

"Tapi apa anggotanya ga kebanyakan? Masa talkshow ada 7 orang?" Tanya Oichi.

"Oh iya ya..," kata Keiji baru sadar.

"Apa? Mau digabungin dengan kelompok kalian?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Yaa.., tapi masih mikir mikir dulu, anggotanya kebanyakan nih!" Kata Keiji.

"Tidak apa apa kalau kataku! 3 orang sebagai presenter, 2 cadangan, terus 2 pengatur slide!" Kata Matsu.

"Masa yang ngatur slide ada 2," kata Toshiie.

Fuuma menulis, "Ya udah, aku enggak usah. Aku juga enggak berminat kok!"

"Hah? Kalau gitu aku juga deh. Aku kan sahabat Fuuma!" Kata Kasuga.

"Ya sudah.." Kata Keiji.

Kembali ke Masamune.

"OI! SERIUSAN KAGAK ADA YANG MAU JOIN?!" Teriak Masamune hampir putus asa.

"Ah! Moto Moto mau!" Kata Motonari.

"Ngg.. Ya sudah, aku mau!" Kata Motochika.

"Yay! Pas 6 orang! Kita namain kelompok kita...," kata Masamune, sengaja membuat anggota kelompoknya penasaran.

"SIX SEKEN GALAU!"

Seketika semua anggotanya pingsan selama 10 detik. Kemudian mereka sadar kembali.

"Kenapa harus 'GALAU'?! Dan kenapa harus bekas?! Aku nggak mau kalau namanya 'SEKEN'!" Protes Yukimura.

"Hoho! Harus mau! Gue ketua! Peraturan Six Seken Galau nomor 1; semua harus mengikuti perintah sang Ketua alias Dokuganryuu!" Kata Masamune.

"Oh iya! Gue udah bikin buku peraturan Six Seken Galau!" Kata Masamune sambil menyodorkan buku tipis bersampul hijau dengan judulnya 'Rules of the Six Second Galau'.

Untung tipis.., batin semuanya.

Okay! Kita buka bukunya!

**1. Semua harus mengikuti perintah sang Ketua alias Dokuganryuu!**

**2. Semua harus mengikuti perintah nomor 1!**

**3. Tidak ada kata TAPI!**

**4. Dilarang mengobrol pada saat jam latihan!**

**5. Dilarang kencan!**

**6. Dilarang menangis!**

**7. Dilarang menyenggol anggota lain dengan sengaja!**

**8. Kalau mau minum harus ijin sama Dokuganryuu!**

**9. Dilarang bermusuhan!**

**10. Dilarang memancing keributan!**

**11. Dilarang main HP atau sejenisnya pada saat latihan! Kecuali jam istirahat**

**12. Dilarang ketawa ketawa sendiri!**

**13. Dilarang makan dango sampai berceceran!**

**14. Jangan pernah menyerah kalau terus gagal saat latihan!**

**15. Jangan membantah sang Dokuganryuu ini dan jangan coba coba melanggar peraturan ini!**

**Note :**

**kalau melanggar 1x, harus bayar denda 1000 yen!**

**Melanggar 2x harus bayar denda 5000 yen!**

**Melanggar 3x harus traktirin semua anggota!**

**Melanggar 4x harus turutin kemauan Dokuganryuu!**

**Melanggar 5x sampai seterusnya harus nurutin kemauan Dokuganryuu dan anggota lainnya!**

"Apa apaan ini! Ketat banget! Gue ga terima," kata Yukimura kesal.

"Yukimura! Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan nomor 1 dan 15! 2 kali pelanggaran!" Kata Masamune sambil menulis pelanggaran Yukimura pada buku kecil miliknya.

"AAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura kesal.

Beralih ke KasugaFuuma.

"Kita ngapain dong?" Kata Kasuga sedih karena ga kebagian kelompok.

Fuuma menulis, "Sabar, Kasuga. Mungkin kita bisa bergabung dengan Ieyasu, Kennyo, dan Yoshimoto?"

"Ah.. Mereka grup alay! Aku tidak mau!" Tolak Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Iya sih. Aku juga malas,"

"Ah.., aku keluar dari kelompok ini! Aku ingin bergabung dengan kelompok Ieyasu saja!" Kata Motochika kemudian pergi ke arah Ieyasu.

"Kalau Motochika pergi, aku juga!" Kata Motonari.

"Argh! Aku sudah capek capek membuat cover nya! Sekarang hanya Four Seken Galau..," kata Masamune lemas.

"Hei! Masih ada rekan rekan ninja ku! Kasuga dan Fuuma!" Usul Sasuke.

"Hei! Itu bagus! Ya sudah, geret mereka kesini!" Kata Masamune.

Sasuke menggeret Kasuga dan Fuuma ke arah Masamune, Kojuuro, dan Yukimura.

"Aku bisa sendiri!" Kata Kasuga kesal.

"Iya iya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Selamat datang di Six Seken Galau!" Kata Masamune, Kojuuro, Yukimura, dan Sasuke sambil membungkukkan badan 90 derajat.

"Hai," kata Kasuga.

"Okay.., ini buku peraturannya. Have fun, okay?" Kata Masamune.

Teee none none noneeeeeeet, teeeeeeeeeeeet! (Huwaaaa! Maafkan ane, Lisa! Ane harus ngikutin bel gaje ala ente!)

"Tidak! Huh. Persiapkan mentalmu, Masamune.., kau akan bertemu dengan fans fans mu..," kata Masamune dalam hati.

* * *

**Huwaaah! Chapter 1 selesai!**

**Jangan lupa kasih saya oleh oleh berupa review!**

**Next to chapter 2!**


	2. Go Green & First Latihan

**Alohaaaaaa~ berjumpa kembali di chapter duaaa~**

**Ngetik segini membutuhkan waktu sepuluh hari coba -_-" jadinya chapter ini selesai pada 10 Juni 2014! (Kurasa itu nggak penting)**

**Disclaimer : SenBasa hanya milik Capcom! Only milik Capcom! Camkan itu! (Maksa amat)**

**Okay! Ayo kita mulai! Have fun with the story!**

* * *

"Tunggu apa lagi, ayo, Masamune-dono!" Ajak Yukimura.

"Tck. Ya.., baiklah," kata Masamune.

"Wait! Siapa sih ketua kelas disini?!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Gue! Ya sudah! Semua bariiiiiisssss!" Teriak Masamune.

"Sasuke! Kau depan! Aku tidak mau!" Kata Yukimura.

"Apa? Aku juga tidak mau di depan! Kojuuro saja!" Kata Sasuke sambil melirik ke arah Kojuuro yang berada di belakangnya.

"Apa? Gak! Gue disini!" Tolak Kojuuro.

"Ahhhh! Pokoknya si cewe cewe aja di depan! Oichi aja! Dia kan penurut!" Kata Yukimura.

"Maaf, Yukimura. Aku sedang tidak ingin di depan. Lain kali saja, ya?" Tolak Oichi.

"Ah! Masa gue harus di depan?! Gue kan malu!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yukimura! Cepat baris! Ribut banget sih lo! Biar gue nanti yang di depan, kan gue yang ngomando!" Kata Masamune.

"Oh, Hai! Arrigatou Gozaimasu," kata Yukimura sambil melakukan Ojigi.

"Tck. Ayo cepetan! Atten hut!" Komando Masamune.

"Dress front!" Komandonya lagi.

Semua pun lencang depan.

"Okay.. KEIJI! Baris! Ga denger barusan gue bilang 'Dress front'?!" Teriak Masamune kepada Keiji yang berada di barisan paling belakang.

"Dress Front itu artinya apa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Lencang depan, bodoh! Sudahlah, cepetan!" Kata Masamune.

Masamune masih mengecek, kalau kalau ada yang mengobrol atau tidak rapi. Sekitar 10 detik kemudian...

"TURUNIN DONG!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Iya! Turunin! Turunin!" Kata yang lainnya.

"Iya iya! Baiklah! Ready two!" Komandonya kesal.

Kemudian Masamune berjalan duluan disusul oleh Baris ke 1, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kojuuro, Kasuga, Matsu, Toshiie, Keiji. Sehabis Keiji pun disusul oleh baris ke 2, Motochika, Motonari, Fuuma, Oichi, Nagamasa, Yoshimoto, Ieyasu, dan paling belakang adalah Kennyo.

Kemudian mereka upacara.

_**Tumben sekali mereka mereka tidak menghampiriku. Hufff, syukurlah**_, batin Masamune.

Upacara pun berlangsung selama 45 menit. Kemudian, kepala sekolah, Nobunaga, menyampaikan sesuatu.

"Okay..., kelas 2-A, kalian hari ini tidak belajar ka-" omongan Nobunaga terputus.

"YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" Teriak semua kelas 2. Loh ._. Kan yang nggak belajar cuma kelas 2-A?

"Diam dulu! Kita akan melaksanakan kegiatan Go Green. Kalian akan menanam pohon, membuang sampah sampah, mencabuti rumput liar, membersihkan selokan (WAIT! INI MAH KERJA BAKTI!), membersihkan pot pot, dan lain lain. Tugas kalian akan diawasi oleh Nouhime-sensei dan Shingen-sensei. Bikin 2 kelompok ya! Bagi rata!" Jelasnya.

"Oke, silahkan kalian kembali ke kelas masing masing . Kelas 2-A kembali ke kelas untuk minum, dan menentukan kelompok. Jam 8 berkumpul lagi di sini, ya!" Kata Nobunaga.

Kemudian semuanya bubar setelah dikomando oleh ketua kelas masing masing.

Di kelas...

"Eh, kita anggota tetap, inget itu," kata Masamune kepada Kojuuro, Yukimura, dan Sasuke.

"Iya deh..," kata Yukimura lemas.

"Oke, 4 orang lagi," kata Masamune.

"Kasuga, Fuuma, Oichi sama Nagamasa aja!" Usul Kojuuro.

"Ah.., kau pintar juga, Kojuuro. Oke. Kasu!Fuuma!Oi!Naga! Sini!" Kata Masamune. Songong amat!

"Jangan memanggilku Oi!" Kata Oichi.

"Lagipula juga apa apaan aku dipanggil naga? Itumah kau, Dokuganryuu," kata Nagamasa.

"Aku dipanggil Kasu! Huwaaaaaaa!" Tangis Kasuga.

"Ya elah, lebay deh kalian semua," kata Sasuke.

"Ya sudah, kami mau ikut kelompok kalian," kata Kasuga, mengerti apa maksud sebenarnya mereka memanggil Kasuga, Fuuma, Oichi, dan Nagamasa.

"Ichi juga, selama ada Nagamasa-sama..," kata Oichi.

"JANGAN ROMANTIS DISAAT SEPERTI INIIIIIII!" Bentak Masamune.

"Ha..Haik! Baiklah," kata Oichi.

"Mereka sudah ada.. Baiklah, kalau gitu kelompok ini anggotanya Gue, Ieyasu, Motonari, Kennyo, Yoshimoto, Keiji, Matsu, dan Toshiie!" Kata Motochika.

"Yey!" Kata Keiji.

"Oh iya, by the way neh, kita dikasih tugas apa ya kira kira?" Tanya Motonari.

"Gak tau! Mungkin disuruh nyabutin rumput. Kalau itu keciiil, aku bisa menyuruh Goromaru!" Kata Matsu. Goromaru adalah beruangnya Matsu.

"Wow! Beruntung kita ada Matsu! Coba ada Oichi juga. Dia juga bisa membantu kita mencabuti rumput, membersihkan selokan, dan menanam pohon sekaligus dengan bantuan tangan tangannya itu!" Kata Motochika.

"Hahay. Pokoknya kelompok kita paling beruntung!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Gue setuju!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Gue juga!" Kata Triple Maeda.

Kennyo hanya makan wortel, selada, kacang hijau, dan kebo(?).

"Jangan makan!" Kata Keiji.

"Ahu lahar!" Kata Kennyo.

"Argh! Ya sudah, sudah jam 8, ayo kita kembali ke lapangan!" Ajak Ieyasu.

"Ayooo!"

Beralih ke Masamune.

"Okay, semua sudah siap? Kita ke lapangan!" Ajak Dokuganryuu.

"Ichi selalu siap, Masamune-kun..," kata Oichi.

"Oke! Bagus kalau gitu, cewek romantis!" Kata Masamune.

"Ayooo!" Ajak Yukimura.

"Yaaa!"

Di lapangan..

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" Tanya Nouhime.

"Sudaaaaaaah!" Kata murid murid kelas 2-A.

"Oke! Kelompok Yukimura, kelompok satu. Tugas kalian ada pada kertas ini. Jangan hilangkan kertasnya, oke? Kau yang pegang, Yukimura. Oh ya, pembimbingnya adalah saya, Nouhime!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Kelompok dua akan dibimbing oleh saya! Shingen! Tugasnya ada di kertas ini. Jangan hilangkan oke? Ketuanya.. Hmmm.., Nouhime-sensei, bagusnya siapa yang jadi ketua?" Tanya Shingen.

"Motochika!"

"Oke! Ketuanya Motochika!" Kata Shingen.

"Hiks! Kenapa saya harus berpisah dengan Oyakata-sama?! Huwaaaaaaaaaaa! Sakiiiit hati Yuki, ah! periiiiih batin Yuki, Ah!" Tangis Yukimura.

"Kau ngaku kalau namamu Yuki, heh?" Kata Masamune.

"Apa? TIDAK! Yuki itu nama perempuan! Gue ngga cocok dipanggil Mura! Atau Yumu! Atau Kimu! Atau Yura! Kalau Yukimura kepanjangan! Kan cuma 2 suku kata!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Tch..,"

"Ya udah! Daripada jadi ribut, mending buka aja tu kertas, Yukimura," Kata Kasuga.

"Oke..," kata Yukimura.

Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

"Katsu!" Sambung Ieyasu.

Author : "HOY! BUKAN ITU MAKSUDNYA!"

"Ya udah, Author! Pergi menjauh sana!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"HEH, KALAU GUE MENJAUH, CERITA INI KAGAK BAKAL LANJUT!" Teriak Author.

"Yaudah yaudah! Ini tugas kita...," kata Yukimura seraya membuka kertas itu. Isinya adalaaaaaaaahhhh...

**1. TARGET : TANAM 8 POHON! DISEBAR! JANGAN BERKUMPUL PADA 1 SISI!**

**2. TARGET : BERSIHKAN SEMUA POT DI SEKOLAH YANG TOTALNYA ADA 56!**

**3. TARGET : KUMPULKAN SAMPAH SEBANYAK 2 KRESEK BESAR TAPI KAGAK BESAR BESAR AMAT, NANTI NOUHIME-SENSEI AKAN MEMBERI 2! 1 KRESEK 4 ORANG!**

**4. SETELAH ITU, KALIAN HARUS MEMBERIKAN 2 KRESEK ITU KEPADA MITSUHIDE UNTUK DIPILAH PILAH! SELANJUTNYA KALIAN BISA BERISTIRAHAT SETENGAH JAM, BOLEH MAKAN. SETELAH BERISTIRAHAT, KALIAN LATIHAN UNTUK MEMPERSIAPKAN PENTAS SATU MINGGU LAGI.**

"Hmm, kira kira apa isinya ya?" Tanya Keiji.

"Hmm, kayaknya ada deh yang disuruh ngebersihin selokan!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Atau ngumpulin sampah?" Kata Kennyo.

"Hmm, bersihkan pot?" Tebak Motonari.

"Haaah. Aku pun nggak tau. Kenapa tak kau buka saja, Motochika?" Kata Matsu.

"Oke..," kata Motohika, kemudian membuka kertas tersebut. Semua berebut untuk membacanya.

"Kennyo! Jangan gencet aku! Kau yang gendut itu membuat aku yang kurus tersiksa!" Kata Toshiie.

"Gaah! Diamlah!" Kata Motochika kemudian membuka kertas itu.

**1. BERSIHKAN SELOKAN SELOKAN DI SELURUH SEKOLAH!**

**2. CABUTI RUMPUT LIAR YANG TOTALNYA HARUS ADA 2 KANTONG KRESEK BESAR TAPI KAGAK BESAR BESAR AMAT, NANTI KRESEKNYA DIKASIH SAMA SHINGEN SENSEI!**

**3. BERSIHIN TOILET! TOTAL ADA 16 TOILET! 8 DI LANTAI 1, 8 LAGI ADA DI LANTAI 2!**

**4. SETELAH ITU KALIAN BERES BERES, KEMUDIAN KALIAN BISA BERISTIRAHAT SETENGAH JAM, BOLEH MAKAN. SETELAH BERISTIRAHAT, KALIAN LATIHAN UNTUK MEMPERSIAPKAN PENTAS SATU MINGGU LAGI.**

"Apa apaan ini! Bersihin toilet gak ada hubungannya sama Go Green! Shingen-sensei kejaaaaaaaaaaaaaam!" Teriak kelompok 2.

"Haha! Tugas kalian menyedihkan sekali!" Tawa Kojuuro dan Sasuke.

"Biarin! Lagipula.. Kau disuruh membersihkan pot, apalagi disuruh nanem pohon! Huwek, main tanah! Men-ji-jik-kan!" Teriak Keiji.

"Oichi, gunakan tangan tanganmu saja untuk ngumpulin sampah! Sambil tangan tanganmu mengambil sampah sampah, kita bisa nanem pohon bareng bareng di berbagai tempat! Abis itu, kita bisa ngebersihin pot pot! Lalu hasil sampahnya bisa langsung kita kasih ke Mitsuhide-sensei itu!" Kata Yukimura semangat. Tumben ni anak pinter.

"Hmm. Ide bagus itu! Aku setuju saja. Bagaimana denganmu, Ichi?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Tidak apa apa sih.., yaa, baiklah," Oichi menyetujuinya.

"Horeeee!"

Sementara itu...

"Goromaruuuuu!" Kata Matsu membangunkan Goromaru yang sedang tertidur pulas di genting sekolah.

Goromaru langsung bangun.

"Tolong bantu kami mencabutkan rumput liar, oke? Jangan rumput yang ada di halaman dan taman. Pokoknya liar. Mengerti maksudku, kan? Ini 2 plastiknya. Harus penuh ya," kata Matsu menyerahkan 2 kantong kresek yang baru saja diberi oleh Shingen-sensei.

Kemudian, Goromaru langsung mengerjakan apa yang diperintah oleh Matsu.

"Matsu nee-chan, bagaimana kalau kita langsung bersihin selokan selokan?" Kata Keiji, menepuk bahu kakak kandungnya itu.

"Hmm, kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada Motochika saja? Dia kan ketuanya," kata Matsu.

"Oh ya, lupa!" Kata Keiji langsung pergi ke arah Motochika.

"Dasar..," kata Matsu menghela napasnya.

Sementara itu..

"Oke guys! Ini pohon pohon kecilnya. Ayo bekerja! Gue ke Utara, Kojuuro timur laut, Yukimura timur, Monyet di teng-" ucapan Masamune terpotong.

"JANGAN PANGGIL AKU MONYEEEEEETTTT!" Teriak Sasuke kesal.

"Iya maaf maaf! Saru di teng-" ucapan Masamune terpotong LAGI.

"JANGAN PANGGIL SARU JUGA! ITU ARTINYA SAMA SAJA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil memukuli sang Dokuganryuu.

"Gaah! Sakit! Iya iya! Sasuke di tenggara! Terus, Kasuga di selatan, Fuuma di barat daya, Oichi di Barat, dan Nagamasa di barat laut! Paham?"

"Pahaaaam!"

"Okay! Let's do it!"

Mereka langsung berpencar untuk menanam pohon. Tentunya mereka membawa pohon kecil yang apalah itu Author lupa namanya apaan.

Sekitar 15 menit kemudian, mereka pun beralih untuk membersihkan pot pot yang sengaja dibuat kotor oleh adik adik kelas karena memang disuruh. Kejam amat sih sensei sensei di sini -_-

Sementara itu, di selokan..

"Inuchiyo-sama, tolong ambilkan sikat itu dong," pinta Matsu. Toshiie memberikannya, dan Matsu membersihkan dinding dinding selokan yang berlumut itu.

"Menjijikkan! Kau kok berani sih?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Iya lah! Berani kotor itu baik!" Kata Matsu.

"Hmm, Ieyasu, kenapa kau daritadi gak ngomong ngomong?" Tanya Motochika.

"Aku malas. Aku ingin cepat cepat latihan untuk pentas," kata Ieyasu.

"Ya elah! Kirain lu ada masalah cinta atau apa. Ternyata pengen cepet cepet latihan toh. Jalanin aja, nanti waktu terasa lebih cepat berlalu daripada elu diem bengong begini doang!" Kata Motochika.

"Hmm?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kau tidak mendengarkan apa yang barusan kukatakan?" Tanya Motochika.

"Apa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Bahkan kau pun tidak mendengarkan ku juga barusan?!" Tanya Motochika geram.

"Hm," kata Ieyasu kemudian beranjak membantu Matsu.

"Dasar..," kata Motochika.

"Oke, selokan sudah beres!" Kata Matsu.

"Cepet banget!" Kata Motochika.

"Iyalah, kan gue dibantu ama Ieyasu yang baru dateng, Inuchiyo-sama, Keiji, si Gembul, si Badut, sama satu lagi, Motonari!" Kata Matsu.

"Oh gitu.., ya udah! Lanjut ke tugas ketiga! Kedua kan sudah sama Goromaru. Hmm, ya sudah. Moto Moto, Yoshimoto, dan Kennyo di lantai 1, terus Matsu, Toshiie, Keiji, dan Ieyasu di lantai 2. Ayo!" Kata Motochika langsung berlari ke toilet lantai 1. Semua pun ke arah yang tadi sudah diperintahkan oleh Motochika.

Sementara itu, kelompok 1 tengah balapan untuk membersihkan 7 pot. Total pot kan ada 56, anggotanya ada 8. Berarti masing masing membersihkan 7 pot.

"Aku sudah pot ke 6, loh~" kata Masamune bangga.

"Ah, pastinya gue dan Ichi yang menang! Kami sudah pot ke 7!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Masamune-dono, aku juga sudah pot ke 7!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yeah, aku juga!" Kata Sasuke dan Kojuuro.

"Tunggu aku! Aku masih pot ke 5!" Kata Kasuga.

Fuuma mengelap keringatnya. Rupanya, dia sudah selesai daritadi.

"Hah? Fuuma, kau sudah selesai?! Hebat!" Puji Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Iya. Terima kasih,"

Kasuga ngebut dan dia akhirnya selesai disusul oleh Yukimura dan Sasuke.

"Yeah! Selesai!" Kata Kasuga, Yukimura, dan Sasuke.

"Selesai!" Kata Oichi dan Nagamasa.

"Se-" ucapan Masamune terpotong.

"SELESAAAAAAAIIIIIIIII!" Kata Kojuuro super kencang.

"Noooooo! Gue terakhir!" Kata Masamune kesal.

"Sudah sudah! Kita lihat saja hasil kerja tangan tangan Oichi!" Kata Nagamasa.

Semua setuju dan menuju tangan tangan Oichi yang sedang berada di dekat tempat sampah.

"Hah? Kau menyuruhnya untuk mengambil sampah sampah dari tempat sampah untuk dimasukkan kembali ke plastik?" Kata Kasuga.

"Tentu saja..., agar cepat selesai...," kata Oichi. Ternyata Oichi licik juga -_-

"Dasar! Tapi bagus juga. Artinya, pekerjaan kita sudah selesai. Ayo ke Mitsuhide-sensei!" Ajak Yukimura.

"Ayo! Selanjutnya kita bisa latihan untuk Six Seken Galau. Cepat!," ajak Masamune sambil berlari ke Tempat Pemilahan Sampah by Mitsuhide yang Very Very Crazy~ (emang kayak gitu tulisannya -_-)

"Mitsuhide-sensei, ini sampah sampahnya. Kami sudah selesai! Kami boleh istirahat kan?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Hahahaha, tentu," kata Mitsuhide dengan tawa kejamnya. Kemudian kelompok 1 pun segera ke kelas.

* * *

"Toshiie! Jangan nyipratin air terus dong!" Kata Keiji. Ieyasu dan Toshiie tertawa.

"Haha! Tak apa apa kau bermain air sedikit, Keiji!" Kata Ieyasu sambil menyipratkan air juga ke Keiji.

"Huaaaa! Ieyasu jahat!" Kata Keiji. Dia ngambek.

"Iya iya! Jangan ngambek dong!" Kata Toshiie sambil tertawa.

Oh ya, Matsu berada di toilet wanita, sendirian.

"Hiks! Sedihnya jadi cewek sendiri di sini!" Kata Matsu.

"Hah.., tapi kan disini sudah lumayan bersih. Mungkin aku bisa keluar," kata Matsu. Ia membereskan peralatannya dan keluar dari toilet.

"Inuchiyo-sama, Keiji, Ieyasu! Apa kalian sudah selesai?" Tanya Matsu dari luar kamar mandi.

"Sebentar lagi, Matsu nee-chan!" Kata Keiji.

"Ya sudah! Aku tunggu di bawah!" Kata Matsu. Kemudian ia turun ke lantai satu.

"Hei! Itu kan Moto Moto, Kennyo, dan Yoshimoto! Aku samperin aja ah!" Kata Matsu kemudian dia menghampiri ke empat orang itu.

"Udah selesai?" Tanya Matsu.

"Udah. Tapi Keiji, Toshiie, sama Ieyasu mana? Kok nggak sama kamu?" Tanya Motonari.

"Yaa.., mereka belum selesai, kayaknya," kata Matsu.

"Yaudah, mending kita ke kantin aja! Kita makan! Aku yang traktir!" Kata Kennyo.

"Iya yang mentang mentang orang kaya!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Heh!" Kata Kennyo melotot.

"Hahaha! Kau lucu sekali kalau melotot! Hahahahahahaha!" Tawa Matsu dan Moto Moto.

"Iya iya maaf deh," kata Yoshimoto.

"Tapi.., Keiji sudah berjanji padaku dan Inuchiyo-sama kalau dia akan traktir aku dan Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu.

"Kenapa ga sekalian traktir kita semua?" Tanya Motochika, berharap dia akan ditraktir mie goreng seafood.

"Eh.., gak tau deh," kata Matsu.

"Ah, mereka lama sekali! Sudah jam segini nih," kata Motochika.

"Iya sih.., kayaknya mereka main air dulu deh!" Kata Matsu.

"Haha! MKKB! Masa Kecil Kurang Bahagia!" Tawa Yoshimoto.

"Hahaha...," tawa semua yang berada di situ. Tak lama kemudian, Keiji, Toshiie, dan Ieyasu datang.

"Ah, disini kalian. Baiklah, ayo ke Goromaru!" Kata Toshiie.

"Kau ingat? Aku sendiri sampai lupa!" Kata Motochika.

"Iyalah, kan punya istri gue," kata Toshiie. Orang yang dimaksud oleh Toshiie hanya tersipu.

"Ya sudah, ayo!" Ajak Yoshimoto.

Mereka mencari cari Goromaru ampe keliling sekolah.

"Matsu nee-chan, mana si Goromaru? Aku capek!" Keluh Keiji.

"Ngg.. Entahlah," kata Matsu.

"LHO, ITU KAN GOROMARU!" Teriak Ieyasu sambil menunjuk Goromaru yang tengah mencabuti rumput rumput di halaman sekolah yang paling asri.

"GOROMARUUUUUU!" Teriak semuanya marah.

"Goromaru! Sudah kubilang jangan mencabuti rumput rumput di halaman! Kau tak ingat, hah?! Sekarang setengah halaman hanya tanah yang acak acakan! Aku bisa dimarahi oleh Shingen-sensei dan Si Kepala Sekolah itu!" Bentak Matsu.

Goromaru hanya berguling guling si depan Matsu.

"Hah.., ya sudahlah. Dia berhasil membuat hatiku tenang lagi," kata Matsu pelan.

"Terus sekarang gimana?" Kata Motochika panik.

"Aduh! Ini sudah memasuki jam sepuluh, kita telat setengah jam untuk istirahat! Gimana nih, kelompok Yukimura akan menertawakan kita!" Kata Motonari panik juga.

"Yah! Yah! Yah!" Kata Yoshimoto dan Kennyo, panik juga.

"Matsu nee-chan kau yang bertanggung jawab!" Kata Keiji, ikutan panik.

"Tapi.., aku sudah memberitahu Goromaru apa yang harus dia lakukan! Aku sudah melarang dia untuk mencabuti rumput rumput itu!" Kata Matsu. Dia terlihat seperti ingin menangis.

"Aku tau, Matsu nee-chan! Tapi kan Goromaru punyamu!" Kata Keiji kesal.

"Aku kan.., hiks, aku sudah bilang kalau.., hiks, kalau aku sudah memberitahunya.., hiks, jangan mencabuti rumput di lapangan! Hiks," Matsu menangis.

"Keiji! Kau tega sekali pada kakakmu seperti itu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Inuchiyo-sama..," kata Matsu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bisa mengajari Goromaru menjadi beruang baik. Maafkan aku, Inuchiyo-sama! Maafkan aku, Keiji, Ieyasu, Motochika, Motonari, Kennyo, dan Yoshimoto!" Kata Matsu.

"Sudah sudah, jangan nangis lagi, maafkan aku, Matsu nee-chan!" Kata Keiji.

"Iya.., gapapa kok," kata Matsu.

"Hoy! Bantuin nanem balik rumput ini!" Teriak Motochika.

"Tapi kan, itu sulit," kata Matsu yang sudah tidak menangis lagi.

"Aku tahu! Tapi kan ini demi kebaikan kita!" Kata Motochika.

"Betul itu!" Kata Motonari.

"Kau!" Geram Motochika.

"Apaan sih?!" Kata Motonari.

"Hei! Cukup!" Kata Kennyo dan Yoshimoto memisahkan mereka berdua yang baru saja akan berantem.

* * *

"Nouhime-sensei, kemana sih kelompok gue?! Daritadi kok belum muncul?! Udah telat setengah jam lebih!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Mana gue tau! Cari aja. Toh kelompokmu sendiri, kan? Gue gak ngurus," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Jahat! Ya udah, gue cari sendiri aja!" Kata Shingen-sensei pergi keluar kelas untuk mencari kelompok 2.

"Nyam! Sandwichmu enak, Oichi," puji Kasuga.

"Arrigatou, Kasuga-chan. Ini kan spesial, aku dan Nagamasa-sama yang membuatnya. Ini untuk teman teman sekelas," kata Oichi bangga sambil mengambil 2 kotak makanan yang ukurannya besar. Kemudian ia kembali duduk.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Yukimura sambil mengunyah sandwich yang diberi oleh Oichi.

"Ini sandwich juga, untuk kelompok 2," kata Oichi sambil tersenyum.

"Oh," kata Yukimura. Kemudian ia kembali mengunyah sandwichnya.

Fuuma menulis, "Oh iya, Oichi, sandwichmu enak sekali. Aku suka!"

"Arrigatou Gozaimasu, Fuuma," kata Oichi.

Fuuma mengangguk.

Oh iya, mereka duduk melingkar di bawah, depan papan tulis. Urutannya Masamune-Kojuuro-Yukimura-Sasuke-Kasuga-Fuuma-Oichi-Nagamasa.

"Aku juga menyukainya," kata Masamune.

"Betul betul betul!" Kata Kojuuro, meniru Ipin, tapi dengan suara beratnya. Semua tertawa, Nouhime-sensei juga tertawa.

"Oichi, sensei ga dikasih nih?" Goda Nouhime-sensei. Oichi tertawa. Semua bergidik sama ketawanya Oichi.

"Oh iya, ini, Nouhime-sensei," kata Oichi menyodorkan 1 sandwich.

"Arrigatou," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil mengunyah sandwichnya.

"Kasuga, Fuuma, nanti kalian ada acara gak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku iya. Biasa lah, masak buat Kenshin-sama. Hari ini dia minta aku masakin masakan luar negri! Diantaranya tenderloin, lasagna, dango, dan-" ucapan Kasuga terpotong.

"DANGO! MAU! BAGI DONG!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Itu untuk Kenshin-sama!" Kata Kasuga kesal.

"Huwaaaaaaa! Dangoooooooooo," tangis Yukimura sambil nangis guling guling di lantai.

"Danna! Jangan kayak gitu! Ente memalukan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Aku nggak dikasih dangooo!" Kata Yukimura.

"Udah udah! Nanti kubelikan 10 tusuk dango special untukmu!" Bujuk Sasuke.

"Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar!"

"Benarkah?"

"Benar," Sasuke mulai bete.

"Wow.., benarkah?"

"Danna! Jangan ngikutin spongebob!" Kata Sasuke.

"Iya iya,"

Semua tertawa lagi.

"Hahaha.., Kojuuro kok daritadi nggak ngomong?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Biasalah, orang stress," kata Yukimura tertawa.

Mata Kojuuro langsung menatap tajam mata Yukimura.

"A..ah, sumimasen!" Kata Yukimura.

"Aku sedang-"

"GALAU!" Teriak berenam. Fuuma kan nggak mau ngomong.

"Tidak! Aku sedang mikir gimana caranya bikin sandwich seenak ini!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Kukira kau sedang galau karena cintamu tidak diterima," kata Masamune.

"Aku kan tidak sedang jatuh cinta pada perempuan!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Really?" Goda Masamune.

"Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro, meminta agar Masamune serius.

"Iya, aku tahu kok, Kojuuro," kata Masamune tersenyum geli.

"Tahu apa?" Tanya Kojuuro kesal.

"TAHU CINA!" Teriak Yukimura. Semua tertawa lagi.

"Hei! Jangan mengataiku 'Tahu Cina'!" Kata Masamune marah.

"Aku bercanda kok, Masamune-dono!" Kata Yukimura.

"Tck," kata Masamune.

"Lanjut ke pembicaraan utama! Lalu apa yang akan kau masak untuk Kenshin-sensei?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yang terakhir, onigiri. Kalau kau Fuuma?"

Fuuma menulis, "Aku hari ini ga dibolehin kemana mana sama bosku, si kakek kakek!"

"Wah.., padahal rencananya aku mau bikin Ninja Party di pohon. Ya sudah, kapan kapan saja!" Kata Sasuke.

"Hmm," kata Kasuga.

"Kembali ke pembicaraan utama juga! Tau apa tadi, Masamune-sama?" Kata Kojuuro.

"Tau kalau kau serius," jawab Masamune santai.

"Itu Masamune-sama tau!" Kata Kojuuro kesal.

"Terus kenapa?" Kata Masamune sambil terkikik.

'Ah! Kenapa gue harus kicep di saat yang nggak tepat, sih?!' Kata Kojuuro dalam hati.

"YAAA KICEP!" Teriak Yukimura. Semua tertawa lagi. Bahkan Kasuga dan Sasuke sampe ngakak parah.

"Jangan tertawain gue!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Iya iyaaaaa, hahaha," kata semuanya kecuali Fuuma dan Kojuuro sendiri.

"Semua sudah selesai makan kan? Ya sudah, Six Seken Galau, ayo kita latihan!" Ajak Masamune semangat.

"Yeaaah!" Teriak anggota anggota Six Seken Galau.

"Nouhime-sensei, ruang latihan dimana?" Tanya Masamune.

"Di lantai dua, terus pergi ke arah barat. Ada kok, banyak. Pilih salah satu saja. Kalian emang bawa peralatan buat latihannya?" Tanya Nouhime.

"Iya dong Nouhime-sensei! Aku selalu membawa HP setiap hari!" Kata Yukimura.

"Emang gue enggak!" Kata semuanya kecuali Nouhime-sensei dan Fuuma.

"Ya sudah deh, ke sana aja," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Okay! Let's go, Six Seken Galau!" Ajak Masamune.

"Yeeyy!"

Masamune, Kojuuro, Yukimura, Sasuke, Kasuga, dan Fuuma pun pergi ke ruang latihan.

Sementara itu di halaman sekolah..

"Kalian itu! Gak usah pake nyuruh si beruang itu! jadinya begini kan! Saya bisa kena omel kalau kayak begini!" Bentak Shingen-sensei marah.

"Itu salah Matsu! Dari awal yang punya ide kan Matsu!" Kata Kennyo.

"Iya! Gara gara Matsu!" Kata Motonari.

"Iya! Itu semua salahku! Salahku! Kalian puas?! Hiks," kata Matsu, dia menangis lagi.

"Jangan menangis! Ya sudah, saya akan mencoba berbicara dengan Pak Nobunaga. Istirahat sana! Lalu kalian boleh latihan," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Terima kasih!" Kata berdelapan. Kemudian mereka ke kelas untuk makan.

Di kelas..,

"Hahh~ mereka lama sekali ya, Nagamasa-sama!" Kata Oichi sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya.

"Iya, Ichi, aku lelah menunggu ToMatJi. Kita harus latihan!" Kata Nagamasa, melihat jam tangannya.

"Ichi juga begitu, Nagamasa-sama," kata Oichi.

"Hahh.. Hah.. Capek sekali! Hey kalian! Yang lain mana?" Tanya Motochika.

"Yang lain sudah ke atas untuk latihan. Yah, yang kudengar namanya Six Seken Galau," kata Nagamasa.

"Apa? Itu nama yang sangat konyol," tanggap Motonari.

"Iya, saat pertama Ichi mendengarnya, Ichi kira mereka berenam itu abis patah hati, terus kan jadi bekas para mantannya, kemudian mereka galau," kata Oichi.

"Hahaha," tawa semuanya.

Sementara itu, di ruang latihan nomor satu..

"Okay, siapa di sini yang punya lagu yang tadi dinyanyiin Kojuuro, Motochika, Sasuke, dan Yukimura?" Tanya Masamune.

"Gue!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Mana HP mu?" Tanya Masamune.

"Ini," kata Kojuuro menyerahkan HP nya. Kemudian Masamune mencari lagu itu.

"Oke guys! Udah ketemu nih! Ya udah, semuanya ikutin gue! Gue udah punya gerakannya!" Kata Masamune.

"Nih, ikuti gaya gue aja yap," kata Masamune.

Setelah itu, mereka mencoba latihan.

"Gerakannya kacau nih!" Kata Kasuga.

"Iya iya, sorry deh. Gue emang belom bikin gerakannya!" Kata Masamune. Gimana sih -_-

"Yaudah, sana bikin! Gue mau istirahaaaaaaaat," kata Yukimura sambil guling guling di lantai.

"Ikut ikut!" Kata Kojuuro kemudian ikut gelundung gelundung di lantai.

"Yahoy! Seru nih! Gue ikutan!" Kata Kasuga ikut gelundung gelundung.

"Kalau Kasuga ikut, gue juga deh!" Kata Sasuke.

Fuuma nepuk jidat sambil geleng geleng kepala.

"Fuuma, sini, bantu gue cari gerakannya!" Ajak Masamune. Fuuma beranjak menuju Masamune.

Sementara di ruang latihan 2..

"Nama kelompok kita apa?" Tanya Oichi.

"KeiMaTosHOiNa!" Kata Keiji.

"Keimatoshoina?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Ih! KEIji, MAtsu, TOSHiie, OIchi, NAgamasa!"

"Oohh, KeiMaToshOiNa!" Kata Matsu.

"Agak alay sih, tapi nggak papa," kata Toshiie.

"Okay.., yang jadi presenter siapa?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Gue, Keiji, sama Matsu! Kalian atur slide sekaligus cadangan, gapapa kan?" Kata Toshiie.

"Iya, gapapa kok," kata Oichi.

"Okey.., temanya kan Go Green, berarti nanti kita harus tau apa saja jawaban jawaban dari pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh penonton! Okay..., Keiji! Cariin informasi informasi tentang Go Green. Aku males," kata Matsu menyerahkan HP nya.

"Ah, Matsu nee-chan, kenapa harus aku..," kata Keiji.

"Iyalah! Kita mau santai santai dulu. Main UNO yuk!" Ajak Matsu.

"Ayoo!"

Di ruang latihan tiga..,

"Kita nampilin apaan?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Drama saja!" Kata Motochika.

"Apa?! Aku tidak bisa main drama!" Kata Kennyo.

"Badanmu yang gembul itu cocok!" Kata Motochika.

"Skenarionya?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ah, gampang. Besok gue bawa," kata Motochika.

"Udah ah, gue mau main dulu, by the way, nama kelompoknya apa?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Nama kelompoknya? Hmm..," Ieyasu sebagai ketua mulai berpikir.

JENG JENG JENG JEEENGGGG!

"Aha!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Apa?" Tanya semua penasaran.

"Ya nama grupnya, Grup Aha!" Kata Ieyasu semangat.

"Grup Aha?! Apaan tuh?!" Tanya yang lainnya.

"Ya grup aha! Tadi gue kan lagi mikir, nah tiba tiba aja gue teriak 'Aha', ya udah, gue putusin kalau nama kelompok kita, kelompok Aha!(tadi grup aha, sekarang kelompok aha-_-)" Kata Ieyasu dengan mata berbinar binar.

"Kelompok Aha.., nama yang konyol sekali," kata Motochika.

"Heh! Itu karena gue bingung!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Yaudah yaudah! Kita tentuin genrenya aja dulu! Yang bagus apa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Humor aja! Jadi ceritanya-" perkataan Ieyasu terpotong.

"Shut up! Biar gue aja yang nentuin! Kalian lihat aja besok, okeeehhh?" Kata Motochika.

"Yeeey! Surprise from Motochikaaaaaa!" Seru semuanya senang. Gitu aja seneng lagi -_-

* * *

"Ahh~ aku capek. Minum dulu ah!" Kata Yukimura sambil mengambil botol minumnya, kemudian ia minum (sejak kapan si Yuki bawa botol minum?)

"Danna! Kau baru saja melanggar peraturan nomor..., um.., aku lupa! Pokoknya kan ada di peraturan Six Seken Galau!" Kata Sasuke memperingatkan.

"Masamune! Yukimura tuh! Minum di saat jam latihan! Tanpa izin lagi!" Adu Kasuga.

"Apa?! Yukimura! Tambahan 1 pelanggaran!" Kata Masamune kemudian mencatat kesalahan Yukimura.

"Okey all! Latihan selesai. Kembali ke kelas!" Kata Masamune. Waktu latihan emang cuma sejam.

"Ah! 3 pelanggaran berarti.. Harus traktir semuanya..," gumam Yukimura.

"Mau bagaimana lagi, danna?" Kata Sasuke.

"Huft," kata Yukimura.

"Ehm, danna," panggil Sasuke.

"Apa?"

"Gapapa,"

"Yeeh!"

"Hehehe,"

"Ya sudah.., lebih baik kita langsung ke kelas dan bertemu dengan Oyakata-sama," Sasuke menghela napasnya.

"Oke! Um, Masamune-dono, terus gue ngejalanin hukumannya kapan?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Besok! Lu buat pelanggaran tiga kali, berarti.., traktir semuanya makan di kantin!" Kata Masamune sambil mengecek buku RULES OF THE SIX SEKEN GALAU.

"Ya sudah..," kata Yuki, kemudian berjalan ke kelasnya.

Di kelas..,

"Oi, rupanya kalian sudah selesai latihan?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Loh, kami terakhir dong?" Tanya Kasuga mewakili.

"Jiahaha, lamanya. Kita nunggu kalian semenjak lima menit lalu!" Tawa Motochika.

"Hah, lima menit itu sebentar kan?" Tanya Masamune.

"Tapi bagi kami itu lama!" Bantah Kennyo dan Yoshimoto.

"Lahalah.., tapi ya, kalian ga kedapetan sandwich enak buatan Oichi!" Kata Matsu dan Toshiie serempak.

"Kata siapa? Kita makan kok, buatannya enak sekali. Tanya aja sama Oichi!" Kata Yukimura.

"Hah? Kalian juga dapat? Benar itu Oichi?" Tanya Matsu.

"Iya, mereka kuberikan masing masing satu sandwich. Kata mereka enak," kata Oichi sambil tersenyum.

"KENAPA GAK BILAAAANGGGG?!" Teriak Matsu.

"Gomen nasai. Habis nggak nanya," kata Oichi santai.

"Asdfghjkl!" Kata Matsu dan Toshiie.

"Tck," kata Masamune.

"Kehidupan sekolah yang sangat alay~," kata Kojuuro.

"Ya elah. Sudah jam 11 lebih neh, harusnya kita belajar!" Kata Motonari.

"Tapi gurunya kagak ada!" Kata Motochika.

"Tinggal manggil ribet banget!" Balas Motonari si jenius, tapi otak rada rada.

"Dasar orang terlalu pintar! Pengennya belajar mulu! Kenapa kita gak gila gilaan aja?!" Kata Motochika. Sendirinya aja pintar, eh? :p

"Yaudah! Bawa radio ama tape nggak?" Tanya Motonari

"Nggak, tapi gue tau kayaknya siapa yang bawa," Motochika melirik ke Kojuuro.

"Gue gak bawa," kata Kojuuro singkat.

"Gue juga ga bawa!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"GAK NANYA!" Teriak Moto Moto barengan. Kompak sekali kalian~

Sementara itu di bangku Keiji..,

"So, can i pinjam your buku?" Tanya Ieyasu kepada Keiji dengan bahasa gado gado alias bahasa campuran.

"Yes, you bisa. But tomorrow, traktirin gue, Toshiie, ama Matsu nee-chan!" Kata Keiji dengan bahasa gado gado juga.

"Jiah! Sama aja boong, dong. Masa gue mau borrow your buku mesti pake traktirin 3 orang," kata Ieyasu dengan bahasa gado gado lagi.

"Ya iyalaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Buku ini kan limited edition, udah gitu di toko buku stok nya cuma ada 1. Sedikit, tau!" Kata Keiji.

"Emang judulnya apa sih?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Nih, Basara Stories ala Author Mea. Isinya itu yang kita omongin sekarang!"

"Hah? Berarti... ADA CERITA DI DALAM CERITA, DONG?" Tanya Ieyasu kaget.

"Yap! Keren kan? Dan harganya 0 yen. Tapi kalo lu mau buku ini, fotokopi aja!"

"NO WAY! Jadi item putih tau, kertasnya. Nanti gak cantik hasil fotokopiannya," kata Ieyasu sambil menitikkan air mata.

"LEBAAAAYYYYY! Dan gue baru tau kalau Ieyasu kencan bersama buku," kata Keiji tertawa.

"APAAAA?! IEYASU KENCAN DENGAN BUKU?!" Teriak Yukimura membuat semuanya kaget sekaligus ngakak.

Kasuga ngakak sampe pukul pukul meja, Sasuke ngakak guling guling di depan papan tulis bersama Kojuuro, Yukimura ngelongo, Masamune tertawa kecil, kemudian Moto Moto sampe pelukan, Matsu Toshiie nutupin muka pake buku sambil ngakak, Oichi ketawa kejam, Nagamasa sampe teriak teriak, Yoshimoto dan Kennyo sampe lompat lompat. Fuuma? Ga ada reaksi.

"HEY YOOUUUU! MEMALUKAAAAAAAAAAAAANNNNNN!" Ieyasu ngamuk dan mengejar semuanya yang sedang ngakak sampai lapangan. Kecuali Fuuma.

"HEH! MASUK KELAS!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei galak.

"Siap, bu guru!(ya ampun -_- kayak anak kelas 1 SD aja -_-)"

Semua segera masuk ke kelas dan duduk tenang.

"Heh! Siapa yang nyuruh kalian lari lari di lapangan?!"

"GAK ADA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Kalau gitu, kalian harus dihukum! Kerjakan soal di buku paket matematika halaman 61! Sampai 50 nomor! Kerjakan TIGA KALI LIPAT!" Perintah Nouhime-sensei galak.

"Huweee! Tangan gue ga sangguuuuppppp!" Teriak Keiji.

"KEIJI! Kerjakan atau keluar!"

"Iya iya!"

Semua mengerjakan. Namun saat Nouhime-sensei keluar..

"Aah, gue ga bakal sanggup! Mending gue jalan jalan keluar aja!" Kata Kasuga sambil berdiri dan berjalan keluar kelas.

"Apa?! Hei! Kerjakan, Kasuga!" Teriak Masamune.

"Buat apa?! Yang ada malah ngabisin tinta pulpen! Lagian juga, nguras otak!" Kata Kasuga.

"Tunggu, gue ikut!" Kata Sasuke ikut berdiri dan mengejar Kasuga.

"Apa apaan sih, ngikut segala!" Kata Kasuga.

"Gue traktir makan di kantin deh! Mau gak?" Goda Sasuke.

"TRAKTIR?! MAAUUUUU!" Teriak Kasuga. Sasuke emang jagonya kalo ngegoda orang -_-

"Ssh. Jangan kenceng kenceng, nanti ketahuan!" Sasuke memperingatkan Kasuga.

"Ups, kelepasan. Hehehe..," Kasuga malah cengengesan.

"Hei, ayo cepat! Jangan sampai kita ketahuan sama Guru Killer itu!" Kata Sasuke menarik tangan Kasuga.

"Iya iya!"

Sementara itu di kelas,

"Ya ampun, mereka kagak ngehargai gue banget sebagai ketua kelas," kata Masamune sambil ber duckface.

"Masamune-sama.., jangan pake muka bebek. Anda terlihat jelek," kata Kojuuro dari belakang Masamune.

"Kok tau kalau gue lagi muka bebek? Lagipula kau! Kenapa kau mengatai gue jelek?!" Masamune melotot ke arah Kojuuro.

"Eng.. Ano.., saya kan Peramal! Peramal Limited Edition! Alias cuma ada satu di dunia! Yaitu Peramal Kojuuro Super Limited Edition! Oh! Oh! Atau bisa juga.., I'm The Masamune-sama's Peramal Super Limited Edition! Tapi.., KENAPA NAMA GUE YANG ILANG?!" Kojuuro malah ribet sendiri.

"Ng, Kojuuro-"

"Ah! Gue tau! Peramal Kojuuro yang Cuma Ada Satu di Dunia yang Hanya Dimiliki Masamune-sama dan Super Limited Edition! Eh jangan deh! Eng..," Kojuuro masih berpikir.

"Hei Kojuuro, bisakah kau-"

"I AM MASAMUNE-SAMA'S PERAMAL AND NAMA SAYA IS KATAKURA KOJUURO YANG TER SMART SE SEKOLAH INI DAN SUPER SUPER SUPER LIMITED EDITION DAN SAYA JAGO MERAMAL SESUATU!" Teriak Kojuuro (kepanjangan oi namanya -_-)

"Kepanjangan mbok..," kata Nagamasa bete.

"Heh! Gue bukan mbok mbok yang suka jualan jamu!" Protes Kojuuro.

"Oh iya, I am Masamune-sama's peramal and nama saya is Katakura Kojuuro yang ter smart se sekolah ini dan super super super limited edition dan saya jago meramal sesuatu, lu bisa diem nggak?" Kata Ieyasu sebal.

"Kepanjangan mbok..," ulang Nagamasa bete.

"Gue bukan mbok!" Protes Ieyasu.

"UWOOOH! MBOOOKK!" Teriak Yukimura semangat. Alhasil, satu kelas ngakak semua. Bahkan author ga bisa berhenti ngakak sampai dua menit.

Kita ganti scene ke kantin! Nah, sementara itu di kantin..,

"Enaknya lolos dari tugas, kamu mau pesen apa?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aku mau pesen onigiri," pesan Kasuga.

"Sip. Woi, juru masak! Gue pesen Onigiri satu porsi, sama ramen satu mangkok! Jangan satu panci! Dan, cabe buat Ramen nya cukup 2 cabe rawit(?) aja!" Pesan Sasuke.

"Hei, kalian murid kelas 2-A bukan? Kalian kabur ya?" Tanya Juru Masak.

"Sst! Diam saja kau, RuSak!" Kata Sasuke

"RuSak? Hah? Rusak?" Tanya Juru Masak.

"Bukan! Tapi singkatan dari juRU maSAK! Jadinya RuSak! Bukan Rusak! (Bukannya sama aja pengucapannya, Sasuke? -_-)"

"Oke.., dan kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku," kata RuSak.

"Iya, kami kabur karena ada tugas 150 soal. Jangan kasihtau siapa siapa ya?" Kata Kasuga.

"Iya," kata RuSak.

"Nih pesanannya," kata RuSak sambil menyerahkan makanan yang dipesan oleh KaSas.

"Cepet banget!" Komentar Kasuga.

"Yoi, apinya super gede jadi cepat matang!" Kata RuSak bangga.

"Ya ampun, gak takut kebakaran?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gak! Kan sudah pake perisai anti api," kata RuSak.

"Maksudnya, kantinnya yang kebakaran..," kata Sasuke.

"Owh! Takut sih! Tapi demi kepuasan pembeli! Pembeli adalah raja! Dan gue adalah RuSak!" Kata RuSak bangga -_-

"Bangga amat," kata Kasuga setelah menelan onigiri pertama nya.

"Iyalah! Saya sudah kerja disini selama 6 tahun!" Kata RuSak.

"Jiahaha, saya bergabung sama Takeda sudah dari saya lahir!" Kata Sasuke bangga.

"Saya juga! Tapi bedanya, saya Uesugi, di Echigo," kata Kasuga.

"Kalian ninja ya?" Tanya RuSak.

"Kok tau?" Tanya Kasuga Sasuke berbarengan, seolah olah mereka lagi digombal.

"Habisnya temen kalian yang namanya kalo gasalah Fuuma Kotaro, cerita sama saya," kata RuSak.

"Owh..," kata Sasuke dan Kasuga.

BLEDAK!

* * *

**Wow! Suara apa itu?**

**Jangan lupa sebelum pergi, tinggalkan oleh oleh berupa review!**

**Arigatou gozaimasu! *kabur***

**Lanjut ke chapter 3!**


	3. Ada apa di Kantin?

**Updatenya lumayan cepet karna udah ngetik sampe 5 chapter! :D chapter 6 nya masih dalam proses! Hewhew!**

**Yowis, langsung aja, ga usah pake ceramah.**

**Disclaimer : SenBasa hanya milik Capcom!**

* * *

"Astaga! Suara apa itu?!" Seru Kasuga, Sasuke, dan RuSak kaget.

Sshh.. Bau asap memenuhi kantin dan asap berwarna abu abu menutupi ruangan.

"Sa..uhuk! Sasuke! Ada apa ini?!" Tanya Kasuga terbatuk batuk.

"Uhuk! Uhuk! Hiik! Ka.. Kasuga.., uhuk! RuSak! Gas nya meledak? Uhuk!" Sasuke juga terbatuk sampai sesak nafas, lebih parah dari Kasuga.

"Uhuk uhuk! HUAAA! GAS NYA MELEDAAAAAKKKK!" Teriak RuSak.

"Your kantin is kebakaran sekaraaanggg! Gimana doonggg? Kita harus keluar dari sini sekarang!" Kata Kasuga panik.

"Ka.. Kasuga.. Uhuk uhuk! Uhuk, hiiikk! Uhuk! Ngh.," Sasuke pingsan setelah terbatuk batuk.

"Sasuke?! Ya ampun Sasuke! Sasuke! Bangun!" Kasuga berusaha membangunkan Sasuke.

"Nona Kasuga-"

"Jangan panggil gue Nona! Panggil gue Kasuga aja!" Kata Kasuga.

"Yaudah, Kasuga, kita harus dobrak pintu se..be..lum.. TIDAAK! Api sudah membakar pintu! Kita terjebak!" RuSak panik.

"Lewat jendela!" Usul Kasuga.

"Tidak! Jendela juga kebakar! Terus gimana nih?!" RuSak tambah panik karena mereka bertiga terjebak.

"Apa kita harus mati hari ini?!"

"Jangan berkata begitu, Kasuga!"

"Ada tombol emergency?"

"Ada! Tunggu gue pencet!"

Untungnya, RuSak berhasil memencet tombol itu.

TEENONET TONET TONEEEEEEEET, TEEEEEEEEEEEET!

Bel nya agak beda ya :p

"Hah? Bel apa itu ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Tapi bel nya agak lain sama bel biasanyaa! Kalo yang biasanya kan, Teenone none noneet, teeeeet," kata Motonari.

"Iya ya, bel apa itu?" Tanya Nagamasa

"Gue kayaknya tau! Itu dari kantin!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Tau dari mana?" Tanya Masamune.

"UWOOOOH, TAU DARI MANAAAA?" Tanya Yukimura -_-

"Ya iyalah kaleeeeeek, nama gue kan 'I am Masamune-sama's peramal and nama saya is Katakura Kojuuro yang ter smart se sekolah ini dan super super super limited edition dan saya jago meramal sesuatu', gimana sih?" Kata Kojuuro.

"Kojuuro berubah jadi jenius hari ini!" Kata Toshiie.

"Oh ya.., dan Sasuke sama Kasuga kok nggak balik balik ya?" Tanya Matsu heran.

"Iya ya? Lama banget, kemana sih mereka?" Kata Masamune.

"Eh, kata Kojuuro kan di kantin, kita ke kantin aja!" Usul Yoshimoto.

"Iya tuh, kalau terjadi apa apa sama mereka gimana? Apalagi ada bel misterius kayak tadi..," Kata Ieyasu.

"Tch, ngapain ngurusin gituan? Mending lanjutin ngerjain..," kata Masamune.

"Masamune-sama, saya punya firasat ga enak! Mending kita kesana aja!" Kata Kojuro, khawatir.

"Iya iya deh! Yaudah, minna, kita ke kantin! Let's go!" Komando Masamune.

"UWOOOH! LET'S GOOOOO!" Ulang Yukimura.

"Wey! Gausah ngikutin!" Kata Masamune kesal.

"UWOOOOH! GOMEN NASAAAAI!"

Mereka berjalan ke kantin.

Sementara di kantin..,

"Uhuk uhuk! RuSak.., aku ga tau sampe kapan aku bisa bertahan di sini..," kata Kasuga lemas.

"Kasuga! Bertahan! Uhuk! Sasuke! Ya ampun, dia belum kunjung sadar! TOLOOONNGGGG!"

"Dari tadi kek minta tolongnya! TOLOOONGGGG! TOLOOOOONNNGGGGGG!" Teriak Kasuga.

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOONG!"

"TOLOOOOOOOOOOOONGGGGGG!"

"TOOOOLLLLLOOOOOOONNNNGGGGG!"

"Eh! Itu suara Kasuga dan Juru Masak, kan? Heep.., ah, ada bau asap! Dan lihat pintu kantin! Ada apinya!" Kata Motochika.

"Tuhkan bener, gue udah firasat!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Masamune panik.

"GEBRAK AJAA!" Teriak Matsu.

"SETUJU SAMA MATSU NEE-CHAN!" Teriak Keiji.

"Ya udah, Yuki! Gebrak pintunya!" Perintah Masamune. Kenapa ga Masamune aja sendiri yang gebrak pintu? -_-

"UWOOH! SIAAP! KAENGURUMAAAAAAAAA!" Yukimura melakukan Kaenguruma tanpa tombak, dan pintu terbuka.

"HAH?! Apa yang terjadi disini?! Kantin kebakaran!" Teriak Masamune.

"Itu Masamune-dono tau kalo terjadi kebakaran!" Kata Yukimura.

"Iya iya! salah ngomong! Ya udah, itu ada pemadam api yang apalah gue gatau namanya, ambilin!" Perintah Masamune.

"Siap!" Kata Yukimura sambil mengambil pemadam api tersebut.

"Pintu terbuka! Itu Masamune! RuSak, kita se..la..mat.., RUSAK?! Kau pingsan juga?! Aduh! TOLOOOOOOONNNGGGGGGG!" Teriak Kasuga super kencang.

"WAIT! Zhuuuuzhuuzhuuuuuuuu," Yukimura memadamkan semua api di kantin.

"Yukimura-kun.., terima kasih.., tolong.., uhuk! Suaraku.., uhuk!" Kasuga terbatuk batuk karena kecapekan teriak teriak.

"Sasuke!" Yukimura langsung berjongkok di samping Sasuke. "Kenapa dia?!"

"Dia pingsan saat tengah kebakaran," kata Kasuga, dengan suara serak.

"Dan ini juru masak kenapa ikut pingsan?" Tanya Keiji.

"Itu, si RuSak pingsan saat gue sama dia teriak teriak minta tolong!" Kata Kasuga.

"RuSak?" Tanya semuanya.

"RuSak itu singkatan dari juRU maSAK! Jadinya RuSak!" Jelas Kasuga.

"Tck, nama yang konyol..," kata Masamune.

"Sasuke yang memanggilnya duluan," kata Kasuga.

"Ya sudah, lebih baik kita ke kelas sebelum Nouhime-sensei ke kelas, nanti kita dimarahin lagi," kata Ieyasu.

"Tunggu dulu! Kita harus bawa mereka berdua ke UKS. Gimana sih?!" Kata Kasuga.

"Iya juga ya..," kata Ieyasu.

"Ya ampun! Yang ada di pikiran gue jadi kenyataan..," kata Kojuuro kagum sambil senyum senyum sendiri.

"Fuuma mana?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Lah, emang kemana?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Bukannya dia ikut tadi?" Tanya Matsu.

"Eng, apa dia di kelas?" Tanya Keiji.

"Langsung deh dapet bejibun pertanyaan dari para Maeda..," kata Kennyo.

"Udah lah, biarkan saja! Ya sudah, Kasuga, bawa Sa- lho? Sasuke kemana? Kok cuma ada juru masak doang?" Tanya Motonari.

"Hah? Sasuke kan ada di- lho?! Sasuke! Kemana kamu?" Kata Kasuga panik.

"Kemana Sasuke?" Tanya Masamune kepada Kojuuro.

"Aku tidak bisa meramal saat ini," kata Kojuuro.

"Katanya bisa meramal apa saja..," kata Masamune.

"Hehehe," Kojuuro nyengir.

"Ssh! Sudahlah! Kita cari Sasuke saja!" Usul Yukimura.

"Tumben banget ini danna nya Sasuke lagi bener otaknya..," kata Kasuga.

"Jiah! Males gue! Mending di kelas sama Fuuma. Masih ada 81 soal yang belum dikerjakan!" Kata Motonari.

"Hah? Gue baru nomor 57, lu udah nomor-" Perkataan Yukimura terpotong.

"Udeh! Gak usah pake bahas bahasan! Cepetan cari Sasuke! Keburu Nouhime-sensei ke kelas!" Kata Keiji.

"Yang ketua kelas itu elu atau gue?" Sindir Masamune.

"Oh! Gomen," kata Keiji.

"Ya sudahlah, ayo, kita bawa Juru Masak ke UKS dan kita ke kelas setelah itu, biar Keiji aja yang nungguin Juru Masak di UKS!" Kata Masamune.

"Kenapa harus gue?!" Protes Keiji.

"Karena elu tukang ngeluh!" Kata Masamune.

"Ah, Masamune-sama, aku punya ramalan baru!" Kata Kojuuro sambil memegang bohlam menyala di atas kepalanya.

"Gausah pake bohlam segala tau, ini kenapa bisa nyala? Wow! Penemuan baru! Kayaknya harus diselidiki!" Kata Motonari norak.

"Woooi! Ini cuma bohlam yang disambung ama batre gede 2 biji! Disambungnya pake kabel kecil!" Kata Kojuuro risih.

"Lu, sok sok pintar, sok sok mau meneliti, tapi ga bisa meneliti, udah gitu nilai fisika dan kimia selalu jelek, gimana sih?" Sindir Motochika.

"Yee.., itu mah gara gara gue males aja," Motonari menggaruk garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Wah, ternyata si Peneliti Jenius harus dikasih gelar dibelakangnya! Yaitu Peneliti Jenius Tapi Boong!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Garing lawakannya," kata Toshiie.

"UWOOOH, GARIIINGG!" Teriak Yukimura. Alhasil, semua ngakak kembali.

"Ya udah, kembali ke topik utama. Ada apa, Kojuuro?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Gini lho.., ano.., ng.., ah..., emm..,"

"Apa?!" Tanya semuanya.

"Lupa," kata Kojuuro sambil nyengir.

"Jadi, Kojuuro meramal lupa," Simpul Matsu.

"Dan yang lupa adalah," sambung Toshiie.

"Kojuuro nya sendiri," sambung Keiji.

"Para Maeda emang pada kompak ya..," kata Oichi.

"Begitulah Oichi! Sama seperti kita, cuma bedanya, kita keluarga romantis!" Kata Nagamasa sambil merangkul Oichi.

"Itu berarti beda, bukan sama seperti kita..," kata Oichi tersenyum.

"Itu kan hanya perumpamaan," kata Nagamasa.

"Hehe. Iya, aku tau kok," kata Oichi.

"Yaudah, daripada nunggu lama, mendingan kita bawa nih gadis pingsan ke UKS," kata Keiji.

"Gadis?" Tanya Matsu.

"Kan si Juru Masak ini cewek! Gimana sih!" Kata Keiji.

"Hehehehe.., emang sih, Juru Masak ini kan cewek," kata Matsu nyengir.

"Ya udah, kalau begitu, kita langsung bawa dia, nanti biar gue deh yang jaga!" Kata Keiji.

"Sip deh, nanti sekalian, gue yang kerjain tugas lu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Dan, gue bakal catetin pelajaran pelajaran yang dikasih sama Shingen-sensei!" Kata Matsu.

"Hiks.., para Maeda lagi lagi kompak dan saling membantu satu sama lain!" Kata Kennyo terharu.

"Heh, lu belum main ke rumah para Maeda kan? Ke rumah mereka dah, mereka langsung nyelayanin elu kayak restoran yang baru sekali dapet pelanggan! Sampe rumah berat badan gue nambah 3 kilo! Iya kan, Ichi?" Kata Nagamasa.

"Hai, Nagamasa-sama," kata Oichi membenarkan perkataan Nagamasa.

"Hoi, cepat! Kantin akan segera di evakuasi(emangnya bencana?!). Yukimura, bantu gue menyelidiki kasus!" Perintah Masamune.

"Hiks! Kenapa gue nggak? Nama gue kan I Am Masamune-sa-" perkataan Kojuuro terpotong.

"Iya iya! Anggota tetap! Saru! Sar- oh iya.., kan dia pingsan dan ilang entah kemana ya..," kata Masamune malu sendiri.

"Huweeee! Sasuke!" Yukimura mewek.

"Sudahlah Yukimura-dono, ayo kita evakuasi," kata Kojuuro.

"UWOOOOOH, EVAKUASIIIIIIII!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Sst! Oh ya, bagus deh, yang lainnya sudah kembali ke kelas dan Keiji sudah mengantarkan RuSak ke UKS. Kasuga juga sudah kembali..," kata Kojuuro.

"Bagus, ayo kita evakuasi," kata Masamune.

Sementara itu, di UKS

"Halah halah.., ni cewe satu juga ngapain sih pake pingsan segala..," kata Keiji.

"Ngh..,"

"Hei, Juru Masak, kau sudah sadar?" Kata Keiji.

"Hh.., ngh.., dimana aku?" Tanya RuSak lemas.

"Di UKS," jawab Keiji.

"Oh.., kamu.., Maeda.., em.., Maeda Toshiie?" Tebak RuSak.

"Maeda Keiji," kata Keiji.

"Oh.., aku Juru Masak," kata RuSak.

"Aku sudah tau," kata Keiji.

"Ya sudah, aku mau kembali ke kantin..," kata Rusak duduk.

"Jangan dulu, kantin sedang di evakuasi oleh Masamune, Yukimura, dan Kojuuro," kata Keiji.

"Terus kenapa?"

"Ya jangan aja! Banyak abu,"

"Tapi gue mau ke sana,"

"Gue bilang jangan!"

"Gue mau ke sana!"

"Gak!"

"Gue mau ke sanaaaa!"

"Heh! Jangan songong sama murid kelas 2-A!"

"Emang umur lu berapa ha? Cuma 17 tahun kan? Lah gue? 16 ta- ngh," kata RuSak salah tingkah.

"Tuh kan, lu lebih muda dari gue! By the way, lu gak sekolah?" Tanya Keiji.

"Gue homeschooling," jawab RuSak.

"Namamu siapa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Aku? Aku tidak punya nama," kata RuSak.

"Hah? Tidak punya nama?" Kata Keiji.

"Iya..," kata RuSak, matanya mulai berkaca kaca.

"Memangnya kenapa? Dan kenapa kau umur 16 tahun sudah bekerja sebagai Juru Masak?" Tanya Keiji.

"Eng.., aku dulu saat bayi dibuang oleh orang tuaku, dan saat itu aku belum dikasih nama. Yang kudengar dari tetangga sih begitu," kata RuSak.

"Kenapa ga tetanggamu yang memberikanmu nama?" Tanya Keiji.

"Ya..., aku juga tidak tau," RuSak mengangkat bahu.

"Ya udah, gue mau kelas, ga papa kan kalo ditinggal sendiri?" Tanya Keiji.

"Gak apa apa," kata RuSak sambil tersenyum.

Keiji pun berjalan ke kelas.

"AIM BEEEEEEEKKKKK!" Teriak Keiji.

"Hah? Ada Mbek? Manaaaa?!" Teriak Motonari.

"Bukan Mbek itu! Tapi I'm Back!" Kata Keiji.

"Hei! Cepat duduk. Nouhime-sensei sudah pulang, dia minta izin kepada Nobunaga untuk pulang karena Ranmaru sakit," jelas Shingen.

'Wew! Tumben ni aki aki kagak marah,' batin Motochika.

"Kok Shingen-sensei jadi baik?" Tanya Matsu kencang.

"Iya! Kok jadi baaaaaiiikkk?" Tanya Nagamasa tak kalah kencang.

"Saya lagi awet muda hari ini, makanya saya ingin menikmati masa masa awet muda sayaa!" Kata Shingen-sensei sambil meraba raba mukanya dengan bangga.

"Idih..," kata Keiji.

"Keiji! Cepetan duduk, Yukimura, Masamune, sama Kojuuro mana?" Tanya Shingen.

"Lagi evakuasi kantin!" Jawab Motochika.

"GAAKKK NAAAANNNYYYYAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Shingen.

"Katanya lagi menikmati masa masa awet muda..," kata Ieyasu dan Nagamasa.

"Haha! Ternyata Shingen-sensei lagi awet muda boongan!" Kata Toshiie.

"Oh ya! Kasuga tolong maju ke depan," panggil Shingen.

"Ga respon, lagi..," kata Nagamasa.

"Sabarlah, Nagamasa-sama..," kata Oichi berusaha menenangkan Nagamasa untuk yang KESEKIAN kalinya.

"Yeah.., for the ke sekian kalinya in forever," kata Nagamasa.

TEEET NONE NONE NONEEEEEET, TEEEEEETTT

"Yeey bel!" Kata murid murid kelas 2-A.

"Baru saja mau mempermalukan Kasuga..," kata Shingen.

"OKEH, KALO GITU, KITA KE KANTIN YOK!" Ajak Motochika.

"Kan bukannya lagi di evakuasi?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu kita liat hasil kerja nya aja!" Ajak Motochika.

"Ayo! Sekalian gue mau nanya kabar nye manusia krabby patty (emangnya manusia krabby patty Mermaidman & Barnacleboy?) yang gue pesen dari Kojuuro!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Heh, udah, cepetan kita ke kantin, terus kita bisa minta traktirin si Yukimura!" Ajak Keiji semangat.

"Si juru masak gimana? Terus kita belum cari Sasuke sama Fuuma, mereka ngilang kan?" Kata Kennyo.

"Yaudah deh, misi kita, cari dua orang itu. Oke?" Kata Motochika.

"Katanya mau liat hasil kerja mereka? Terus Keiji mau minta ditraktirin Yukimura?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Eng..," Motochika salah tingkah.

"Udah, lama! Cepetan!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

Kemudian mereka berjalan ramai ramai ke kantin.

* * *

"Oi, Yukimura, kau ngapain?" Kata Masamune.

"Hau nggha hihaaat? Ahu khan hagi mahan sahuuun! Hoek!" Kata Yukimura.

Arti : kamu ngga lihat? Aku kan lagi makan sabun! Hoek!

"WHAT?! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! MAKAN SABUN?" Teriak Masamune.

"Uhuk! Nggak lah!" Kata Yukimura.

"Masamune-sama, menurut saya, penyebabnya gas itu meledak karena sesuatu," kata Kojuuro dengan ekspresi panik.

"Apa?" Tanya Masamune.

"Gak tau..," kata Kojuuro nyengir.

"Okeh! Evakuasi kantin selesai! Makasih untuk anggota tetap kecuali Saru! Sekarang, kita harus nyari Saru!" Komando Masamune.

"Hei! Traktirin kami dong!" Kata Keiji tiba tiba muncul bersama yang lainnya.

"Juru masak nya aja baru siuman, gimana sih? Oh ya, kan dia harus beli gas elpiji yang baru! Dan kita harus nyari Sasuke!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Okeh! Sasukeeee! Sasukeeee! Kau kemanaaaaaaaaaaaaaa?!" Teriak yang lainnya.

"Oi, gue disini," kata Sasuke.

"SASUKE? KAU KEMANA AJAAAAAAAAA?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"E, gue tadi ditolong Fuuma diem diem pas kalian lagi ribut," kata Sasuke.

Fuuma yang ada di sebelahnya mengangguk.

"Oh..," kata Kasuga ber oh ria.

"Ckckck.," kata Ieyasu dan Kennyo.

"Oi, jadi nggak ditraktir?" Tanya Keiji.

"Gak ah! Males. Nih, kita udah ngeberesin semuanya, dan kita tinggal beli gas elpiji yang baru," kata Kojuuro.

"Itu namanya bukan evakuasiiiiiiiiiiiiiii! Tapi bersih bersiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiih!" Kata Ieyasu kesal.

"Hop hop! Itu benar," kata Sasuke sambil terbang dengan burung hantu nya.

"Eh?" Kata Kasuga bingung.

"Oh ya, Nouhime-sensei sudah pulang. Kita diajar sama Shingen-sensei hari ini!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"By the way, gimana manusia krabby patty yang kupesan, Kojuuro?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Buruk," kata Kojuuro.

"E, kenapa?" Tanya Yoshimoto lagi.

"Hancur! Dimakan sama kebo peliharaan gue!" Kata Kojuuro nyengir.

"Oi Kojuuro, kau ga pernah melihara kebo," kata Masamune.

"Hewhew!" Tawa Kojuuro.

"Woi, cepetan ke kelas, Nouhime-sensei udah balik lagi," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Yaaaaaaah..," kata semuanya.

"Cepetan!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"IYE IYEEE!"

* * *

Di kelas.

"Duduk," kata Nouhime-sensei.

Semua duduk dengan kondisi lemas.

"Nanti setelah kalian tampil, kalian juga disuruh untuk mengadakan market day," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil tersenyum.

"Ciyus? Miapa(?)?!" Tanya semua murid.

"Mi goreng! Ya serius lah! Kalau ini bebas yap mau berapa stand dan mau menjual apa," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro sambil ber puppy eyes.

"Whassup, Kojuuro?" Tanya Masamune cuek.

"Bolehkah saya menjual kebo kebo saya dan sawi, juga kecambah dan yang paling utama, daun bawang sayaaaa?" Tanya Kojuuro dengan penuh harap sambil ber puppy eyes.

"Eng.., Kojuuro, kau tak seharusnya menjual itu kan..?"

"Masamune-sama! Saya berjanji, kalau suatu saat saya sudah tak kuat untuk mengurus kebun dan sawah saya, saya akan memberikannya kepada Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro. Ditanya apa jawab nya apa-_-

"E..? Terus..?" Kata Masamune.

"Saya akan menjual kebo, sawi, kecambah, daun bawang, bibit bibit juga! Dan yang paling saya suka adalah..., bibit tanaman pemakan manusia!" Kata Kojuuro bangga. Lagi lagi, ditanya apa jawabnya apa. Gimana sih Kojuuro -_-

"Tanaman pemakan manusia? Bolehkah gue ikut membantu elu ngejual plus nanem nya?" Kata Sasuke tiba tiba.

"Tentu saja! Okey! Klan Kojuuro berkembang!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Klan Kojuuro? Jangan mengada ngada deh, Kojuuro," kata Masamune-sama sambil membetulkan eyepatch nya.

"Masamune-sama! Suatu saat nanti, saya akan meminta Motonari untuk meneliti dan membuatkan saya bibit pohon kripik singkong!" Kata Kojuuro. Lagi lagi, ditanya apa jawabnya apa.

"Apa? Aku tidak bisa," kata Motonari sambil membetulkan seragamnya.

"Yo, Motonari!" Panggil Motochika.

"Apa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Gak," kata Motochika kabur ke bangku Fuuma.

"Ih!" Motonari kesal, kemudian membanting bukunya.

"Inuchiyo-sama, kita jualan apa ya?" Tanya Matsu.

"Biasa lah, kue kue kecil bikinanmu. Itu enak sekali lho!" Puji Toshiie.

"Matsu nee-chan, aku setuju dengan Toshiie," kata Keiji.

"Sasuke, kau mau berjualan apa?" Tanya Kasuga,

"Kesukaan danna," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Oh.., boleh kubantu?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Tentu saja," kata Sasuke.

"Kojuuro, aku harap kau tidak benar benar berjualan kebo, sawi, kecambah, daun bawang, bibit bibit, dan bibit tanaman pemakan manusia," kata Masamune pelan.

"Ekhem! Ichi, kita berjualan apa nih?" Tanya Nagamasa sambil pamer pamer payung barunya (ket: payung Nagamasa yang Joke Weapon di game Sengoku Basara 2 Heroes)

"Jasa laundry?"

"Yang bener dong Ichi. Masa kita jualan jasa laundry," kata Nagamasa sambil memasukkan payungnya yang barusan robek gara gara kesangkut di resleting tas. Kasian amat-_-

"Lah, bagus kan, Nagamasa-sama? Dengan tangan tanganku, bisa mencuci baju sekaligus, abis itu bajunya di keringin pake kekuatanmu!" Kata Oichi.

"Yang bener aja, Ichi? Mana ada di festival yang mau nge laundry baju?" Kata Nagamasa.

"Bercanda kok. Hehehe. Terserah Nagamasa-sama aja," kata Oichi.

"Oke deh, nanti di rumah kupikirkan lagi, abis itu aku akan menyiapkan barang barangnya," kata Nagamasa.

"Okeh! Ka-"

TEEEEEE NONE NONE NONEEEEEEEEEEET, TEEEEEEEEEET

"Okeh! Kalian boleh pulang! Sayonara!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil berjalan keluar kelas.

"Sayonaraaa!"

* * *

**Selesai juga chapter 3 yang pendek ini.**

**Continue to chapter 4!**

**Oiya! Jangan lupa tinggalkan reviewnya!**


	4. Pentas & Market day

Minna! I am kembali lageee!

okeh! Langsung aja!

Disclaimer : SenBasa cuma milik Capcom! CeAPeCeOEm! Capcom!

yowis! Have fun with the story!

* * *

Seminggu kemudian.

"Uhuy! Ohayougozaimasu minnaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil masuk ke kelas pake sepatu roda(?).

"Yeeey! Hari ini pentas!" Teriak semuanya.

"Yoi! Okeh, semua kostum sudah disiapkan?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei sambil jungkir balik(?).

"Sudaaaaaaaaah!" Teriak semuanya.

"Panggilan untuk team Six Seken Galau, team KeiMaToshOiNa, dan- ekhem. Dan team- hahaha! Maksud saya, team Aha, silahkan kalian- uhuk. Silahkan kalian menuju ruang berganti kostum," kata Nobunaga melalui speaker sekolah sambil ngakak.

"I?! Baru saja gue mau kasih tugas baca novel halaman 1-309!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil ngebetulin sepatu rodanya gara gara rodanya lepas akibat jungkir balik barusan, terus kena ujung papan tulis.

"Udahlah, ribet amat sih Nouhime-sensei!" Kata Motochika.

"Oh ya! Dan juga, hari pengumuman sepatu roda- eh, pengumuman rangking kenaikan kelas bulan ini yap!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"UWOOH! Baru bulan April kan?" Kata Yukimura.

"Lah, abis April apa?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Mei," kata Yukimura.

"Abis Mei?"

"Juni,"

"Lah itu tau," kata Nouhime-sensei

"Terus apa hubungannya?" Tanya Yukimura semangat.

JEDUG! JEDUG! JEDUG!

"Waaaa! Nouhime-sensei ngapain jeduk jeduk kepala ke tembok?" Kata Nagamasa

"Oh ya, Nagamasa-sama, barang barang sudah siap untuk market day?" Tanya Oichi.

"Sudah dong, Ichi!" Kata Nagamasa sambil menepuk nepuk tas besar di sebelahnya.

Alhasil..,

KLONTANG KLONTANG!

"Huaaaaaaaa! Tidaaak! Meja setrikaan gue klontang klontang!" Kata Nagamasa sambil mengelus elus meja setrikaan yang baru saja 'klontang klontang' alias keluar dari tas dan jatoh.

"Aaastaga!" Teriak semuanya kecuali Fuuma.

"Uuu! Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Whassup?"

"Gimana perkembangan bibit bibit tanaman saya?" Kata Kojuuro.

"Eh?"

"Eh?"

"Katakan sekali lagi," kata Masamune, tidak mendengar perkataan Kojuuro tadi.

"Sekali lagi,"

"Bukan! Yang lain!"

"Bukan! Yang lain!"

"Bukan, tapi yang tadi kau katakan,"

"Bukan, tapi yang tadi kau katakan,"

"Sudah sudah! Gue bosen!"

"Sudah sudah! Gue bosen!"

Kemarahan Masamune memuncak.

"HEEEEY YOOOOUUUUUUU! HELL DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" Teriak Masamune.

"HEEEEY YOOOOUUUUUUU! HELL DRAGOOOOOOOOOOOONNNNNN!" Ulang Kojuuro.

JEDUG JEDUG JEDUG

"Huwaaaa! Kepala Masamune-sama benjol! Maafkan sayaaaa!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Lagian! Ngikutin mulu!" Kata Masamune.

Kojuuro terdiam.

"Uwooh! Kapan kita ke ruang ganti baju nya?" Kata Yukimura.

"Sekarang, YukiBaka!" Kata Masamune.

Semua murid murid pun berlarian keluar.

"Tunggu, dimana ruang ganti baju khusus laki lakii?" Teriak Sasuke.

"Entahlah, Sasuke!" Kata Keiji.

"Oh ya, gue belom apal skenarionya nih, Motochika!" Kata Motonari menepuk pundak Motochika tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Apa?" Kata Motochika.

"Maaf. Hehe,"

"Ya sudah deh, enggak apa apa. Hafalin sana, dialog mu lumayan banyak lho," kata Motochika. Sebenarnya dia pengen banget marah, tapi dia ngeliat muka imut (IYEEEWW! YAOI!) Motonari, dia enggak bisa marah.

"Arigatou! Mana skenarionya?" Tanya Motonari.

"Lho, kamu nggak bawa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Enggak," kata Motonari sambil tersenyum.

Motochika menghela napas. "Ya sudah, pakai skenarioku nih,"

"Arigatou gozaimasu!" Kata Motonari.

"Oi, kalian ngapain di taman begitu? Cepat ke ruang ganti baju olahraga laki laki untuk yang laki laki, perempuan untuk yang perempuan!" Kata Nouhime-sensei kembali bermain sepatu roda.

"Okeeeeeeeehhh!" Teriak semuanya kemudian menuju ruang ganti baju olahraga.

Di ruang ganti baju perempuan..,

"Kau mau jualan apa, Kasuga?" Tanya Matsu.

"Aku mau jualan bunga, sekaligus bantuin Sasuke jualan dango," kata Kasuga sambil mengonde rambutnya agar nggak ribet.

"Bunga asli?" Tanya Oichi.

"Tentu saja! Kau mau jualan apa, Matsu?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Kue kue kecil. Inuchiyo-sama dan Keiji satu stand sama aku. Inuchiyo-sama jualan ikan, Keiji jualan Lemon dingin," kata Matsu sambil memakai topinya.

"Oh! Kalo Ichi apa?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Jasa laundry," kata Oichi.

"Hah? Jasa laundry?" Ulang Kasuga dan Matsu.

"Iya, hehehe," kata Oichi.

"Oh gitu..," kata Kasuga. Dalam hati dia tertawa terbahak bahak.

Sementara di ruang ganti baju laki laki,

"Danna, rambut panjangnya dikonde dulu sebentar," kata Sasuke mengonde rambut Yukimura.

"Jiaha, oh ya, Ieyasu, Motochika, Motonari, kalian jualan apa?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Aku jualan lasagna," kata Ieyasu.

"Widiiiih, makanan dari Itali! Emang kamu bisa bikinnya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Bisa lah!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kalau aku jualan buku," kata Motonari.

"Aku jualan mini jangkar!" Kata Motochika bangga.

"Oh..," kata Yoshimoto.

"Kau sendiri jualan apa? Aku jualan uang!(-_-)" kata Kennyo.

"Aku jualan topeng warna warni," kata Yoshimoto.

Setelah mereka selesai berganti baju, mereka pun bertemu kembali di belakang panggung.

"Ah! Nagamasa-sama!" Kata Oichi berlari dan memeluk Nagamasa.

"Gak ada hujan gak ada petir, setiap saat romantis..," kata Masamune risih.

"Owh! Menurutku, Masamune cocok lho sama Oichi!" Kata Kasuga spontan membuat Masamune, Oichi, Nagamasa ber 'A' ria alias nganga.

"A!"

"Huwoo Masamune-sama keren sekali kalau ber A ria! Kalau gitu saya ikut ah! A!" Kata Kojuuro ikut ber A ria.

"Hehehe.., aku hanya bercanda. Lagian Dokuganryuu nggak pernah jatuh cinta sih!" Kata Kasuga.

"Iya deh, mentang mentang yang lagi jatuh cinta sama Kenshin-sensei," Sasuke menyikut lengan Kasuga.

Kasuga pun nge blush berat.

"A.. Apa sih Sasuke..?!"

"Cieeeehh! Nge blush nih yeeeeee!" Kata Sasuke tertawa.

Fuuma menulis, "Eh, aku setuju sama Sasuke,"

"Iih!" Kasuga kesal.

Naga,Oi,Masa,Kojuu pun sadar.

"Tetap saja Nagamasa-sama hanya milik Ichi seorang!" Kata Oichi.

"Yang mentang mentang udah nikah nih!" Kata Matsu sambil menggandeng tangan Toshiie.

"Matsu-chan kan sudah menikah juga dengan Toshiie," kata Oichi.

"Hehe," kata Matsu.

"Okey, Six Seken Galau, berkumpul, abis ini kita," kata Masamune sambil melihat jadwal tampil.

"Hai!"

Six Seken Galau pun tampil. Skip yap -_- males ngejabarin nya.

"Okey, sekarang, team KeiMaToshOiNa!" Kata Nobunaga yang saat itu menjadi host nya.

KeiMaToshOiNa pun maju ke panggung.

"Ohayou gozaimasu, minna!" Sambut Matsu.

SKIP.

"Sekarang team Aha!" Kata Nobunaga.

"Ohayou gozaimasu. Kami dari team Aha, akan menampilkan drama kami," kata Motochika yang menjadi narator.

SKIP.

"Uwoh, pentas berjalan lancaaaaar!" Kata Yukimura.

"Okeh, sekarang kita harus persiapkan market day nya!" Kata Masamune.

"Siap!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Siapa yang nyuruh elu?" Kata Masamune.

"Hehehe," kata Kojuuro nyengir.

"Huwaa, tapi meja setrikaan gue barusan klontang klontang!" Rengek Nagamasa.

"Lebay lu, Nagamasa! Kan nggak rusak," kata Motochika.

"Oh ya Motochika, mau satu stand sama aku nggak?" Tawar Motonari.

"Boleh! Sama Ieyasu juga ya!" Ajak Motochika.

"Sip," kata Motonari kemudian mengambil tas berisi buku buku.

"Sasuke, kita satu stand ya?" Kata Kasuga.

"Iya," kata Sasuke.

"Yukimura kenapa tuh?" Tanya Kasuga.

Tangan Yukimura diikat ke belakang. Kaki juga diikat.

"Itu biar dia nggak ngehabisin semua dango yang kujual," kata Sasuke.

"Sebegitu gilakah ia sama dango?" Tanya Kasuga sambil tersenyum geli.

Sasuke menghela napas. "Iya,"

"Dasar dango..," kata Kasuga.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAA?! Meja setrikaan gue klontang klontang again! For the second time in forever!" Teriak Nagamasa super kencang, membuat roda sepatu roda Nouhime-sensei copot lagi(?).

"HEEEEY YOOOOOUUUUUUUUU! YOU BAAKAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil ngelempar novel barunya.

"Ampun maaaaakk!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Gue guru, tau!" Kata Nouhime-sensei gedek(?).

"Klontang mulu, Nagamasa-sama.., sini deh, Ichi yang ngurus meja setrikaan nya!" Kata Oichi membantu Nagamasa.

"Arigatou, Ichi!" Kata Nagamasa.

Nagamasa dan Oichi pun membangun stand mereka.

Sementara itu di stand Kasuga,Sasuke,Yukimura

"Yuhuuuuuu! Baru buka, bunga bungaku langsung lariiiis!" Kata Kasuga senang.

"Emang gue enggak?" Kata Sasuke kerepotan melayani 9 orang yang ribut minta cepetan.

"Oi Sasuke! Cepetan! Aku mau dango ini!" Teriak salah satu orang yang membeli.

"Aku beli ini tiga tusuk!" Kata orang yang lain.

"Kembalian gue mana? Cepetan! Gue mau beli jangkar mini disana!"

"Woi! Lama banget sih diplastikinnya?!"

"Dango nya kayaknya enak nih! Yukimura aja sampe ketagihan!"

"UWOOOOH! DANGO BUATAN SASUKE EMANG PALING MANTAF!" Kata Yukimura.

"Aku beli lima tusuk!"

"Oi, gue mau beli kue di Matsu! Cepetan dong, Sasuke!"

"Ini uangnya! Kembaliannya cepetan ya!"

"Sasuke! Cepetan! You are super lelet!"

"Iya iya! Sabar dong semuanya!" Kata Sasuke kewalahan.

"Yare yare.., sini kubantu deh," Kasuga pun membantu Sasuke.

"Arigatou, Kasuga jelek!" Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

"Ih!" Kasuga pun ngambek.

"Jangan pake ngambek juga kaleeeeeeeek," Sasuke menjitak pelan kepala Kasuga.

"Lagian..," kata Kasuga.

"Iya, maaf deh," kata Sasuke.

Sekitar beberapa jam kemudian

"MINNA! CEPAT MASUK KELAAAAS, MARKET DAY SELESAAAAAAAAAAI!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"UWOOOOOH! MASUUUKK KELAAAAAASSSS!" Teriak Yukimura.

Mereka semua membereskan stand mereka masing masing dan menuju kelas.

Di kelas.

KLONTANG KLONTANG!

"Noooo! Meja setrikaan gueeee! Mesin cuci gueeee!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Ampun dah," kata Ieyasu.

"Oh iya, Keiji, lu bawa kagak Basara Stories ala Author Mea nya?" Tanya Ieyasu kepada Keiji.

"Tentu saja! Hohoho!" Kata Keiji sambil mengambil buku itu dari dalam tas.

"Tengkiu(?)! Besok gue balikin ye!" Ieyasu sangat senang -_-

"Hai!" Kata Keiji.

"Hoy kalian!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Ampun dah, pasti mau diomelin lagi," kata Dokuganryuu.

"Uwoooh! Konnichiwa! Saya ingin menyampaikan berita gembira!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa itu, Nouhime-sensei..?" Tanya semuanya lemas.

"Kita akan jalan jalan ke pantai! Uwooh! Selama lima hari! Besok berangkat! Uwoooh!" Nouhime-sensei terlalu senang kayaknya -_-

"UWOOOOOOOH! PANTAAAAIIIII!" Teriak Yukimura lebih senang lagi.

"Wow! Ke pantai! Pasti seru banget!" Kata Kasuga.

"Kok tau?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gue nggak nanya elu, Monyet!" Kata Kasuga.

"Okay! Semuanya, catat ini!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil menulis di papan tulis.

Besok ke pantai dari tanggal 15-19! Yang harus dibawa:

1. Baju secukupnya untuk empat hari!

2. Celana/rok(untuk laki laki pastinya celana ya!) secukupnya untuk 4 hari!

3. Obat obatan pribadi!

4. Cemilan secukupnya!

5. Boleh bawa bahan bahan makanan, dan boleh masak sendiri di sana nanti!

6. Jangan lupa bawa senter buat cadangan!

7. Boleh bawa HP, charger, headset, dll!

8. De el el!

"UWOOOH! SASUKE! NANTI BUATKAN AKU DANGO YANG BANYAK YAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura membuat semua telinga yang ada di situ pengang.

"Yare yare.., ya sudah deh," kata Sasuke.

"UWOOOH! SAMPAI BERJUMPA BESOK! OIYA LUPA! Bawa surat keterangan izin orang tua!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"HAI!" Kata semuanya serempak.

"Okeh, sekarang ka-"

TEEEE NONE NONE NONEEEEEEET, TEEEEEEEET

"Okeh, sekarang kalian boleh pulang! Sayonara, minna!" Nouhime-sensei meluncur menggunakan sepatu roda nya menuju luar kelas.

"Sayonara!"

* * *

Update 4 chapter sekaligus! Huyeeeeey! Hari ini sampe chapter 5 dulu, chapter 6 nya tunggu yaps :D

Jangan lupa review yak! Saran diterima!

Lanjut ke chapter 5! Uwoooooooooh!


	5. Perjalanan!

Berjumpa kembali di chapter 5! Hari ini saya update sampe chapter 5 dulu. Chapter 6 mungkin beberapa hari lagi okaaaaaaay!

langsung aja ya!

Disclaimer : Aku udah bilang, SenBasa hanya milik Capcom.

Okay! Have fun with the story!

* * *

Besoknya! Di sekolah! Di kelas 2-A!

"Huwooooooh! Masamune-sama! Doakan ya! Semoga nanti ada lahan untuk saya menanam!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Kayaknya virus 'Uwoh' sudah menyebar ya..," kata Masamune.

"Oh ya, Masamune-sama! Nanti di bis, boleh nggak saya nanem sawi?" Tanya Kojuuro.

"Kojuuro, di bis nggak ada lahan..," kata Masamune bosan.

"UWOOOOOOOH! Its de best dey ever(?)" teriak Yukimura.

"Minna! Siapa yang belum datang?" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil masuk menggunakan skateboard(?).

"Sudah semuaaaaa!" Kata murid murid.

"Kalau gitu, semuanya baarrrriiiiiiiis!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

Semua pun keluar kelas dan berbaris di depan kelas.

"Maksud gueh, baris di lapangan! Sini!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil meluncur ke lapangan.

"Siaaaaaap!" Teriak murid murid.

Semua berbaris di lapangan.

"Sudah rapih? Ya udah, kelas 2-A, masuk bis satuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! Untungnya koper koper kalian sudah saya masukkan ke bagasi bus!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Nou, sini skateboardnya, kan susah naik bis sambil main skateboard," kata Nobunaga.

"Siap, Nobunaga-sama! Ranmaru mana?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Ranmaru nggak ikut kan? Bukannya acara ini hanya khusus untuk kelas 2-A?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Oh iya! Saya lupa! Sumimasen, Nobunaga-samaaaaa!"

"Ya udah, masuk sana!"

"Hai!"

Nouhime-sensei pun masuk.

"Hoooy! Ieyasu! Gue pengen duduk ama elu! Ama Motonari juga!" Seru Motochika.

"Gue mau duduk sama Keiji!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Lah, ya udah, ente ribet banget sih. Sama ane aja, di sana," kata Motonari menunjuk bangku nomor 2 di sebelah kiri.

"Ya sudah!" Kata Motochika, menarik tangan Motonari.

"Hey hey! Sasuke, kau mau duduk sama Yukimura atau sama aku?" Tanya Kasuga kepada Sasuke yang sedang bingung mau duduk sama Yukimura atau Kasuga.

"Sama dua duanya aja! Gue di tengah ya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya udah, di sebelah mana?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Di sebelah Masamune sama Kojuuro aja!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ok!"

"UWOOOOH, GUE MAU DI DEKAT JENDELAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Jangan berisik!" Kata Motochika.

Akhirnya, tempat duduknya kayak begini.

Shingen - Nouhime

Moto - Moto / Matsu - Toshiie - x

Masamune - Kojuuro / Kasuga - Sasuke - Yuki

Ieyasu - Keiji / Oichi - Nagamasa - Fuuma

Kennyo - Yoshimoto / Nobunaga - Mitsuhide - x

Kasian amat Nobunaga si KepSek di belakang -_-

"Motochika, gimana, kemarin jangkarmu laris enggak?" Tanya Motonari.

"Lumayan! Dari 30 yang kujual, laris 26!" Kata Motochika.

"Oh gitu..," kata Motonari.

"Kalau buku buku yang kau jual?"

"Laris..," kata Motonari, kemudian mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tas.

"Itu apa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ini, 2 coklat silverqueen. Satu buat kamu," kata Motonari menyodorkan satu kepada Motochika.

"Arigatou! Balapan makan coklat yuk?" Ajak Motochika.

"Siapa takut?"

"Satu.., dua.., tiga..!"

Hap hap hap! Nyam nyam!

"Uyeey! Aku menang!" Kata Motonari menghabiskan coklat terakhirnya.

"Hiyaaaaah!" Kata Motochika kalah.

"Hehehe,"

"Tapi liat pipimu dong! Belepotan coklat semua!" Kata Motochika.

"Hehehe! Aku buru buru jadi begini," kata Motonari sambil mengelap pipinya menggunakan tisu.

"Dasar..," kata Motochika kemudian mengambil botol minumnya dari dalam tas.

BLEDAK!

"Astaga!" Kata semuanya kaget.

"ASTAGAH!" Kasuga dan Sasuke lebih kaget, mengingat kejadian di chapter 2 dan 3 kemarin.

"Maaf semua! Itu barusan kresek yang saja meledakkin!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Ya ampun! Gue kira apaan toh!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Yap! Dan tak ada klontang klontang disini," kata Oichi.

"Ichi..," kepala Nagamasa berasap asap.

Fuuma menulis, "Sudahlah, kalian jangan ribut, nanti dimarahi sama Si kepsek lho!"

"Lah, dia nya aja asik main blekberi(?)" Nagamasa melongok ke belakang.

"Apa, Nagamasa?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"HUWAAAAA! AMPUNI SAYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Nagamasa.

1/3 perjalanan telah ditempuh. Perjalanan 3 jam total, jadi sekarang, 1 jam telah berlalu.

Zzz..., semuanya tidur.

Yang paling so sweet tidurnya itu Nagamasa sama Oichi, mereka saling gandengan tangan dan senderan satu sama lain!

Yukimura tidurnya paling acak acakan. Tangan satu kemana, satu lagi nadah di atas hidung Sasuke. Kedua kakinya naik ke paha Sasuke. Sasuke cuma bisa pasrah di dalam mimpinya dengan keadaan hidung yang merah.

Kasuga sama Fuuma paling anteng tidurnya. Mereka cuma duduk diem terus meremin mata, tidur deh!

Beda sama Motonari dan Motochika. Kalau mereka nih, tangan kiri Motochika nonjok pipi kanan Motonari. Tangan kanan Motonari nonjok pipi kiri Motochika.

Masamune tidur sambil senderan ke jendela. Kojuuro meluk daun bawang kesayangannya.

Kennyo dan Yoshimoto tidurnya kayak Fuuma dan Kasuga tapi agak berantakan sedikit.

Toshiie dan Matsu, Toshiie ngerangkul Matsu.

Keiji dan Ieyasu tidur sambil megangin buku Basara Stories ala Author Mea.

Sementara Mitsuhide dan Nobunaga asik main Blackberry masing masing.

Nouhime-sensei lagi ngebersihin skateboard nya, kalau Shingen-sensei nulis schedule pada hari ini.

"Nouhime-sensei, kira kira schedule nya kan yang pertama -baba-, yang ke dua -bababa-, yang ke tiga apa?" Tanya Shingen-sensei kepada Nouhime-sensei.

-baba- dan -bababa- sengaja disensor agar jadi surprise! :D

"-babababa- aja, Shingen-sensei," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Ya udah deh! Gue masukin!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"SIP! TAPI BANTU GUE BERSIHIN SKATEBOARDNYA YAAA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Astaga..," semuanya jadi bangun.

Yukimura masih asyik tidur.

"Kasuga, bisa tolong gue nggak? Ini hidung gue sakit banget," kata Sasuke berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Yukimura.

"Yaudah sini," Kasuga menyingkirkan tangan Yukimura.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke mengusap usap hidungnya yang merah gara gara Yukimura.

"Hidungmu merah sekali..," kata Kasuga.

"Ngh..," kata Sasuke.

"Danna.., bangun.., ada dango tuh..," kata Sasuke lemas.

"DANGO?! MANA?!" Yukimura langsung bangun.

"Ini..," Sasuke memberikan kotak makan yang berisi dango.

"Arigatou!" Yukimura seneng banget, terus langsung makan dango nya.

"Wah, repot juga jadi baby sitternya Yukimura," Kasuga nepok jidat.

"Ya begini lah..," Sasuke menghela napas.

"Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Apa lagi, Kojuuro..? Aku ngantuk..," Masamune menguap.

"Gak apa apa, Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuuro sambil mengelus elus daun bawang kesayangannya.

Sementara itu,

"Nagamasa-sama.., Ichi lapar..," kata Oichi.

"Ya sudah, aku ambilkan makanan ya, Ichi!" Nagamasa mengambil kotak makan berisi bento, kemudian ia memberikannya kepada Oichi.

"Kau juga lapar, Fuuma?" Tanya Nagamasa.

Fuuma menggeleng.

"Ya sudah..," kata Nagamasa.

"Motonari, kayaknya aku bakal tambah gendut abis makan coklat tadi..," kata Motochika dengan keadaan mata tertutup. Ket : ngantuk.

"Hahaha, kalau kau rajin olahraga, kau pasti tidak gendut," kata Motonari.

"Benarkah? Kupegang ucapanmu ya, Nichirin-yo," kata Motochika.

"Iya," kata Motonari, kemudian membaca buku.

"Minna! Perjalanan masih dua jam! Apa kalian lapar?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Nggak!"

"Ya sudah! Kalau gitu, silahkan nyanyi nyanyi!"

Semua pun bernyanyi nyanyi ga jelas.

Skip.

Dua jam kemudian.

Bus pun berhenti di depan villa yang megah~

* * *

Huwah! Kependekan ya? Hehehe! Bikinnya 2 jam, dan itu buru buru -_-

Revieeeeeeeeeewww! Hewhew!

Sampai ketemu di chapter 6!


	6. Day 1 part 1

Oyasumi nasai!

Sebelumnya ane mau bales review review dulu! :D

**DissaFF**:

Makasih pidatonya! :v Saya juga akan berpidato! Ekhem!

Yukimura emang Rajanya Telat di sekolah! Shingen-sensei emang ada ada aja yap Ssst nya bisa teriak! XD, Masmun emang ganteng! Makanya ia populer.. :D ide ide tentang Six Seken Galau, Go Green S7, kegiatan go green emang diambil dari kisah nyata, waktu kelas 5 SD ada Pemuda Bangsa Mencari Bakat bersama susu Zee, terus kelas ane bikin grup 6 orang, namanya Six Seken Galau, mereka dance lagu S7 yang Go Green. Kalau aslinya, Three Seken Galau! XD nah, ane jadi kepikiran ama kegiatan go green! Jadi ane masukin deh :v Fuuma? Sejak ia dipukul sama Kasuga! (Sejak kapan?).

Sama sama for dress front nya! XD aneh amat pikiran ente.. Masmun jadi kicep ndiri! Haha! Goromaru emang ngeyel :v iyeleh belom bikin gerakan, orang baru dikasihtau tadi kan? XD. Dasar Keiji, emang dia aneh, tukang ngeluh,lagi! kalo kelompok 3, awalnya bingung mau kasih nama apa, pas ngetik 'Aha!', jadi kepikiran kalo nama kelompoknya, Kelompok Aha! XD Kasuga ama Sasuke emang shinobi tukang ngeyel, bandel! XD mana RuSak malah nurut ama mereka lagi.. XD

Kojuuro : "Yey! Sekarang nama gue 'I am Masamune-sama's peramal and nama saya is Katakura Kojuro yang ter smart se sekolah ini dan super super super limited edition dan saya jago meramal sesuatu dan saya juga bisa dipanggil ryuunomigime terdahsyat rajinnya di selingkaran alam semesta'! Tapi gue cuma bisa ngomong itu satu kali, terus saya nggak bisa ngucapin lagi karna kepanjangan! Maafkan saya, Dissa! Oh iya, sampaikan salam untuk saudara kembar saya di fanfic anda!"

Evakuasi tapi ujung ujungnya bersih bersih XD ane buntu ide jadi ane putuskan RuSak ga punya nama -_- SUMIMASEN! Saat itu saya lagi gak punya ide + bingung ngejabarin pentasnya, jadi di skip skip deh :'v aiem sori(?)! Kennyo emang very very baka! XD udah jasa laundry, meja setrikaan Nagamasa klontang klontang terus-_-. List nya memang simple :v soalnya saat itu, Nouhime lagi pengen baca novel halaman 301-663. Keren kan? Novel nya tebel banget! Sampe halaman 1331! Itu baru part satunya lho! (Nouhime : padahal isinya abc abc abc abc doang selama 1331 halaman itu..)

Uwoooh! Itu typo XD harusnya sih emang 'Motochika menarik tangan Motonari' maaf untuk kesalahan teknisnya! Soalnya bikinnya sambil nonton sinetron Tukang Bubur Naik Haji The Series! Tapi udah di edit kok :D yuki emang sangat pantas jadi cewe! Dia aja udah belajar jadi cewe(?)*Mea dipukul ama Yuki* Moto Moto emang cocok juga tuh kalo jadi pairing YAOI.. Hahaha! Oiya, setau ane, YAOI itu pairing cowo-cowo, bukan cowo-cewe :| Keiji dan Ieyasu baru baca yang pertama! Kan udah rilis sampe yang kelima(?). Arigatou kalo ente suka! :D Mitsuhide ama Nobunaga keasyikan main BB, maklum BB baru(?). Ohya? -baba-, -bababa-, -babababa- bikin ngakak? Haha XD ane juga ngakak seh! Hewhew!

Sekian pidato dari sayaaaa!

**Purunyaa**:

Masamune jadi rada rada gila + songong disini XD (Masamune : Ini semua gara gara Author Mea! Hikshiks!)

Kebo-san! Yeeey! Nanti ada surprise dari Kojuro lho! Di chapter nggaktau(?), nanti ada Kebo-san ikut masuk ke sekolah! Nah, bisa bayangin gak tuh? XD

Tengkiu for ripiw(?)!

Minna! Langsung mulai yaps! Have fun with the story!

* * *

"Yeeey nyampe!" Teriak semuanya.

"Semuanya tenang! Saya akan mengabsen!" Kata Nobunaga sambil berjalan ke paling depan.

"Okay, semua turun lalu ambil koper kalian masing masing, dan baris yang rapi, okay?" Kata Nobunaga.

"Siaaaaap!" Teriak semuanya.

"Okeh! Absen satu, Azai Nagamasa!" Absen Nobunaga.

"Hai!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa-samaaaa! Kita berpisah..," kata Oichi histeris.

Fuuma menulis, "Gak segitunya kali, Ichi!"

"Iya sih.., nanti juga ketemu lagi," kata Oichi.

"Absen dua, Chosokabe Motochika!" Absen Nobunaga.

"Hai! Motonari, gue duluan ya!" Kata Motochika sambil memakai ransel nya.

"Sip!" Kata Motonari.

"Absen tiga, Date Masamune!" Absen Nobunaga.

"Masamune-sama! Anda dipanggil!" Kata Kojuuro.

"Gue tau, Kojuuro," kata Masamune sambil mengambil ransel miliknya dan memakainya, dan segera turun setelah Motochika.

Dst. Skip.

"Minna! Berbaris yang rapi! Kita akan masuk ke Basara Villa!(ampun dah.., author ga kreatif amat bikin nama villa nya)" komando Nobunaga.

"Hai!" Kata semuanya kemudian berbaris dengan rapi.

"Oke, semuanya masuk ke villa dimulai dari absen satu!" Perintah Nobunaga. Semua masuk dengan rapi.

Di dalam villa.

"UWOOOOH! BAGUS BANGET VILLA NYAAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Setuju sama Sanada!" Kata Motochika.

"OKEY SEMUA, DISINI ADA DELAPAN KAMAR! SILAHKAN PILIH KAMAR KALIAN MASING MASING!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Uwoooh! Aku sama Sasuke!" Kata Yukimura.

"Apes dah..," kata Sasuke.

"Ichi sama Nagamasa-sama!" Kata Oichi.

"Pastinya Ichi! Kalau kita nggak sekamar, namanya pisah ranjang! Dan suami istri nggak boleh pisah ranjang!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Kalau gitu, aku sama Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu menggandeng tangan Toshiie.

"Huwaa, semua cewek udah punya suami kecuali gue!" Kata Kasuga.

"Ente kan punya Kenshin," kata Motochika.

"AAAA! CRECAH CRECAH PETOK PETOK! Dia kan ga ikut!" Kata Kasuga kesel -_-

"Ya udah.., gue tidur di sofa aja! Daripada tidur ama cowok, males bingitz!" Kata Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Sama gue aja! Setau gue, villa ini setiap kamarnya kasurnya sendiri sendiri! Lagipula kan gak boleh kalo belum nikah tidur dalam satu kasur!"

"Iya sih.., ya udah deh," kata Kasuga.

"Sasuke! Kamar kita mesti ada jendelanya ya!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Danna, semua kamar disini ada jendelanya," kata Sasuke.

"Ya elah! Kalo gitu, yang bagus aja! Aku pengen guling gulingan soalnya!" Kata Yukimura.

"Ampun dah," kata Sasuke.

"Masamune-sama! Saya boleh kan tidur sama Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuuro.

"Iya, Kojuuro," kata Masamune.

"Keiji! Gue tidur sama elo ya? Kata author Mea, buku Basara Stories ala Author Mea udah rilis yang keduanya!" Kata Ieyasu.

"WOY! GUE GAK PERNAH NGEBAHAS TENTANG BASARA STORIES ALA GUE! Ampun dah..," kata Author Mea nyempil nyempil.

"Tapi buktinya ada nih di penpiktion(?) dot net!" Kata Keiji.

"ITU MAH FANFIC GUE DODOOOOOOL!" Teriak Author Mea sambil mukulin kepala Keiji pake gulungan kertas yang datang entah darimana (?).

"Ittai! Tapi serius ini ada!" Kata Keiji.

"Streeeess...! Frustaasiiiiii...! Depreesiiiiiiiiiiiii...!" Teriak Author Mea.

"Woooow! Author Mea apa kabar?" Tanya Kojuuro.

"UDEEEEEEE! KAGAK USAH SOK CAPEEEERRRR! Balik sono!" Teriak Author Mea gregeten.

"Hai! Mea-sama!" Kata Kojuuro.

"AAAAHHH! GA USAH PAKE -SAMA JUGA KALEEEEKKK!" Teriak Author Mea marah tingkat dewa.

"This is the bad day ever! Very very menyebalkan you know!" Teriak Author Mea sambil pergi dari Basara Villa dan kembali ke langit tempat asalnya(?).

"Minna! Waktu kalian cuma 5 menit untuk menentukan kamar kalian!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

Semua berebutan kamar-_-

"Oh ya Motonari, gue ama lu yak?" Tanya Motochika.

"Iye," kata Motonari.

"Hoy uang, gue boleh kan ama elu?" Tanya Yoshimoto. Ngatain uang lagi -_-

"Boleh, sahabatku!" Kata Kennyo.

"Huwah. Kita kamarnya yang mana ya?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Entahlah, mungkin yang dekat dapur itu?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Tapi itu ada Sasuke ama Yukimura," kata Yoshimoto. Sasuke sengaja memilih disitu biar ga repot kalau Yukimura teriak teriak minta dibikinin dango.

"Kalau sebelahnya?" Tanya Kennyo

"Itu udah ada Oichi sama Nagamasa," kata Yoshimoto.

"Sebelahnya lagi?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Itu ada Fuuma ama Kasuga," kata Yoshimoto.

"Jah.., di lantai satu cuma ada tiga kamar. Berarti di lantai atas! Ayo!" Ajak Kennyo.

"Yowis lha," kata Yoshimoto.

Mereka berdua pun ke atas.

"Inuchiyo-sama, kamar kita yang disana aja ya?" Kata Matsu sambil menunjuk salah satu kamar kosong.

"Hai! Tentu, Matsu," kata Toshiie.

Sementara di kamar Ieyasu dan Keiji.

"Oi, disini kamarnya ada lima ya?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Iyeh. Tadakatsu kok nggak keliatan sama sekali?" Tanya Keiji.

"Tadakatsu lagi liburan(?)," kata Ieyasu.

"Oh..,"

"Minna! Cepat! Waktu habis! Cepat keluar kamar dan berkumpul di ruang tengah!" Teriak Shingen-sensei super keras.

"Oyakata-samaaaaaaaa! Apa kita akan ada kegiatan seruuuu?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Gak, Yukimura! Kegiatan seru akan kita adakan nanti sore!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Yaaaaah..!" Kata semuanya yang baru datang.

"Sekarang, tugas kalian adalah membereskan kamar kalian! Abis beresin kamar, free sampai jam dua belas siang!" Kata Nobunaga.

"Ada yang mau tanya?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Saya, fasilitas di sini apa aja?" Tanya Motochika.

"Disini? 8 kamar!" Jawab Shingen-sensei.

"KALAU ITU, KITA UDAH TAU, SHINGEN-SENSEEEIIIIII!" Teriak semuanya.

"Itu gara gara Author Mea!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"APA KATA LUUUU?!" Teriak Author Mea balik lagi. Kasian amat baru balik ke dunia asalnya, harus kembali ke Basara Villa -_-

"BUKAN APA APA, AUTHOR MEAAAAAAA!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Yaudah, lanjutin! Gue mau nonton!" Kata Author Mea sambil duduk bersila dari kejauhan(?).

"Wiii, kita ditonton..," kata Kasuga.

"Alaynya..," kata Sasuke ke Kasuga.

"Apa sih?" Kata Kasuga, berusaha sabar.

"Bukan sesuatu yang penting!" Kata Sasuke, menjauh dari Kasuga sejarak dua meter.

"O!" Kata Kasuga.

"Yowis, tunggu apa lagi? Cepet beresin kamar!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"HAI!" Kata semuanya sambil kembali ke kamar masing masing.

"Okeh, Nouhime-sensei, bawa alat panggang barbeque ngga?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Hai! Bawa! Tapi ketinggalan!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Itu namanya ga bawa, capek deh..," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Maksud gueh, ketinggalan di bus!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Kalau gitu, ambil sana!" Kata Shingen.

"CRECAH! Berat ege! Lu kira gue apaan kuat ngangkat sendiri?! Lah elo, badan gede, teriak mulu! Ambil dewek!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Lah, elu kan ada skateboard, turunin di skateboard aja, abis ntu tarik skateboardnya!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Anj*r, lu kira tangan gue panjang sampe tanah ye? Skateboard pendek, tau!" Kata Nouhime-sensei kesel.

"Oh, gitu toh?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"ANJ*R! EMANG LU BELOM PERNAH NGELIAT SKATEBOARD?!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"GAK! GUE KAN ORANG KUDET!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"ITU LU NGAKU!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"KARNA BOHONG ITU DOSA!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"TAPI LU ITU TERLALU JUJUR!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"SEPERTI SAYAAAAAAAAA!" Yukimura tiba tiba datang.

"BAGUS, YUKIMURA! JANGAN SEKALI KALI BERBOHONG, KARENA BOHONG ITU DOSA!" Nasihat Shingen-sensei sambil teriak.

"HAI, OYAKATA-SAMA!"

"Bukannya bohong untuk kebaikan boleh? Kata Author Mea begini, 'Kata guru agama gue, kita boleh bohong untuk kebaikan, kayak dulu, hewan bohong sama kaum yahudi pas Nabi Muhammad SAW. mau hijrah diam diam ke Madinah bersama Abu Bakar As-Sidiq. Pas kaum Yahudi di depan Gua Tsur, laba laba membuat jaring sehingga nutupin gua, terus sepasang burung merpati nunjukkin arah kemana Nabi Muhammad SAW. hijrah, padahal boong,'" ceramah Nouhime-sensei.

"Tapi kita bukan Islam, Nouhime-sensei, kita ga ngerti apa yang ente omongin," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Oalah! Gue juga bukan Islam, tapi kata Author Mea kan gitu! Lagipula kan besok, tanggal 29 Juni 2014, puasa! Author Mea puasa, jadi jangan ada yang buat dia marah!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Halah halah, gue bisa kagak emosi kalo kagak ada yang bacot ke gue!" Kata Author Mea nyempil nyempil untuk yang ketiga kalinya.

"Sama orang borokokok toh?" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Borokokok? Apaan tuh?" Tanya Yukimura dan Shingen-sensei.

"Borokokok artinya bolot dalam bahasa sunda," kata Author Mea.

"Author Mea bisa bahasa sunda toh?" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Kagak! Tapi dikit, terlalu sedikit kalau bisa dibilang! Kalo bahasa jawa, ane paham setengah(kok?)!" Kata Author Mea.

"Oh gitu toh, yaudah, ente ngapain kesini?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Numpang ke dapur buat bikin minuman kesukaan ane, teh tarik! Yodeh, ane ke dapur dulu, jaa ne!" Kata Author Mea.

"Yukimura, kamarmu udah rapi?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Sudah!" Kata Yukimura.

"Bener?"

"Iyalah, kan kata Oyakata-sama bohong dosa!" Kata Yukimura.

"Yaudah, sana, free time sekarang. Oh iya, di belakang villa ada lapangan sepak bola+basket, kamu bisa main!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Akhirnya gue bisa main sepak bola lagi!" Kata Yukimura.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Soalnya, saya ga boleh main sepak bola di rumah! Oyakata-sama jahat! NouhimeNouhimeNouhime baik!" Kata Yukimura.

"JANGAN PANGGIL GUE NOUHIMENOUHIMENOUHIME!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Danna, sekarang anda mau ngapain?" Tanya Sasuke tiba tiba datang.

"Main sepak bola! Huwooooooh!" Kata Yukimura langsung ngacir ke lapangan.

"Ampun dah, masa main bola sendirian?" Kata Sasuke.

"Ah! Danna! Tunggu!" Kata Sasuke sambil mengejar Yukimura.

Di lapangan.

"Danna!" Panggil Sasuke.

"Nani?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Kudengar, tadi ada disco semut di lantai 2! Mau kesana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"DISCO SEMUT?" Teriak Yukimura langsung pergi ke lantai 2. Terpaksa Sasuke mengejarnya lagi.

Sesampainya di lantai 2..,

* * *

Ini kesedikitan nggak? :D

Karna besok puasa, jadi gue update chapter 6 nya sekarang! :D (apa hubungannya?)

Okay, continue to chapter 7!


	7. Day 1 part 2 & Beach part 1

OYASUMI! :D saya akan balas review dulu

**Dissa-CHAlovers **:

Iya :'v YAOI itu cowok-cowok, YURI itu cewek-cewek, kalo cewek-cowok gatau deh.., /samasamakudet/ untuk disco semut, ternyata.., *baca saja!* amin amin! Yuki dan Shingen-sensei dapet pahala, tapi kalo terlalu jujur bisa masalah juga tuh.., salah satunya perkara di sini :v

okeh! Langsung mulai yaps! Have fun with the story!

Disclaimer : SenBasa hanya hanya hanya hanya milik milik milik milik Capcom Capcom Capcom Capcom seorang seorang seorang!

WARNING TYPO! AKU KHAWATIR BANYAK TYPO DISINI!

* * *

"MANA DISCO SEMUTNYA?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Apaan sih? Disco semut apa?" Tanya Keiji yang lagi mijetin punggung Toshiie.

"Kata Sasuke ada disco semut?" Kata Yukimura.

"Emang ada disco, tapi bukan disco semut!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Iya, tapi disco ant!" Sambung Motochika. Sama aja keles -_-

"Ant itu apa? Dan, selesai, atau atau atau? Atau atau? Atau?" Tanya Yukimura. Kebanyakan atau -_-

"Itu sama aja, Motochika," kata Motonari.

Para shinobi naik ke lantai 2(kompak sekaleh)

"SASUKE! KAU BOHONG! KATANYA ADA DISCO SEMUT?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Emang ada, danna," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi buktinya gak ada semut semut disini..," kata Yukimura.

"Lah, disco tadi kemana?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Emang ada disco?" Tanya Keiji.

"Daritadi kan kita cuma santai santai disini," kata Matsu.

"Cuma mimpi lu kali!" Kata Toshiie.

"MAEDAAAAA! KOMPAK BANGET SIH!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Serius, emang gue pernah mimpi?" Tanya Sasuke.

Fuuma menulis, "Kalau lu tidur, lu pasti mimpi kan?"

"Halah, itu mungkin cuma khayalan lu!" Kata Kasuga ke Sasuke.

"Sasuke! Kau bohong! KALAU GITU, BIKININ GUE SEPULUH TUSUK DANGO!" Teriak Yukimura marah.

"OI! GUE LAGI PUASA! HARGAIN GUE YANG LAGI PUASA!" Teriak Author Mea nyempil nyempil untuk yang ke empat kalinya.

"Katanya puasanya besok?" Tanya Matsu.

"Lagipula kan sekarang tanggal 15 April!" Kata Toshiie.

"Yap! Lagipula kita bukan Islam toh?" Kata Keiji

"MAAAEEEEDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kennyo.

Kepala Mea pun berasap asap. "Huh.., sabar Mea.., sabar.., ente lagi puasa.., sabar..,"

"Sekarang kan belum besok!(?) (-_-)" Kata Yukimura.

"Hiiik! Tarik napas.., fhuuh..., buang.., OI! WAKTU KALIAN BEDA AMA WAKTU GUE! DI KALIAN TANGGAL 15 APRIL, DI GUE TANGGAL 29 JUNI! DI KALIAN MASIH SEKARANG, DI GUE UDAH BESOK(?)! ENTE SEMUA GIMANA SIH?!" Kata Author Mea sambil jeduk jeduk kepala.

"Terus ente kenapa bisa kesini?" Kata Kasuga.

"Karena gue Mea kw dua! Bajakan! Yang asli ada di Indonesia!" Kata Author Mea.

"Waaaw! Author Mea bajakan!" Kata Keiji dengan Kitty Eyes nya.

"Udah ah! Gue pergi dulu.., nanti gue malah ngomong yang kasar kasar. Jaa ne!" Author Mea langsung kabur.

"Nanti juga paling balik lagi..," kata Matsu.

"Oh iya, kayaknya ada 4 orang yang belum keliatan disini," kata Toshiie.

"Siapa ya? Apa dia di bawah?" Tanya Keiji.

"Kalau nggak ada disini, pasti ada di bawah. Gimana sih?" Kata Toshiie.

"Yap! Tapi kira kira siapa ya?" Tanya Matsu.

Para Maeda pun berpikir.

"AHA! MASAMUNE, KOJURO, OICHI, SAMA NAGAMASA!" Teriak Matsu, Toshiie, dan Keiji.

"MAAAAEEEDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Kennyo histeris.

"Gak ada yang ngomel tentang klontang klontang, berkebun, histeris plus romantis, dan pake bahasa gado gado!" Kata Matsu.

"Oi! Emang kite kagak pake bahasa gado gado?!" Teriak Keiji dan Ieyasu.

"Hewhew!" Tawa Matsu, ngikutin Kojuro.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Kasuga mengganti topik.

"Jam dua belas!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Kok cepet banget?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya juga Fanfic!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kalau gitu, gueh mau pergi dulu ke ke bawah!" Kata Kasuga sambil berjalan ke tangga.

"Ikut!" Kata Sasuke.

"Elu mah, setiap gue ngapain pasti elu ngikut!" Kata Kasuga.

"JANGAN JANGAN..., WAH WAAAAH, SASUKE JATUH CINTA AMA KASUGA YAAA?" Teriak semuanya. Sasuke nge blush ria.

"Woy ente semua! Jangan ngumbar rahasia ane!" Teriak Sasuke, keceplosan.

"WAH WAH, TERNYATA BENAR KALAU SASUKE JATUH CINTA SAMA KASUGAAAA!" Teriak semuanya lagi.

"Anj*r, pake keceplosan lagi," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi selama ini lu baik ama gue karna lu suka sama gue?" Kata Kasuga.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sasuke super kencang. Semuanya kaget.

"JAHAT KALIAN SEMUA! GUE GABAKAL MAAFIN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil nangis.

"Astaga! Apaan nih?!" Teriak Shingen-sensei dan Nouhime-sensei kaget dan langsung ke atas.

Fuuma menulis, "Wayolo.., wayolo..," (kan dia tadi ga ikut teriak)

Semua terdiam dan menyesal. Makanyaaa, kalau mau ngeciein orang, pikir perasaan orang yang mau diciein dulu -_-

"Huwaaaaa!" Sasuke masih menangis.

"WOY LU PADA! KENAPA SHINOBI KESAYANGAN GUE BISA NANGIS?!" Teriak Shingen-sensei marah.

"Ano, kita ga ngapa ngapain kok!" Kata Keiji sambil membentuk tanda peace dengan jarinya.

"MASA SHINOBI GUE BISA NANGIS TANPA SEBAB?!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Huwaaaaaa!" Sasuke belum berhenti menangis. Gila, cengeng banget -_-

"Oyakata-sama! Tadi, Kasuga kan mau turun, terus Sasuke bilang 'Ikut!', nah, terus semua pada teriak kalau ternyata Sasuke suka ama Kasuga, Sasuke keceplosan! Keren kan?" Kata Yukimura semangat.

"BAKA! LU TERLALU JUJUR!" Teriak semuanya.

"Karna, kata Oyakata-sama, bohong itu dosa! Iya kagak, Author Mea?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Betul sekaleh! Sayangnya, gue ga bisa minum teh tarik hari ini. Hoahhm!" Kata Author Mea menguap. Bener kan kata Matsu, Author Mea bakal balik lagi! :D

"Itu lu udah ngantuk! Tidur siang sana!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Gue ga suka tidur siang!" Kata Author Mea.

"Terus kenapa ngantuk?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Ini gara gara gue gabisa tidur! Kan gue pulang tarawih jam delapan, terus nonton sinetron CHSI(Disingkat supaya ga dikira promosi :D) sampe jam setengah sebelas! Abis itu nyoba tidur, tapi nggak bisa sampe jam 12. Akhirnya kan gue kesel, gue gregeten ama AC dan selimut, akhirnya keluarga gue sahur jam 12 malem. Nah, jam 1 gue baru bisa tidur. Jam 5 bangun lagi, sholat, abis itu ngantuk ilang! Rese kan diriku ini?" Kata Author Mea curhat. Curhat berdasarkan kisah nyata.

"Udah selesai pidatonya? Kita ga ngerti apa yang kamu omongin," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Udah, yaudah gue pergi dulu!" Kata Author Mea pergi lagi.

"BALIK KE PERSOALAN! KALIAN SEMUAAAAA! HARUS SAYA HUKUM! KALIAN GA BOLEH MASUK KE DALAM VILLA DAN HARUS DI LUAR SAMPAI JAM TIGA SORE!" Teriak Shingen-sensei

"Huwaaaaaa!" Tangisan Sasuke semakin kencang.

"Sasuke, kamu nggak dihukum! Mereka kok yang dihukum," kata Shingen-sensei berusaha menenangkan Sasuke.

"Shingen-sensei.., saya kan juga korban.., masa saya juga dihukum?" Kata Kasuga.

"Oiya! Kasuga nggak dihukum! Okay, yang nggak dihukum adalah; Sasuke dan Kasuga! Lainnya dihukum semua! Panggil Masamune, Kojuro, Oichi, dan Nagamasa! Mereka juga harus dihukum!(lho? Mereka kan gak bersalah-_-)" kata Shingen-sensei.

"Apa?! Enak banget ga dihukum! Harusnya mereka ikut dihukum!" Kata Keiji protes.

"NGGAK! MEREKA KORBAN! MEREKA GA BOLEH DIHUKUM! ITU MELANGGAR KONSPIRASI KEMAKMURAN(?)!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"TETEP AJA! ITU NAMANYA GAK ADIL!" Teriak Keiji.

"ADIL LAH! KAN MEREKA GAK SALAH!" Teriak Shingen-sensei. Daritadi Nouhime-sensei diem aja -_-

"Berisik. Gue lagi nunggu adzan maghrib," kata Author Mea lagi lagi datang.

"Tapi sekarang kan jam-" omongan Keiji terpotong.

"Baka! Gue udah bilang kalau jam disini berbeda dengan dunia gue! Gue laper! Pengen tahu isi!(maklum, terakhir makan tahu isi yang kagak pedes setahun lalu-_-, sekarang seringnya tahu Jeletot~)" teriak Author Mea.

"Enak banget tuh, tahu isi! mau nyoba dong!" Kata Nagamasa tiba tiba datang bersama Oichi.

"Nagamasa-sama emang ga pernah makan tahu isi, jadi maklumi aja..," kata Oichi.

"Ampun dah.., berhenti ngomongin tahu isi! Gue tambah laper ngebayanginnya!" Kata Author Mea pusing.

Motonari dan Motochika yang daritadi berduaan(YAOI AGAIN!) di balkon villa, masuk.

"Kasian banget sih, Author Mea! Sabar ya!" Kata Moto Moto barengan.

"Kalian emang yang paling bisa ngerti gueh!" Author Mea terharu.

"Iyoh! Kan kita tau gimana rasanya laper," kata Motonari.

"Diem diem elu tukang makan ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"*Motonari mukanya merah* OI! JANGAN BUKA AIB GUE..," kata Motonari.

""Yaudah, gue mau pergi lagi. Jaa ne!" Kata Author Mea.

"Oke! Kalo gitu, kalian cepet keluar! Gaboleh masuk villa sampe jam tiga sore! Awas kalo berani masuk!" Ancam Shingen-sensei.

"What happen' disini to?" Tanya Nagamasa dengan bahasa gado gado.

"Oi Klontang! Ini semua salah Sasuke! Masa di ciein doang nangis!" Kata Toshiie.

"Semua jahat sama gue! Huwaa!" Sasuke nangis lagi.

"Jangan nangis mulu napa! Cengeng banget jadi shinobi!" Kata Kasuga.

"Gue benci kalian!" Kata Sasuke sambil pergi ke kamarnya.

"MANA MASAMUNE AMA KOJURO?!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei akhirnya ngomong juga.

"Samperin kamarnya!" Kata Klontang alias Nagamasa.

"Samperin kamarnya! Samperin kamarnya!" Sorak sorak bergembira, bergembira semua(?).

Akhirnya semuanya nyamperin kamar Masmun&Kojuro.

"OI! NGAPAIN GUE DIGERET GERET GINI?! GUE KAN GAK NGAPA NGAPAIN!" Teriak Masamune greget.

"Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuro histeris.

"POKOKNYA LU HARUS IKUT KITA!" Teriak Ieyasu dan Keiji.

Akhirnya Masmun, Kojuro, Motonari, Motochika yang gak tau apa apa harus ikut kehukum. Kita lihat apa yang terjadi di dalam villa.. :p

"Gara gara elu sih..," kata Kasuga kesal ama Sasuke.

"Tapi kan.., emang lu ga kesel kalo rahasia lu kebuka di depan semua anak anak comel itu?" Kata Sasuke.

"Kesel sih! Tapi kan mereka bercanda! Mereka nggak serius!" Kata Kasuga.

"Au ah! Mau bercanda, mau serius, gue nggak peduli! Gue ya gue, lu ya lu, Sasuke ya Sasuke, Kasuga ya Kasuga!" Kata Sasuke.

"Oi~ Ada apa? Berantem? Atau PDKT?" Goda Author Mea, balik lagi.

"Berantem lah!" Kata Kasuga.

"Sudah kuduga, kalian itu jodoh~" kata Author Mea sambil melope lope mereka berdua dengan jari.

"Hoy! Kan gue ada Kenshin-sama!" Kata Kasuga.

"So?" Kata Author Mea.

"Crecah crecah petok petok! Greget banget gue deh ama Author Mea..," kata Kasuga.

"Nah, kalian sekarang harus baikan! Dan Sasuke, nggak boleh kayak gitu! Lu harus terima di cie in! Kayak gue nggak pernah di ciein aja seh?" Kata Author Mea.

"Kan elu yang nyuruh gue kayak gitu.., lagipula gue kan susah akting nangis lu malah maksa!" Kata Sasuke.

"Ya serah gue dong! Nah, kan udah buka puasa nih(kan udah daritadi). Gue mau bikin teh tarik dulu. Tapi, kalian harus minta maaf dulu!" Perintah Author Mea.

"Yaudah! Gue minta maaf, Kasuga,"

"Gue juga minta maaf, Sasuke,"

KLIK!

"Hah? Apaan itu?" Tanya Kasuga dan Sasuke berbarengan.

"Ini alat perekam suara! Akhirnya gue punya rekaman suara lu berdua, ahay!" Kata Author Mea terlalu senang, lalu keluar villa.

"What the..," kata Kasuga dan Sasuke kesal.

Sementara di luar villa.

"POKOKNYA INI SEMUA SALAH MEJA SETRIKAAN GUE! DASAR MEJA SETRIKAAN PEMBAWA SIAL!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Udah napa! Meja setrikaan lu kagak salah!" Kata Kojuro.

"Hiks! Buku Basara Stories ala Author Mea nya ketinggalan! Padahal gue udah beli yang kedua sampe kelima, keenam juga! Sekarang ketujuh juga barusan gue beli!(Sejak kapan?)" teriak Keiji.

"Guys! Kasuga ama Sasuke udah baikan loh!" Kata Author Mea.

"Oh ya?! Kita bisa lepas dari hukuman dong?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Tentu sajaa! Yaudah sana, masuk lagi!" Kata Author Mea.

"UWOOOOH! KAPAN KE PANTAINYA?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Di schedule sih jam empat sore sekaligus menikmati sunset!" Kata Author Mea.

"BAKAAA! ITU RAHASIA, TAUUUUU!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil kelempar gulungan kertas.

"Waaaa! Owh, ini kertas apa yaaa? *buka gulungan kertas* hmm.., WAAW! SCHEDULE!" Teriak Author Mea.

"Anj*r, gue salah ngelempar gulungan kertas!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa isinya? Apa isinya?!" Teriak semuanya penasaran.

"Waaaaaaw...," kata Author Mea takjub. Padahal yang bikin kan Author Mea sendiri!

-  
DAY 1  
Jam 10.00 - 10.10 : Sampai di villa, menentukan kamar tiap murid  
Jam 10.10 - 12.00 : Beresin kamar, setelahnya free time  
Jam 12.00 - 12.30 : Makan siang  
Jam 12.30 - 15.00 : Free time  
Jam 15.00 - 16.00 : Mandi time(?)! Gantian tapi!+siap siap  
Jam 16.00 - 18.15 : BEACH TIME!  
Jam 18.15 - 19.00 : Back to villa! And waktunya cemilan malam!  
Jam 19.00 - 20.00 : Games time! And hadiah tak lupa!  
Jam 20.00 - esok hari : Free time & sleep time!  
-

"Jahat banget.., kita gak makan siang, lagi! Gue laaapeeerrrrr!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Yaudah, sekarang kita kembali ke dalam villaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Author Mea.

Semua kembali ke dalam villa dan segera ke ruang tengah untuk makan (karna kalo di meja makan, kagak cukup tempatnya).

"Wah! Sudah disiapkan ya?" Tanya Motonari.

"Iye! Gara gara gue ama Kasuga ga dihukum, jadi dapet tugas bantu masak masak!" Kata Sasuke.

"Kasian amat!" Kata Motochika.

"Jodoh~ kata Author Mea.

"Kok lu masih disini?!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Gue juga mau makan, tau!" Kata Author Mea.

"Katanya kagi puasa..," kata Masamune.

"Sekarang disini udah buka! Yey!" Kata Author Mea langsung nyamber tahu isi.

"KOK NGGAK ADA BIJI SALAK?! BIJI SALAK KAN KESUKAAN GUE!" Kata Author Mea histeris.

"Yaiyalah! Kita cuma bikin kolak pisang!" Kata Kasuga.

"Spesial buat Author Mea!" Kata Sasuke.

"Tapi gue benci pisang.., bahkan dari gue bayi, gue selalu menolak apapun yang ada rasa pisangnya.., pisang adalah MUSUH TERBESAR GUE!" Teriak Author Mea. Diambil dari kisah nyata!

"Ternyata..," kata Keiji shock.

"Napa lu?" Kata Ieyasu.

"Gue kaget.., dan keselek. Uhuk!" Keiji pura pura keselek alias tersedak.

Kelamaan -,- kita skip ya! Oke! Sekarang sudah jam 15.30. Semua sedang berebutan kamar mandi karena cuma ada empat kamar mandi disitu.

"Motonari! Elu mandi lama banget seh?! Udah setengah jam nih! Masa mandi nggak kelar kelar!" Teriak Motochika.

"Tunggu! Gue kalo mandi itu emang lama!" Kata Motonari dari dalam kamar mandi.

"Kelamaan, tau!" Teriak Keiji yang mengantri juga disitu.

"Huwah! Tunggu sebentar! Gue ude kelar neh!" Kata Motonari.

Sementara itu, yang lain udah siap siap.

"Kok lama banget? Kita mau pesta nanti di pantai! Oiya, MINNA! KALIAN BAWA BAJU GANTI GA?" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Bawaaaa!" Teriak semuanya.

"Okay, kalian pake baju santai kan? Soalnya buat renang! Kemaren saya lupa kasihtau untuk bawa baju renang! Hewhew!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Iya, Nouhime-sensei!" Teriak semuanya.

"Yeeeeeeey! Sekarang, Motonari, Motochika, ama Keiji mana?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Entahlah!" Kata Kasuga.

Mereka terpaksa menunggu. 15 menit kemudian, mereka muncul.

"Kami disini!" Kata Motonari.

"Kalian lama banget sih! Kita boring tau!" Teriak Toshiie dan Matsu.

"Pasti kalian berurusan dulu dengan meja setrikaan gue! Iya kan?! Pasti klontang klontang lagi!" Teriak Nagamasa. Nagamasa kayaknya emang udah stress banget gara gara klontang klontang itu -_-

"Kagak! Kita nunggu Motonari! Motonari mandinya lama banget! Setengah jam!" Kata Keiji.

"Iya dong! Biar bersih! Makanya kan, kulit gue putih?" Kata Motonari.

"Tetep aja muka lu kayak cewek!" Kata Kasuga.

"Motonari-dono kayak cewek! Cantik!" Puji Yukimura.

"Ya udah, kalian kan sudah bersiap siap. Ayo kita langsung ke pantai!" Ajak Nouhime-sensei.

"GUE MAU IKUUUUUUUTTT!" Tiba tiba Shingen-sensei datang.

"Yowis! Ayo kita ke pantaaaaaaaaai!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

Semua bersemangat dan berjalan mengikuti Nouhime-sensei.

Sesampainya di pantai..,

"Minna! Kalian boleh bebas ngapain aja sampai jam lima! Jam lima berkumpul lagi disini yaaa!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Iyaaaaa!" Semua langsung berpencar.

Scene pertama, Kasuga, Matsu, Oichi, Nagamasa, dan Toshiie.

"Kita selfie an dulu ya! Ada yang bawa tongsis? Tanya Matsu.

"Aku bawa!" Kata Kasuga.

"Siip.., tapi, kok Kasuga gak punya couple?" Goda Matsu.

"Iih..," kata Kasuga kesal lagi.

"Kan ada Sasuke! Panggil aja dia!" Kata Nagamasa. Akhirnya dia ga bilang apa apa tentang meja setrika dan klontang klontang!

"Nani?" Tanya Sasuke.

* * *

Hahaha! Maaf day 1 nya bersambung bersambung mulu!

Hehehe.., maaf juga karena Author Mea banyak muncul :D dan, kalian jadi dapet bocoran tentang kesukaan dan ketidaksukaan gue! :p semuanya yang gue omongin tentang kisah, kesukaan, dan ketidaksukaan itu berdasarkan kisah nyata. Soal bayi aja kisah nyata :v

chapter 8 nya mungkin absen dulu 1 atau 2 harian, jadi maap! XD

lanjut ke chapter 8!


	8. Day 1 part 3 & Beach part 2

Halo! Hola! Ola! Hala! Hila! Kembale lageeeeeh sayaaaah setelah saya berimajinasi untuk fic ini plus galau plus main plus ngapalin opening ending basara anime!

Gue mau bales ripiw dulu!

**Girl-chan2** :

Oo.., straight tho.., kok aku kudet banget ya? :D Awal awalnya boring, tapi kesini sini gatau deh /hemh/

tengkiu! Hewhew! Arigatou kalau kamu suka! Makasih ripiw nyaa!

**Dissa-CHAlovers **:

Disco semut.., itu sebenarnya sih terinspirasi dari kegiatan degung di sekolah! Jadi kan temenku si L dia kan megang bonang, nah, pas ada semut di atasnya, dia pukul, semutnya jadi berdisco ria! XD tapi dibuat ga jadi karna bingung nyeritainnya XD

Ada kok istana pasirnya! Makasih usulnya!

Arigatou Dissa, Seito! Siswa siswa disini emang sarap*Dihajar seluruh siswa*, apalagi Nagamasa sama Yukimura.. Mea emang harus sabar, karna puasa! Nanti kalo marah marah mulu, batal! :(

Disclaimer : SenBasa punya Capcom. Lagi males ngomong panjang lebar.

Okay! Have fun with the story!

OIYA! WARNING TYPO! KHAWATIR ADA TYPO!

* * *

"Iki lho.., ente mau kagak jadi couple nya Kasuga? Buat foto foto doang.., kasian Kasuga gak punya couple!" Kata Toshiie.

"Ichi setuju..," kata Oichi

"Apa apaan sih kalian?!" Kata Kasuga.

"Lho, lagipula kan sebenarnya bukan salah Sasuke, tapi salah elu, Kasuga!" Kata Matsu.

"Kok?"

"Iyalah!"

* * *

[Flashback begin]

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Kasuga mengganti topik.

"Jam dua belas!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Kok cepet banget?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Namanya juga Fanfic!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kalau gitu, gueh mau pergi dulu ke bawah!" Kata Kasuga sambil berjalan ke tangga.

"Ikut!" Kata Sasuke.

"Elu mah, setiap gue ngapain pasti elu ngikut!" Kata Kasuga.

"JANGAN JANGAN..., WAH WAAAAH, SASUKE JATUH CINTA AMA KASUGA YAAA?" Teriak semuanya. Sasuke nge blush ria.

"Woy ente semua! Jangan ngumbar rahasia ane!" Teriak Sasuke, keceplosan.

"WAH WAH, TERNYATA BENAR KALAU SASUKE JATUH CINTA SAMA KASUGAAAA!" Teriak semuanya lagi.

"Anj*r, pake keceplosan lagi," kata Sasuke pelan.

"Jadi selama ini lu baik ama gue karna lu suka sama gue?" Kata Kasuga.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Teriak Sasuke super kencang. Semuanya kaget.

"JAHAT KALIAN SEMUA! GUE GABAKAL MAAFIN KALIAN SEMUAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak Sasuke sambil nangis.

* * *

[Flashback end]

"Tuh kaaaaan? Liat yang paling atas. 'Kasuga mengganti topik', terus 'Kalau gitu, gueh mau pergi dulu ke bawah', jadi penyebab utamanya itu kamu, Kasuga-chan!" Kata Matsu.

"Gue setuju tuh sama Matsu," kata Nagamasa.

"Memalukan..," kata Sasuke.

"Jadi yang salah itu kalian berdua! Bukan kita kita, tau! Nih, wajar kali kalau misalnya di cie in! Kalo Kasuga kan penyebab awalnya, Sasuke penyebab tengah(?)nya! Masa di cie in nangis?!" Kata Toshiie.

"Tapi kan..," kata Kasuga dan Sasuke.

"Lamanya.., jadi nggak, selfie-an?" Tanya Oichi.

"Jadi dong!" Kata Matsu, Toshiie, Kasuga, Sasuke, dan Nagamasa.

"Ya udah, kalau gitu, ayo selfie an!" Kata Matsu.

Mereka pun berselfie ria.

* * *

Scene dua, Yukimura, Masamune, Kojuro

"Yukimura, ayo ke sini! Masa ente ga berani sih?" Kata Masamune berenang lebih jauh.

"Bahaya, Masamune-dono!" Kata Yukimura.

"Masamune-sama, saya juga ga berani!" Kata Kojuro

"Yare yare.., ya udah deh," Masamune kembali ke tempat Yukimura, Kojuro, dan Sasuke.

"Aku- WHAAA. Blup! HU-blup, blup," Yukimura tertarik ke bawah.

"Whaa! Sanada Yukimura!" Kata Kojuro panik.

"Hehehe. Rencanaku berhasil!" Kata Masamune.

"Apa, Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Aku sengaja menyuruh -crecah- untuk menarik kaki Yukimura ke bawah!" Kata Masamune. Crecah disensor karena rahasia!

"Huwooooh Masamune-sama kejam sekali!" Kata Kojuro.

"Eh? Kok Yukimura ga kunjung ke atas juga? Kata Masamune mulai cemas.

"Apakah yang itu, Masamune-sama?" Kata Kojuro menunjuk Yukimura yang terbaring di pantai. Cepet banget-_-

"Lho, Cepet banget udah disana? Nah, kemana si -crecah- itu?" Kata Masamune.

"Gak tau, Masamune-sama!" Kojuro menitikkan air mata karena terharu.

"Ga perlu pake terharu..," kata Masamune.

Masamune dan Kojuro segera berenang ke pantai.

"Ada apa ini?" Tanya Masamune kepada Motonari yang menunggui Yukimura.

"Aku nggak tau! Saat aku lagi asik nyelem, tau tau aku liat Yukimura gak sadarkan diri! Yaudah aku bawa dia ke sini!" Kata Motonari sambil menekan nekan perut Yukimura.

"Kau ngapain?" Kata Masamune.

"Ini.., aku teken teken perutnya biar bisa ngeluarin air laut di perutnya! Soalnya perkiraanku sih, dia itu nelen banyak air laut!" Kata Motonari.

"Ternyata kamu bener jenius ya.., kalau gitu bikinin aku bibit pohon keripik singkong!" Kata Kojuro.

"Kalau itu aku nggak bisa," kata Motonari.

"Uhuk!" Yukimura sadar dan memuntahkan air laut yang gak sengaja ketelannya. Kemudian ia duduk.

"Menjijikkan..," kata Masamune.

"Uhuk uhuk! Masamune.. Dono..," panggil Yukimura.

"Sanada Yukimura, aku minta maaf ya?" Kata Masamune.

"Maaf apa, Masamune-dono?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Aku-"

"Dia menyuruhku untuk menarik kakimu ke bawah, agar kau tenggelam,"

"MOTOCHIKA?!" Yap, -crecah- itu adalah Motochika!

"Gomen nasai, Masamune yang menyuruhku," kata Motochika santai.

"Crecah crecah! Death fang!" Masamune mengeluarkan jurusnya ke Motochika.

"Apanya yang salah? Gue kan gak bersalah !" Kata Motochika.

"Terserah elu deh!" Kata Masamune marah.

* * *

Scene ketiga, Author Mea, Keiji, Ieyasu.

"Males gue, di dunia gue masih jam sepuluh pagi. Waktu berbuka masih lama..," kata Author Mea.

"Sabarlah, Mea-chan!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Hei! Kau memanggilku Mea-chan, Ieyasu-kun?" Kata Author Mea.

"Hehehe! Itu karna gue pengen jadi sahabat elu!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Boleh kok! Mulai sekarang kita sahabat yaps!" Kata Author Mea.

"Gue dilupakan..," kata Keiji.

"Kenapa, Lady Killer?" Tanya Author Mea. Segera, Keiji menjitak kepala Author Mea dengan sangat keras.

"Ittai! Sadar umur dong! Gue kan enam tahun lebih muda daripada elu! Bulan ini gue ultah! Jadi bentar lagi lima tahun lebih muda!" Kata Author Mea.

"Keren banget..," kata Ieyasu.

"Berarti, aku harus manggil kamu Ieyasu-senpai!" Kata Author Mea.

"Gak usah, anggap aja umur kamu juga 17 tahun," kata Ieyasu.

"Benarkah? Yeyy!" Author Mea pun kesenengan.

"Ya udah, mau makan es krim?" Goda Ieyasu.

"Gue.. Lagi.. Puasa.. Jangan.. Ngegoda.. Gue.. Nanti.. Gue.. Jadi.. Laper..," kepala Author Mea pun berasap asap.

"Sumimasen!" Kata Ieyasu.

* * *

Scene keempat, Kennyo dan Yoshimoto

"Oi, enak ya santai santai disini," kata Kennyo.

"Heeh! Enak banget!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Oi kalian! Lagi opo to?" Tanya Motochika yang abis babak belur. Kasian amet! XD

"Lagi santai santai aja!" Jawab Yoshimoto.

Para selfiers pun selesai berfoto foto. Kasuga malu bukan main.

"Oi! Muka Kasuga merah banget!" Kata Kennyo.

"Kenapa dia yaa?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Gak tau!" Kata Kennyo.

"Dan kenapa itu Author kepalanya berasep asep?" Tanya Motochika.

"Berantem lagi kali! Entahlah! Kerjaannya marah marah mele!" Kata Motonari sambil numpang lewat.

"APA KAU BILANG?! JANGAN KIRA GUE GAK DENGER!" Teriak Author Mea.

"Sumimasen!" Kata Motonari.

"Oi, jangan marah marah mulu!" Kata Ieyasu sambil menepuk pundak sang Author.

"Ha- Haik! Ngyaaaaaaaa!" Author Mea ber-fangirling.

"Kenapa dia?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Dia lagi fall in love kali!" Kata Motochika.

"Fall in love ya..," kata Kennyo.

"You! Gue lagi kagak fall in love! Kagak! Kagak! Kata siapa gue fall in love?!" Kata Author Mea mukulin Motochika.

"Lah kata gue barusan gak denger?" Kata Motochika. Author Mea langsung kicep.

* * *

Satu jam berlalu. Sekarang tepat jam 17.00..

"Minna! Ayo ngumpul disini!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

Semua ngumpul di tempat yang diarahkan Nouhime-sensei.

"Ada apa ini?" Kata Masamune bete.

"Mungkin pembagian setrikaan gratis! Terus kan, meja setrikaan gue jadi punya temen!(Astajim..)" kata Nagamasa.

"Bener bener udah kerasukan meja setrikaan ni anak satu..," kata Toshiie.

"Yohooooyyy! Pesta jagung bakaaaar! Silahkan kalian ambil sendiri jagung bakarnyaaaa!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"APA?! JAGUNG BAKAR?! HUWAAA! GUE MAU! TAPI GUE MASIH PUASA!" Teriak Author Mea. Lagi lagi, Author harus menahan godaan dari para tokoh Sengoku Basara ini. Hm.., lagipula tahu isi kemaren biasa aja rasanya ._.

"HUSH! PERGI LU! LU UDAH KEBANYAKAN MASUK KE FF INI! DILARANG MASUK KE DALAM FF INI LAGI!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei galak.

"Hai! Saya gak akan masuk ke FF ini lagi! Bye! Sayonara!" Author Mea langsung terbang(?).

"Bagus, gak ada pengganggu. Okey minna! Silahkan ambil jagung bakarnya! Kemudian kalian boleh main lagi!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

Semua berpesta jagung bakar ria.

"Jagung bakar emang enak yaa!" Kata Motochika. Plis, Author ga mau tergoda..

"He eh. Tapi kasihan author. Mending kita skip bagian ini aja! Gue bener bener kagak tega ama author (Author Mea : Yeeeee!)" kata Motonari. ARIGATOU, MOTONARI NARI BALET! XD *dihajar Motonari*

* * *

Setelah pesta jagung bakar, 17.20

"Yohooooooooooooyyy! Bentar lagi sunset akan dimulai(?)! Jadi jangan kelamaan yaps!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa seh? Kita lagi bikin istana pasir dari jam 17.10! Lagipula bukannya pesta jagung bakarnya cuma sepuluh menit?" Tanya murid murid.

"Benar! Itu kesalahan teknis lho! Keren kan?" Kata Nouhime-sensei. Lama lama otaknya Nouhime-sensei error juga-_-

"Kesalahan teknis aja bangga..," kata Masamune.

"HUWOOOOOH! BESAR BANGET ISTANANYAAA!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Ini udah setinggi satu meter," kata Kasuga.

"Lumayan tinggi, lumayan besar. Sayang banget kalo dihancurin!" Kata Keij.

"Lu punya pacar baru ya?" Tanya Matsu.

"Hah?" Tanya Keiji bingung.

"Katanya sayang banget kalo dihancurin, berarti.., kamu pacaran sama istana pasir yaaa?" Tanya Matsu dengan Kitty Eyes. Keiji langsung gubrak.

"Lama lama Matsu kayak Keiji!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Apanya?" Tanya Matsu.

"Iki.., yang di chapter 2.."

* * *

[Flashback begin]

"Emang judulnya apa sih?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Nih, Basara Stories ala Author Mea. Isinya itu yang kita omongin sekarang!"

"Hah? Berarti... ADA CERITA DI DALAM CERITA, DONG?" Tanya Ieyasu kaget.

"Yap! Keren kan? Dan harganya 0 yen. Tapi kalo lu mau buku ini, fotokopi aja!"

"NO WAY! Jadi item putih tau, kertasnya. Nanti gak cantik hasil fotokopiannya," kata Ieyasu sambil menitikkan air mata.

"LEBAAAAYYYYY! Dan gue baru tau kalau Ieyasu kencan bersama buku," kata Keiji tertawa.

"APAAAA?! IEYASU KENCAN DENGAN BUKU?!" Teriak Yukimura membuat semuanya kaget sekaligus ngakak.

* * *

[Flashback end]

"Wah.., aku rada rada gila ya..," kata Matsu.

"Ngaku, lagi," kata Ieyasu.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAH! GUE CAPEK BIKIN ISTANA PASIR INI!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Tercatat, ketinggian istana pasir ini sudah mencapai 1,5 meter," kata Kasuga. Cepet banget -,-

Sementara itu,

"Jiah! Possible aja kaleeek kalo misalnya kita main dorong dorongan, gue yang menang!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Buktiin! Ayo kita main dorong dorongan!" Kata Kennyo. Mereka berdua pun main dorong dorongan di sebelah istana pasir.

"Hoy! Jangan main dorong dorongan disini! Nanti-" omongan Sasuke terputus.

BRUUUUK! Tubuh besar Kennyo jatuh ke istana pasir. Semua langsung gubrak, jeduk jeduk kepala, nangis darah, nangis kristal(?), ngacak ngacak rambut sendiri, teriak teriak. Yang paling parah teriaknya pastinya Nagamasa. Kenapa? Liat aje..,

"HUWAAAAAAHHHHHHH! MEJA SETRIKAAN GUE PASTI SEDIH BANGEEEEEEEEEEEETTTT!"

"Kenapa meja setrikaan mulu sih..," kata Masamune.

"Itu karena gue mau bales dendam sekaligus bales budi!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Lah gimana caranya..," kata Masamune.

"Balas dendam nya teriak teriak terus, balas budi teriak teriak terus!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Lah itu namanya bukan balas budi..," kata Masamune.

"Terus apa?" Kata Nagamasa.

"Ya bukan balas budi..," kata Masamune.

"Ya apa?" Kata Nagamasa.

"Ya bukan balas budi gue bilang!" Kata Masamune gregeten.

"Ya namanya apaan?" Kata Nagamasa. Masamune pun berasap asap.

"Gua bilang bukan balas budi! Tapi balas balas balas apalah! Gue gak tau!" Kata Masamune.

"IYA NAMANYA APAAN?!" Nagamasa ikutan gregeten.

"YA GAK ADA!" Teriak Masamune.

"Huwaaaa! Gimana nih! Hancur istana kita!" Kata Kasuga dan Sasuke. (Author : Fiuw~ *bersiul ala Masamune*)

"Istana kitaaaa? Waw, kalian sudah ditakdirkan untuk memiliki istana sendiri! Congrats!" Kata Matsu sambil tepuk tangan.

"Maksudnya bukan gitu..," kata Kasuga dan Sasuke sambil berasap asap.

"Waw! Kalian kompak! Semoga nanti kelak bisa kayak gue ama Matsu!" Kata Toshiie sambil merangkul Matsu.

"Amiiiin..," semua malah mengaminkan kecuali Fuuma.

"Kalian..," Kasuga dan Sasuke berasap asap.

"Lagi lagi kompak!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Plis dong..," kata Kasuga dan Sasuke berasap asap dikali dua(?).

"Cieeeh! Kompak teruus!" Kata semuanya kecuali Fuuma.

Kasuga dan Sasuke malah nangis. Semua pun kerepotan untuk menenangkan mereka.

"Iya iya deh, maaf! Kita ga bermaksud untuk bikin kalian nangis!" Kata Toshiie.

"Maaf banget! Berhenti dong nangisnya!" Kata Motochika.

"Jangan nangis! Nanti kita dimarahin lagi sama Shingen-sensei!" Kata Motonari agak keras.

"APA? KALIAN BIKIN SASUKE NANGIS LAGI?" Kata Shingen-sensei langsung datang.

"Iya, Oyakata-sama! Parahnya, Kasuga juga nangis lho!" Kata Yukimura.

"Mampus..," kata semuanya pelan.

"BENARKAH?! WAW, MEREKA PASTI BAKAL JADI PASANGAN SERASI!" Kata Shingen-sensei. Kasuga dan Sasuke pun gubrak.

"Syukurlah..," kata semuanya.

"WAAAAW! SUNSETNYA INDAH SEKALI!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei dari kejauhan sambil motret motret sunset.

"UWOOOOH! AKU KETINGGALAN!" Teriak Yukimura. Dia langsung lari lari dan memotret sunset itu berkali kali.

Semua langsung lari lari dan memotret sunset indah itu.

Hari seru di pantai tapi kagak terlalu seru bagi Kasuga dan Sasuke. Nasib, nasib -_-

"Minna! Sekarang sudah jam 18.15, ayo kita kembali ke villa!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Hai!" Kata semuanya. Kemudian mereka kembali ke villa.

"Oi, lu dapet berapa foto? Tanya Ieyasu ke Keiji.

"Ini, gue dapet sekitar 15 foto dari berbagai sudut," kata Keiji sambil memperlihatkan kameranya.

"Waaw! Bagus banget, gue aja cuma dapet 6 foto yang bagus bagus. Sebenarnya sih ada 13, tapi gue hapus hapusin gara gara goyang sama agak blur," kata Ieyasu sambil memperlihatkan kameranya juga.

"Sasuke! Pilihkan yang bagus bagus ya! Yang jelek jelek hapusin aja!" Kata Yukimura sambil menyerahkan kameranya.

"Danna, kau memotret 450 sunset? Sama semua lagi..," kata Sasuke sambil melihat lihat fotonya.

"Iya! Soalnya foto pertama sama yang terakhir agak beda! Mataharinya agak turun!" Kata Yukimura.

"Iyalah, kan udah maghrib. Gimana sih, danna?" Kata Sasuke.

"Yap! Dan juga, gue LAAAPEEEEERRRRR!" Kata Yukimura.

"Mau dango?" Goda Sasuke.

"HUWAAA! MAUU!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Yaudah, gue bikinin dango 10 tusuk," kata Sasuke sambil berjalan ke kamarnya untuk mengambil bahan bahan.

"MINNA! WAKTUNYA CEMILAN MALAM PLUS FREE TIME PLUS MAIN MAIN PLUS NGAPAIN AJAAA! KALAU MAU CEMILAN AMBIL SAJA DI MEJA MAKAN KARENA SUDAH DISEDIAKAN~" teriak Nouhime-sensei terlalu senang.

"Hai..," kata semuanya lemas.

* * *

Jam 19.00

"MINNA! GAMES TIME! AYO BERKUMPUL!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Hai!" Kata semuanya senang.

"Kok kalo gue yang ngomong, pada lemes seh?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Lagian marah marah mulu..," kata Masamune.

"Kita mau games apa, Nouhime-sensei?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Pertama, sambung kata! Yey! Kalo kelamaan, out!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Hai!"

Akhirnya semua duduk melingkar sesuai absen.

"Tunggu, absen satu kan Nagamasa, dua Motochika, tiga Masamune, empat siapa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ini lho..," kata Nouhime-sensei menunjukkan selembar kertas.

-  
ABSENSI

1. Azai Nagamasa

2. Chosokabe Motochika

3. Date Masamune

4. Honganji Kennyo

5. Imagawa Yoshimoto

6. Kasuga

7. Katakura Kojuuro

8. Kotaro Fuuma

9. Maeda Keiji

10. Maeda Matsu

11. Maeda Toshiie

12. Mouri Motonari

13. Oichi

14. Sanada Yukimura

15. Sarutobi Sasuke

16. Tokugawa Ieyasu  
-

"Oh.., oke!" Kata semuanya kemudian duduk melingkar.

"Gambreng dulu!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"BUAT APAAA?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Nentuin yang pertama!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Hadiahnya apa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Mudah mudahan Basara Stories ala Author Mea season two!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Bukan oi -_- tapi rahasia!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

Akhirnya semuanya gambreng. Tercatat, 15 orang putih dan 1 orang hitam. Orang itu adalah Keiji.

"Hmm.., gunting!"

"Tinggi!" Sambung Matsu.

"Gila!" Sambung Toshiie. Mitsuhide-sensei langsung respon.

"Wahha.., ada yang bilang gila?" Tanyanya.

"Udah, gausah dipeduliin dia! Lanjut!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Nouhime-chan jahaaat!" Teriak Mitsuhide.

"Lari!" Sambing Motonari.

"Rintang," Sambung Oichi.

"Tang.., tang.., TANGAN!" Teriak Yukimura,

"Ngantuk," Sambung Sasuke.

"Tukang!" Sambung Ieyasu.

"Kang.., hm.., kangkung!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Kung? Apa ya? Kung? Kung? Kung?! Kunga?! Kungi?! Kungu?! Kunge?! Kungo?!" Motochika kehabisan akal.

"Motochika out! Selanjutnya, Masamune, buat kata baru!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Sial..," kata Motochika.

"Bete," kata Masamune sekaligus menggambarkan perasaannya sekarang.

"Tempel!" Sambung Kennyo.

"Peluk!" Sambung Yoshimoto.

"Luka," sambung Kasuga.

"Kacambah!" Sambung Kojuro.

"Kacambah? Apaan tuh?" Tanya semuanya.

"Maksudnya itu kecambah! Pleset plesetin dikit ga papa lah..," kata Kojuro.

"Dasar maniak berkebun..," kata Sasuke.

"Yaudah! Lanjut!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

Fuuma menulis, "Bahwa,"

"Wangi!" Kata Keiji.

"Ngilang," kata Matsu.

"Langka," sambung Toshiie.

"Kamar," kata Motonari.

"Marah," sambung Oichi.

"Rahang!" Sambung Yukimura.

"Hangul," sambung Sasuke.

"Hangul?" Tanya semuanya.

"Itu huruf korea," kata Sasuke.

"Oh.., ngulang," kata Ieyasu.

"Langit!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Ngitung," sambung Masamune.

"Tungtung bletak!" Sambung Kennyo.

"Hah?! HAHAHAHAHAHA," semuanya ngakak. Author ngikut ngakak jugaXD

"Apaan tuh tung tung bletak?! Out!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Jahat..," kata Kennyo.

* * *

Jam 20.00

Games berlangsung seru. Sekarang tinggal dua orang yaitu Masamune dan Yukimura.

"Okeh, Yukimura, buatlah kata!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Dango!" Kata Yukimura

"Ngompol," sambung Masamune

"Pola!" Sambung Yukimura

"Lampu," sambung Masamune.

"Pusing!" Sambung Yukimura.

"Singkir," sambung Masamune.

"Kirain!"

"Indah,"

"Dahan!"

"Hantu,"

"Tuli!"

"Lima,"

"Marga!"

"Gampang,"

"Pangling!"

"Lingkaran,"

"Rancu!"

"Curang,"

"Rang?! Apa ya? Aduh! Aduh! Rangko!"

"Rangko?" Tanya semuanya.

"Maksudnya itu perangko!"

"Tch. Koran,"

"Rantau!"

"Eh?! Apa ya?! Hmm..?! Eng..," Masamune kehabisan akal.

"Yap! Pemenangnya Yukimura!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Yeeeey!" Yukimura terlalu senang.

"Ish..," kata Masamune.

"Masamune-sama! Anda kalah!" Lapor Kojuro.

"Gue tau, Kojuro," kata Masamune.

"Kenapa Masamune-sama nggak sebut taulan aja?" Kata Kojuro.

"Oh iya ya..," kata Masamune.

"Selamat Yukimura! Kau beruntung sekali! Hadiahnya adalah satu kotak makan berisi 5 tusuk dango!" Kata Nouhime-sensei menyerahkan hadiahnya.

"Beruntung sekali dia..," kata Motochika.

"Oke! Minna! Sekarang free time plus sleep time! Jadi boleh tidur!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

Semua memutuskan untuk tidur karena capek sambil bertanya tanya "Kegiatan seru apa lagi ya besok?"

* * *

Fiuw~ *bersiul ala Masamune* cepet banget yap udah chapter 8!

Readers : "Gimana nggak cepet.., orang chapter satu sampai lima aja update sekaligus!"

Mwehehe.., Insya Allah chapter 9 nya day 2 full! Jadinya panjang kayak chapter 2! Update nya 1-4 hari lagi mungkin karna mikir schedule nya dulu T_T lagi kehabisan ide soalnya'-')/ Minta usul untuk schedulenya, mhm?

Oiya! Maap kebanyakan garisnya! Mwehehehehe..

Lanjut ke chapter 9!


	9. Day 2 Part 1

ALOOOOOO XD sorry ga bisa nepatin janji ;-; soalnya lagi males, udah gitu mumpung sinyal lagi bagus, yaudah deh saya update ;-;

mau bales ripiw dulu! ;-;

**Dissa-CHAlovers** :

Sama sama! XD iya itu sebenarnya salahnya Yoshimoto, kan dia yang dorong Kennyo jadinya Kennyo jatuh ke istana pasir! XD

Yukimura : "Jadi kan sunset photo session(?) nya kan 15 menit, nah, 1 menit sama dengan 60 detik dan kecepatan kamera saya 1 foto/duadetik(?). Jadinya 15x30 = 450 foto! Memory card kamera saya 1000 GB(?) jadi gabakal full!"

Kojuro : "Hehehe.. Soalnya saya bingung! Yang dipikiran saya itu cuma kecambah! Jadi saya ucapin aja kacambah! Keren kan? :D lagian Kasuga ngomongnya luka sih..,"

Kasuga : "KOJURO! Masa gue harus ngomong luke?! elu gimana sih?!"

Kojuro : "Hewhew!"

15 murid( ) + Mea : "Sip! Day 2 nya mungkin agak lama maap yah! Soalnya Mea ikut hibernasi bareng seseorang, jadinya bangunnya jam 12 siang! MAKASIH RIPIWNYAA!"

**Purunyaa** :

Wow.., ditabok Sasuke? Berarti Kasuga mau tuh jadi kekasihnya Sasuke karna ga ikut nabok Puru! Fiuw~ *bersiul* XD waw.., ente memberikan ane ide! Cekidot aja ok :D

TUNGTUNGBLETAK! Itu saya ngakak parah banget waktu ngetik itu! XD soalnya kalo Tunggu, ke gunting, terus nanti pada nyanyi "Ting ting bukan permen ting ting bukan biskuit mari kita camping bersama orang sinting," -_- kalo tunggal nanti malah kepanjangan! XD

OKEEH SAYA AKAN TERUS BERKARYA JADI BERSABARLAH UNTUK MENUNGGU! (?)

**The girl writter** :

halo halo halo! XD iya, tau kok :D sering baca review review di fanfic nya Dissa-CHAlovers yang JaNime High School - Day 2 (Readers : "Lu promosi ya?").

Keiji : "Hmm.., gak salah pilih orang gue! Author Mea suka promosi! Author Mea harus promosi in Basara Stories ala Author Mea nya!"

Mea : "ITU BUKU PUNYA GUE! KENAPA ELU YANG JUAL?!"

Keiji : "Suka suka gue!"

Sip sip XD pastinya akan saya lanjutkan! Tengkiu por ripiw(?)!

* * *

Disclaimer : Basara punya Capcom!

Okay! Have fun with the story!

* * *

Malam itu, jam 23.00

"Kira kira schedulenya apa ya? Gue masih bingung..," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Dari kemaren yang bingung schedule elu mulu deh," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Kan gue bingung.., wajar aja kali kalo gue bingung(?)!"Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Author Mea! Sini dong!" Panggil Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa?" Tanya Author Mea.

"Ini.., kita bingung schedule nya apa! Bantuin dong!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Yareyare, bukannya kalian guru? Dan guru harus bertanggung jawab dalam mendidik murid kalian?" Tanya Author Mea nggak nyambung.

"Tapi kan-" Omongan Shingen-sensei terpotong.

"Udahlah! Mending kita diskusi, lagian gue belom ngantuk ini. Jadi, udah bikin berapa?" Tanya Author Mea.

"Segini," kata Nouhime-sensei sambik menunjukkan kertas schedule.

"Hmm..," Author Mea, Shingen-sensei, Nouhime-sensei pun berfikir.

Lima belas menit kemudian.

"Okay.., sudah jadi. Kita kasihtau readers!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil menunjukkan kertas ke layar(?).

-  
DAY 2  
Jam 05.00 - 05.30 : Bangun, mandi  
Jam 05.30 - 06.00 : Beresin kamar  
Jam 06.00 - 07.00 : Jogging time  
Jam 07.00 - 07.30 : Breakfast time  
Jam 07.30 - 10.00 : Free time  
Jam 10.00 - 12.00 : Games time!  
Jam 12.00 - 15.00 : Free time & Mandi time  
Jam 15.00 - 17.00 : Swim time!  
Jam 17.00 - 18.00 : Free time  
Jam 18.00 - 18.30 : Dinner time  
Jam 18.00 - besok : Free time + sleep time  
-

"Kayaknya kok setiap abis kegiatan, free time terus? Breakfast, free, games, free, swim, free, dinner, free?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Gue bingung tau. Mana gue bikin schedulenya mikirnya cuma 5 menit," kata Author Mea.

"Yowis lha.., tidur sana, besok bangun sahurnya gimana?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Tumben lu peduli -_- ya itu gampang, udah otomatis jam 03.45 gue bangun. Sekalian notnon CHSI episode 3-4, 5-6, 7-8 jam 04.00! Tapi ngebosenin! Udah pernah nonton gue!" Kata Author Mea.

"Oh.., yaudah, gue tidur yak," kata Nouhime-sensei sambil tidur di sofa. Shingen-sensei juga. Author Mea juga.

* * *

Jam 05.00

"Hoahm!" Nouhime-sensei bangun. Dia melihat jam dan kaget. "WAAH! HARUSNYA GUE BANGUNIN ANAK ANAK!"

TANG TING TANG TING TUNG TUNG TONG TONG TONG TONG

"Ish.., suara apa sih itu..," kata Masamune bangun.

"Gak tau, Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuro sambil menitikkan air mata karna terharu.

"Ngapain pake terharu coba..," kata Masamune berjalan ke pintu.

Sementara itu,

"Ichi.., suara itu membangunkan kita saja! Ini masih jam lima, tau!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Hoahm.., Nagamasa-sama, sudahlah," kata Oichi.

"Yaudah, ayo keluar," ajak Nagamasa.

Semua murid pun keluar dan melihat Nouhime-sensei sedang memukul mukul panci.

"Akhirnya kalian bangun! Ayo, mandi! Terus beresin kamar! Jangan nolak! Nanti rewardnya, roti sosis sambal goreng!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"ROTI SOSIS SAMBAL GORENG?" Tanya semuanya.

"Yap! Keren kan? Itu menu baru di keluarga saya! Ranmaru suka banget lho!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Menjijikkan..," kata Masamune.

"Roti sosis sambal goreng..," ulang semuanya.

"Ya sudah, rewardnya gak jadi nih!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Saya juga gak mau kok!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Yaudah deh! Terserah! Tapi kalo mau, ambil aja noh di meja makan, stok masih ada dua puluh," kata Nouhime-sensei. Gimana sih -_-

"Okeh.., kalo gitu gue mandi dulu," kata Sasuke beranjak ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk.

"Kita juga mau mandi cuy!" Kata Toshiie sambil berlari ke lantai 2.

"Rasanya seaneh apakah roti sosis sambal goreng itu? -_- udah roti sosis, dikasih sambal, digoreng lagi!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Entahlah! Tapi, bukannya roti itu enak? Sosis itu enak? Dan sambal itu enak? Goreng itu enak?" Tanya Motochika.

"Hah? Lu pernah makan goreng?" Tanya Motonari.

"Goreng kalo digoreng enak lho!" Kata Motochika.

"Goreng goreng? Makanan macam apa itu..," kata Motonari.

"Oh iya! Goreng goreng kalo digoreng enak juga lho!" Kata Motochika.

"Jadi nama makanannya goreng goreng goreng atau goreng gosong?-_-," kata Motonari.

"Goreng gosong," kata Motochika.

"Udah lah.., pusing gue ngedengerinnya!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Mending sekarang mandi daripada diomelin ama Nouhime-sensei!" Kata Motonari.

"Yowis!" Kata Ieyasu dan Motochika.

Akhirnya semuanya mandi, setelah mandi, mereka membereskan kamar.

* * *

Jam 06.00.

"MINNA! WAKTUNYA JOGGING! AYO JOGGING KELILING VILLA YANG SUPER GEDE INI!" Teriak Shingen-sensei dan Nouhime-sensei.

"HAI! Hai..," kata semuanya semangat, kemudian lemas.

"Kenapa abis semangat tiba tiba lemes ya?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Kalo sama Shingen-sensei kita semangat!" Kata Motonari.

"Kalo sama Nouhime-sensei kita lemes!" Sambung Motochika.

"Kayaknya Moto Moto bakal jadi pasangan YAOI ter-spektakuler tahun ini ya..," kata Kasuga.

"Betul banget tuh Kasuga!" Kata Sasuke.

"Nyambung nyambung aja lu..," kata Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Kasu,Saru, kalian pasangan straight ter-spektakuler tahun ini..,"

"Apaan sih?! Sialan loe Fuuma!" Kata Sasuke.

Fuuma menulis, "Lha kenapa? Katanya suka Kasuga tapi kenapa marah digituin? Betewe kapan elo mau nembak Kasuga?"

"Elu! Gue gabakal nembak dia! Dia kan punya Kenshin-sensei!" Kata Sasuke.

"Gue punya dua cowok saat ini lho!" Kata Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Hah? Siapa aja?"

"Kenshin-sensei sama...," mata Kasuga melirik ke monyet lompat(?).

Fuuma menulis, "Mwehehe, jadinya elo udah nganggep Sasuke cowok elo?"

"Betul sekali! Kok elu pinter sih?" Tanya Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Oh my god! Oh my no! oh my wow! Keren! Selamat ya Sasuke!"

"Nani?" Tanya Sasuke yang barusan bengong.

Fuuma menulis, "Kasuga udah nganggep elo jadi cowok elo! Selamat! Kini ente punya pacar!"

"Waaaw..," kata Sasuke.

"YEEEE! GUE PUNYA PACAAAR!" Teriak Sasuke lagi.

Fuuma menulis, "Seneng banget deh,"

"Wah.., Sasuke punya pacar?" Tanya semuanya.

"Yap! Dia punya pacar! Yaitu gue!" Kata Kasuga. Ngaku amat-_-

"UWOOOOH! SELAMAT YA SASUKE!" Teriak Yukimura sambil menggoyang goyangkan pundak Sasuke.

"Whaaaa, pusing!" Kata Sasuke pusing.

"PJ! PJ! PJ!" Teriak semuanya.

"Gak! Enak aja!" Kata Sasuke.

"Mana Pajak Jadiannya...," kata Keiji.

"UWOOOOH! PAJAK JADIANNYA MESTI DANGO!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Gak sudi! Gue maunya Pajak Jadiannya setrika!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Pajak Jadiannya ntar dulu! Hih!" Kata Sasuke.

"MINNA! AYO CEPETAN!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"HAI!" Teriak semuanya kemudian jogging.

"Pilih kasih!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei ngambek. Kemudian ia ikut jogging.

"Lagian ngamuk mulu! Jadi orang jangan ngamukan!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Uwoh! Setuju!" Kata Kojuro.

"Gue capek neh!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Baru beberapa detik lu udah capek?!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Iya lah gue lagi puasa!" Kata Author Mea. Ditanya siapa yang jawab siapa -_-

"GUE UDAH BILANG JANGAN MASUK FF INI LAGI!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Gomen!" Kata Author Mea terus pergi lagi.

"Yasudahlah! Ayo to kita jogging!" Kata Kasuga.

"Bukannya ini udah jogging?" Tanya Matsu.

"Hehehe," tawa Kasuga.

Mereka jogging sampai jam 7.

* * *

"Wah, capek ya!" Kata Keiji.

"Iyalah! Minum aer dulu neh!" Kata Toshiie memberikan gelas berisi air putih.

"Glek. Glek,"

"Gimana, seger ga?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Wong abis minum air ya pasti seger lah!"

"Gitu toh. Hmm..,"

"Lu kayak orang ga pernah minum dah! Kok nanya gue seger apa nggak ampe gitu amat,"

"Kagak. Gue lagi gedek, tau. Tau gak kenapa? Karna gue lagi gedek. Keren kan?"

"Kok lu jadi kayak Si Maniak Berkebun sih...,"

"Hmm.., virus 'Keren kan?' Sudah nyebar juga lho!"

"Ih. Dibilang apa jawabnya apa. Nyambung juga sih,"

"Kalian ngomongin apa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"You are KEPO! You are Master Kepo!" Kata Toshiie.

"Eh?" Tanya Ieyasu bingung.

"Lu itu orangnya kepo! Makanya kita harus ngasih lu julukan Master Kepo!" Kata Toshiie.

"Lah gue baru nanya sekali langsung dapet julukan. Sabaaarr gua mah," kata Ieyasu.

"Jadi manusia emang harus sabar!" Kata Motochika tiba tiba datang.

"Emang. Harus. Sabar," kata Motonari tiba tiba datang juga.

"Rese loe ah! Ngikutin gue mulu!" Kata Motochika.

"Lah, kata Fuuma, kita pasangan YAOI paling spektakuler tahun ini!" Kata Motonari.

"Tau dari mana kalo Fuuma ngomong gitu? Eh, nulis gitu?" Tanya Motochika.

"Neh, Fuuma ngasihtau Kasuga, Kasuga ngasihtau Kojuro, Kojuro ngasihtau Yoshimoto ama Kennyo, mereka berdua ngasihtau gue!" Kata Motonari.

"Jadi kayak pesan berantai," kata Motochika.

"Jadi lu setuju kalo kita adalah pasangan YAOI paling spektakuler tahun ini?" Tanya Motonari dengan kitty eyes (kalo puppy eyes, aneh-_-)

"IYEEEW! KAGAK! GILA LOE!" Teriak Motochika sambil menendang Motonari.

"Ittai! Yaude," kata Motonari memegangi kakinya yang ditendang Motochika.

"Minna! Ayo cepetan kita sarapan!" Teriak Shingen-sensei kemudian duduk di karpet di ruang tengah.

"HAI!" Teriak semuanya senang karna mereka lapar.

"Hari ini makanannya apa aja?" Tanya Motonari.

"Temanya keju!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Segera, 16 murid itu muntah di tempat(?).

"Kenapa pada muntah?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Gimana mereka ga muntah! Kan elu yang ngomong! Udah gitu temanya keju, elu maksa sih temanya keju! Emang mereka ga eneg pas makan semuanya?" Tanya Shingen-sensei kesel.

"Salahkan Author Mea! Author Mea lagi kepengen keju katanya!" Bantah Nouhime-sensei.

"Itu bener, Oyakata-sama!" Kata Author Mea.

"Kenapa elu manggil gue Oyakata-sama?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Karena gue udah sangat jatuh cinta sama murid lu.," kata Author Mea.

"Lu jatuh cinta sama Yukimura?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"YUKIMURAA~"

"Itu anak kenapa fangirling lagi coba?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Udahlah. Balik ke persoalan. Kenapa Author Mea tiba tiba jadi kayak orang ngidam gitu?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Ngidam? Wah wah.., jangan jangaaaaaaaan...," Masamune pun berpikir yang enggak enggak.

"WOI! SH*T! YOU! BAKA! JANGAN MIKIR YANG ENGGA ENGGA, MASMUUUUUUNNNN! LAMA LAMA GUA JADIIN ELU LONTONG DAH!" Teriak Author Mea sambil nendang, nabok, mentung, nendang, pukulin Masmun.

"Yosh! Ittai desu~ fiuw~" Masamune bersiul. Author Mea yang bisa bersiul (Hush.., pamer lagi) langsung nyahut.

"Fiuw~ fiuw~ fiuw~"

"Fiuw~"

"Fiuw~"

"Fiuw~ Ha! Rupanya kau sudah bisa bersiul, Mea?"

"Heh! Manggilnya Mea lagi.. Ga sopan banget! Oh yew(?)~ gue bisa bersiul dari kelas 4 SD(pamer again..). Emang nape?"

"Gak pape seh. Fiuw~"

"Fiuw~ Fiuw~"

"Haduh.., malah adu bersiul, lagi!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Authornya juga sarap," kata Mitsuhide-sensei tau tau dateng.

"Author jahat! Dia jadiin gue kepala sekolah! Mentang mentang gue berwibawa(idih) dan gagah(IDIH)!" Kata Nobunaga.

"Kepedean deh," kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Woh! Klan Oda emang sadis semua! Satu gila, satu amukan, satu lagi sok berwibawa!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Mending! Lah klan Takeda? Satu teriakan mulu, satu dango melulu, satu lagi sok ganteng!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Klan Uesugi dong! Kasuga pinter, cantik, baik, punya pacar. Gue baik, keren, kagak cupu!" Kata Kenshin dari radio(?).

"Apa? Radio bisa bicara!" Teriak Shingen-sensei, Nouhime-sensei, Mitsuhide-sensei, dan Nobunaga.

"WOY! MANA MAKANANNYA?!" Teriak semua murid.

"Maap maap! Yaudah, ini!" Shingen-sensei, Nouhime-sensei, dan Mitsuhide-sensei meletakkan makanan makanan bertema keju itu di karpet.

"Menjijikkan.., keju semua..," kata semuanya.

"YEY! KEJU! AKHIRNYA KEINGINAN GUE TERPENUHI!" Kata Author Mea.

"Ini karena lu yang paling muda! Catat itu! Paling muda!" Kata Ieyasu sambil menjitak kepala Author Mea.

"Gak Keiji, gak Ieyasu, sama sama suka jitak..," kata Author Mea.

"Peace," Ieyasu membuat tanda peace dengan tangannya.

Dengan sangat terpaksa, semuanya akhirnya makan makanan bertema keju itu. Yang paling girang pastinya Author Mea.

Seperempat jam kemudian, semua menghentikan sarapan mereka.

"Gue gak kuat.., eneg!" Kata Keiji.

"Aduh.., mabooook.., kobaaaaam...," kata Motochika dan Motonari.

"Maboook...," kata Toshiie dan Matsu.

"Eneg..," kata Kasuga dan Sasuke.

"Mual...," kata Kennyo dan Yoshimoto.

"Gilaaaa! Muaaaal pisaaaaaan!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Ichi eneg..," kata Oichi.

"Uwooooh.., eneg!" Kata Yukimura.

"Kecambah, maafkan aku tak bisa menanammu karena aku mual..," kata Kojuro.

"Ngh., mual," kata Masamune.

Fuuma hanya menutupi mulutnya karena mual.

"Aku mual! Eneg!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Kok mabok semua ya?" Tanya Author Mea masih asyik makan.

"MABOK KEJU...," kata semuanya lemas kecuali Fuuma.

"HUWAAA! ZOMBIEEEEE!" Teriak Author Mea kabur.

"Yosh! Akhirnya! Akting kita berhasil, guys!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Yeeeeey!" Semuanya bersorak senang kecuali Fuuma.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Kita pura pura mabok keju! Biar Author Mea pergi! Ganggu banget dia!" Kata Motochika.

"That's right," kata Masamune.

"Okeh guys! Yang makannya udah selesai, ke taman villa yo!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil beranjak ke taman villa.

"Hai..," kata semuanya lemas.

"Jadi manusia itu emang harus SABAR!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei dari jauh.

"Dasar cewek gila..," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Ehm, Shingen-sensei?" Panggil Keiji.

"Nande?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Iki why kita semua jadi mual dan eneg beneran..?"

"HUWAAA! MEA KEJAM BIKIN SEMUA MURID GUE JADI MUAL! YAUDAH, SILAHKAN MUNTAH!"

Semua segera antre di kamar mandi untuk muntah(?).

Sekarang kita lihat apa yang terjadi di taman.

"Waah.., ternyata tamannya indah banget!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Woi!" Kata Mitsuhide-sensei tiba tiba datang.

"Apa seh, orgil?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Udah bikin games buat nanti siang?"

"Udah, tapi rencananya sih gue pengennya dua games. Games pertamanya -qwertyuiop-, yang kedua sih -asdfghjkl-, setuju kagak?"

"Games satunya bagus, games keduanya..., hmm., bagus tuh! Wahahahaha!"

"Jangan pake ketawa kejam! Gue greget tau dengernya!"

"Yowes to, maap,"

"Maap maap.., maaf kale!"

"Sama aja kan?"

"Beda. Gini gini lu bilang Fumakilla yang Vape itu jadi-"

"Fuuma gila,"

"Hus! Nanti orangnya ngamuk!"

"Pis bro(?)"

"Senseeeeeei! Kita disini!" Teriak Motochika mewakili.

"WOY! Ketua kelasnya elu atau gue?!" Teriak Masamune

"Elu!" Kata Motochika.

"Yaudah berarti gue yang atur!" Teriak Masamune kesel.

"Owh! Kalian sudah datang rupanya! Silahkan free time disini! Disini sejuuuuuk banget lho!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Tau kita..," kata semuanya lemas.

"Streeesssssss! Frustaasiiiiiiiii! Depreesiiiiiiiiii!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil memukul mukul tanah.

"Oi! Hentikan, Nouhime-sensei! Ini bukan salah tanahnya!" Kata Shingen-sensei tiba tiba datang.

"Terus salah siapa dong?" Tanya Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Ya salah Nouhime-sensei lha! Lagian ngamuk mulu.. Udah tau kita sarap!" Kata Motochika.

"Kamu ngaku, lagi..," kata Motonari.

"Wah! For the first time in forever you kagak berpihak sama gue! Dan for the first time in forever lu ngomong 'aku-kamu'!" Kata Motochika. first time atau udah pernah ya? /malesbacachapterlama/

Fuuma menulis, "Namanya juga pasangan YAOI ter-spektakuler.., wajar aja lah!"

"Itu gak nyambung, Fuuma," kata Sasuke.

Fuuma menulis, "Nyambung lah! Dia kan kagak berpihak ke Motochika berarti lagi gengsi. Nah, kalo ngomong aku-kamu, itu baru namanya pasangan YAOI!"

"Fuuma, otakmu lagi error ya? Kalo gengsi ngapain ngomong aku-kamu? Terus wajar kaleeek kalo misalnya Yukimura ama Sasuke-kun manggilnya aku-ka-"

"Hoi! Gue manggil dia Danna-saya/aku/gue, gak pernah pake kata 'Lu'!" Kata Sasuke.

Fuuma menulis, "Hehehe.., berarti.., ada pasangan YAOI baru nih di sekolah!"

"Fuuma.., jangan mikir macem macem! Hayoo?! Jangan sampe lu mikir tentang YAOI gue ama Sanada-danna!" kata Sasuke.

"LU PERNAH YAOI AN SAMA YUKIMURA?!" Teriak Kasuga.

"WOOOH! SALAH NGOMONG GUE! YA KAGAK PERNAH LAH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sasuke sering bikinin aku dango lho!" Kata Yukimura.

"Kalau itu aku tau," kata Kasuga.

"Wait, aku? Yukimura ngomong aku-kamu sama Kasuga?" Tanya Keiji.

"Iye, napa, jealous lo?" Tanya Matsu.

"Eeeh, kagak, Matsu nee-chan!" Kata Keiji.

"Ekhem! Menurut ramalan Kojuro saat ini, nanti kita berenang di kolam renang villa lho!" Kata Kojuro.

"Wah, tau dari mana lu?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Nama gue kan 'I am Masamune-sa-"

"Tau gue!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Yaudah, kita ngapain kek sambil nunggu free time nya selesai," kata Toshiie.

"WAH! KALIAN BOHONG SAMA GUE!" Teriak Author Mea tiba tiba datang dan menjitakki semua murid.

"Wah, kita ketahuan..," kata Motochika.

"Iya, kita ketahuan!" Kata Motonari.

"Bisa gak sih, gak berpihak sama gue di saat yang nggak tepat?!" Bisik Motochika.

"Aku gak bisa, Motochika! Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk menjadi rival abadi!" Bisik Motonari.

"Itu kebalikannya tau!" Bisik Motochika. Berarti maksud Motochika, 'Kita sudah ditakdirkan untuk bersama'? XD

"Serah deh!" Bisik Motonari.

"Wah wah.., korban fangirling dateng mulu!" Bisik Ieyasu.

"Ya gitu, deh! Pertama ama elu, kedua ama Yukimura, gini gini ketiga ama gue!" Bisik Keiji.

"Kepedean loe! Mana mungkin Author Mea suka ama elu? Yang ada ama si ketua kelas itu!  
Wew, murid ter-cool gitu lho..," Bisik Ieyasu.

"Tapi Yukimura apa hebatnya? Ga bisa diem, teriak teriak terus, dango mulu lagi! Persis kayak Author! Cuma Author ga pernah makan dango," bisik Keiji.

"Yukimura itu manis.., seperti gula," bisik Ieyasu.

"Gombal..," bisik Keiji.

"Yeh, kalo kita datang buat diomelin lagi ama author, gimana nasib kita..," bisik Sasuke.

"Apa yang lu maksud dengan 'Kita'?!" Bisik Kasuga.

"Ya.., kita?" Bisik Sasuke.

"Dengar. Gue dengan sangat sangat terpaksa jadian ama elu karna skenarionya Mea yang demen ama pairing kita(wah, skenario demen pairing? XD)Paham?" Bisik Kasuga.

"Tapi kalo dipikir pikir kamu cantik juga ya..," bisik Sasuke.

Kasuga nge blush dan memalingkan muka. "Ah~ Sasuke~"

"Lu pada jahat ama gue! Udah tau keju itu enak.., yaudah, main lage sana! Gue mau pergi dulu!" Mea pun pergi lagi.

"Yeeeeeey!" Kata semuanya.

"Jadi author emang harus SABAR!" Teriak Mea dari jauh(?).

"Yowis.., jadi mau ngapain?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Ngobrol ngobrol aja..," kata Matsu.

"Ngobrol tentang apa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Apaan sih lo, ikut campur aja!" Kata Toshiie.

"Kan kita satu keluarga!" Kata Keiji.

"Lama lama murid murid di sini sarap semua!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Emang udah sarap, kan?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Iye seh! Agak gedek gue ama Moto Moto.., YAOI mulu di pikirannya!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Itu salah skenario(?)! Emang Mea suka YAOI ya? Fujoshi?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Hm~ kurasa. eh, jangan ngomongin Author Mea, nanti dia ngamuk lagi lho," kata Yoshimoto.

"Dia sama aja kayak Nouhime-sensei!" Kata Kennyo.

"Setuju gue! Dan gue agak males ya ngurusin orang sarap disini. Ke sana yuk," kata Yoshimoto menunjuk suatu tempat yang ada satu lampu(?) tamannya(Ini maksudnya apa to-_-).

"Uwooooh! Sasuke! Bikinin dango!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Nanti dulu napa, danna? Aku lagi greget nih sama tanah," kata Sasuke sambil membersihkan tanah tanah yang menempel pada sandal nya.

"Lagian nginjek tanah becek.., sukurin..," kata Kasuga.

"Uwoooooh! Kasuga-kun!" Panggil Yukimura.

"WOI! AKU CEWE! JANGAN PANGGIL AKU KASUGA-KUN!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Lah, kenapa banyak yang manggil aku Yuki-chan? Para author juga banyak banget yang manggil aku Yuki-chan!" Kata Yukimura.

"Karena kamu cantik!" Kata Kasuga.

"Tapi aku kan laki laki!" Bantah Yukimura.

"Laki laki cantik..," kata Kasuga sambil menahan tawanya.

"BANCI, DONG?!" Teriak Yukimura marah.

"Sadar lagi.., hahahaha!" Kasuga ga bisa nahan tawanya.

"Huwaaaaaaaaaaaa! Kasuga-chan jahaaaaaaaat!" Yukimura nangis.

"Eh! Gomen nasai! Aku ga bermaksud begitu..," Kasuga berusaha menenangkan Yukimura dengan menepuk nepuk pelan pundak Yukimura.

"Huwaaaaaa!"

"Oi Kasuga-chan! Jangan sekali kali bikin Sanada-danna marah dan nangis! Karena menenangkannya harus dengan ramuan khusus ala Sarutobi Sasuke!" Kata Sasuke sambil menjitak kepala Kasuga.

"Elu marahin gue, ngasihtau gue, pamer, atau promosi sih?" Kata Kasuga.

"Empat empatnya! Kalau kayak gini caranya, gue harus...," Sasuke sengaja membuat Kasuga penasaran.

"Apa?"

"Harus bikin dango! Siaaaal!" Sasuke berjalan ke villa untuk membuatkan Yukimura dango.

"Hahahahahahaha!" Kasuga ini bener bener gabisa nahan tawanya. Author aja bacanya ampe senyum senyum ndiri XD

"Setrika~ dimanapun kau berada, aku akan menyayangimu~ ekhem. Bagus gak puisinya, Ichi?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Bagus, tapi...," kepala Oichi berasap asap.

"Kenapa? OOH! GOMEN, ICHI! KAU CEMBURU PASTI YA?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Itu Nagamasa-sama tau," kata Oichi yang sudah berasap asap dikali tiga(?)

"Ayolah, mana mungkin aku jatuh cinta sama setrika?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Ichi tau kok, Nagamasa-sama~" Oichi pun memeluk Nagamasa-sama.

"Di hati Nagamasa, hanya ada Ichi seorang dan tak ada yang bisa menggantikan Ichi!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Wow.., mereka so sweet ya..," kata Motonari yang ingin menggandeng tangan Motochika (YAOI everywhere..)

"Heh! Awas lu ngelakuin macem macem!" Kata Motochika.

"Haihai..," kata Motonari.

"Yosh.., Yukimura ga tenang juga! Ayo dong, Yukimura! Jangan nangis..," Kasuga berusaha menenangkan Yukimura.

"Kasuga-chan jahaaaaaaat!" Yukimura masih nangis.

"Tapi aku ga bermaksud begitu..," kata Kasuga.

"Huwaaa! Jahat! Jahat! Jahaat!" Yukimura marah dan memukuli Kasuga dengan sangat keras.

"Ah! Ittai! Ittai! Ittaaaaai! Ah..! Itttaaaai!" Kasuga menjerit.

"WAH! ADA APA INI?! DILARANG MELAKUKAN KEKERASAN!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Ittai...," Kasuga malah nangis sambil memegangi lengannya yang memerah.

"Kasuga? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Saya tidak apa apa..,"

"Serius?"

"Duarius,"

"Yaudah, saya tinggal dulu. Yukimura, jangan nakal!"

"Hai, Oyakata-sama!"

"MINNA! KUMPUL DISINI DONG!" Teriak Motochika.

Semua segera berkumpul disitu.

"Oi, wah, Sanada-danna sudah gak nangis? Yaudah..," Sasuke yang baru datang memakan dango itu.

"Oi Saru! Sini!" Panggil Motochika.

"Yare yare.., apaan sih?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Motonari, gue punya tugas buat lo," Motochika memberikan selembar kertas panjang.

"Banyak amat!" Kata Motonari.

"Iya, soalnya kita semua lagi males ngelakuin itu. Mau kan?" Motochika sangat berharap.

"Iya deh," Motonari berjalan ke dalam villa.

"Ada apa sih, Motochika?" Tanya Kasuga yang masih memegangi lengannya.

"Jadi...,"

* * *

Apa ya yang akan dikatakan Motochika?

Sekarang rencananya day 2 nya sampe 2 part! hehehe.. Peace! :p

Soalnya pas saya iseng iseng search di google, tau tau ketemu...

*JENG JENG JENG JEEEEEEENG*

Itu rahasia! Lihat saja chapter depan~


	10. Preparing

8118 WORDS! REKOR SAYA NEH!

MAAFIN SAYA KARENA UPDATE NYA LAMA! HUWAAAAAAAAAAA! Gara gara saya males ngelanjutin, sekolah, udah gitu ditambah sinyal Wifi lemot banget! Astajem! Sama saya kan lagi bahagia gara gara BB saya yang rusak- *kepotong* (Keiji : RuSak?)

Author : "Bukan si juru masak -_- tapi saya lagi bahagia gara gara bb saya yang rusak plus error itu back to normal again meski speaker nya seret banget! Sabar gue maaaaah! Hewhew! sama saya lagi ngapalin lagu Disney Frozen - Let It Go yang 25 language alias multilanguage... :D gomen nasai!"

Saya sangat sedih begitu review yang masuk cuma ada satu :" saya lagi buntu ide, need ide banget soalnya -_- mana Glass Of Inpirations di otak saya itu lagi kosong belontong! HUAAA *nangis darah* tapi saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar besarnya buat **the girl writer **yang udah review! XD *seneng lagi*

Okeh, saya bales review nya dulu!

**the girl writer **:

Sama! Saya juga ngakak ngetiknya! XD

Keiji : "Author Mea gila! Masa Yumekichi ga boleh ikut masuk?!*melenceng dari pembicaraan*

Mea : "Hewan gak boleh masuk,"

Keiji : "TAPI KOK -kkk- MASUK?!" (-kkk- disensor karna surprise! Baca aja yaps! :3)

Mea : "Itu mah beda,"

Keiji : "JAHAT! *pergi*

OKEH OKEH SAYA AKAN LANJUTKAN MAKA BERSABARLAH UNTUK MENUNGGU! (?)

* * *

**Disclaimer : Basara hanya milik Capcom *males***

**Oiya! Ada warning tambahan! 99,999999% chapter ini mungkin kalian gak ngerti! Karna ga jelas! Saya bikinnya ngebut! Mwehehehe! Karna saya hibernasi juga sekolah, sama saya baru bisa tidur jam setengah satu malem! Maafkan Mea *sujud sujud di hadapan pemirsa(?)***

**Untuk fans Motonari! NariNariVers! (Readers : Apaan tuh?) itu adalah kepanjangan dari Motonari Motonari Lovers! 100000000% ori! Gak ada kw kw an! (Readers : Gaje lu..) maaf karena saya disini memasukkan adegan MotonarixAuthor! Karena lama lama saya juga jatuh cinta sama Motonari! (Motonari : Mea! Gila loe!) sama saya lagi seneng senengnya sama pairing MotochikaxMotonari.. Bikin saya tambah jatuh cinta sama Motonareeeeh!**

**Warning tambahan lagi! Author akan banyak masuk di chapter ini! So, maap!**

**Okay! Have fun with the story!**

**WARNING TYPO! KHAWATIR BANYAK TYPO! (Readers : Warning mulu..)**

* * *

"Jadi, Motonari ultah hari ini, tanggal 16 April. Kalian setuju ga kalo kita buat pesta untuk ultah Motonari?"

YEEE! SETELAH SAYA CARI DI GOOGLE, TERNYATA MOTONARI ULTAH PADA 16 APRIL! Berhubung di Fanfic ini tanggalnya tanggal 16 April, saya masukkin deh! (Readers : Cerewet..)

"Hafal aja lu! Setuju banget! nanti gue undang meja setrikaan gue..," kata Nagamasa.

"Meja setrikaan mulu!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Sst! Ini schedule, ini daftar kebutuhan ini.. Hm.., ini daftar makanan," kata Motochika sambil mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari saku bajunya.

"Lecek amat kertasnya!" Kata Sasuke.

"Sorry! Soalnya Motonari deket deket gue mulu, jadi gue takut ketahuan!"

"Tapi kita gak ngerti nih!" Kata Toshiie.

"Ini pembagian tugasnya," Motochika mengeluarkan buku kecil dari dalam saku baju yang satu lagi.

"Baca dulu sana! Gantian yoh, gue mau beli dulu peralatan peralatannya!" Kata Motochika.

"Okeh!"

Kita lihat Motonari..

"Apa apaan nih tugas?! Mana villa nya kayak kapal pecah, lagi!" Motonari meremas kertas itu.

"Kertas apa itu?" Tanya Author Mea.

"Ini kertas tugas dari Motochika! Sadis banget Motochika! Padahal kan gue udah baik ama dia! Dia jahat! Ga tau terima kasih!"

"Woh woh.., jangan pake curhat segala kaleek, apa isinya?"

"Ini, baca aja!"

"Pake diremek remek lagi..,"

o-o-o

**TUGAS BUAT MOTONARI**

1. Lu harus beresin villa sampe bersih se bersih bersih nya!

2. Abis itu, lu harus buatin kita semua makanan! Harus ada appetizer, main course, sama dessert! Buatin 21 porsi! Ingat, appetizer sama main course harus sama dari model sampai rasa, tingkat kematangan, warna, bla bla bla! Terus, untuk dessert nya, bikin 5 macam, dan masing masing harus bikin 8 porsi! Jadinya 40! Tapi karna ketambahan **AUTHOR**, jadinya plus 2! Jadinya total 42 porsi! Susun di pantry yang raaaappppiiih! Kalo ga muat, taruh di meja makan! Atau taruh di ruang tengah, ruang tamu, ruang mana aja boleh!

3. Setelah masak, lu boleh tidur dua jam! Pas bangun, lu gak boleh keluar kamar! Nanti Author bakal nemenin lu! Jadi, siapkan semuanya sebelum lu tidur!

4. Nanti lu keluar dikomando ama author dan harus pake baju resmi! Terus, dandan(?) seganteng mungkin! Biar Author yang atur!

**KET: NOMOR SATU DAN DUA, AUTHOR GAK BOLEH BANTU!**

Nah, blablablablablablabla (Sampe 20 baris) (Readers : He?)

o-o-o

"Sadis kan?" Kata Motonari kesal.

"Sadis banget.., sayang ya gue gak bisa bantu..," kata Author.

**_Hahaha, padahal kan ini buat rencana pesta ultah lu!_**, Batin sang Author.

"Yaudah, gue mau tiduran sambil nonton TV!" Author Mea merebahkan diri di sofa dan mengambil remot dan langsung menonton TV.

"Jahat..," Motonari segera memunguti sampah sampah yang berserakan.

Sementara itu di luar.

"Kita masih gak ngerti!" Kata Toshiie.

"Terus gimana dong?" Tanya Motochika.

"Author mana?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Author lagi ngejaga Motonari biar gak keluar villa. Dan sebelumnya gue udah nyuruh Sasuke nyebarin ratusan sampah dan nyeplokin telor sana sini, sama numpahin tinta yang gak nempel ama lantai, numpahin sirup, terus nyebar kain disana sini. Lantai dua juga, tapi gue nyuruh nya sedikit aja," kata Motochika.

"Lah, katanya Sasuke bikin dango buat Yukimura?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Gue gak bikin dango, tapi ambil dango," kata Sasuke.

"Hah?" Kasuga bingung.

"Gini lho..,"

**[Flashback begin]**

_"Harus bikin dango! Siaaaal!" Sasuke berjalan ke villa untuk membuatkan Yukimura dango._

_"Sasuke! Sini sebentar boleh?" Panggil Motochika._

_"Nani?" Tanya Sasuke._

_"Gue boleh bisikin lu sesuatu?" Tanya Motochika._

_"Boleh," kata Sasuke._

_"Motonari, jangan nguping ya? Ini rahasia," kata Motochika._

_"Sip, gue ga bakal," kata Motonari._

_"Ok. Sasuke, kerjakan ini ya," bisik Motochika sambil memberikan kertas._

_"Ini apa?" Bisik Sasuke._

_"Kerjakan aja, buat ngerjain Motonari karna dia hari ini ultah," bisik Motochika._

_"Dia ultah?" Bisik Sasuke._

_"Iya. Rahasiakan dulu ya," bisik Motochika._

_"Sip bos," Sasuke berjalan ke villa._

**[Flashback end]**

"Ah~" kata Sasuke.

"Kenapa lu?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Gak papa~" kata Sasuke.

"Eh, setau gue, Motonari gak bisa masak lho!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Serius lo?!" Tanya Motochika kaget.

"Gimana dong? Apa gue harus bantu?" Tanya Matsu.

"Gak usah, setau gue author juga ga bisa masak lho," kata Ieyasu.

"Terus gimana? Masa kita harus muntah muntah gara gara masakannya gak enak?" Tanya Toshiie.

"YANG MENTANG MENTANG SELALU DIMASAKIN MAKANAN AMA MATSU!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Tapi tumben ya, Maeda lagi gak kompak?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Elah lu! Nanti gue bisa tambah crazy!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Nah, gimana dong?" Tanya Motochika.

"Udah, biarin aja! Kita intip Motonari ama author aja dari jendela..," kata Sasuke.

"shinobi emang jenius ya," kata Keiji.

"Jenius sih jenius, tapi yang ini rambutnya kayak landak! Terus sok ganteng!" Kata Kojuro.

"Hewheeeew, kok Masamune-dono dari tadi ga ngomong?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Males.," kata Masamune singkat.

"Haaaaaaahhhh...! Yaudah yuk, kita ngintip!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Yoooooooooooo!" Semuanya semangat lagi.

Akhirnya, semuanya berebutan ngintip dari 5 jendela.

"Idih..! Author malah nonton TV!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Kasian amat itu Motonari ngepel.. Hahaha!" Tawa Kasuga.

"Aku penasaran sama masaknya!" Kata Matsu.

"Sabar, itu masih banyak, lagi!" Kata Toshiie.

Sementara itu di dalam.

"Motonari, yang bersih, inget! Yang bersiiiih! Biar villa nya jadi enak dilihat!" Kata Author Mea.

"Iya, Mea..," kata Motonari.

"Lantai 2 juga bersihin!" Kata Author Mea.

"Lantai 2 juga ada?" Tanya Motonari.

"Iyeh! Seinget gue sih ada," kata Author Mea.

"Hadeeeh...," kata Motonari.

"Acara TV gak ada yang seru! Gue mau- AAAAHH!" Author Mea berdiri, terus terpeleset dan segera ditangkap Motonari.

"Mo- Motonari..," Author pun nge-blush.

"Untung gak kenapa kenapa.. Makanya hati hati," kata Motonari sambil memberdirikan(?) sang Author.

"A- Arigatou gozaimashita.. NGYAAAAAAA!"

"Jah.., malah nge-fangirling lagi..," kata Motonari.

Sementara di luar.

"Itu anak nge-fangirling lagi!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Satu sama Ieyasu. Dua sama Yukimura. Tiga sama Motonari. Dan yang paling so sweet sama Motonari. Gimana kabar Motochika? Hm? Hm?" Keiji menyikut lengan Motochika berkali kali.

"Heh. Lu kira gue cemburu?" Tanya Motochika bete.

Fuuma menulis, "YAOI, YAOI, hehehe,"

"Author kejam banget sih sama gue! Kenapa gue harus dipasangin ama Motonari coba?!" Protes Motochika.

"Karena author suka pairing kalian berdua. Author juga suka pairing Kasuga Sasuke. Makanya pasangan itu harus ditonjolin!" Kata Masamune.

"Tapi kalo lu ama Yukimura engga ya?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Tanya sama author lewat review dan PM!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Gue gak nanya lu..," kata Kennyo.

Back to dalam(?)

"Halah halah! Baru sepertiga bersih! Males gue nih! Bantuin dong, Mea.. Pliiiissss...," kata Motonari.

"Ogah!" Kata Author Mea.

"Ayo dooongg...,"

"Gak!"

"Plllliiiiisss...,"

"Motonari, kan gue gak boleh bantu elu,"

"Jadi ini terima kasih lu ke gue karna gue udah nyelamatin elu?!"

"Cuma nyelamatin pas kepeleset doang..,"

"Ayo dooong!"

"Gaaaaaak!

"Mea..,"

"Motonari, jangan maksa dong!"

"Mea..," Motonari udah mau nangis.

"Yaudah deh," akhirnya author Mea bantuin Motonari.

Back to luar(?)

"JAAAAAHHHH! DIBANTUIN!" Kata Keiji.

"Yareyare.., Mea ish..," kata Motochika.

"Mending kita omongin soal schedule, daftar kebutuhan sama daftar makanannya," kata Matsu.

"Yodeh, ayo duduk di sana," Motochika menunjuk lahan hijau di taman.

Semua duduk disitu.

"Schedule nya apa?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Nih..,"

o-o-o

1. 17.00 - 18.00 : Preparing

2. 18.00 - 18.05 : Meet Motonari and Author!

3. 18.05 - 18.15 : Berdo'a untuk Motonari dipimpin Motochika.

4. 18.15 - 18.30 : Acara potong kue dan pembagian kue!

5. 18.30 - 19.00 : Makan time!

6. 19.00 - 19.05 : Penutup dari MC, Motochika

o-o-o

"Tch.., sejam doang," kata Masamune.

"Hehehe! Ini author ama gue yang ngerancang," kata Motochika.

"Kalo daftar kebutuhan?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Nih..,"

o-o-o

1. Banner bertuliskan "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MOURI MOTONARI!"

2. Balon balon

3. Dll.

o-o-o

"SIMPLE BENER!" Teriak Keiji.

"Pinter kan gue?" Tanya Motochika.

"Bukan pinter lagi! Tapi orang simple!" Kata Keiji.

"JULUKAN BARU! MASTER SIMPLE!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Yah elah, baru sekali udah dapet julukan," kata Motochika.

"Kita senasib, bro," kata Ieyasu.

"Emang julukan lu apa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Julukan gue? Master Kepo," kata Ieyasu.

"Master Kepo dan Master Simple.., terus I Am Masamune-sama's Peramal and Nama Saya is Katakura Kojuro yang ter-Smart se Sekolah Ini dan Super Super Super Limited Edition dan Saya Jago Meramal Sesuatu. Abis itu apa ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Gak inget perkataan gue waktu chapter 2 dan 3?" Tanya Masamune.

"Apa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Yang gue bilang Lady Killer sama Tukang Ngeluh ke Keiji..," kata Masamune.

"WEEEEEHHH! MASAMUNE MASTER INGATAN! KEIJI LADY KILLER DAN MASTER NGELUH!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Sejak kapan suamimu jadi gila?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Sejak dia gila," kata Matsu.

"YA GILA NYA SEJAK KAPAN?!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Ya sejak dia gila," kata Matsu.

"Sudahlaaaah~ kalo daftar makanan?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"WEEEEEEEHHHH! YOSHIMOTO MASTER TANYA TANYA!" Teriak Toshiie.

"WOH! GUE JUGA DAPET JULUKAN?!" Teriak Yoshimoto.

"Yeeeeh, bukannya Master Kepo sama Master Tanya Tanya itu sama aja?-_-" tanya Motochika.

"Pasti lu nyindir gue!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Sorry sengaja. Mwehehe," kata Motochika.

"Cih!" Cibir Ieyasu.

"UWOOOOOH! DAFTAR MAKANANNYA APAAA?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Daftar makanannya tergantung apa yang Motonari masak! Nah, makanan makanan itu ada appetizer, main course, sama dessert. Nanti liat Motonari aja," kata Motochika.

"Ternyata Motochika sudah mengatur sedemikian rupa..," kata Kasuga.

"Pas Motonari masak masak, kalian dekor taman ini ya! Dekor sebagus mungkin dan jangan terlalu rame plus alay! Yang penting, banner harus ditengah tengah! Dan susun meja meja yang rapih ya~" kata Motochika.

"WEEEEEEEEEH! MASTER PLAN DAN MASTER SIMPLE!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Plan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Plan.., itu lho, rencana!"

"Oo..., plan," kata Sasuke.

"Lama lama virus 'WEEEEEEEEEH!' muncul juga!" kata Kasuga.

"Ichi.., Ichi nggak kuat ngangkat meja!" Kata Oichi.

"Itu gampang, Oichi. Kamu bantu Matsu sama Kasuga bikin kue ultah buat Motonari aja," kata Motochika.

"Siap!" Kata Oichi.

"Okeh, pas Motonari lagi tidur ditemenin sama Author, kalian bertiga, Matsu, Kasuga, Oichi, bikin kue buat Motonari. Usahakan selesai sebelum jam setengah lima. Paham?" Tanya Motochika.

"Paham," kata Matsu, Kasuga, Oichi.

"Oke guys! Sekarang kita lihat hasil kerja Motonari dan Author!" Kata Motochika.

"Kita gak minta ijin dulu sama Nouhime-sensei dan Shingen-sensei juga Nobunaga-san dan Mitsuhide-sensei?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Watashi wa baka.. Lupa saya! Yaudah, ijin dulu! Kamu aja sana! Kita mau lihat hasil kerja Motonari beserta Author!" Kata Motochika.

"Siap bos!" Kennyo langsung minta ijin.

"Oke, ayo," ajak Motochika.

Kemudian mereka lagi pagi ngintip dari jendela.

Back to dalam.

"Udah selesai! Yes!" Kata Motonari.

"Sama-sama," sindir Author.

"Oh iya.., hehehe, gomen! Arigatou, sudah membantu," kata Motonari.

"Yaudah, lanjut ke tugas kedua gih!"

"Tapi, aku gak bisa masak, Author!"

"LU GA BISA MASAK?! Gue juga sih. Mweheheee~" Author Mea langsung tiduran di sofa.

"Tapi bantuin gue dong," kata Motonari.

"Buat apa? Hoaaahm..," Author Mea menguap.

"Ya kan gue ga bisa masak.., lagipula gue gatau apa itu appetizer ama main course! Yang gue tau cuma dessert doang!" Kata Motonari polos. Seketika, author gubrak.

"AMPUN DAH! Lu ga tau? Appetizer itu hidangan pembuka! Main course itu hidangan utama! Dessert itu hidangan penutup! Masya Allah!" Kata Author.

"Makanya bantuin gue..," kata Motonari.

"Tapi-"

Motonari langsung narik tangan author ke dapur.

Back to luar.

"Siaaaal! Rencana gue berantakan totaaaaal!" Teriak Motochika.

"Udahlah! Kita intip mereka dari jendela dapur yang membelakangi mereka!" Usul Keiji.

"Pinter banget sih kamu, Lady Killer," kata Masamune.

"Anak bermata satu...! Sialan kau!" Kata Keiji.

"What's wrong with 'Anak bermata satu'? Gue Naga Bermata Satu alias Dokuganryuu!" Kata Masamune.

"Suka. Suka. Gue," kata Keiji.

"Jangan berantem!" Kata Ieyasu.

"So? So? So?" Tanya Masmun sok cool.

"Alah so so so so lu!" Kata Ieyasu.

"HAH?! SO SO SO SO?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Maksud gue, sok sok so so(ngerti ngga?:D)" kata Ieyasu.

"Teh botol sosro~" kata Sasuke.

"Bukaaaan -_- au ah!" Ieyasu bete dan dia mengikuti Motochika menuju dapur lewat luar villa(?).

"Yeee, gitu doang ngambek," kata Masamune.

"WEEEEEEEEEH! Master Ngambek! Ieyasu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Tadi katanya julukannya Ieyasu Master Kepo..," kata Masamune.

"WEEEEEEEEEH! Masamune! Master Ingatan!" Kata Toshiie.

"Bisa gak sih WEEEEEEEEEH! nya diilangin?" Kata Masmun.

"Author real nya ngakak tuh." Kata Keiji.

"Bodo ameeet! Gue cuma ngurus Author yang di dalem!" Kata Toshiie.

"Berarti.., Inuchiyo-sama sudah meninggalkan aku?" Tanya Matsu sedih.

"Tentu saja tidak, Matsu!" Kata Toshiie sambil merangkul Matsu.

"Weh.., pasangan straight satu ini dari keluarga yang romantis plus jago masak, kecuali KEIJI. Hmm..., kalo Nagamasa ama Oichi beda banget kelakuannya!" Kata Yoshimoto.

Fuuma menulis, "Iya, yang satu teriak teriak terus tapi yang satu kalem,"

"Kalem sih kalem, tapi histeris banget orangnya!" Kata Yoshimoto.

Fuuma menulis, "Sama tuh kayak Kunoichi milik Klan Uesugi di Echigo! Cereweeeeeeet nya minta ampun! Apalagi shinobi milik Takeda.., bener bener sok ganteng ama tukang cari informasi! Bisa dibuat pencari informasi ama ibu ibu tukang gosip di pedagang sayur (Di sinetron sinetron biasanya kalo ibu ibu gosip pasti di tukang sayur kan?! :D /nak,kamuterlalumenjiwaisinetron/)"

"Hus.., lu sendiri gosip! Gimana seeeh?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

Fuuma menulis, "Bukan gue, tapi kita!"

"Yaudah lah serah lu ae!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"WOI! BURUAN!" Panggil Ieyasu yang sudah ikut kerumunan orang sarap *dihajar14murid*.

Yoshimoto dan Fuuma segera mengikuti mereka.

Sementara itu di dapur.

"Aduh..! Gue gak bisa masak! Terus gue bikin apa nih?!" Tanya Motonari panik.

"Santai bro," kata Author.

"Santai santai.. Lu kan gak ngerasain!" Kata Motonari.

"Kan gue bantu elu tadi beres beres!" Kata Author.

"Tapi kan cuma sepertiganya..," kata Motonari kesal.

"Gomen. Aku takut ketahuan sama Motochika kalau aku bantu kamu, Motonari," kata Author.

"Emang kalau ketahuan kenapa?!" Tanya Motonari yang udah berasap asap.

"Ya gak kenapa kenapa! Kan lu tau kalo Motochika ngamuk udah kayak apaan tau?" Kata Author.

"Tau sih.., tapi gue ga bisa masak..," kata Motonari.

"Yaudah deh! Gapapa deh aku dimarahin sama Motochika. Sebentar, aku ambil HP dulu," Author berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Eh?! Ngapain?!"

Beberapa saat kemudian, author kembali ke dapur.

"Browsing resep resep," kata Author.

"Lu ga bisa masak?" Tanya Motonari.

"Kan tadi gue udah bilang kalo gue gabisa masak," kata Author sambil browsing.

"Yaelah.., Motochika ada ada aja! Kan gue pengen bed rest hari ini..," kata Motonari.

"Bed rest? Motonari, kamu.., kamu udah ganti gender?!" Tanya Author kaget.

"Ha?"

"Bed rest itu kan istirahat yang suka disaranin dokter buat ibu hamil, Mouri Motonari ku yang ganteeeeeeennnnggggg!" Author berasap asap.

"Hus! Jangan ngomong gitu, kalo Motochika denger, bisa gaswaaaat!"

"LU BENER BENER SUKA AMA MOTOCHIKA?!" Author sudah berasap asap dikali empat(?).

"Skenario elu~" kata Motonari santai.

"ASDFGHJKL! QWERTYUIOP! ZXCVBNM! Crecah! Petok petok! Rese lo ah!" Kata Author yang kepalanya sudah berasap asap dikali lima(?).

"Yaudah, mana resepnya? Biar gue yang bikin, tapi lu harus bantu! Soalnya 21 porsi! Mana dessert nya banyak, lagi!" Kata Motonari.

"MANA ELU GA MERASA BERSALAH, LAGI!" Kata Author marah sambil menyerahkan HP nya kasar.

"Jangan marah. Nanti puasa batal. Peace," kata Motonari.

"Iya deh ah!"

"Siiiiip.., mm.., hah? Pumpkin soup?" Tanya Motonari.

"He eh. Gue copas menu dari grand final Junior Masterchef 1. Emang napa?"

"Gak papa.., emang ada labunya?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ada di kulkas, mungkin?" Kata Author.

"Gue nanya," kata Motonari sambil membuka tiga kulkas(?) yang ada disitu.

"Wew, ada labu. Yaudah, bantuin gue Mea!" Kata Motonari.

"Iya..," Author terpaksa membantu Motonari.

Sementara itu di luar.

"SIAP! KENNYO LAPOR! Diperbolehkan sama Nouhime-sensei! Katanya schedule nya jadi free sampe besok!" Kata Kennyo.

"Sip," kata Motochika.

"Udah ah, gue bete banget! Katanya pas masak, kita dekor dekor buat party?" Tanya Matsu.

"Aaaa! Gue lupa teruus!" Kata Motochika greget.

"WEEEEEEEEEEH! Master Lupa, Master Plan, dan Master Simple!" Kata Toshiie.

"Ampun dah..! Ampe tiga julukan!" Kata Motochika.

"WEEEEEEEEEEH! Toshiie Master Ngasih Julukan!" sindir Keiji.

"WEEEEEEEEEEH!"

"Sst! Ayo dekor!" Komando Motochika sambil berjalan ke taman.

Semua mengikuti Motochika dan mulai mendekor taman.

Back to dapur! (Readers : MEA! Ini mah back back back back terus! Gimana sih lu!)

Serah dums :3 salahkan skenario! (Readers : Kan yang bikin skenarionya elu!)

"This is bad day ever! Very very menyebalkan you know!" Kata Motonari sambil menyalakan kompor.

"Copas kata kata gue lu! Itu kan kata kata khas gue!" Protes Author.

"Wek." Kata Motonari.

Segera, kepala author Mea berasap asap dikali 6(?).

"Dasar tukang marah..," kata Motonari.

"Yaudah! Kan gue udah bantu.., gue mau istirahat sambil ngawasin elu! Capek gue!" Kata Author.

"Lebih capek gue atau elu?" Tanya Motonari.

"Tapi kan elu laki laki, Mouri!" Kata Author kesel.

"Tapi, masak sama beres beres tugas perempuan kan?" Sindir Motonari.

"Ugh..," Author cuma bisa pasrah. Sabar ya thor! (Lah, gue menasihati gue sendiri?'-')

"Mana gue lagi puasa lagi..," kata Author.

"Cep cep.., enak deh," goda Motonari sambil mencicipi porsi satu yang sudah jadi.

"MOTONAAARIIIIIIII!"

"Gomen," kata Motonari.

"Au ah!"

"Jangan marah,"

"Iya deh!"

"Yowis, udah empat porsi nih..masih ada 17 porsi lageeeh," kata Motonari sambil terus mengaduk aduk pumpkin soup nya.

"All i'm tryna say is you're my everything baby~ *nyanyi lagu yang judulnya Baby I*"

"Nyanyi apa lu? Pasti promosi nih,"

"Head in the clouds got no weight on my shoulders~ i should be wiser and realise that I've got~*nyanyi lagu yang judulnya Problem* hosh! Ketinggian lagunya! Gak nyampe,"

Yang tau lagu lagu AG pasti tau lagu Problem :3 #promosi

"Pasti lagu ARIANA GRANDE!" Teriak Motonari.

"Kok taaau?"

"Ketauan, kan lu seneng AG!"

"Yeeeh!"

"Udah ya, gue mau istirahat," kata Author pergi dari dapur.

"Fu...!"

Sementara itu di taman

"Bannernya bagus! Warna hijau! Warna kesukaan gue!" Kata Matsu.

"Ini juga warna kesukaan Motonari," kata Motochika.

"Lu udah berapa lama kenal Motonari?" Tanya Matsu.

"Udah dari SD~!" Kata Motochika.

"Pantes.., wajib ditiru tuh! Kapan kapan gue bikin party buat Inuchiyo-sama! Tapi ultahnya 15 Januari, masih lama!" Kata Matsu.

"Good luck ya," kata Motochika.

"Sip~! Kata Matsu.

"Ichi! Ambilkan pisau di kotak itu dong!" Kata Nagamasa yang sedang berusaha meluruskan paku bengkok.

"Kenapa gak pake palu aja, Nagamasa-sama?" Tanya Oichi sambil mengambilkan pisau.

"Liat dong, Ichi! Satu dipake Ieyasu, satu dipake Yoshimoto, satu lagi dipake Sasuke!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Ambil paku lagi lah, Nagamasa-sama..," kata Oichi sambil meletakkan pisau di sebelah paku bengkok itu.

"Pakunya habis, Ichi. Lagian Motochika ga beli yang baru sih!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Yaudah deh," kata Oichi.

"Agh! Susah banget!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Hati hati, Nagamasa-sa-"

Belum selesai Oichi menyelesaikan perkataannya, jari Nagamasa sudah teriris.

"AAAGH! ITTAAAAAAAAAAAAAI!"

"Astaaaaaagaa, apaan sih?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Jari gueeee! Aaah!"

Oichi langsung mengambil kotak P3K di tempat rahasia(?) di taman.

"Nagamasa-sama! Ichi akan mengobati Nagamasa-sama," Oichi pun mengobati jari Nagamasa.

"Ichi..,"

"Jah! Romantis again!" Teriak Masamune.

"MASAMUNE-DONO CEMBURU YAAAAA?" Teriak Yukimura.

"Astaga! Ya kagak lah! Gue gak suka ama Oichi!" Kata Masamune.

BRAK!

"WAAAAAH AKU NABRAK POHOOOOON!"

"Wooh! Suara apa itu?" Tanya Yukimura.

Ke 28 mata(?) pun langsung mengarah ke sumber suara.

"KOJURO?"

"WAAAAH AKU NABRAK POHON!" Ulang Kojuro.

"Nabrak pohon aja bangga," kata Sasuke.

"Gila kan Migime gue?" Tanya Masamune.

"Masamune-sama! Barusan saya nabrak pohon lho!" Lapor Kojuro.

"Gue tau, Kojuro! Dikira gue gak denger?" Tanya Masamune.

"Iya! Itu gara gara barusan saya dikejar kejar sama kebo! Itu kebo nya!" Kojuro nunjuk kebo yang ada di deket pohon tempat ia nabrak barusan.

"Astaga.., kenapa tu kebo bisa ada disini?" Tanya Masamune.

"Keren kan, Masamune-sama?" Kojuro ber puppy eyes.

"Gak." Kata Masamune.

"Babababababa! Bababababa! Bababababa! Babababababababababa!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Itu kenapa coba si Nagamasa?" Tanya Masamune.

"WOOOOI! YANG BAIK, PINJEM PALUNYA!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"GAAAAAAAAK!" Teriak Ieyasu, Yoshimoto. Sasuke asyik ngakak.

"Guys, sekarang udah jam setengah sepuluh," kata Motochika.

"Cepet banget!" Teriak semuanya.

"Namanya juga FANFIC!" Teriak Motochika.

"UWOOOOOOH!" Teriak Yukimura.

"WEEEEEEEEEH!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Udah oi! Sakit perut gue daritadi ngakak mulu ngeliatin kalian semua!" Kata Sasuke.

"Persis kayak real Author!" Kata Keiji.

"Yaudah, udah selesai blom?" Tanya Motochika.

"Blom! Elu malah santai santai sambil minum kopi susu, lagi..," kata Ieyasu.

"Ini bukan kopi susu! Ini teh tarik! Warnanya mirip, kan? Hehehe!" Kata Motochika.

"Mana ada bajak laut minum teh tarik..," kata Ieyasu.

"Ya ada ada aja!" Kata Motochika.

"Trus, gimana perkembangan kapal lo yang beberapa bulan lalu ancur?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Parah. Tau gak, toga bulan yang lalu kapal gue nabrak mercusuar. Terus dibetulin ama prajurit prajurit gue yang selalu teriak teriak 'Aniki! Aniki!' ampe gue bosen. Nah, setelah tiga bulan, gue pake lagi, GUE NABRAK MERCUSUAR YANG SAMA COBA?"

"Haha.. Sabar ya!"

"Emang! Akhirnye gue suruh mereka buat betulin kapal gue lagi buat kedua kalinya!"

"Kasian amat prajurit elo.."

"So? Gue kan pemimpin, jadi enak tinggal nyuruh nyuruh! Sama kayak sekarang," kata Motochika.

"Iye, aniki!" Kata Ieyasu kesal.

"WOI! SESAMA KAWAN JANGAN PANGGIL ANIKI!" Teriak Motochika.

"Lah, katanya lu pemimpin.. Berarti.., Motochika-sama?" Tanya Ieyasu.

Kepala Motochika pun berasap asap dikali tujuh(?). "Bukan kayak gitu.., lu ribet ah dibilangin! Udah sana! Lanjut kerjain tugas lo! Angkatin meja meja buat tempat makanan makanan!" Kata Motochika.

"Yaudah deh," Ieyasu langsung ngebantuin yang lainnya angkatin angkatin meja.

"Gimana kabar Motonari dan Author ya? Gue masuk ke villa ah," Motochika diam diam masuk ke villa.

"Yo, Motonari?" Panggil Motochika.

"Ngapain lu masuk, Motochika?" Tanya Author.

"Ini.., gue cuma mau ngecek Motonari. Ehm, dan lu, lu bantuin Motonari ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Eng.., engga kok! Peace," kata Author sambil salam dua jari(?).

"Gue tadi liat dari jendela," kata Motochika.

"Eng..,"

"Ayo ngaku,"

"HUWAAAA! MAAFKAN GUE, MOTOCHIKA! GUE DIPAKSA PAKSA MOTONARI SOALNYA GUE KASIAN SAMA DIA! PLUS DIA UDAH KAYAK ORANG MAU NANGIS! TERUS GABISA MASAK SAMA DIA GATAU APA ITU APPETIZER DAN MAIN COURSE DAN CONTOH MAKANANNYA!" Teriak Author sambil sujud sujud di depan Motochika.

"Lu gimana sih Mea?! Itu buat memperlambat dia! Malah lu percepet! Sekarang baru jam sepuluh! Acaranya jam enam sore! Kalau misalnya dia selesai jam satu, terus dia kan tidur dua jam, jam tiga, nah, dia nunggunya berapa jam?! Tiga jam! Kan kasian dia! Dia kan hari ini ul-"

"Oi Motochika,"

"Eh, Motonari?!" Motochika kaget.

"Jangan marahin author. Kasian dia, kalo dia nangis, gimana?"

"Kok lu care amat ama dia?"

"Nope. By the way, ada acara apa? Kok gue gak tau ya?" Tanya Motonari.

"Hm? Ga ada apa apa kok!" Kata Author.

"Bohong," kata Motonari.

"Gaak, gak ada acara apa apa. Udah sana lanjutin pekerjaan lo!" Kata Motochika sambil mendorong dorong Motonari ke dapur.

"Eeh, gue bisa sendiri!" Kata Motonari.

"O," kata Motochika.

"Songong banget lu!" Kata Motonari dari dapur.

"O!" Kata Motochika.

"Ish!" Kata Motonari dari dapur.

"O! Satu huruf yang singkat, jelas, dan padat. O!" Kata Motochika.

"Tapi bikin gedek!" Kata Motonari.

"O!"

"Udahlah..," kata Author.

"Hm.., gomen nasai, gue udah marahin lu," kata Motochika.

"Gapapa kok. Hampir aja ketauan tadi," kata Author.

"Yep. Hampir," kata Motochika.

"Yaudah sana ke dapur, katanya mau ngecek Motonari?" Tanya Author.

"Yowis," Motochika pun berjalan ke dapur.

Di dapur.

"Motonari," kata Motochika.

"Apa?"

"Lu gak denger pembicaraan yang barusan gue omongin ama author?"

"Ngga,"

"Syukurlah,"

"Emang kenapa?"

"Gak papa."

"O!"

"Ish!"

"Hewhew, pembalasan yang tadi!"

"O! Oh ya, lu udah bikin berapa porsi?" Tanya Motochika.

"Sekitar 8 porsi~" jawab Motonari.

"Yaudah, kalo gitu, lanjutin ya. Nanti Main course nya apa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Kata Author, Chicken Cordon Bleu,"

"Okey, teruskan," Motochika meninggalkan dapur.

"Semua terkendali, gue mau tidur dulu," kata Motochika.

"Tunggu, gue juga ngantuk!" Rengek Author.

"Lu gak boleh tidur! Nanti kalau Motonari keluar villa, gimana?" Kata Motochika.

"Suruh siapa kek jagain Motonari.. Gue ngantuk!" Author segera merebahkan diri di spfa karna ga kebagian kamar(?).

_**Kasihan juga Author**_(Readers : NGAPAIN NGASIHANIN DIA?!)_, **yaudah deh, gue suruh Oichi, Matsu, sama Kasuga buat jagain Motonari**_, batin Motochika.

"HOY! MATSU, KASUGA, DAN OICHI DIHARAPKAN MASUK DAPUR UNTUK MENJAGA MOTONARI AGAK GAK KELUAR KARENA GUE DAN AUTHOR MAU TIDUR DULU TERIMA KASIH," teriak Motochika simple.

"WEEEEEEEEH! Master Simple is bek(?)!" Kata Toshiie.

"Oke oke!" Kata Kasuga Matsu dan Oichi segera menuju dapur, meninggalkan Sasuke Toshiie dan Nagamasa (ngerti kan?)

OKEH KARENA SAYA MALAS MENJABARKAN ALIAS MALES ALIAS GREGET ALIAS CAPEK ALIAS PENGEN HIBERNASI ALIAS- (Readers : WOI, kepanjangan!) ekhem. MARI KITA SKIP TIGA JAM. JADINYA SEKARANG JAM SATU SIANG.

Author dan Motochika bangun.

"Hoahm!" Kata AuTo (Author & Motochika).

"Idih! Kita masa bangunnya bareng?!" Teriak Motochika.

"Meneketempe?!" Kata Author Mea.

"Motonari udah selesai belum?!" Kata Motochika panik.

"Au.. Gue cek dulu," Author berjalan sempoyongan ke dapur karna masih ngantuk.

Di dapur.

"Udah selesai?" Tanya Author.

"ASTAGFIRULLAHALADZIM! ALLAHUAKBAR! SUBHANALLAH! LAILAHAILALLAH!" Teriak Motonari, Kasuga, Matsu kaget. Oichi cuma loncat kecil karna kaget.

"Wew.. Kalian masuk Islam?" Author langsung puppy eyes.

"Gak!" Kata mereka.

"Udah nih, lagi beres beres," kata Motonari.

"Bagus. Motonari, lu masuk kamar sono. Nanti gue bawain barang barang buat kemping (?) gue di kamar lu ama Motochika," kata Author.

"Iya! Gue ngantuk banget!" Kata Motonari kemudian berjalan ke kamar.

"Okey, Kasuga, Matsu, Oichi, kalian bikin birthday cake nya ya," kata Author.

"Sip!"

Author langsung mengambil barang barang untuk kemping di kamar Motonari.

"Weleh! Itu barang banyak banget mau lu bawa ke kamar gue?!" Kata Motochika.

"Hai," kata Author Mea.

"Ooo... Yaudah sana," kata Motochika.

Author langsung masuk kamar Motonari.

Di kamar Motonari.

"Hoy Motonari," kata Author.

"Apa?" Tanya Motonari yang sedang tiduran sambil baca doujinshi bikinannya(?).

"Gak tidur?" Author menutup pintu kamar.

"Hm. Ngantuk gue ilang," kata Motonari.

"Waw.., kamarnya baguuuus! Ada fasilitas TV, ada kamar mandi, ada kulkas, kasur ada dua, ada AC, terus ada counter, ada stop kontak(-_-), ada termos.. Kok ada rice cooker?" Tanya Author Mea.

"Itu punya Motochika. Oh ya- MEA! Lu ngapain bawa satu sachet teh tarik, terus setoples coklat, kipas, sama make up, ama dress, trus kok itu ada jas ama kemeja?-_-" kata Motonari.

"Rahasia." Kata Author.

"Trus ngapain bawa makanan ama sachetan Teh Tarik? Bukannya lu puasa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ini buat elu," Author Mea langsung ngelempar toples plastik itu ke kasur Motonari.

"Gak perlu lempar," kata Motonari.

"Yaudah, gue mau tidur!" Kata Author langsung loncat dan rebahan di kasur Motochika dan langsung tidur. Baru bangun udah tidur lagi -_-

"Yaudah sana.. Gue tidur juga deh!" Kata Motonari kemudian tidur di kasurnya.

"Tidur ya tidur aja, ngapain bilang!" Kata Author dalam mimpi(?)

"Ngigo lagi tu anak..," kata Motonari juga dari mimpi(?)

Sementara itu di luar villa.

"Siiiiip! Tugas kita udah beres nih! Susun meja meja.. Masang banner, terus acara ngakak juga udah selesai *nyindir Sasuke*," kata Ieyasu.

"Huwooooh Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuro dengan PE (puppy eyes) nya.

"Apa." Kata Masamune malas.

"Masamune-sama! Bantuin saya ngurus kebun!" Ajak Kojuro.

"Gak."

"Masamune-sama jahat! Kalo gitu sama Sasuke aja!" Kata Kojuro.

"Gitu aja ngambek.. Author gila bikin Migime gue jadi kek gitu!" Kata Masamune sambil megangin kepalanya frustasi.

"MINNA!" (Tau kan siapa yang suka teriak gini? :D yap, Nouhime-sensei!)

Gak ada yang jawab.

"MINNA! JAWAB DUMS!"

"Idih.., alay sekali pake 'dums'," kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Yee.. Emang elu, kerjaan nyangkul nyangkul sama nyabit rumput?!" Kata Nouhime-sensei greget.

"Itu mah beda~"

"MINNA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei lebih kencang lagi.

"Udah tau kita disini masih teriak teriak aja..," kata Keiji ke Ieyasu.

"Namanya juga guru killer.. Ohya, udah beli Basara Stories ala Author Mea yang ke 10?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Udah, tapi belom,"

"Ish, gimana sih lu,"

"MINNA! KALO GA ADA YANG JAWAB GUE LEMPARIN SEPATU HIGH HEELS GUE NEH!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Sensei! Kita udah disini, kenapa pake teriak teriak lagi soeh?!" Kata Kennyo.

"OWH, UDAH DISINI YA? SAYA KIRA DISANA!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil nunjuk pohon.

"By the way.. Kok ada rumah pohon?! Kenapa gak ada yang ngasihtau gue?!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Gue tebak nih, pasti mau nyetrika baju di rumah pohon," kata Masamune.

"UWOOOOOH! SASUKE! BIKININ DANGO!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Walahalah(?), sempet sempetnya," kata Kennyo.

Gak ada jawaban dari Sasuke.

"SASUKE! SASUKE!"

"WOY! Bisa diem kagak sih lu?! Dari kemaren teriak teriak mulu, mana ga soak soak lagi tu tenggorokan! Pita suara lu selentur apa sih sampe lu bisa teriak teriak gitu?!" Kata Masamune.

"UWOOOH! INI BERKAT DANGO ENAK BUATAN SASUKE!" Yukimura terlalu senang.

"Wah. Bener bener ni anak satu. Gue bedah ah tenggorokannya! Gue penasaran sama pita suaranya!" Kata Masamune sambil menarik kerah baju Yukimura.

"MASAMUNE-DONO, HUAAA! JANGAAAAN! HUWAAAAA! SASUKE! WER MAI DANGO?!(?)"

"WEEEEEEEEEEEH! Gue lama lama ketularan Migime nya Anak Bermata Satu, Lady Killer plus Master Ngeluh, juga Master Teriak!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Lady Killer again...," kepala Keiji berasap asap.

"Master Teriak itu maksudnya Yukimura?" Tanya Motochika tiba tiba datang.

"Astuaguah(?)! Ngagetin lu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Hewhew!" Tawa Motochika, ngikutin Kojuro.

"Wah! Ada yang copas kata kataku!" Kata Kojuro bangga.

"Bangga lagi..," kata Keiji.

"Gue mau catet nama nama julukan disini!" Kata Toshiie sambil menulis di buku yang entah datangnya dari mana(?).

"Apa?" Tanya Motochika.

o-o-o

1. Azai Nagamasa : Master Klontang

2. Chosokabe Motochika : Master Lupa & Master Simple & Master Plan

3. Date Masamune : Master Ingatan

4. Honganji Kennyo : Master Uang

5. Imagawa Yoshimoto : Master Tanya Tanya

6. Kasuga : ?

7. Katakura Kojuuro : Master Berkebun & Master Bangga & I Am Masamune-sama's Peramal And Nama Saya is Katakura Kojuro yang ter-Smart se Sekolah ini dan Saya Jago Meramal Sesuatu

8. Kotaro Fuuma : Master Nyolot & Master Otak Error & Master Gosip (Masih inget kan?)

9. Maeda Keiji : Lady Killer & Master Ngeluh

10. Maeda Matsu : Masterchef

11. Maeda Toshiie : Master Ngasih Julukan

12. Mouri Motonari : Master YAOI

13. Oichi : Master Histeris & Master Romantis

14. Sanada Yukimura : Master Teriak

15. Sarutobi Sasuke : Master Ngakak & Master Nangis (Masih inget kan? :D) & Master Sok Ganteng

16. Tokugawa Ieyasu : Master Kepo

o-o-o

"Kok Kasuga kosong?" Tanya Motochika.

"Gue bingung, pengen ngasih Master Cantik nanti Matsu cemburu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Mana julukan Motochika, Kojuro, Fuuma ama Sasuke ada tiga, lagi!" Kata Keiji.

"Kenapa gak kasih Kasuga Master Romantis?" Tanya Motochika.

"Kan udah ada Oichi," kata Toshiie.

Mereka bertiga pun berpikir dengan sangat serius. Urusan gak penting aja pake serius -_-

"Master... Eh! Bukannya kalo cewek itu Mister?" Tanya Motochika.

"Gak ngurus gue," kata Toshiie.

"Apa ya?" Tanya Keiji.

"Master Cantik, Master Sexy, Master-" Omongan Motochika terputus.

"Hoy! Inget lu punya Motonari! Nanti dia cemburu!" Kata Keiji. Segera, kepala Motochika berasap asap dikali 8(?).

"GUE KAN GAK PACARAN AMA MOTONARI!" Teriak Motochika kesel.

"Sst. Nanti orangnya bangun," kata Toshiie.

"Yaudah, terus Kasuga kita kasih julukan apa?" Tanya Motochika yang udah berasep asep itu.

"Kasih julukan Master Ngaku aja. Tadi kan pas jogging dia ngaku kalo dia pacar Sasuke," kata Keiji.

"Sip," Toshiie langsung menuliskan nama Julukan itu.

"Author kagak?" Tanya Motochika.

"O iya! Kasih dia Master Fangirling aja! Tu anak fangirling mulu..," usul Keiji.

"Setuju setuju!" Toshiie menambahkan author dan menulis Master Fangirling.

"UWOOOOOHHHH!" Yukimura dan Masamune kejar kejaran karena tadi Yukimura berhasil lolos dari cengkraman Masamune.

"SANADA YUKIMURA! URUSAN KITA BELUM SELESAI!" Teriak Masamune.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Yukimura yang asyik ber 'uwoh' ria sambil lari lari itu pun memanjat tangga untuk ke rumah pohon.

"Tch! Dikira gue gak bisa manjat tangga!" Masamune ikut manjat tangga di pohon.

Di rumah pohon.

"Huwah! Ternyata Sasuke ada disini!" Kata Yukimura terlalu senang.

"Idih! Gitu aja pake seneng, lagi!" Kata Masamune.

"Apa, danna?" Tanya Sasuke.

"UWOOOH! AKU TAKUT SAMA MASAMUNE-DONO!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Lawan aja, danna. Bukannya danna bilang kalau 'Battle is everything'?" Tanya Sasuke.

"APA? SELEBRITING?!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Apa?" Tanya Sasuke bingung.

"UWOOOOOH! BATTLE IS SELEBRITING!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Bukan selebriting, danna! -_- tapi Is Everything! Bedakan!" Kata Sasuke.

"Owh! Kukira selebriting itu seleb yang rambutnya keriting! Makanya aku bingung! Kok jadi 'Perang adalah seleb yang rambutnya keriting'!" Kata Yukimura terlalu semangat.

"Ga jelas lu pada," kata Masamune.

"UWOOOH! UWOOOH! KAENGURUMA!"

"Jangan ber-KAENGURUMA disini!" Teriak Masamune dan Sasuke.

Alhasil...

Krak, krak! BRAAK!(?)

"WAAAAAAA!"

"Wow! Rumah pohonnya roboh! Keren banget!" Kata Kojuro kagum.

"Gitu aja kagum lagi!" Kata Keiji.

"Keren, kan?" Kata Kojuro.

"Udah salah, bangga lagi," kata Keiji.

"Keren kan?" Kata Kojuro dengan PE nya. Keiji pun facepalm.

"Wah.. Classmate classmate gue rada rada ya!" Kata Motochika.

"Kayak lu kagak aja," kata Ieyasu.

"Gue poesing nih!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Poesing? HAH?! LU NGOMPOL DI CELANA?!" Teriak Motochika.

"ENGGAK! Maksud gue itu **PUSING**!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Kirain lu ngompol.. wekawekaweka!" tawa Motochika.

"Idih..," kata Nagamasa kesel.

"Adoooh! sakiiit!" teriak Yukimura ketiban atap.

"TCH! INI RESE AMAT ATAPNYA! PAKE NINDIH SEGALA!" Teriak Masamune.

"MOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" teriak Sasuke. seketika, semuanya ngakak.

"Kenapa tiba tiba ada sapi?" tanya Kennyo.

"Sejak **MONYET** itu berubah menjadi sapi!" tawa Yoshimoto sambil menekankan kata MONYET nya.

"**DON'T CALL ME MONYET!**" teriak Sasuke langsung lolos dari ketiban atapnya (?)

"Iya, **MONYET**!" teriak Yoshimoto sambil tertawa.

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Sasuke ngamuk dan mengejar ngejar semuanya persis pada chapter 2.

"REAL AUTHOR! JANGAN MEMPERMALUKAN GUE NAPA!" Teriak Ieyasu sambil terus berlari menghindari Sasuke.

Suka suka gue dong :p

Sebelumnya, di dapur sudah terjadi suatu peristiwa (Readers : IYALAH!) yang tidak mengenakkan. kenapa? liat aja..

"Birthday cake nya modelnya gimana?" tanya Matsu sambil mainin sendok sayur (MKKB deh -_-).

"Mana gue tau.. mana Motochika gak ngasihtau lagi modelnya kayak gimana!" kata Kasuga.

"Ichi..-" tiba tiba mata Oichi melihat sebuat benda kotak yang berwarna hitam, ada layar, ada keyboard, dan ada speaker, juga tombol home, panggil, menu, dan back (Readers : alay..)

"Itu bukannya blekberi nya Author?" tanya Oichi.

"WAAH, BARU PERTAMA KALI GUE LIAT BLEKBERI!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Teriaknya jangan kenceng kenceng napa lu! berisik! nanti kalau Author ama Motonari bangun, gimana?" tanya Matsu kesal.

"Sorry...," kata Kasuga.

"Meeeh, ada apa sih ribut ribut?"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" Matsu dan Kasuga kaget tingkat dewa. sementara Oichi biasa aja.

"ORANGNYA DATEEEEEEENNNNGGG!" teriak Matsu dan Kasuga. Yap, yang dateng tadi adalah...

"MOOOOOOOOOOURI MOTONARI!" Sambung Motonari.

"Kenapa O nya diteken?" tanya Oichi santai.

"Ehm. pertama, setiap gue kenalan sama orang pasti O nya diteken, terus sekalian gue mau balas dendam sama Motochika yang terus terusan ngomong O! by the way, kalian ngapain di dapur terus teriakan gitu?" tanya Motonari.

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! KAMI-SAMA, MAAFKAN HAMBAMU YANG BERSALAH INI! (Ketauan kan kalo Kasuga Master Ngaku? :D *colekToshiie)

"He? kenapa kalian ini?" tanya Motonari.

"Kita itu lagi masak! yah yah.. eng.." Matsu bingung.

"Kita lagi belajar masak! yak, belajar masak..," Kasuga mulai sweatdrop.

"Kita itu lagi bikin kue u-" omongan Oichi terpotong.

"Kita lagi bikin kue uang! yaa.. ya.. kue uang!" kata Kasuga. ni anak pinter juga bikin alasan -_-

"Sekalian aja ngomongnya 'kita itu' 'kita lagi' terus. dan.. emang uang bisa dimasak?" tanya Motonari.

"Oh! ini buat Kennyo! tinggal dikasih pewarna emas!(ada, gitu?)" kata Matsu.

"Oh gitu toh.."

"WUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Amukan Sasuke pun terdengar jelas di dapur.

"Eh? apa it- WOY! JANGAN HALANGIN JENDELANYA! GUE MAU LIAT! -_-" teriak Motonari kepada Kasuga dan Matsu yang menghalangi jendela.

"Oh.. itu pacar gue ngamuk," kata Kasuga.

"Jeh.. yaudah gue mau tidur lagi!" kemudian Motonari berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Hampir aja.." kata Kasuga.

"Kenapa kalian bohong? aku diajarin sama Nagamasa-sama gak boleh berbohong!" protes Oichi.

"Kan hari ini dia ultah.. gimana sih Oichi?" tanya Matsu.

"Oh iya.. Ichi lupa! Maafkan Ichi ya, Nagamasa-sama..," kata Oichi.

"Oke lanjut bikin kue!" ajak Matsu.

"Yayy!" Kasuga dan Oichi pun membuat kue asal asalan -_-

- kembali ke amukan Sasuke

"KALIIIAAAAANNN!" Sasuke masih ngamuk dan mengejar ngejar semuanya.

"UWOOOOH! AKU GAK BERSALAAAAAH!" Teriak Yukimura langsung berlari ke arah kolam renang.

"WEEEEEEEEH! ADA LAGI NIH, SASUKE MASTER NGAMUK!" Teriak Toshiie.

"YARE YARE...," kata Motochika greget ama Sasuke.

Kini, Sasuke sedang mengejar Yoshimoto.

"JANGAN KEJAR GUEE!" Teriak Yoshimoto.

"Lagian elu neken banget di kata MONYET nya!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Yeeee, itu kan kenyataan!" Teriak Yoshimoto.

"Bodo amet!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Saru emang gila," kata Masamune.

"APA KAU BILANG..."

"LAAARIIIIII!" Teriak Masamune mengomando Kojuro, Keiji, Motochika, dan Ieyasu yang ada di dekatnya.

"YOSH! CAPEK NEH!" Teriak Motochika kemudian dia berhenti.

"SAMA, KELES," teriak Ieyasu.

"GAK AKAN GUE MAAFIN SEMUANYA!" Teriak Sasuke yang ngamuk ala kebo.

"NGOOOOOOOOOOOOK!" Suara Kebo pun terdengar sangat jelas di semua telinga yang ada di situ (?) dan maafkan Author bikin suaranya kayak gitu gara gara gak tau gimana suaranya Kebo.

"MY LOVELY KEBO!" Kojuro berlari ke arah kebo itu.

"Elah tu anak satu!" Teriak Masamune.

"YEEEEEE! AKU AMAN DISINI!" Teriak Yukimura dari pinggir kolam renang.

"KATA?" Suara yang miriiiiiiip sekali dengan seseorang yang suka ngomong klontang klontang juga setrika dan meja setrikaan. (Readers : langsung aja keleeees..)

"UWOOOOOOH! NAGAMASA-DONO! (Di anime nya, Yukimura belum pernah ketemu ama Nagamasa ya? XD)" Teriak Yukimura.

"JANGAN TERIAK DI KUPING GUE!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"KAYAK LU KAGAK AJA SIH, NAGAMASA-DONO?" Teriak Yukimura.

"BODO AMAT! MULUT JUGA MULUT GUE!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"MULUT GUE JUGA MULUT GUE SENDIRI!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Ini pada...," kata Kennyo dari bangku di taman.

Sementara itu, Sasuke masih ngejar ngejar Masamune gara gara kesel tadi.

"WUAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

"Capslock mbak. Pegel teriak teriak," kata Masamune.

"GUE LAKI LAAAKIII!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Woy! Ini pada! Berisik! Capslock nya!" Author Mea kw 3 pun datang(?).

"Ada author Mea kw 3? Serem." Kata Keiji.

"Bai," Author kw 3 langsung kabur ke tempat asalnya.

"Lu pada! Rese banget sih jadi manusia?! Greget gue tau! Asdfghjkl! Asdfghjkl!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Woles bro! Woles," kata Ieyasu.

"Sok cool lu!" Kata Sasuke kesal.

"Idih, siapa yang bilang gue cool? Weeek..!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Pret!" Kata Keiji.

"Oh iya Keiji, BSaAM, udah beli yang ke 10 nya?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Apa itu BSaAM?" Tanya Keiji.

"Basara Stories ala Author Mea," kata Ieyasu.

"Udah dong," kata Keiji.

"Sempet sempetnya sih ngomongin gituan pas lari..," kata Masamune.

"Sekali dayung, dua tiga pulau terlewati!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Idih.. Apa hubungannya coba," kata Masamune.

"Gak ada!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Terus apaan -_-" Masamune mulai dibuat greget.

"Gak papa." Kata Ieyasu sambil mempercepat larinya.

Kita skip ya! Sekarang jam empat sore. Masamune, Ieyasu, dan Keiji, juga Sasuke kecapekan kejar kejaran. Mereka (Masamune dan Ieyasu) lagi duduk di bangku semen di deket lapangan basket. Sasuke lagi ngadem di kamarnya.

"*nyanyi lagu yang nadanya reff Gomen ne Summer* Pantatnya kesanaan, geser dikit, kursinya sedikit, jangan peliiit!" Tiba tiba Keiji datang.

"Wah, suara lu keyen," kata Ieyasu.

"Keren darimana? Lagipula lu alay tuh pake huruf 'y' -_-" kata Masamune.

"Psst, skenario," bisik Ieyasu.

"Oh iya ya," kata Masamune.

"Yaudah," Masamune dan Ieyasu menggeser sedikit posisi duduknya sehingga Keiji dapat duduk disitu.

"Capek?" Tanya Keiji.

"Banget! Liat keringet gue dooongg.. Bentar lagi gue bakal jadi toge sakti!" Kata Ieyasu sambil pamer otot dan keringatnya.

"Otot lu kegedean noh..," kata Masamune.

"Ngomentar mulu lu..," kata Ieyasu.

"Gile neh, Ieyasu keringetnya banyak banget -_- BAU APEK LAGI LU! MANDI SANA!" Perintah Keiji yang langsung menutup hidungnya.

"Kayak lu ama Masmun kagak aja," kata Ieyasu langsung beranjak menuju ke dalam villa.

"Baru puber kali dia," Masamune menahan tawanya.

"Pret." Kata Keiji kemudian berjalan ke villa. Masamune pun ngikut.

Di dalam villa.

"Aaaah~" kata Kasuga sambil rebahan di karpet.

"Kue nya perfecto!" Kata Matsu.

"Ichi suka..," kata Oichi.

"Jangan sampe Motonari ke dapur!" Kata Matsu.

"Iye bos," kata Kasuga. Oichi cuma ngangguk.

"HAAAAH~ Hari yang melelahkan," kata Ieyasu sambil berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai dua untuk mengambil handuk.

JDAK!

"WOOOOOHHH! Tangan gue gak usah diinjek napa!" Protes Kasuga sambil memegangi tangannya.

"Sorry sengaja," Ieyasu menjulurkan lidah ke arah Kasuga.

"Songong banget." Kata Kasuga.

"Pret." Kata Ieyasu.

"WOH! KAMFRETO! GUA HAJAR JUGA LU!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Capslock," kata Masamune tiba tiba datang.

"Maap," kata Kasuga.

"Gila itu keringet Ieyasu, Masamune, ama Keiji..," kata Matsu.

"Emang! Namanya juga bopung! *dihajar seluruh fans Keiji, Ieyasu, dan Masamune*" kata Kasuga.

"Nagamasa-sama aja ga pernah keringetan sampe sebanyak itu," kata Oichi.

"Kalo Sasuke tau dah..," kata Kasuga.

"Kalo Inuchiyo-sama pernah, gara gara dia setiap hari latihan bikin bola bola api," kata Matsu.

"Gimana kabar Author sama Motonari ya?" Tanya Oichi.

"Tanya ama skenario," kata Matsu.

"Cih..," kata Kasuga.

Beralih ke Author dan Motonari!

Sekarang Author dan Motonari lagi gila gilaan berdua sambil nyetel lagu rock.

"YEAAAAAH! IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" Teriak Author dan Motonari. Readers mungkin tau lagu The Final Countdown? :D

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Jam empat," kata Author.

"Di dunia lu?"

"Jam sepuluh malem,"

"Udah buka?" Tanya Motonari.

"Ya udah lah daritadi," kata Author.

"Oo.. Terus kapan gue boleh keluar kamar?" Tanya Motonari.

"Nanti maghrib," kata Author.

"Kenapa sih gak boleh keluar?" Tanya Motonari.

"Gak papa.. Nanti kalo kamu abis mandi, pake jas ini ya!" Kata Author sambil memberikan jas beserta kemeja nya juga celananya tak ketinggalan.

"Nande?" Tanya Motonari.

"Gak usah banyak tanya.. Jalanin aja lah," kata Author.

"Yaudah,"

Ke scene Sasuke!

Sasuke lagi tiduran sambil nangis. "Kok mereka jahat sih sama gue? Gue salah apa coba?"

Tok tok tok.

"Gue gak mau diganggu!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Eeh, ini aku, Kasuga!" Kata seseorang dari luar yang ternyata namanya Kasuga (Readers : gue tempong lu thor!)

"Eng? Yaudah masuk," Kata Sasuke yang masih tiduran dan nangis.

Kasuga menutup pintu. "Kamu kenapa, Sasuke-kun?"

"Gak papa," Sasuke menghapus air matanya.

"Gak mungkin. Ada apa sih? Cerita dong sama pacarmu yang tercantik ini," kata Kasuga.

"Ini.. Aku tadi dikata-katain monyet ama Saru! Udah gitu aku diketawain! Kan gimana gak kesel?!" Kata Sasuke.

_**Kasian amat, tapi ni anak sensitif juga ya**_, Batin Kasuga.

"Sabar ya, Sasuke-kun," kata Kasuga sambil memegang tangan Sasuke.

"Arigatou," kata Sasuke.

"Aku keluar dulu ya. Jangan lupa mandi, preparing nya jam lima," kata Kasuga.

"Iya, Kasuga-chan," kata Sasuke.

Kasuga pun keluar kamar.

"Yosh.. Tu anak..," kata Kasuga.

"Ngambek lagi? Nangis lagi?" Tanya Matsu.

"Iya!" Kata Kasuga.

Sementara itu, Motochika sedang berjalan ke kamarnya di lantai 2.

"YEAAAAH! WE'RE LIVING TOGETHER, BUT STILL IT'S FAREWELL, AND MAYBE WE'LL COME BACK, TO EARTH WHO CAN TELL!" Teriakan Author dan Motonari terdengar jelas di telinga Motochika.

"Itu berdua!" Kata Motochika sambil membuka pintu nya dengan kunci (Readers : Dikira pake batu?!)

Kan ceritanya pintunya dikunci :p

"Hey ka..li..an.." Motochika super kaget melihat barang barang berantakan disana disini.

"Hey Motochika! Udah boleh keluar?" Tanya Motonari.

"Belum..," Motochika masih shock.

"Sorry!" Kata Author.

"Ya- yaudah, kalian lanjut gila gilaan sana, jangan lupa mandi dan pake baju yang dibawain Author," Motochika kembali mengunci pintu dari luar dalam keadaan shock.

"YEAAAHHH! I GUESS THERE IS NO ONE TO BLAME, WE'RE LIVING GROUND! AND THINGS EVER BE THE SAME AGAAIIINN... IT'S THE FINAL COUNTDOWN!" Teriak Author dan Motonari.

"Untung gue pilih kamarnya yang ada kamar mandinya..," kata Motochika.

Beralih ke kamar Ieyasu dan Keiji (Soalnya yang ini gak pernah diceritain! :D)

"Capek! Mandinya entaran aja!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Ganteng ganteng tapi pemalas..," kata Keiji.

"Masih ngos ngosan gue, pengen minum tapi takut readers tergoda," kata Ieyasu.

"Cari kue uang aja noh di kulkas." Kata Keiji.

"Puding roti?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Kue uang -_- jauh banget sama puding roti," kata Keiji.

"Gak. Nanti readers readers yang lagi puasa malah tergoda," kata Ieyasu.

"Cih." Kata Keiji.

"Sekarang jam berapa?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Jam setengah lima," kata Keiji.

"Kok cepet?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Untuk kesekian kalinya, namanya juga FANFIC!" Kata Keiji.

"Yae, sabar aja keles," kata Ieyasu.

"Apa itu keles?" Tanya Keiji.

"Bah -_- keles itu artinya kali," kata Ieyasu.

"Berarti, satu keles satu sama dengan satu?" Tanya Keiji.

"Gak gitu juga keles-_-" kata Ieyasu.

"Keleeeees~" teriak Keiji.

"Ampun ni anak.. Gue mandi duluan ye," Ieyasu mengambil handuk dan pergi ke kamar mandi di luar kamarnya (karna di kamar Ieyasu&Keiji gak ada kamar mandi)

"UWOOOOOOOOOH!" Teriak Yukimura dari lantai satu.

"Ini anak satu bener bener gila teriak ya.. Kalo dia bisu gimana ya?" Kata Kasuga.

"KASUGA-DONO JANGAN NYUMPAHIN DONG!" Yukimura marah lagi.

"Sorry.. Abis lama lama telingaku pengang nih gara gara kamu!" Kata Kasuga.

"Jadi orang penyuka dango itu harus SABAR!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Emang lu doang apa penyuka dango disini?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Emang siapa aja?" Tanya Yukimura dengan PE nya.

"Aduh. Muka Yukimura gak nahan nih kalo misalnya lagi puppy eyes~ gemes banget~" kata Kasuga sambil nyubit nyubit pipi Yukimura.

"UWWWWWWWWOOOH! ITTUAI DUESU!(?)" teriak Yukimura.

Sementara itu, auhor Real sedang ber-fangirling seperti biasa.

Sasuke keluar dan kaget. (YEY! SALAH SATU BAGIAN KESUKAANKU PLUS DIBENCI DIMULAI!)

"KASUGA!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Eeh?" Kasuga berhenti mencubit pipi Yukimura.

"Apa yang kamu lakukan..," kepala Sasuke berasap asap.

"Aku? Cubit pipi Yukimura-kun~ abis dia ngegemesin banget kalo lagi puppy eyes~" kata Kasuga.

"Kamu ga mikir perasaanku ya..," Kata Sasuke pelan.

"Heh?" Tanya Kasuga bingung.

"Ah! Tau ah! Kita putus!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Apa?!" Mata Kasuga berkaca-kaca.

"Hmph!" Sasuke pergi ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk dan segera mandi di kamar mandi sebelah kamarnya.

"Sasuke.. *satu air mata jatuh*" Tangis Kasuga shock.

"Waaaah.. Sasuke harus bikinin dango untukku nih! Pajak Putus!" Kata Yukimura.

"Sasuke.. *butiran air mata yang lain jatuh*" Kasuga masih menangis.

"UWOOOH! KASUGA-DONO! BIKININ DANGO!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Hiks!" Kasuga pergi ke kamarnya.

"Kok gue dikacangin?" Tanya Yukimura sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

"YUKIMURA YO!"

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu senang begitu melihat Shingen-sensei datang.

"YUKIMURA YO! BAGAIMANA KEADAAN SHINOBI KESAYANGAN GUE?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Maap, old man, caps lock nya," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa itu old man?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Old man itu bapak tua," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"BENARKAH? AKU BAPAK TUA? YUKIMURA YO! MULAI SEKARANG PANGGIL SAYA OLD MAN!" Teriak Shingen-sensei. Capslocknya mbok-_-

"UWOOOOOOH! OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAAAAN!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Bisa gubrak nih lama lama gue!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Apa itu gubrak? Itu bukannya benda kotak yang bisa ditarik tarik ya?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"ITU GEROBAK!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Gerobak itu bukannya kain tebel halus yang buat nutupin badan kalo tidur plus kedinginan ya? Biasanya motifan, terus-"

"NJER! ITU SELIMUT! GEROBAK AMA SELIMUT JAUH AMAT!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Tak kira piyama." Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Dasar neneng!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"ENAK AJA! GUE ITU OLD MAN! GUE JUGA LAKI LAKI SEJATI!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Kalo peraturan gue, orang ga nyambung gue panggil 'Neneng!'" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Mana ada orang ga nyambung sebutannya 'Neneng'?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Kan peraturan gue!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN! KEADAAN SASUKE BURUK! DIA ABIS PUTUS SAMA KASUGA! PADAHAL TADI PAGI BARU JADIAN!" Teriak Yukimura.

"DANNA! ASDFGHJKL! EMBER BANGET SIH MULUTNYA!" Teriak Sasuke tiba tiba datang abis mandi ngebut ala ninja(?).

"Kata Oyakata-sama Old Man kan harus jujur dan gak boleh bohong!" Kata Yukimura.

"Tapi jangan ember ember amat napa!" Kata Sasuke kesel terus masuk kamarnya buat pake kostum buat ultah Motonari.

"YEEEEY! AKU EMBER!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu senang. Gitu aja seneng lagi-_-

Skip skip skip (Author lagi males ngetik nih, pengen cepet cepet apdet soalnya telat banget :3)

Jam 17.00

"Guys, semua udah siap?" Tanya Motochika.

"Udah!" Kata semuanya.

"Siapa yang belum nih?" Tanya Motochika.

Semuanya nengok kanan-kiri-depan-belakang buat nyari siapa yang belum ada.

"Udah empat belas ya? Mhm.. Oke, peraturan baru! Yang punya couple, bareng ya nanti pas nyambut Motonari nya!" Kata Motochika.

DEG. KASUGA DAN SASUKE. KASUGA DAN SASUKE.

"Eeng.. Kita.. Sudah putus?" Kata Kasuga sedih.

"Huh!" Sasuke melipat tangan.

"Kasian amat..," kata Yoshimoto.

**_Dia sensitif.._**, batin Kasuga.

**_Sialan banget cewek gue selingkuh ama danna gue sendiri_**, batin Sasuke.

"Kenapa kalian putus?" Tanya Motochika.

"GARA GARA DIA!" Sasuke dan Kasuga saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Cie ciee :3 kejadian chapter 8 terulang lagi neeeh!" Kata Matsu.

"AAAA!" Teriak Kasuga dan Sasuke super greget.

"YOU MAKE ME FEEL SO GREGET YA KNOW! (Oy, bahasa gado gado -_-)" Teriak Kasuga dan Sasuke.

"Hewhew! Ternyata Sasuke dan Kasuga emang udah jodoh!" Kata Kojuro.

"Tumben tu otak bener." Kata Masamune.

"Keren kan?" Tanya Kojuro. Masamune pun gubrak.

"Udah udah, nanti ribut lagi," kata Motochika.

"Sekarang aja udah ribut!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Berisik lu pade," kata Ieyasu.

"Diantara semuanya, yang paling cantik siapa yaaa?" Tanya Keiji dengan Kitty Eyes nya. Singkat KE aja.

"Pastinya gue dong!" Kata Matsu.

"WEEEEEEEEEE-"

"Gue bilang, ilangin itu WEEEEEEEEEH nya!" Teriak Masamune.

"Kalo Matsu pake dress warna hijau! Hijau! Hijau! Yey!" Kata Toshiie.

"Itu anak kenapa seneng banget coba?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Matsu pake hijau aja seneng banget.." Kata Kennyo.

"Hewhew!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Dasar orang kesenengan lu." Kata Kennyo.

"Idih?! Kesenengan dari mana?!" Tanya Ieyasu kesel.

"Canda bro," kata Kennyo.

"Jayus lu.." Kata Ieyasu.

"OKE, SEMUANYA, KITA SIAP SIAP YA! SIAPKAN MAKANAN MAKANANNYA! SUSUN DI MEJA MEJA, KATEGORIKAN! PAHAM?" Perintah Motochika. Capslock Oi.

"PAHAM!" Teriak semuanya.

"AYO!"

Semuanya menyiapkan makanan makanan untuk pesta ultahnya Motonari.

Skip. Jam 18.00, di kamar Motonari.

* * *

BERSAMBUNG! KALO SAYA TERUSIN, SAYA TAKUT WIFI GA KUAT!

Maaf banget, terutama buat para readers(Readers : Iyalah ke readers!), saya buatnya 6 chapter selama di pantai -_- gila kan saya?

Berarti kemungkinan 15+ chapter plus saya mau tambah part 2 nya!

Insya Allah kalau misalnya saya ga males & terlalu sibuk sekolah, saya apdet cepet! Makanya, kasih saya ide lewat review! :D

Review dong T_T

Lanjut ke chapter 11 yang kemungkinan apdetnya ga selama ini!


	11. Fail Birthday Party

YEY! 24 JULI! HARI ULTAH SAYAAAAA! XD saya seneng banget! 6500 words pas-_- yeeey!

Saya seneng bangetz lho gara gara Lisa-dono alias Pemberi Ide untuk saya, nge-review! (Readers : Seneng banget lu!)

BALESIN REVIEW DULU! YEEEEY! YEEEEEY! /gila

Yang terspesial dulu ::::::: **  
**

**Neko Lisa :**

YEEEEEY! FF KU BIKIN NGAKAK! YEEEEY! AKU SENENG BANGET LHOO! Oh ya, Lisa-dono alias Katakura-dono KW 2, perkenalkan! Soregashi wa Sanada Genjirou Yukimuraaaaaaaaaaaa! (Udah tau keleeees..)

Namaku Yukimura KW 2! Yeeeeey! Yeeey! (Seneng banget lagi aku -_-) Pasti dong ITALILAN nya dimasukkin.. Tunggu chapter 13 yaa! (Readers : Emang lu udah bikin ampe chapter 13?) nanti saya masukkin Italilan vs. Brzel! Brzel! (Baca : Brezel *bacanya cepet*) dan e nya e buat emas! Bukan e ember!(?) pastinya aku lanjut kok! Yeeeey!

* * *

Lanjut ke review yang lainnya!

**FadjrinaH :**

YEEEEEEEY! SELAMAT DATANG DI FANFIC GAJE ALA SAYA! (Readers : Capslocknya woi!)

Yeeey! Ada lagi yang suka ama FF ku! Yeeey! Nanti maju ke panggungnya, ke PTK yaa! (?) soalnya PTK nya warna hijau, padahal aku benci warna hijau! (Readers : Apaan tuh PTK?)

PTK nanti dijelasin ama Motochika! Yeeey! Yeeeeeyy! (Readers : Gile ini Author kesenengan banget..)

Peraturan super ketat tapi ujung ujungnya kan Yukimura kagak ngelaksanain hukumannya(?) soalnya tuh, ide di otak saya berantakan total! Harusnya polanya kan A-B-C-D, malah jadi B-C-A-D! huweeeee(?)

Okey okey akan saya lanjutkan maka bersabarlah atas semua karakter yang sarap ini!(?) *dihajar murid murid SenBasa*

**Dissa-CHAlovers :**

SATU LAGI PIDATO DATANG DARI SAYAAAA! Karna reviewmu dua plus panjang panjang, saya ikutan balesnya panjang! Mweheheee!

SABAR YA DISSAAAAAA! Kenapa ga bisa? Huweee.. Saya gak sabar ama partynya lho! Yeeeeyy! Yeeeey! (Readers : GILE NI ANAK SATU KESENENGAN BANGET! UDAH GITU, PROMOSI MULU!) aku rapopo. Semoga cepet bisa ya! And makasih atas ucapan selamatnya XD

Luke oh luke~ (Kasuga : Bisa diem ga sih lu! Jangan bikin gue malu!) wkwkwk, ada toh? Aku jarang (Malah ga pernah) nonton Star Wars! Pernahnya main Game Lega(?) nya.. XD itu pun tau dari sahabatku lho!

Iya dong, semuanya punya.. XD tapi satu julukan Ieyasu yang "Master Ngambek" ketinggalan! Saya males ngedit nya-_- yeeey! Nanti siswa siswi JaNime juga punya julukan! Semoga julukan panjang Kojuro juga ada nanti! XD

Motonari : "Arigatou Dissa atas ucapan ultahnya!"

Tau, mereka putus juga alasannya sepele, gara gara Kasuga nyubit nyubit pipi Yukimura doang-_- sebenarnya aku ga tega ngasih Motonari tugas sesasid(?) eh, sesadis itu ke Motonari! Karena Motonari is my lope lope! (?) (NariNariVers : KITA JUGA CINTA MOTONARI!) Lagu itu.. XD for the kesekian kalinya in forever, kisah nyata :D waktu kelas 5 lagi istirahat abis olahraga, ada temenku tau tau nyanyi "Pantatnya kesanaan, geser dikit, kursinya sedikit, jangan peliit," ke temennya -_-

Oiya ya? Baru sadar toh kalo Keiji ternyata yang suka ngasih julukan.. okey, pada chapter 12, akan saya masukkan! :D

UWOOOOOOOH! IDE SANGAT DITERIMA! Tapi lempar lempar plavour nggak kayaknya ya (sorry! Sorry! Huwee! *sujud sujud dihadapan Disaa*)

Iya dong, Sasuke gak jadi masak XD soalnya di dalem dia liat dango, yaudah dia ambil aja! Gak peduli punya siapa.. Ujung ujungnya juga dimakan ndiri! O! O! O! Motochika gitu lhooowww XD Kata Nagamasa, setrika is the best. Si Oichi kepalanya berasap asap dikali 1000 (?)

SENGOKU BASARA JUDGE END?! PASTINYA TAU DOOOOONGG! :D gile openingnyaaaa, keren bangeeetttzzzz! He eh, pantesan pas saya tonton kok rada rada mirip ama Sengoku Basara : Samurai Heroes, taunya diambil dari situ! :D saya kan ngakak parah waktu liat Keiji nge-blush pas ketemu ama Magoichi.. Hahahaha! Terus Ieyasu ganteng bangeeeeetttttzzzz! NGYAAA! (Ieyasu : Fangirling lagi.. -_-)

ARIGATOU FOR DOANYA!(?) SEMOGA INTERNETNYA CEPET BISA YA!

**Aishiteru :**

Ngakak ya? Ngakak yaaaaa? UWOOOH! UWOOOOH!

Maafkan saya karena saya lagi gila! Yeeeeey! Yeeey! (Readers : SABAR BANGET GUE MAH! INI ANAK KESENENGAN BANGET!)

AMIIIIN! Motonari kan kesukaan saya, makanya harus dibuat super spesial! Yeeeeeey! (?)

MAKASIH YA REVIEWNYA! DAN SELAMAT DATANG DI FANFIC SAYA! (Harusnya itu awal awal -_-)

SELAMAT MEMBACA DAN SELAMAT GILA MENGHADAPI KERIBUTAN SISWA SISWI SENBASA!

* * *

**IT'S THE BEST DAY EVEEEEEER! *nyanyi***

**Chapter ini chapter terakhir Author banyak masuk. Chapter 12 mulai sedikit, chapter 13 paling cuma nyempil nyempil! Nah, karena chapter 11 ini pemeran utamanya Gue & Motonari, jadi maap ye! :D**

**Readers juga main lho! XD mainnya dalam tanda kurung!**

**Warning super parah : TYPO! Setiap chapter pasti ada Typonya. Saya males ngedit ngedit lagi-_- bodo amat ah**

**Basara punya Capcom!**

**Okay! Have fun with the story!**

* * *

"Motonari," panggil Author.

"Apa?" Tanya Motonari.

"Aku ultah lho hari ini," kata Author. FOR THE KESEKIAN KALINYA, KISAH NYATA! Tepat hari ini, 24 Juli.

"16 April?"

"24 Juli. Aku seneng buangetz! Bentar lagi lebaran!"

"Otanjubi Omedettou, Author,"

"Mhm!" Kata Author senang.

"Terus.. Aku gak akan dipakein make up ini kan?" Tanya Motonari.

"Kalo lu mau.. Boleh! Nanti kalo kamu udah jadi cewek, aku bakal bener bener jodohin kamu ama Motochika! Tapi nanti YAOI Basara jadi sepi yaa~" kata Author.

"Hus, pikirannya. Udah tau lagi puasa malah masih demen ama YAOI. Tobat sana,"

"Udah, tapi aku terlalu gila ama kamu MUOTUONUARUI!(?)"

"Ada apa denganku?-_-"

"KAMU ITU COCAN! COWOK CANTIK!"

"Khk."

"Yaudah sini duduk! Biar gue pakein fondation dulu, terus bedak, eye shadow, maskara, blush on, de el el!" kata Author sambil mendudukkan Motonari kasar.

"HOY! JAS KESAYANGAN GUE NEH! BAGUS SOALNYA! Beli dimana?" Tanya Motonari.

"Dikasih Motochika. Ini gaun aku juga dikasih Motochika. Terus kenapa aku harus dikonde ya? Padahal rambutku cuma sebahu lho. Poniku sedagu. (Bisa dilihat di Ava Twitt :D (Readers : PENGEN BANGET LU!) terus cuma gara gara aku ultah, aku masa disuruh pake gaun ini? Yang lainnya dress setauku,"

"Ini party ultah lu ya? Bukannya Islam gak boleh ngerayain ultah ya? Kalo ada acara tiup lilin terus ada make a wishnya, berarti ngirim doa nya ke dewa?"

"Gue tau keles. Eng, semacam itu..? Mungkin yaa, pesta ultah gue,"

"Oh ya? Kok lu malah udah tau? Gue malah kagak?"

**_Ini anak lupa kali ya kalo hari ini dia ultah?_** Batin sang Author.

"AKU GAK MAU DI MAKE UP!"

"Kalau gitu make up in aku," kata Author.

"Gak!"

"Gue kan udah bantuin elu beres beres ama masak meski gue puasa,"

"Yaudah deh!"

Lima menit kemudian. (Party nya udah telat-_-)

"PERFECT! BAGUS BANGET KAMU DANDANINNYA!" Teriak Author. Ini gue kok ngomongnya aku-kamu ama lu-gue nyampur nyampur ya?-_-

"Arigatou,"

"Gue yang harusnya ngomong Arigatou. Arigatou gozaimashita," Author melakukan Ojigi.

Sementara itu di luar.

Para tamu hadirin (Ceilah) telah duduk manis di kursi yang udah disediakan ama Motochika. Dia gotong gotong lho dari sekolah sebelah. Pinjem katanya. Wkwk.

"Motonari sama Author lama banget," kata Kasuga.

"Tau tuh.. Jangan jangan mereka lagi..." Kata Matsu mikir yang enggak enggak.

"Hus, pikirannya," kata Kasuga.

"Kasuga," Sasuke duduk di sebelah Kasuga yang kebetulan kursi itu kosong.

"Hmh."

"Aku.. Minta maaf, ya?" Kata Sasuke penuh harap.

"Untuk apa? Lagipula kau enggak bersalah. Aku udah maafin kamu kok, aku juga minta maaf," kata Kasuga.

"Kalau gitu, kamu mau jadi pacar aku lagi?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Kalau itu aku harus pikir pikir dulu," kata Kasuga. Ampun dah, masalah sepele gini jadi ribet. Dasar shinobi ribet.

"Ya udah, aku tunggu ya," kata Sasuke kemudian kembali ke tempat duduk aslinya, yaitu di sebelah panggung super pendek yaitu cuma semata kaki. Kenapa? Baca aja terus.

"Ichi.. Harus.. Masuk ke dalam mimpi buruk Ichi...(?)" kata Oichi.

"Ichi, apa yang sedang kau bicarakan?!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa-sama.. Nagamasa-sama telah.. Mentigabelaskan Ichi!(?)" kata Oichi sambil menangis. Awas make up luntur mbok.

"Ha? Mentigabelas? Apa maksudnya, Ichi?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Liat aja itu.. Ada 12 kursi VVIP yang Nagamasa-sama dekor dengan penuh kasih sayang.. Dan yang mendudukinya adalah setrika..," kata Oichi. Author real ngakak ngebayangin.

"Ichi.. Mereka spesial untukku!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Tapi Ichi yang paling spesial kan?" Tanya Oichi.

"Tentu saja!" Kata Nagamasa sambil memeluk Oichi.

"Lama amat..," Motochika cuapek nunggu di pintu sambil duduk. Kalian tau? Ada karpet merahnya lho.. Tapi diganti ama HIJAU gara gara Motonari serba hijau. Padahal author benci warna hijau juga biru. Udah gitu, author suka warna tosca. Tosca itu perpaduan antara warna hijau dan biru. Aneh kan gue?

Akhirnya Motonari dan Author keluar.

**_Yey! Gue bisa gandeng Motonari!_** Batin author.

"Yey! Mereka keluar!" Motochika segera berdiri. Dia pake jas warna ungu tua. Keren deh :3 gue ampe fangirling ngebayanginnye. Ketauan kan kalo gue Master Fangirling? Asli ini mah.

Sasuke sang pianis (Entah kenapa di pikiranku itu gue jadiin Sasuke pianis. Gak masuk akal. Kalo di FF kalian ada yang jadiin Sasuke pianis, gue mohon maaf yow :3) pun mulai menekan tuts tuts piano.

"CeDeEEfGeABeCe~" nyanyi Sasuke.

Alunan musik dimulai, kemudian Author dan Motonari memasuki karpet hijau.

"AAABBBEEGGEEE TUA!" Nyanyi Sasuke. Semuanya malah berjoget ria.

"UWOOH! INI KAN LAGU KESUKAANNYA KATAKURA-DONO!" Teriak Yukimura. Ada yang FF nya kayak gini? Maaf yoh :3 seinget gue sih ada keknye '-_' (Readers : EMOT MACAM APA ITU? KOK '-_'?!) itu emot baru ala saya lho! :D awalnya typo malah kebentuk gitu! Yey! Yeeeeey! /gila

"Benar!" Kata Kojuro.

"A.. Apa apaan ini? SASUKE! LAGUNYA!" Teriak Motochika.

"Maap." Sasuke memulai lagu yang lain.

Teng teng tereeeng teng teng tereeeeng, teng teng terereng teng teng tereeeeeeng! (Lagu nikahan orang kristen mbok-_- iya kan?)

"KITA GAK NIKAH!" Teriak Motonari.

"Gue paling menguasai lagu ini lho," kata Sasuke.

"Tapi gak gini keles. Sasuke, ganti lagunya! Yang bener dong! Author real nya greget ama lu tuh! Udah jam setengah sebelas malem di dunia dia!" Kata Motochika.

"Gak ngurus." Sasuke mengganti lagunya menjadi Disini Senang Disana Senang.

"Bodo ah.." Kata Motochika.

"*nada Disini Senang Disana Senang* AUTHOR BERSAMA MOTONARI DIHARAP NAIK KE ATAS PANGGUNG! PANGGUNG YANG PENDEK ALAY DAN LEBAY, GUE PENGEN MINUM KOPI SUSU. LALALALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALA LALALA LALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALALALALA LALALALA!" Nyanyi Sasuke. (Readers : Kebanyakan Lalalala! Pusing gue!)

"Lagunya gak nyambung amat." Kata Matsu.

"Mantan gue emang gila." Kata Kasuga.

"Ck. Mantan ya.." Kata Matsu.

"Kenapa gue harus ikut ke panggung?" Tanya Motonari.

"Soalnya, nanti ada sesuatu yang spesial. BUKAN NIKAHAN! INGET TU!" Kata Author.

"Udah, turutin sang pianis aja," kata Motochika.

Motonari dan author berjalan lemas ke panggung. Tapi baru setengah jalan. AAAAAA, JADI PENGEN KETEMU AMA MOTONARI LANGSUNG! (Readers : Ngimpi!)

Sementara itu, ada monyet kecil milik Keiji. Namanya Yumekichi. Dia salah satu tokoh favorit saya lho.. XD padahal harusnya dia gak boleh masuk. Tau nggak, skenario gue diubah ubah ama Keiji. Dia nambahin Yumekichi saking dia pengen Yumekichi masuk.

"Ii-ii!" Teriak Yumekichi sambil melempar kulit makanan yang sangat sangat dibenci Author (Baca = pisang) ke karpet hijau itu. Alhasil..

GEBRAK! BRAK! BRUK! (?)

Motonari kepeleset, gue juga ngikut jatuh gara gara ketarik Motonari. Nih, gue mau numpang curhat. Dulu waktu gue umur 8 tahun, gue tuh pernah makan pisang (karna dipaksa ama bunda gue-_-), terus gue kan keinget scene scene di kartun biasanya kan pada kepeleset kulit pisang. Gue nyoba nyoba tuh. Awalnya kagak kepeleset, cuma sialnya, setelah gue coba yang ketiga kalinya, gue kepeleset dengan sangat ekstrim yaitu kejeduk buffet. Rese-_- terus langsung gue buang itu kulit pisang dan gak mau nyoba nyoba lagi. Anjeeer-_- (Readers : OMONGANNYA JAGA! BULAN PUASA!)

"AAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

Jatuh berjamaah dimulai :3 bagian fav saya neh! Saya bisa melampiaskan rasa cinta saya! (Readers : lebay lu..)

"FAAAAIIILLLL BIIRRTTHHDDAAYY PPAARRTTYY!" Teriak semuanya.

"Ii-ii?" Tanya Yumekichi. Baca = "Heh?"

"YUMEKICHI! KAU MASUK JUGA KE FANFIC INI, SAYANGKU?!" Teriak Keiji.

"Ii-ii! ii ii!" Teriak Yumekichi. Baca = "Ya! Aku bosen, jadi kulempar aja tu kulit pisang!"

"Bagus! Ini adalah sweet scenes, buat NariNariVers jangan cemburu yaaa :3" kata Keiji.

"THIS IS BAD DAY EVER! VERY VERY MENYEBALKAN YOU KNOW!" Teriak Author. Kata kata khas gueh :3 (Padahal aslinya di pikiran Author itu : "AAAAH~ MOTONAARIII~")

"Kenapa author pendek ini ikut nindih gue?! Gue gak bersalah apa apa cuk!" Teriak Motonari. Cih -_- gue dibilang pendek, padahal gue tinggi lho (Readers : KEPEDEAN!)

"Itu refleks tau! Gue kan pendek gitu lhooow! (Readers : NGAKU LAGI LU!)" kata Author terlalu bangga.

"Yee.. Ngaku.." Kata Motonari.

"SITU MULUTNYA BISA GAK SIH KAGAK NGOMENTAR MULU?!" Teriak Author sambil memukul Motonari.

"Ittai desu.." Kata Motonari.

"Gue juga kali!" Kata Author kemudian berusaha berdiri.

"Yeh! Elu enak jatuh di badan gue! Gue sakit ege!" Kata Motonari kesel.

"Cowok harus melindungi cewek!" Teriak Author.

"Hmph!"

"Yaudah bangun napa lu!" Kata Motochika.

"GUE BOSEN NIH AMA LAGU NYA! GUE MAININ YANG LAIN YA!" Teriak Sasuke kemudian mengganti lagu.

"Ganti ya ganti aja keles! Ribet lu!" Teriak Motochika.

"UWOOOOOOOOOOOOOHHHHH! PESTA TEPUUUUNNGGGG!" Yukimura berlari ke dalam pesta ultah dan menyebar tepung kesana sini. Baca = lempar lempar tepung.

"AKTING LU KECEPETAN!" Teriak Motochika. Padahal harusnya, pas Author ama Motonari udah sampe panggung.

"BENARKAH? YEY! OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN! AKTING SAYA KECEPETAN!" Lapor Yukimura sambil teriak.

"BAGUS, YUKIMURA YO!" Teriak Shingen-sensei dari kursi paling belakang. Di sebelahnya ada Nouhime-sensei, sebelahnya ada Nobunaga, sebelahnya lagi ada Mitsuhide-sensei.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN! SEMUANYA, AKTING SAYA KECEPETAN LHO!" Teriak Yukimura. Gitu aja bangga banget lagi -_-

"Udah salah, bangga lagi lu!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"DIA EMANG GITU, TAKECHIYO! MAKANYA YUKIMURA HARUS JUJUR SELALU! JUGA DIA HARUS BANGGA DENGAN APA YANG DIA LAKUKAN!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Parah.. Parah..," kata Motochika.

"*nyanyi nada Mastin* Kabar gembira untuk kita semuaaa, pohon jeruk kini ada buahnya! Auri-nya lagi sedang berbahagia-" nyanyian Sasuke terpotong. Auri? '-'

"JANGAN MASTIN DONG!" Teriak Author.

"Yaudah saya ganti! *nyanyi nada reff Nemure Hi No Hana* Motonari dan author sedang berbahagia, kini Auri tambah umur, semoga 'mpe seribu! Hari ini, beda tanggal, tapi waktu yang sama, Auri, jadi anak yang berbakti, Jadikan mereka gak waras..(HEH!-_-)" nyanyi Sasuke. Siapa itu Auri? :3 pasti readers bisa tebak kok :3

"Ih.." Kata Motonari terus jalan super lemes ke panggung.

"Semangat dong..," kata Author.

"Lagian, ini maksudnya apa sih?" Tanya Motonari yang bener bener LUPA ama ultahnya.

"Kita lihat aja..," kata Author.

"Yak! MUOTUONUARUI, DUAN UAUTHUOR, DUIHUARUAP UNTUK CUEPUAT NUAIK KUE UATUAS PUANGGUNG!" Teriak Motochika dengan beberapa selipan huruf U.

"Mulut lu jadi kayak orang stress!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Sekalian aja BIMOLI napa!" Kata Keiji.

"Gue yakin nih reades bakal ngikutin gue ngomong gitu ampe monyong monyong," kata Motochika. Iya gak yaaa?

"Pesta ultah macam apa ini..," kata Ieyasu.

"MULAI LAGU BARU!" Teriak Sasuke.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURI, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY AURI!" Nyanyi Sasuke. Auri again?

"Auri?! Lu punya pacar baru namanya Auri?!" Teriak Kasuga. Baru nyadar lagi -_-

"Nama yang bagus kan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Huwaaa.. Ternyata dia punya pacar baru namanya Auri.." Tangis Kasuga. Kalo masih cinta, terima aja tembakannya napa-_- terus, Auri bukan OC gue kok-_-

Akhirnya Motonari dan Author sampai di panggung.

"Okeh! Seperti yang kita lihat, di panggung terlalu pendek ini, atau saya namai PTK (Panggung Terlalu pendeK), ingat! Bukan PHK! Ingat juga, bukan PHP! Apalagi PHO! Tapi author pernah lho jadi PHO sekali abis itu dia langsung tobat. Saya lanjutkan! Di PTK ini, sudah ada dua orang atau bisa kita sebut pasangan kekasih- *Author dan Motonari melotot ke Motochika* maaf. Atau kita bisa sebut mereka, PASANGAN ULTAH! OTANJUBI OMEDETTOU!" Motochika membuka acara. Hiks hiks, semua murid murid di SenBasa High School pada ember mulutnya.. T_T (Readers : MAMPUS! SEMUA RAHASIA LU KEBUKA DISINI!)

"Yeeeeeyy!" Kata Author. Semua tepuk tangan.

"He?" Tanya Motonari.

"Hari ini adalah hari ultah kita berdua, Mouri, meski beda tanggal," kata Author.

"Oh. Aku ultah ya?" Tanya Motonari. Author gubrak.

"Apa itu PHK, PHP, dan PHO?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Pemutusan Hubungan Kerja, Pemberi Harapan Palsu, Perusak Hubungan Orang," kata Yoshimoto.

"HAH?" Ieyasu gak percaya Author pernah jadi PHO.

"Emang itu," kata Yoshimoto.

Fuuma menulis, "Pesta ultah nya aneh."

"Ember." Kata Kennyo.

"AURI ITU, AUTHOR DAN MOTONARI! OTANJUBI WA OMEDETTOU!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Telat lu bilangnya!" Teriak Motochika.

"Bodo amet!" Teriak Sasuke kemudian ia memainkan lagu yang lain.

"Okey, saya buka acara ultah mere-" omongan Motochika terpotong

"YEEEEEYYYY!" Teriak semuanya. Padahal Motochika belum selesai ngomong -_-

"BELOM! Saya buka acaranya!" Teriak Motochika.

"YEEEEY!" Teriak semuanya.

"SEKARANG GUE BOLEH MUNCUL?" Teriak Yukimura.

"MUNCUL AJA KELES, GAUSAH BILANG!" Teriak Motochika.

"Capslocknya dong.." Nouhime-sensei nangis darah.

"SEKARANG YA?" Tanya Yukimura memastikan.

"IYEEE!"

"UWOOOOOOOOHHHHH! PESTA TEPUUUUUNGGGGG!" Yukimura kembali melempar lempar tepung.

"Good." Kata Motochika.

"Heeeeh! Rambut gue bisa megar parah nih!" Protes Author.

"Kan rambut lu dikonde! Mana bisa megar?!" Teriak Motochika.

"Oiya ya! *nyengir*" kata Author.

"Tepuuunggg!" Kata Kennyo seneng.

"Rambutku!" Kata Kasuga.

"HOY! DI DRESS GUE JADI NEMPEL PUTIH PUTIH NIH!" Teriak Matsu.

"Untung jas gue putih.. Jadi gak keliatan!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Gaun gue warna putih lho..," kata Author bangga.

"Nyamber nyamber bae lu..," kata Nagamasa.

"Tch, ada yang kulewatkan?" Tanya Masamune setelah sekian lama gak ngomong.

"Gak ada, Masamune-sama!" Kata Kojuro sambil meneteskan air mata karena terharu.

"Gitu aja terharu..," kata Masamune.

"Keren kan, Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Nempel putih putih nih di blazer hitam gue.." Kata Masamune.

"Kayaknya cuma Masmun ya yang pake blazer disini?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Ya gitu." Kata Ieyasu.

"Okey, sekarang, ayo kita berdoa buat satu temen kita dan satu Author kita, yang kita bisa singkat AuRi. Nama yang indah ya~ padahal gue gak tau artinya. Okey, berdoa mulai." Pimpin Motochika. Aminkan ya :3 karena gue asli ulang tahun hari ini :3 (Readers : Pengen banget lu..)

"Kami-sama, pada hari ini, ada dua orang yang berulang tahun, yaitu Author dan Motonari. Berikan mereka kesehatan (Amin) berikan mereka umur yang panjang (Amin) bahkan sampe ribuan (Gila lo!), jagalah mereka (Amin), lindungi mereka dari godaan setanMu, Kami-sama (Amin). Semoga Author sabar menghadapi kami (Amin), semoga Motonari tambah cantik (Amin XD). Khusus untuk Author, berikan ia rambut panjang yang ia impi impikan, Kami-sama (Amiiiiiiiin!), berikanlah ia pipi yang biasa biasa aja dan jangan terlalu chubby (AMIIIINN!), juga kabulkanlah keinginan ia ingin berhijab itu (Amin), karena selama ini dia belum siap. Amin." Motochika memimpin doa.

"NGYAAAAAAAAA!"

"Fangirling lagi nih sebelah gue..," kata Motonari.

"Gue didoain sama Motochika! Gue seneng banget! Ini pertama kalinya gue ngerayain ultah di penpiktion dot net!" Kata Author terlalu senang. Alay banget ya gue? -_- ngaku lagi.

"ACARA SELANJUTNYA, TIUP LILIN DAN POTONG KUE!" Kata Sasuke kemudian ia menyanyikan lagu nikahan orang Kristen itu lagi. Gedekin-_-

"GUE MC NYA!" Teriak Motochika.

"Okey.. Let's meet our kue ultah! (Bahasa gado gadonya..)" kata Motochika kemudian membuka kotak yang isinya kue ultah tingkat. Tingkat satu warnanya hijau, tingkat dua warnanya Tosca. Agak gak ngambung-_-

"Waaaaawww.." Kata semuanya kecuali Matsu, Kasuga, dan Oichi, juga Motochika.

"GIMANA, KEREN KAN KUE BUATAN KAMI?" Tanya Matsu.

"Keren banget!" Kata Toshiie.

"Makasih, Inuchiyo-sama!" Kata Matsu.

"ADA YANG PUNYA PISAU KUE TAMBAHAN? SOALNYA ORANGNYA DUA NIH!" Tanya Motochika.

"Seriusan ini pesta ultah abal abal banget," kata Ieyasu.

"Iya.. Dan lu keliatan ganteng banget hari ini!" Kata Keiji.

"Hehe. Arigatou," kata Ieyasu.

"Gue yakin Author bakal nge fangirling lagi kalau ngeliat elu. Nah, real author aja fangirling-_-" kata Keiji. Asliii! XD

"Gue gitu lhoooo!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Tapi gue denger kemaren Author stress lagi gara gara tuh cowok yang suka ngatain plus suka ngelakuin kekerasan selama tujuh bulan penuh, kemaren nyembunyiin sepatu dia. Digituin kok stress ya? Terus kemaren pas sholat terus denger suara dia, si Author langsung stress pas sholat?" Kata Keiji. KISAH NYATA OI! KEIJI EMBER BANGET MULUTNYA-_-

"Wajar.. Dia kan orangnya yah.. Kalo lu cewek, terus ada cowok yang selalu ngelakuin kekerasan ke lu selama tujuh bulan penuh, gimana perasaan lu?

"Marah, stress, terus dendam,"

"Sama kayak Author."

"TAPI GUE BUKAN PENDENDAM!" Teriak Author.

"Udahlah.. Lagi ultah, jangan marah marah." Kata Ieyasu.

"SEPERTI YANG GUE TERIAKKAN, ADA YANG PUNYA PISAU KUE TAMBAHAN?" Teriak Motochika. Pesta ultah yang persiapannya dadakan-_-

"GAAAAAKKKKK!" Teriak Author.

"Gue tanya ke siswa siswa kelas 2.A! Kenapa lu yang jawab?!" Tanya Motochika greget.

"Kan nanya, ya harus dijawab!" Kata Author.

"Sabar gue mah!" Kata Motochika.

"Nih!" Matsu melempar pisau itu.

"WOLEES BROOO, JANGAN PAKE LEMPAR DONGG!" Teriak Motochika sambil menangkap pisau itu.

"Untung tu piso kagak tajem..," kata Nagamasa. Nagamasa, jangan ampe pikiran lu nambah jadi setrika love pisau! .-.

"OKEEEY, PISAU SUDAH TERSEDIAA, DAN, LILIN MANA LILIN?!" Teriak Motochika.

"Katanya udah beli?!" Teriak Matsu.

"Emang! Gue lupa naro nya! Terus, di lilin itu ada foto memories nya!" Teriak Motochika.

"Memories apa?! Jangan jangan momen gue ama Author jatuh nih!" Teriak Motonari.

"You salah! The right answer is momen kita berdua lagi berduaan di balkon villa! Kan kita sempet selfie an! Abis itu tongsis gue langsung rusak! Patah jadi dua! Keren kan?" Teriak Motochika. Bisa gitu ye?-_- terus bahasa gado-gadonya dong.

"Lu ketularan virus keren kan juga!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Yap! Gara gara Kojuro!" Teriak Motochika.

"Motochika.. Elu jangan teriak teriak di mic napa! Pengang ege telinga gue!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Maap," kata Motochika.

"ADA YANG MENCARI LILIN FOTO?" Teriak Toshiie sambil menunjukkan 2 pasang lilin foto. Satu angkanya "18", satu lagi "12".

"Kita beda enam tahun! Yeeeeey!" Teriak Author seneng.

"Idih.. Gitu aja seneng banget.." Kata Motonari.

"*nyanyi lagu nada reff AG-Break Free* THIS IS, TIUP LILIN DAN POTONG KUE, GUE PENGEN KEBAGIAAAAN, THIS IS, ULTAH ABAL ABAL, 'CUZ AURI NYA LAGI GILAAA~ THIS IS, MOMEN AURI ULTAH, I'M STRONGER JADI PIANIS! THIS IS, BEST MOMENT OF AURI, CIE CIE CIE CIEEEE!" nyanyi Sasuke. Auri nya 2 suku kata ya. Buat yang suka ama lagu Break Free, lirik nya itu yang bener (Dari Arian* Grand* nya langsung) "'Cuz I can't resist it no more" bukan "'Cause I can't resist it no more" oke cuma info doang.

"Cih..," kata Masamune.

"HEI, APA YANG PAKE JAS KUNING ITU IEYASU?!" Teriak Author.

"Ini gueh!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"NGYAAAAAAAAAA! KAU GANTENG BANGET HARI INI!" Author (lagi-lagi) berfangirling.

"Apa gue bilang!" Kata Keiji sambil tersenyum puas.

"Mweheheeeeeeee!" Tawa Ieyasu.

"Udah ah! Lama nih! Sini lilinnya!" Motochika turun dari PTK dan mengambil lilin foto itu dari tangan Toshiie.

Kemudian Motochika memasang lilin itu dengan sangat rapi.

"Keren broooo!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Siapa dulu dong.. Gue gitu lho!" Kata Motochika.

"Okey, karena lilin udah terpasang dan barusan saya nyalain, saya mulai! Motonari dan Author boleh make a wish kemudian tiup lilinnya ya!" Kata Motochika.

"..." Author dan Motonari pun make a wish. 7 detik, author sudah selesai make a wish dan segera meniup lilin.

"YEEEEEE!" Teriak semuanya.

"Motonari, udah selesai blom make a wish nya?" Tanya Motochika. Motonari masih make a wish.

5 menit kemudian. (Itungnya lima menit aja ya!:D (?))

"Fhuh~" Motonari meniup lilinnya.

"YEEEY!" Teriak semuanya.

"Lama amat bro make a wish doang..," kata Motochika.

"Yang penting udah kan? :D" kata Motonari.

"Yodeh! Sekarang kalian potong kuenya dan berikan potongan pertama kalian ke satu orang spesial!" Kata Motochika sambil memberikan pisau itu.

Motonari dan Author pun memotong kue itu dan ditaruh di piring kertas kecil.

"Eng..," Motonari dan Author masih bingung. (Readers : Singkat AuRi aja napa!)

"Motonari, potongan pertama mau dikasih siapa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Eng.. Untuk.."

"?" Motochika menunggu jawaban.

"UNTUK KAU, CHOUSOKABE MOTOCHIKAAA!" Teriak Motonari sambil memberikan potongan pertamanya ke Motochika.

"Ooow, untuk gue? Arigatou! Kalau Author, potongan pertama mau dikasih siapa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Eng...,"

"Hm? Hm?"

"BUAT HAKUHOU-SAN! BUAT PURU-CHAN! BUAT LISA-DONO! BUAT DISSA-CHAN! BUAT READERS! BUAT TANAMAN CABAI KESAYANGAN GUE! BUAT SETRIKA NYA NAGAMASA! TERUS, BUAT KOJURO KARENA BERHASIL MEMBUAT SAYA NGAKAK PAS NABRAK POHON! YEAAAAHHH! BUAT MOTONARI! BUAT IEYASU! BUAT MOTOCHIKA, SASUKE, KASUGA, DAN BUAT YUKIMURA!" Teriak Author.

"Idih.. Kan potongan pertama berarti satu orang!" Kata Motochika.

"Kalau gitu.." Author memotong dua potong lagi.

"Ini buat Motonari, buat Ieyasu, ama Yukimura deh! Soalnya tiga tiganya udah bikin gue fangirling berat!" Kata Author.

"Gue kagak?" Tanya Motochika.

"Elu kan udah dapet," kata Author.

"Kalau gitu, yang terspesial?" Tanya Motochika.

"IEYASUUUUU! JUGA HAKUHOU-SAN! Thank you for the special gift and two photos of winter and sakura! (Badspell nih!) Tapi yang lebih spesial, AYYA ALIAS PURU-CHAN JUGA LISA-DONO! Ide ide mereka spektakuler~ ono ide Old Man aja dikasih ama Lisa-dono! XD (Readers : Promosi lagi lu..) terus, BUAT DISSA-CHAN! FF mu sangat menghibur kalau aku lagi bete+galau+bosen! :D lebih lebih spesial, BUAT READERS! MAKASIH JUGA BUAT SILENT READER! Nambah jumlah viewers aja aku udah seneng lhow~ apalagi ripiw! :D" kata Author.

"Yodeh yodeh.. Jadi mau kasih siapa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Kasih Ieyasu, Motonari, dan Yuki-chan! :D" kata Author.

"Gitu kek daritadi.. Ieyasu dan Yukimura maju ke panggung," panggil Motochika.

"UWOOOOHHH!" Teriak Yukimura langsung lari lari ke panggung.

"Pelan pelan oi! Nanti lu kesandung!" Kata Author.

"KUEEEEE KUEEEEEEE UWOOOOOOOHHHH!" Teriak Yukimura sambil menerima kue itu.

"Arigatou, Master Fangirling," kata Ieyasu sambil menerima kue itu.

"KARENA FANGIRLING ITU MENYENANGKAN!" Kata Author.

"Ga nyambung lu..," kata Motonari sambil menerima kue nya.

"YUKIMURA YO! SELAMAT YA!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASU, OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN!" Teriak Yukimura. Masih aja tuh old man nya -_-

"Gitu aja seneng banget lagi," kata Keiji.

"I. Gue gak dapet? Padahal kan gue orang ter-cool disini," kata Masamune.

"Lu kagak tau ye? Setiap gue liat elu dan foto foto elu dan liat elu (Readers : Liat elu dua kali?) di anime Sengoku Basara 1, 2, Judge End gue selalu fangirling! Waktu liat Keiji nge-blush pas ketemu Magoichi aja gue fangirling! Gila kan gue?!" Teriak Author.

"Ngaku lagi lu!" Teriak Masamune.

"Mweheheeee!" Tawa Author.

"Dasar gila fangirling.." Kata Ieyasu kemudian kembali ke tempat duduknya. Yukimura juga.

"TERUS, GUE PERNAH LHO FANGIRLING PAS BAGIAN SASUKE NYELAMATIN KASUGA DAN MEMBAWA ALA BRIDAL STYLE DI SENGOKU BASARA 1 ANIME EPISODE 11~" kata Author.

"Iih..," kata Kasuga.

"GANTI LAGU GANTI LAGU!" Teriak Sasuke.

"*nyanyi nada reff Nemure Hi No Hana lagi* Tiup liliiin potong kueeee, gue gak kebagian, padahal gue gak dibayar 'tuk jadi pianis! Sabar banget jadi gue, padahal gue ganteng! Emang, semuanya enggak adil! Sabar banget jadi Sasuke!" Nyanyi Sasuke. Kepedean-_-

"Idih.. Kepedean lu!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Cih! Gue emang ganteng keles!" Teriak Sasuke.

"KELEEEEEEEEES~" teriak Keiji.

"Ish." Kata Masamune.

Fuuma cuma diem daritadi karena greget sama mereka semua.

"Gile.." Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"GILEEEEEEEEEEEE~" teriak Keiji.

"Jangan nyamber nyamber napa lu!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"YOWIS TO, SUKA SUKA GUWEEEHH!" Teriak Keiji.

"Murid songong oh murid songong~" kata Yoshimoto.

"OKEEEY~ ACARA PUOTUONG PUOTUONG KUEEEEEEEE... DIMULAIII!(Bukannya udah dimulai dari tadi?-_- ultah macam apa ini?)" teriak Motochika.

"JANGAN TERIAK DI MIC!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Maap." kata Motochika kicep.

KITA SKIP YA! GUE RADA RADA NIH. SEKARANG ACARA SELANJUTNYA, YAITU MAKAN MAKAN.

"UWOOOOOOHHHH! KUE NYA TOSCCAAAAAAA, BAGOEOEOES!(?) (Readers : GIMANA ITU CARA BACANYA?!)" teriak Yukimura.

"Udahlah! Kan udah sampe ke perut elu, kagak usah dipuji puji lagi!" Kata Keiji.

"YEEEY~" Teriak Yukimura. Kenapa ni anak coba?-_-

"YANG SUDAH LAPAR BOLEH AMBIL APPETIZER~" kata Motochika kemudian ikutan kabur ambil appetizer.

"WAAAAH, MOURI-DONO BIKIN MAKANAN APA NIH?" Tanya Yukimura sambil menunjuk risol.

"Itu risol." Jawab Motonari.

"Makanan baru di Jepang ya?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Bukan-_- gue disuruh Author buat masak itu pas gue lagi masak appetizernya, pumpkin soup," kata Motonari.

"Gue pengen makan! Tapi lagi puasa! Mana gue gak sahur lagi!" Rengek Author. Kisah nyata lagi!

"Di dunia lu jam berape?" Tanya Matsu.

"Jam 10.35! Baru bangun lho!" Kata Author.

"Idih.." Kata semuanya.

"Huwooooh Masamune-sama! Author baru bangun lho!" Lapor Kojuro.

"GUE DENGER, KOJURO!" Teriak Masamune kesel.

"Gue mau makaaaaaan~" teriak Kennyo.

"Makan ya ambil aja keles Pumpkin Soup nya!" Teriak Toshiie langsung ngambil satu porsi.

"GUE MASIH HARUS MAIN ATAU BOLEH MAKAN?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Main! Oh ya all! Peraturan couple dibatalin! Hehehe! (Author baru inget, lagi!) TAPI, HARUS ADA SATU PEREMPUAN YANG NYUAPIN SASUKE!" Teriak Motochika.

"YA AMPUN! JANGAN TERIAK DI MIC!" Teriak Kasuga.

"YA! ORANGNYA KASUGA!" Teriak Motochika.

"NANI?!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Cepet, pindahin tu bangku!" Perintah Motochika.

"Huwaaa.." rengek Kasuga kemudian ia memindahkan bangkunya ke sebelah Sasuke.

"Halo lagi, kunoichi tukang ngaku!" Kata Sasuke.

"Huh!" Kasuga mengambil pumpkin soup.

"Ichi.. Ayo dong.. Kok ngambek lagi sih? Makan dong sup nya.." Bujuk Nagamasa.

"Ichi.. Hiks."

"Kan para setrika setrika itu udah diusir..?"

"Liat dong, Nagamasa-sama.. Ada satu muncul lagi!"

"Wah! Setrikanya jalan sendiri, Ichi! Keren ya?" Kata Nagamasa. Padahal, Kojuro yang naruh disitu.

"Hihi.. Jalan sendiri.." Kata Oichi kemudian dia tertawa kejam.

"A dong.. Hati Nagamasa akan mendarat di hati Ichi.. Haaaaaap!" Nagamasa menyuapi Oichi.

"Mhm.." Oichi menikmati Pumpkin Soup nya.

"Itu baru namanya Ichi!" Kata Nagamasa sambil tersenyum.

"Mereka romantis sekali.." Kata Masamune.

"Emang! Andai gue punya pacar.." Kata Keiji.

"Ngarep lu!" Kata Masamune.

"Semua orang itu bisa punya pacar! *nyengir*"

"Gue ga tertarik pacaran." Kata Masamune.

"Tapi lu punya istri! Namanya Megohime! Namanya bagus banget~" kata Keiji.

"WOY, ITU UDAH LIMA ABAD YANG LALU!" Teriak Masamune.

"Kalo gak salah, si Master Teriak juga punya istri, namanya Akihime, anaknya Otani Yoshitsugu kan?" Tanya Keiji.

"Yee.. Itu mah urusan dia! Gue ngapain ngurusin hal gituan?" Kata Masamune.

"Gue gak sabar pengen punya istri!" Kata Keiji.

"Lady Killer kayak lu mana bisa punya istri yang keren? Paling paling istri lu itu Gentleman Killer.." Kata Masamune sambil menahan tawa.

"Lu..!" Teriak Keiji marah.

"Woles aja kali bro."

"Motochika! Minta kursi tambahan dong! Masa kita makannya berdiri?!" Protes Author.

"Pret, ambil sendiri," kata Motochika masih asyik makan.

"Elah lu! Gaun gue panjang! Ribet nih! Kalo gue kesandung gimana?!" Teriak Author.

"Tambah umur itu harus tambah mandiri," kata Motochika sok alim.

"Ngikutin Motochika milik Dissa lu!" Teriak Author. (Readers : TOSHIIE! TAMBAHIN "MASTER PROMOSI" DI JULUKAN AUTHOR!)

"So? So?"

"Kampret!" Teriak Author marah kemudian turun panggung untuk mengambil kursi bekas salah satu setrika Nagamasa.

"Gue juga ambilin ya!" Kata Motonari.

"Harusnya lu yang ngambilin!" Teriak Author.

"Lah, yang real ultah siapa?!" Kata Motonari.

"Jadi Author itu emang harus SABAR!" Teriak Author. Kesel -_-

Sayangnya, Author kesandung kaki Yukimura. Ga keliatan sih, lagian tu anak juga naro kaki di sembarang tempat.

"AAAHH! FOR THE SECOND TIME IN FOREVER GUE JATOH!" Teriak Author.

"Copas gue lu!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"HUWOOOOH! OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN! SAYA UDAH BIKIN AUTHOR JATUH!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu senang.

"BAGUS, YUKIMURA YO!" Teriak Shingen-sensei asyik makan.

"Astogeeh..(?)" kata Kasuga masih nyuapin Sasuke.

"Huhuu.. Hari ini hari tersial gue! Padahal gue udah seneng seneng bisa gandeng Motonari-chan!" Kata Author.

"Mau gue bantu?"

"Ah? *ngedongak*"

"Hm?"

"IE.. IEYASUUUU! NGYAAAAAA! KAMU GANTENG BANGEEEEET!" Teriak Author.

"Udah, ga usah pake acara fangirling," Ieyasu mengulurkan tangannya. Author pun menerima tangan itu(?).

"Arigatou.." Kata Author setelah berdiri.

"Same samee, udah ye," Ieyasu balik ke tempat duduknya.

"NGYAAAAAAAAAA!" Author ngambil dua kursi sambil ber-fangirling. Kemudian dia kembali ke PTK.

"Buset, buset.." Kata Yoshimoto.

KE SCENE FAVORIT SAYA YUUUK, SASUKE X KASUGA! Tapi saya benci bawah bawahnya.

"Umm, Kasuga?" Panggil Sasuke.

"Nande?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Kamu masih mau jadi pacarku nggak?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Eng.. Aku.. Mau.." Kata Kasuga nge-blush.

"Benarkah? Arigatou," kata Sasuke sambil mencium pipi Kasuga. (Author : AAAA! AAAA! AAAA!)

"Aah~ Sasuke~" Kasuga nge-blush berat kemudian memalingkan mukanya.

"Ahay~ ada yang nge blush nih!" Goda Sasuke.

"Uhm." Kasuga jadi malu malu kucing.

"Makasih.. Ya?"

"Sama sama.."

"Sekarang nyanyi apa nih? Duet yuk!"

"Apa yaa?"

"LAGU YANG DIBENCI AUTHOR AJA! JUST GIVE ME A REASON! BIAR AUTHOR JADI GILA!" Teriak Keiji. Bukannya gue emang udah gila?-_-

"Ke.. Ke.. Kenapa harus lagu itu?!" Tanya Author.

"Emang kenape?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Gue kan pertama denger lagu itu dari HP mantan gue! Terus setiap gue denger lagu itu, pasti keinget ama dia! Liriknya nyentuh hati banget! 'Dimana kita tidak hancur hanya berbelok dan kita dapat belajar untuk mencintai lagi'~ huwaaaaa!" Tangis Author.

"Gak ngurus! Ayo mainin, Sasuke! Ini pas banget buat hubungan lu yang baru putus udah nyambung lagi!" Kata Keiji.

"Iyaa.."

Kasuga as Pink

Sasuke as Nate Ruess

**_Background song : Pink Feat. Nate Ruess - Just Give Me A Reason_**

"HUWAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Author udah jeduk jeduk kepala daritadi ampe tu konde rambutnya berantakan.

"WOY! RAMBUT LU JADI BERANTAKAN!" Teriak Motonari.

"Lagian itu pairing straight kesukaan gue berkhianat!" Teriak Author.

"Lah, elu yang bikin skenarionya gitu! Gimana sih lu?!" Kata Motonari.

"Tau gue.." Kata Author kemudian menggerai rambut pendeknya.

"GUE MAU MAKAN MAIN COURSEEEE~" teriak Kennyo langsung nyamber Chicken Cordon Bleu.

"Woi! Istirahatin dulu tu perut! Abis makan kue, langsung Appetizer, terus langsung ke Main Course! Gile apa lo!" Teriak Matsu.

"Aaaaaa! Gedekin banget niiiiiihh! Udah tanggal 23 dan chapter ini masih belom selesai! Mana gue bangunnya tengah hariiii!" Teriak Author.

"Salahmu sendiri, kenapa tidurnya jam 12 malem? Lebih malah, jam setengah satu," kata Keiji.

"Tau lu, tidur lebih dari jam sepuluh itu buruk buat kesehatan hati," kata Ieyasu.

"Pantes gue sering stress sama waswas!" Teriak Author.

"Bukan hati nurani mbok! Tapi hati pencernaan!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Ooowh? Pantesan gue rada rada gemuk akhir akhir ini! Mwehehe! Makasih infonya!" Teriak Author.

"Gimana ga gemuk, tidurnya larut terus," kata Keiji.

"Ngeledek mulu lu.." Kata Author.

"ENAAAAAAAAKK BANGEEETT!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Hah?! Seriusan?! Masakan gue ama Author enak?!" Kata Motonari.

"Enak! Serius deh.. Rugi gak nyobaaaa!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Plis. Gue dan readers pada puasa jadi jangan pada ngegoda dong," kata Author.

"Lah itu makan!" Kata Toshiie.

"KAN YANG PUASA REAL AUTHOR! MEA KW 2 MAH KAGAK PUASA MBLOOOOOO!" Teriak Author. Lah, di chapter sebelum-sebelumnya puasa? Gimana sih gue -_-

"Owh!" Kata Toshiie.

"Kicep lu ah.." Kata Author kesel.

"Pis!" Kata Toshiie sambil nyengir.

"Pis, pis.. Peace yang bener! Gimana sih lu!" Kata Author.

"Tapi dibacanya PIS! Bukan Peace!" Bantah Toshiie.

"Iye ah serah lu!" Kata Author.

"MINNAAAAAAAA!"

"APE SEEEEEH?!" Teriak semuanya.

"SAYA BARUSAN BELI MERCON HARAPAN LHOOOOOOOO!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei terlalu senang.

"Capslock oi capslock!" Teriak Author.

"Bodo amet! Nah, kita bisa minta sesuatu ke Kami-sama lewat Mercon Harapan ini!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Idih.. Gimana caranya?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"MAU TAU? PAKE DOA LAH BROOOO!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Gilee.. Ini Guru Gaul atau Guru Songong sih -_-" kata Yoshimoto.

"Itu Guru Alay! Lagian si NouhimeNouhimeNouhime ngamuk mulu, tapi suka banget ngasih info, teriak teriak, terus suka main sepatu roda sama skateboard! '-_' (Readers : Emot gaje itu lagi!)" kata Author.

"Pake doa? Berarti pake ilmu gaib dong?" Tanya Motochika. Gak gitu kali, Motochika-_-

"ILMU GAIB? AKU TAKUT HANTUUUUUUUU!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Hantu? Mana hantu?!" Teriak Author.

"Author takut hantu ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"IYA! GUE TAKUT HANTU! HUWAAAAA," tangis Author.

"OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN! AUTHOR DAN SAYA SAMA SAMA TAKUT HANTU!" Teriak Yukimura.

"BAGUS, YUKIMURA YO! KAMU HARUS MELATIH KEBERANIANMU! KARENA HANTU ITU TIDAK ADAAA!" Teriak Shingen-sensei. Pusing gue ngeliat huruf kapital mulu-_-

"Hantu itu nggak ada?" Tanya Keiji.

"Kagak lah bro!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Lho, kalo di film film horor?" Tanya Keiji.

"Itu mah, hantu bikinan.. Mana ada hantu bisa jalan?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Kalo orang yang punya indra keenam sama Indigo?" Tanya Keiji.

"Bro, berdoa ama Kami-sama, dan lu kagak bakal diganggu hantu," kata Ieyasu.

"Katanya hantu enggak ada," kata Keiji.

"Yeh.. Hantu itu cuma kepercayaan aja sih, kalo gue kagak percaya," kata Ieyasu.

"Gue percaya! Karena para Indigo bisa liat hantu! Tapi gue juga gak percaya! Soalnya itu paling cuma khayalan atau apalah!" Kata Author. Maaf kalo ada yang tersinggung '-_'

"Jangan ngomongin hantu, ah! Kalo ada Readers yang takut hantu baca ini gimana?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Udah telat!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Jadi, Mercon Harapan apa? Waktunya gak tepat neh.. Paling paling abis makan!" Kata Motochika.

"Gak ngurus! Minna! Ayo ke sana!" Ajak Nouhime-sensei.

"UWOOOOOOOH! WISH KU NANTI, SEMOGA OYAKATA-SAMA OLD MAN JADI BAIK! SEMOGA AKU BISA MAKAN 500 TUSUK DANGO SETIAP HARINYA! SEMOGA SASUKE DAN KASUGA LONGLAST! TERUS, SEMOGA AKU DIBOLEHIN MAIN SEPAKBOLA LAGI DI DALAM DOJO! SEMOGA GUEUEUE BISA PUNYA PACAR!" Teriak Yukimura. Hoy! Pusing liat capslock!

"Apa apaan nih?! Satu luncuran mercon cuma bisa satu wish!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Kalo gitu saya mau 5 mercon! Alias satu pack!" Teriak Yukimura.

"GAK BISA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"YAUDAH KALAU GITU! SASUKE! WISH MU HARUS DOAIN BIAR AKU BISA MAKAN DANGO 500 TUSUK SETIAP HARINYA! SOALNYA WISH KU SEMOGA KAMU DAN KASUGA LONGLAST!" Teriak Yukimura. Ini wishnya kebalik mbok -_- gimana sih Yuki

"Haihai.." Kata Sasuke lemas.

"Merconnya? Ambil sendiri!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Idih.. Gue minta tolong lu tapi lu nyuruhnya gue ambil sendiri!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Bodo amat," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Greget banget gue.. Oh Kami-sama, berikanlah yang terbaik untuk guru sarap ini," doa Shingen-sensei.

"Pret." Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Okey.. Mercon pertama! Silahkan Nagamasa buat wish!" Kata Shingen-sensei sambil menyalakan mercon.

KITA SKIP YAAA? （＾∇＾）soalnya, kelamaan plus boring! Kita list in aja wish wish mereka!

o-o-o  
1. Azai Nagamasa : Semoga semua pikiranku tentang setrika musnah!

2. Chosokabe Motochika : Semoga suatu saat gue bisa YAOI an ama Motonari..

3. Date Masamune : Semoga Kojuro enggak error lagi

4. Honganji Kennyo : Semoga aku bisa makan kue uang!

5. Imagawa Yoshimoto : Semoga murid-murid SenBasa nggak sarap lagi..

6. Kasuga : Semoga aku dan Sasuke longlast!

7. Katakura Kojuuro : KECAMBAH! SEMOGA AKU BISA MENANAM RIBUAN KECAMBAH!

8. Kotaro Fuuma : Semoga ini semua cepat berakhir. (BERARTI LU DOAIN KIAMAT DONG?!

9. Maeda Keiji : Semoga gue cepet ketemu cecan dan jadi pacarnya! Dan semoga masakan Matsu nee-chan tambah enak! (Lho? Dua?)

10. Maeda Matsu : Semoga masakanku tambah enak!

11. Maeda Toshiie : Semoga masakan Matsu tambah enak!

12. Mouri Motonari : Semoga gue dapet satu hari full untuk berjemur di bawah matahari.

13. Oichi : Semoga Ichi nggak diselingkuhin..

14. Sanada Yukimura : UWOOOOH! SEMOGA SASUKE DAN KASUGA LONGLAST!

15. Sarutobi Sasuke : Semoga danna bisa makan 500 tusuk dango setiap harinya..

16. Tokugawa Ieyasu : Semoga Tadakatsu diperbolehkan masuk ke FF ini!

17. Shingen-sensei : Semoga Yukimura tambah jujur dan bangga!

18. Nouhime-sensei : Semoga semuanya nggak lemes begitu denger suaraku!

19. Mitsuhide-sensei : Semoga ada lowongan pekerjaan tambahan untukku untuk menjadi penyembelih hewan!

20. Oda Nobunaga : Semoga gue tambah berwibawa! (IDIH! MAU LU!)

21. Author : Semoga FF ini makin laku!  
o-o-o

"YEEEEEEEY!" Teriak semuanya begitu melihat peluncuran terakhir.

"Itu bonus lho! Tiga mercon ledakannya 15 kali, berarti masing masing 5, terus yang satu lagi enam ledakan!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Oh, gitu ya?" Tanya Keiji.

"WISH GUE DIKABULIN!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei terlalu senang.

"Dan semoga gue bisa lepas dari kata yaoi!" Kata Author tiba tiba dateng.

"Elah lu! Dasar Fujoshi akut!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Apa itu Fujoshi?" Tanya Keiji.

"Fujoshi itu orang yang suka ama yaoi," kata Ieyasu.

"IYA DOOOOOONNGGGG!" Teriak Author bangga.

"Cih.." Kata Masamune.

"Udah selesai kan? Gue mau makan dessert nyaaaaaa! Oh iya! Motonari, lu masak apa dessert nya?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Risol, risol, risol, risol, risol, risol, risol, risol," kata Motonari.

"RISOL SEMUA?! BUSET DAH!" Teriak Motochika.

"Disuruh Author," kata Motonari.

"Lu bikin minumannya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ya, biji salak satu porsi buat Author." Kata Motonari.

"AWAAAAAAAAAAS! ADA GALON MAU MELUNCUR!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Jangan galon! Pake yang gelasan aja!" Kata Motochika.

"Gitu ya? Yaudah! Gaaak jadiiiiiiiiiii!" Teriak Shingen-sensei sambil menggelindingkan galon itu kembali ke villa.

"Gimana sih itu bapak tua," kata Nagamasa.

"Udah yok! Kita serbu risolnya sebelum kehabisan~!" Ajak Motochika.

"Yey!" Kata Motonari dan Nagamasa.

Di party.

"Risolnya isi telur dan mayones! Enak bangetzzz!" Teriak Matsu.

Hoy, jangan ngegoda gue dong-_-

"Iya apa?!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"UWOOOOOOOOOHHH!" Teriak Yukimura nyamber-nyamber.

"WAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa Author.

"Napa lu tawa tawa ndiri?" Tanya Motochika dan Motonari. Kompak banget~

"Ini gue ngakak banget nonton Mini Sengoku Basara episode 6! MINI SENGOKU BASARA! Chousokabe-kun to Mouri-kun! Yehehehe!" Kata Author terlalu senang.

"Jiah.. Episode yang katanya Mouri sakit terus pas gue pegang dahinya jadi muka monster? XD" tawa Motochika.

"Woy! Jangan malu maluin gue!" Kata Motonari.

"Bomat euy!" Kata Motochika.

"Lebih ngakak lagi di Mini Sengoku Basara 2 pembukanya! XD CHOUSOKABE KUN TO! Mouri kun. Motonari lemes banget ngomongnya XD" kata Author sambil berngakak ria.

"Ssh! Sekarang jam berapa ya?" Tanya Motochika.

"Jam tujuh lewat sepuluh menit!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"BENARKAH?! KALO GITU, SEMUANYA! ACARANYA SAYA TUTUP!" Teriak Motochika dari mic.

"Gue borong risol ke dalem ya!" Kata Nagamasa.

Semuanya pun masuk ke dalam villa. Yang ngeberesin pestanya si Mitsuhide-sensei. Kasian banget XD

Dan berakhirlah Fail Birthday Party ini~ sekian untuk chapter 11! Sampai jumpa di chapter 12!

* * *

Yey! Tadinya saya kira gak akan bisa update pagi ini, taunya bisa! Soalnya, FF nya belum selesai -_-

Review nya? :3

Sampai ketemu di chapter 12! (Tenang, day 2 nggak 4 chapteeeer~) (?)


	12. Perjalanan Pulang! Huwaaa!

Banyak banget review masuk! Jadi semangat huwoooh! Meski saya abis sakit kemaren tetep aja rajin lanjutin nih FF! Pft :v

Balas review seperti biasa! ane pendekin ae yew?(?) lagi bete soalnyaw!(?)

**Honey Sho** : Jiaha Max dikacangin! Kasian amat! XD #ditendang makasih ucapan ultah dan doa nya! Kojuro emang udah ditakdirkan error, tapi di chapter satu dia enggak kayaknya *lirik chapter 1*

**Nakata Ryn Fuuma** : Makasih ucapan dan doa nya! Hewheeew! Makasih atas ngakaknya! dan makasih atas semua doa untuk chara chara SenBasa! Yeeey! Yeeey! (SenBasa : Kita yang dapet kok lu yang seneng coba Thor?)

**Dissa-CHAlovers **: Dissaaaaa! Sama sama! :D makasih ucapan dan doa nya! Sasuke entah deh (?) (Sasuke : *kretek* ya gitu deeeh..) Iya duong(?) promotor sejati Dissa! XD pft

**l w Bunga** : Megohime dan Akihime? Hum.. Nggak ada rencana pengen dimasukkin. Soalnya lama lama genrenya jadi drama nanti.. (?) plus kagak tau history mereka hiks! Jiah! XD saya emang udah ketularan stress nya Dissa! XD

**FadjrinaH** : DEK, KAKAKMU KESURUPAN YA? MWAHAHA! Makasih ucapan dan doanya! Kecuali yang terakhir /pret okay sudah di update, semoga adekmu takut lagi yaw! Mwehehe!

**girlchanproblem** : GAKPAPAAAAAAAAAAAA! Hehe! Lagi bermasalah? ;-; yaudah gakpapa! Okey semoga internetnya bener lagi dan pastinya saya lanjutkan!

**NekoLisa** : NEKO LISA-DONOOOO! Yap, layaknya 'Oyakata-sama Old Man'! Juga 'Aku Rajhojho'! Baca total yaw! Mwehehe! Hiks, fic ini sudah ditakdirkan panjang panjang, maapkan Yuki! *sujud*

**Meaaaa** (lho, bales review ke diri sendiri?) : DIRIKU! Kenapa saat di RS kau stress hah! #ditendangdirisendiri ya sudahlah Mea, sabar aja yaw diriku ini! Yey! (Readers : ... )

* * *

**Saya mengetik ini dalam keadaan tangan kiri di-infus (hiks) dan tangan kanan penuh bekas suntikan cek darah (hiks) kini bisa update! Yey!**

**Saya sebenarnya greget banget pengen ngetik chapter 13 nya, takut ide di otak pergi lagi (Huwek) karena 6 karakter baru akan hadir di chapter depan! Bermacam macam clue ada di chapter ini jadi silahkan nebak nebak! Nah, akhirnya, chapter 13 selesai sebelum chapter 12 selesai! Keren kan? Hewheew!**

**Disclaimer : Basara punya Capcom!**

**Have fun with the story!**

* * *

Jam 19.10 di ruang tengah.

"MINNA!"

"Ya ampun.. Apa lagi sih, Nouhime-sensei?!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Kita capek!" Teriak Matsu.

"Juga acaranya baru selesai," Teriak Keiji.

"MAEDA! JANGAN BIKIN GUE GILA DOOOOONG!" Teriak Kennyo sambil jeduk jeduk kepala.

"Akhirnya Maeda kompak lagi..," kata Motochika.

"Aduh.. Capeeeeek!" Kata Yukimura sambil tiduran terbalik di sofa. Maksudnya kakinya ada diatas, kepalanya di bawah.

Fuuma menulis, "Kenyang banget gue.. Pumpkin soup nya enak banget, gitu gitu Motonari ternyata masakannya enak!"

Motonari tersipu malu. "Aah~ Arigatou~"

"Waaah! Muka Mouri manis bangeeet...," kata Motochika mendekat ke Motonari.

"WAAAA! YAOI DIMANA MANA! YAOI DIMANA MANA! MANA DIMANA YAOI! DIMANA MANA YAOI! OIAY ANAM ANAMID!(?)" teriak Kasuga.

"Author! Sadar dong! Baru selesai lebaran nih!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"JADI AKTOR TUH JANGAN PROTES MULU DONG!" Teriak Author.

"Lagian elu..!" Teriak Ieyasu kesal.

Jeblek teng tung duong pret (?)

"Anj**t! Bunyi apa itu?! Kok ada **MONYET** ngemis ga jelas?!" Teriak Yoshimoto. Apa hubungannya coba?-_-

"Wah, ternyata elu omongannya kasar juga!" Kata Motochika.

"SIAPA YANG LU PANGGIL **MONYET**?! GUE MANUSIA JUGA SHINOBI, TAU!" Teriak Sasuke nyadar. Dia barusan lagi daydreaming. Mau tau apa lamunan Sasuke? Mari kita menjelajahi alam bawah sadar Sasuke!

**_"Huwaaaaah Kasuga..," Ajak Sasuke._**

**_"Apa?" Tanya Kasuga._**

**_"Kamu tau ga apa kegunaan lem?" Tanya Sasuke._**

**_"Untuk nempel kertas, heh?" Jawab Kasuga. 'Ni anak pe'a apa ya?' Batinnya._**

**_"Salah," kata Sasuke._**

**_"Terus apa?" Tanya Kasuga._**

**_"Untuk ngerekatin hati kamu ke hati aku... *gombal*"_**

**_"Ah Sasuke~ kamu bisa aja deh~" Kasuga nge blush._**

**_Sementara itu di kejauhan.._**

**_"AKU HARUS MERELAKAN GOMBALAN ITU UNTUK PASANGAN KASUGA DAN SASUKE! ITU ADALAH GOMBALAN FAVORITKU WAKTU MASIH MASA MASA PACARANKU DULU!" Teriak Author Mea sambil mukul mukul pohon. Kisah nyata again._**

**_"PANJANG SEBELAAAH, IKAT TALI SEPATUKUUUU!" Author melanjutkan teriakannya sambil nyanyi sambil mukul mukul pohon pake efek slow motion._**

"Eeeh! Gue gak bermaksud begitu..!" Kata Yoshimoto.

"Pokoknya, jangan ada yang panggil gue **MONYET** dan **SARU**! **MONKEY** JUGA GAK BOLEH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ribut banget lu..," kata Yoshimoto.

"Wow! Gue dapet Be Be Em! Dari sahabatku Lisa-dono! Dia nge fans ama Motochika! Dia juga fujoshi sama kayak gue!" Kata Author terlalu seneng. Itu BBM udah dari jaman kapan coba -_,- dari ngetik chapter 10 juga udah ada tu BBM -_-

"GUE PUNYA FAAAAAAAANNNNSSSSSS?" Motochika langsung menghampiri Author sambil ber PE.

"Iyak! Katanya dia suka YAOI elu ama Motonari lho!" Kata Author.

"APAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?! *banting Author*" teriak Motochika greget.

"WOY! SAKIT EGE!" Teriak Author.

"Salah elu!" Teriak Motochika.

"KOK GUE YANG SALAH SIH? *liat Blekberinya ikut kebanting* MY BB! BARU BENER UDAH RUSAK LAGI!" Teriak Author. Tunggu, yang ini **bukan** kisah nyata :D

Nouhime-sensei cengo liat mereka (YoshimotoxSasuke, AuthorxMotochika) berdebat.

"UWOOOOH! NouhimeNouhimeNouhime! Ada apa?" Tanya Yukimura terlalu semangat.

"INI LHO, GUE DAPET TELPON DARI KENSIN-SENSEI JUGA HIDEYOSHI-SAN, KALAU KITA HARUS ADA DI SEKOLAH BESOK PAGI!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Semua langsung marah.

"KITA KAN MASIH MAU DISINI!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"Ichi gak rela meninggalkan villa semegah ini..," kata Oichi.

"Aku gak bisa berkebun lagi!" Kata Kojuro.

"Oi Kojuro! Kan di Oshuu ada kebun!" Kata Masamune.

"Siapa itu Hideyoshi-san?" Tanya Keiji.

"NOUHIME-SENSEI? BUKANNYA BULAN APRIL UDAH TAHUN AJARAN BARU YA? KOK KITA BELOM NAIK KELAS?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"He eh!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Ha?" Tanya semuanya kecuali Fuuma.

"Besok itu kita udah naik kelas 3, kita ambil rapot pas kegiatan belajar, besoknya bawa lagi dan udah ditandatangan," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"GAK NGERTI!" Teriak semuanya kecuali Fuuma.

"Okeh. Di Jepang itu tahun ajaran baru dimulai pada bulan April karena bulan April itu puncak terindah di Jepang. Bunga Sakura pada mekar dan pas indah indahnya, waktu yang pas untuk memulai hal baru, termasuk tahun ajaran baru," jelas Nouhime-sensei.

"Oooo... Tapi kita gak ngerti!" Teriak Matsu.

"Nobunaga-sama memberikan tugas tambahan di bulan April karena kelas kalian itu bener bener mengecewakan, nilai jelek kecuali rangking satu sampai tiga, perilaku nilainya nol, terus ya bla bla bla! Kecuali rusuh! Rusuh juara satu!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

Sedikit ceramah dari sang Author, Author baru inget kalo tahun ajaran di Jepang itu dimulai di bulan APRIL! Oh nooo! Gimana nih? Gimana? Gimana? /lebay

"Kita gak liburan dong?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Gak! Liburannya ya ini, cuma dua hari!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Ah elah! Rese banget!" Kata Ieyasu kesal.

"GUE BILANG, NO PROTES!" Teriak Author yang masih asik main BB nya(?).

"APAAN SIH LU NYAMBER NYAMBER BAE! GUA COPOTIN JUGA NIH PALA LU!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"SO WHAT? MENURUT LO, GUE GAK BISA LAWAN LU GITU? Mentang mentang usia gue 12 tahun?" Tanya Author.

"Siap siap lu MATI!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Huwaaaaa! Aku disumpahin mati!" Author nangis guling guling.

"Umm, siapa itu Hideyoshi-san?" Tanya Oichi.

"Hideyoshi-san adalah guru baru di SenBasa High School! Oh iya, dia sekarang mengajar kelas 3 alias kelas 12, dia juga membawa dua murid baru!" Kata Nobunaga.

"UWOOOOH! SEMOGA MURID BARU ITU SAMA KAYAK AKU! SUKA TERIAK TERIAK! JUGA SUKA MAKAN DANGO!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Berisik! Saatnya gue bedah leher lu!" Masamune kembali menarik kerah Yukimura.

"Eheheh...," Yukimura cengengesan.

"Gitu aja pake cengengesan.. Sok sok ga bersalah lu!" Kata Masamune.

"Masamune-dono cantik...," kata Yukimura dengan PE nya.

"NANI?! Huwek! Huwek! Huwek! Huwek!" Masamune dengan bangganya langsung lari ala Imagawa Yoshimoto(?) ke kamar mandi dan muntah(?).

"Author ih.. JANGAN YAOI MULU DONG! UDAH TAU ABIS SAKIT AND LEBARAN!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Katanya sahabat?! Kenapa protes mulu?! Lagipula kan peran gue disini banyak, yaitu Script Writter, Sutradara, sebagai Author, terus peran gue di FF ini kan jadi Author, gue diceritain jadi sahabat elu, plus naksir ama Motonari, juga gila! Parahan mana coba? Capekan siapa coba? Mana gue bantuin Motonari tu tugasnya buanyak banget! Gimana gue gak capek?!" Kata Author super kesal.

"Lu naksir Motonari?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ya! Gue cinta ama Motonari!" Kata Author langsung mengeluarkan bola bola api ala Toshiie(?).

"APAH?! ADA LAGI YANG NAKSIR AMA GUE?" Tanya Motonari.

"Cih..," kata Motochika.

"BERARTI WISH GUE..! WISH GUE.. DIKABULIN SAMA KAMI-SAMA SECEPAT INI!" Teriak Motonari.

"Wish lu? Lu make a wishnya Author naksir elu?!" Tanya Motochika.

"Bukan, tapi...," Motonari menarik napasnya.

"**Satu**! Semoga aku panjang umur! **Dua**! Semoga aku selalu diberi ketabahan jika dimarahin Author! **Tiga**! Semoga hubungan Kasuga dan Sasuke beneran langgeng sampe ke pelaminan! **Empat**! Semoga Motochika bakal ajak aku jalan jalan keliling Shikoku! **Lima**! Semoga Author cepet move on dari mantannya dan suka ama orang lain! **Enam**! Semoga Yukimura teriakannya makin kenceng sama tenggorokannya gak pernah soak! **Tujuh**! Semoga Maeda makin kompak! **Delapan**! Semoga persahabatan Author dan Ieyasu bertahan sampe FF ini selesai! Abis itu lanjut lagi di part 2 nya! **Sembilan**! Semoga aku bisa akting nangis! Karena selama ini aku gak bisa akting! **Sepuluh**! Semoga Kojuro otaknya tambah error! **Sebelas**! Semoga Nouhime-sensei makin gila dan gak peduli sama muridnya! **Dua belas**! Semoga Fuuma suatu saat nanti ngomong! **Tiga belas**! Semoga karakter karakter Basara 3 akan muncul di FF ini! **Empat belas**! Semoga Masamune makin sabar sama kelakuan rival dan Migime nya! **Lima belas**! Semoga nanti Kojuro nikah ama Kebo! **Enam belas**! Semoga Shingen-sensei bakal jadi 'Master Teriak' kw dua! **Tujuh belas**! Semoga-"

"BANYAK BANGET WISH ELU! MANA LU DOAINNYA TEMEN TEMEN LU BUKAN DIRI LU SENDIRI!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Itu tandanya hatinya mulia dan dia setia kawan..," kata Kasuga. Padahal aslinya kagak.

"Pantes lu lama pas make a wish nya," kata Sasuke.

"AKU GALAU NIH!" Teriak Author.

"Idih.. Galau ya galau aja sana!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Ieyasu jahaaat! PANJANG SEBELAAAH, IKAT TALI SEPATUKUUUUUU, MAKAN JETZ AJAAAAH- *kepotong*"

"WAH, YANG ADA DI KHAYALAN GUE JADI KENYATAAN NIH!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Nyanyian gue dipotong, lagi," kata Author.

"Wek." Sasuke menjulurkan lidah.

"HUWA! SAYA GILA LHO!" Teriak Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Udah tau -_-" kata semuanya.

"SO, SIAPA ANAK BARU ITU?" Teriak Mitsuhide-sensei. Bahasa gado gadoooo-_-

"Nyamber nyamber bae lu.. Masih rahasia! Depannya H dan M! Pasti semuanya bisa tebak kok!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Oh ya? Kok gue gak bisa ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yang kenal sama Hideyoshi-san (Termasuk readers.. :D) pasti bisa jawab!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Hideyoshi.. Hideyoshi.. Toyotomi Hideyoshi?!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Yak!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"AKU JADI INGAT PERANG SEKIGAHARA PADA ABAD PERTENGAHAN~!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Makasih udah naikin koku!*nyengir*" kata Masamune yang baru dari kamar mandi.

"Perang Sekigahara itu apa?" Tanya Author. Pura-pura ga tau lu!

"Perang antara gue dengan Mitsunari~!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Itu perangnya dahsyat banget lho~" kata Masamune.

"Sayangnya aku kalah pas perang itu! Gara gara aku memihak Mitsunari-dono! *nangis*" Tangis Yukimura.

"Ichi.. Nggak paham?" Kata Oichi.

"Sama, gue juga," kata Nagamasa.

"Gue lebih lebih, kan gue cuma orang fiksi kayak Xavi sama Itsuki," kata Kasuga sambil main catur sama bunshin-nya(?).

"Itu udah lima ratus tahun yang lalu~ buat apa mengingatnya lagi? Gue kan waktu itu masih hidup, meninggal, terus lahir lagi lho! Gue punya dua nyawa!" Kata Ieyasu bangga.

"Idih..," kata Toshiie.

"Mana ada orang kayak gitu?" Kata Kasuga.

"Kalau Kami-sama menghendaki..? :D" kata Ieyasu nyengir.

"Yaudah, satu nama udah bocor," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"PAKE NO DROP!" Teriak Matsu.

"Garing amat mbok..," kata Nagamasa.

"MBOK?!" Matsu langsung ngamuk.

"Satu lagi siapa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Satu lagi Takenaka Hanbei, mengidap penyakit TBC, tapi katanya baru sembuh~" kata Ieyasu.

"To be continued? *nyengir*" kata Masmun.

"Bukan! Tapi TBC! Tuberculosis!" Teriak Ieyasu super greget dikali dua.

"Yaudah sih woles bae," kata Masamune.

"Tau dari mana lu?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Iyalah, kan pas perang Sekigahara, dia-"

"JANGAN BAHAS PERANG SEKIGAHARA ITU LAGI! SOALNYA PAS PERANG SEKIGAHARA, GUE MATIIIIII!" Toshiie nendang nendang Ieyasu(?).

"Yah. Kebongkar," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"KEREN KAAAAAAN?" Kata Kojuro tiba tiba.

"Wah lu, gak hujan gak petir nyamber aja," kata Nouhime-sensei. Sama murid ngomongnya lu gue -_-

"BESOK KITA SUDAH KELAS DUA BELAAAAAAS~" teriak Yukimura.

"YEEEEEE!" Teriak semuanya.

"Yaudah, beresin sono baju baju dan perlengkapan kalian! Kita akan ke sekolah jam delapan malam ini juga! Pake baju bebas!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Hai..," kata semuanya lemas.

"SABAR BANGET GUE MAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Kita gak jadi pesta barbeque?" Tanya Shingen-sensei sedih.

"Gak ada swim time." Kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Woi, ini tugas lho dari Hideyoshi-san," kata Nobunaga.

"TAPI KAN... MASA GURU MERINTAH KEPALA SEKOLAH! GAK MASUK AKAL AMAT!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Keren kaaan?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Idih, ketularan Kojuro," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Gue gitu lho!" Kata Nobunaga bangga.

"Udah salah, bangga lagi," kata Shingen-sensei.

"Makasih!" Kata Nobunaga terlalu senang.

"Itu bukan pujian! -_-" kata Shingen-sensei.

Beralih ke kamar Motochika dan Motonari..

"ASTAJEM! PERASAAN UDE DIBERESIN, KENAPA KASUR GUE KAYAK KAPAL PECAH GITU?! KENAPA ADA MAKE UP DISINI?! BUKANNYA UDAH DIAMBIL AUTHOR?!" Teriak Motochika.

"Itu berantakan gara gara author, Pas Mercon Harapan, dia itu ke kamar terus gila gilaan lagi. Makanya dia ngilang. Tuh, teh tarik nya aja gak diminum ama dia! Padahal udah buka puasa!" Kata Motonari. Tau dari mana coba?-_-

"Pertanyaan gue gak dijawab." Kata Motochika.

"Hehehe! Itu make up punya author, tadi dia kan kesini lagi. Dia masa mau makein gue blush on, ama bedak, eye shadow, maskara, ama yang lainnya! Gila kan?! Terus gue masa disuruh Author buat dandanin dia?! Iyuhh amat!" Ceramah Motonari.

"Terus akhirnya lu dandanin dia?"

"IYA! GILE KAN?" Motonari super greget sambil ngeberesin barang barangnya.

"Ckck, tapi lu make up in dia bagus banget lho,"

BRAK!

"WOI! Jangan gebrak pintu kamar orang sembarangan dong!" Teriak Motochika.

"MAAP, ADA YANG LIAT KOPER GUE?" Tanya Keiji dengan ekspresi super panik.

"Liat, di atas genteng," kata Motochika.

"SERIUSAN LO?" Tanya Keiji dengan ekspresi super panik dikali dua(?)

"Iya, tadi gue liat kok," kata Motochika santai.

"ARIGATOU GOZAIMASHITA!" Keiji langsung lari ke genteng villa.

"Dasar..," kata Motochika.

Sementara itu di kamar Oichi dan Nagamasa.

"Ichi... Setrika gueee! Meja setrikaan gueeee!" Teriak Nagamasa histeris.

"Nagamasa-sama mah setrika mulu.. Ichi nggak dipeduliin?" Tanya Oichi sedih.

"Dipeduliin lah, Ichi! Tapi gue stress banget gara gara klontang klontang itu!" Kata Nagamasa sambil merobek robek payungnya yang di chapter 3 kemaren.

"Ini semua salah Ichi.. Ichi harusnya ngga ngusulin jasa laundry.. Gomen nasai.. Gomen nasai..," Kata Oichi sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Udahlah Ichi.. Lagipula meja setrikaan sialan itu emang pembawa masalah bagi keluarga kita!"

"..."

"Kapan kita punya anak ya, Ichi?"

BZEEEENGGG(?)! Nagamasa langsung dipukul oleh Oichi.

"Nagamasa-sama.. Kita kan baru kelas dua belas!" Kata Oichi.

"Hehe.. Kan kita udah menikah?" Kata Nagamasa dengan ekspresi gak bersalah.

"Tapi apa kata dunia kalau misalnya kita punya anak pas SMA?-_-" kata Oichi greget.

"Mwehehe..," kata Nagamasa.

"Hmph!"

Sementara itu di ruang makan.

"Hehehe.. Mungkin gue bisa nyuri nyuri kue uang buatan Kasuga dan Matsu!" Kata Kennyo sambil ngobrak abrik kulkas.

"Hayoo.. Ngapain lu?!" Kata Yoshimoto tiba tiba datang.

Fuuma ikut datang. Dia menulis, "Ayo beres beres, aku udah selesai nih,"

"Gue harus nyari kue uang itu!" Rengek Kennyo.

"Mereka boong tau! Udahlah cepetan! Sekarang udah jam segini, perjalanan empat jam, terus kita? Nunggu di sekolah," kata Yoshimoto.

"Yaudah deh!" Kennyo terpaksa menuruti Yoshimoto.

Fuuma pun ke kamarnya.

"Oi, Fuuma, aku udah siap," kata Kasuga.

Fuuma menulis, "Sama bro. Yuk keluar!"

"Ok!" Kasuga dan Fuuma pun sama sama keluar kamar. Diluar, udah ada beberapa orang. Diantaranya Klontang, Histeris+romantis, Masterchef, Master Ngasih Julukan, Master Sok Ganteng, Master Teriak, Dan lain lain (Readers : Capek deh..).

"MINNA! ADA KABAR TIDAK MENGENAKKAN! YAITU BAN BIS NYA BOCOR! KEREN KAN? KITA HARUS NUNGGU SATU JAM KARENA BIS NYA HARUS DI DORONG KE BENGKEL TERDEKAT! (Author : Hadeh.. Guru macam apa ini..)" teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Yeeeeeyyyy!" Semuanya malah seneng.

"Kenapa malah seneng yaaaaaaaaaaa?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei dengan PE nya.

"KARENA SEDIH SUDAH TERLALU MAINSTREAM~" teriak Motochika.

"OIYA! MINNA! ITU BIS NYA UDAH BISA! TERNYATA ADA BAN SEREP! AYO KITA LET'S GO!" Ajak Nouhime-sensei. Cepet amat mbok -_-

"Gile.." Kata Kasuga.

"MY LOVELY KOPER~" teriak Keiji kemudian menyeretnya.

"Itu anak jatuh cinta sama koper -_-" kata Sasuke.

"Emang masalah buat lu, monyet?" Tanya Keiji.

"MONYET LAGI!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Sabar, Sasuke-kun," kata Kasuga.

"Iya deh!" Kata Sasuke terlalu kesal.

"MINNA! AYO KITA LET'S GO! LAMA AMAT!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei terlalu semangat.

"Iyeee...," kata semuanya lemes. Nouhime-sensei langsung banting banting kopernya yang berat. (Wooow.. Kuat ya mbok? :D)

"AAAA! Mercon Harapan sialan! Gedekiiiiiinnn!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Lama lo ah! Lu malah memberlambat! Ayo cepet! Semuanya masuk bis! Soalnya udah jam setengah delapan! Ayoooooo!" Teriak Shingen-sensei ikut banting koper. Dikira weaponnya ya? -_-

"Lu sendiri memperlambat!" Kata Mitsuhide-sensei tiba tiba datang dan ikut banting koper.

"Lu juga ye, Mitsuhide!" Kata Nobunaga ikut banting koper.

"KOPEEEEEEEEER~" teriak Keiji ikut banting koper.

"Lahalah.. Kenapa malah pada banting koper?-_-" kata Motochika.

"Ya gitu deh!" Kata Motonari.

**_Waaah.. Jangan jangan wish gueeee dikabuliiin? Motonari mulai memihak gue lagii!_**, batin Motochika senang.

"Oiya Motonari, rasanya kita harus—"

GEDEBOG!

"Apaan lagi tuh?! Gue belom selesai ngomong ke Motonari!"

"Kita harus pesta banting koper! Ayo semuanya, kita banting koper bareng bareng!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Hiks.. Oyakata-sama ikut sarap..," tangis Sasuke. Lalu dia manyun.

"Awas lantainya retak mbek!" Teriak Nagamasa.

"APA APAAN NIH SAYA DIPANGGIL MBEK? SAYA BUKAN MBEK YE! SAYA ITU OLD MAN!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Pede banget lagi!" Kata Toshiie.

"Lama nih.. Cepetan nape?" Kata Author.

"Iye iye..," semuanya berjalan ke bus.

"Kayaknya ada yang ketinggalan, tapi apa ya?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei.

"Yeheleh.. Semuanya juga gitu kalo mau perjalanan jauh! Pasti ada rasa ketinggalan!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Hehe.. Yaudah yok masuk ke bus! MINNA! KOPERNYA TARO NDIRI DI BAGASI!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Buset.. Budeg nih telinga!" Protes Motochika.

"Gak ngurus! Keiji! Taroin koper guweh! Babay gaaaayyss(?)!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei masuk ke dalam bis.

"SOPIRNYA MANA SOPIRNYA MANA?!" Teriak Nobunaga.

"Kagak ada!" Kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Owh.. Kalo gitu gue boleh nyetir yaaa?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Sono. Kalo udah punya SIM Bus Basara," kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Apaan tuh SIM Bus Basara?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"SIM khusus buat nyetir Bus Basara! Soalnya bus ini mahal bingitz! You know? 5 milyar yen! Gile kan?" Kata Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Pantesan di bus nya ada fasilitas AC super banyak(?) dan ada rice cookernya..," kata Nobunaga.

"ITU RICE COOKERNYA PUNYA GUWEEH!" Teriak Motochika.

"Kagak usah teriak nape, pengang telinga gue," kata Nobunaga.

"HULAHUP SAYA HILANG!" Teriak Motonari.

"Ono yang nyangkut di pohon apa?" Tanya Matsu.

"Oh. Makasih. CHOUSOKABE! AMBILIN RINGBLADE GUE DONG! NYANGKUT DI POHON TUH!" Teriak Motonari. Kenapa nggak ambil sendiri coba? -_- salahkan saya.

"AMBIL SENDIRI!" Teriak Motochika.

"Ambilin!" Teriak Motonari.

"Yaudah deh.. Daripada gue disuruh benerin TV kayak waktu di Mini Sengoku Basara..," Motochika mengambilkan ringblade Motonari.

"MINNA! CEPET MASUK!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Oh? Itu Shingen-sensei ya? Kirain Nouhime-sensei!" Kata Keiji sambil menaruh koper temen-temennya.

"Okeeey masuuuuk!" Kata Sasuke.

"UWOOOOOOOH! MASUUUK!" Teriak Yukimura.

Semuanya masuk ke bis. Posisi tempat duduk beda kayak di chapter 5. Yaitu kek gini.

**Author/Nouhime - Supir (Nobunaga)**

**Kennyo/Yoshimoto - Toshiie/Matsu/x**

**Kasuga/Sasuke - Shingen/Yukimura/x**

**Ieyasu/Keiji - Chika/Nari/x**

**Oichi/Nagamasa - Masamune/Kojuro/Fuuma**

Mitsuhide-sensei jangan ditanya. Soalnya dia naik ojek. Katanya, kopernya lari ke sawah depan Kai(?).

"Akhirnya gue bisa jadi supir bis~! Cita cita guweh dari dulu!" Kata Nobunaga terlalu senang sambil mainin stir.

"Awas lu kalo sampe kecelakaan! Nanti FF ini gak bisa lanjut!" Kata Author.

"Bodo amaat.. Kan gue ada di ratusan FF! Jadi gue punya banyak nyawa..," kata Nobunaga.

"Gausah banyak bacot napa lu berdua! Ayo jalan, Nobunaga-sama!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Yey!" Nobunaga menyalakan mesinnya.

"Kenapa kita harus pulang sih?" Tanya Keiji.

"Udah nasib bro..," kata Ieyasu.

"Emang kayak gini ya disiksa ama Mea -_-" kata Keiji.

"Tau. Oh ya, BSaAM nya udah beli yang ke 11 dan 12?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Udah doonggssss, nih!" Kata Keiji sambil menyerahkan dua buku BSaAm ke Ieyasu. Dapet darimana coba? -_,-

"Kenapa Oyakata-sama harus ngalangin aku buat deket ama Sasuke?" Tanya Yukimura sedih.

"Soalnya nanti kamu gedubrak gedubrukan kalo di pinggir!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"HUWAA..." Tangis Yukimura.

"Jangan nangis, Yukimura yo! Kamu mau Sasuke disini? Tapi dia kan ama pacarnya, Kasuga!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Mau tuker tempat duduk sama Oyakata-samaaa~!" Rengek Yukimura.

"Ya udah, Yukimura yo! Sini tukeran!" Kata Shingen-sensei. Akhirnya tu berdua tukeran tempat duduk.

"JALAN TIIMMEEE!" Nobunaga menjalankan bis nya(?).

"AWAS LU KALO AMPE KECELAKAAN!" Teriak Author.

"Yeeey!" Teriak Nobunaga terlalu senang.

BRRSSH!

"OMAIGAT! BUNYI APAAN TUH? HUJAN YA?" Tanya Motochika.

"Dimana mana bunyi brrssh itu bunyi hujan," kata Motonari.

"Dingin banget! Mana gue gak bawa jaket!" Kata Kasuga sambil meringkuk.

"Keren kan? Bis ini kan fasilitasnya banyak banget AC nya.. Ga pake AC aja udah dingin!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil memakai sweater.

"Yae.. Lagian udah gue bilang dari awal, kenapa kagak pake bis pariwisiti(?) yang di Indonesia aja?-_-" kata Author.

"Males.. Banyak spoiler Panadul(?) nya!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Yak.. Spoiler Panadul.. Sepertinya Author Purunyaa tau tuh," kata Author sambil tersenyum licik.

"Kamu kedinginan? Sini aku peluk!" Sasuke memeluk Kasuga.

"AAAAAH~"

"Dingin banget anjrot(?)!" Keluh Keiji.

"Hus! Omongan lu kasar tau! Anjrot anjrot..," kata Ieyasu.

"Suka suka gue! Gue kan gak sempet ganti baju toh!" Kata Keiji.

"MINNA! UDAH MASUK JALAN TOL NIH! (Cepet banget-_-)" teriak Nobunaga.

"Hati hati ya Nobunaga-san! Soalnya gue belom sempet ngasih Ichi anak! Jangan sampe kita udah mati duluan!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Iyee.. Tenang ajee.. Kan gue udah punya sertifikat kelulusan sekolah mengemudi (?)," kata Nobunaga. Sorry Dissa rada rada copas! (Aslinya udah keketik ini sih sebelum balasan review ku! ;-; betewe soal Kebo-san tak masalah, saya sangat senang atas kehadiran diri saia sendiri beserta Kebo milik Kojuro!)

"Dingin banget." Kata Masamune.

"Emang gue kagak, Sate(?) Masamune?!" Teriak Sasuke.

"WHAT?! LU NGATAIN GUE SATE? DASAR KAU, SARIMIN MONYETOBI!" Teriak Masamune.

"Sarimin isi tigaaa..," nyanyi Kennyo.

"Kok orang yang otaknya bener disini cuma gue? T_T," tangis Yoshimoto.

"NANI?! KENAPA KAU UBAH NAMA SASUKE JADI SARIMIN?!" Teriak Sasuke. Capslocknyaaa '-_'

"Waaaaw.. Kalo saya apa, Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuro dengan PE nya.

"Katakana Kojuro!" Kata Masamune greget.

"Waaaw.. Padahal nama saya gak ada huruf katakana nya," kata Kojuro terlalu bangga.

"KALAU AKU APA?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Kau? Selada Yupimurah!" Teriak Masamune.

"YEEEY! NAMAKU SELADAAA!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu senang.

"Diem aja napa lu, Sate Masamune?!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Kalau elu Takedok Shingen!" Kata Masamune sambil menunjuk Shingen-sensei.

"NANI?! TAKEDOK?! NAMA SAYA OLD MAN TAU!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Sekalian karedok aja dong!" Kata Author. Promosi lagi! (・ω・)ノ

"Jeh! Makanan sunda!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Gue gak begitu suka karedok. Tapi gue suka gado gado! Makanya gue namain bahasa campuran itu bahasa gado gado! Jadi lapeer..," kata Author. Kisah nyata lagi -_- jangan sampe chapter ini bikin saya ngabisin satu toples nastar! (Readers : Apa hubungannya?)

"Kalo gue apaah?" Tanya Keiji.

"Maeda Keji!" Kata Masamune.

"APA?! JANGAN MENGEJEK NAMA KLAN KAMI!" Teriak Matsu, Toshiie, dan Keiji.

Masamune cuma melet.

"Dingiin.. Hfff..," Kasuga masih meringkuk meski udah sedikit hangat karena dipeluk Sasuke.

"Kasuga? Masih kedinginan?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Aahh.., aa— aaaku.. Mmhh..," Kasuga super kedinginan.

"Kasuga? Kamu sakit tah?" Sasuke jadi khawatir. Dia memegang kening Kasuga.

"Badanmu panas," kata Sasuke.

"Aa— aku tidak biasa dingin sih..," kata Kasuga.

"Padahal kan Kenshin-sensei elemennya Ice. Gimana sih -_-" kata Sasuke.

"Mmh..,"

"Haahh.. Ya sudah. Oyakata-sama, Kasuga demam," kata Sasuke.

"Kasuga demam? TIDAAAK! CALON MENANTUKU DEMAAAAM!" Teriak Shingen-sensei super panik.

"Cecan di kelas kita demam?!" Tanya Keiji super panik. Refleks dia berdiri.

"Elah lu.. Lebay," kata Ieyasu.

"Cecan di kelas kita demam!" Kata Keiji.

"Udah tau..," kata Ieyasu.

"Masamune-sama! Kasuga demam!" Lapor Kojuro.

"GUE TAU KOJUROOOO... KAMI-SAMA... AMPUNI KOJURO..," Masamune memegangi kepalanya karena stress menghadapi Kojuro.

"Keren kan?" Kata Kojuro. Masamune langsung facepalm.

"Aahh~" Kasuga semakin meringkuk.

"WOY! SIAPAPUN MATIIN AC NYA!" Teriak Sasuke mulai marah karena pacarnya itu sangat kedinginan.

"AC nya gak bisa dimatiin vrooh!(?) soalnya kan udah Autometik!(?)" kata Nouhime-sensei.

"KALAU GITU, PINJEM JAKETNYA DONG YANG BAIK!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Oh ya, Kasuga bawa obat pribadi kan?" Kata Matsu.

"Aku nggak bawa..," kata Kasuga sambil menarik baju Sasuke.

"Kalau gitu pake obatku aja," Matsu mengambil obat demam dari tas tangannya.

"Itu tablet kah?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Iya. Nama obatnya Panadul. Air mana air?" Tanya Matsu sambil berdiri dan menuju kursi Kasuga dan Sasuke.

"Ambil di belakang. Di sebelah rice cooker," kata Motochika.

"Okey!" Kata Matsu kemudian mengambilkan air. Lalu Kasuga minum obat itu.

KITA SKIP YYAAAAA? :D skip satu jam. Sekarang sudah jam sembilan malam.

"NOBUNAGA-SAN~! SAYA KEBELET NIH~!" Teriak Keiji.

"Buset dah.. Barusan ngelewatin rest area, tau! Nah, tiga kilo lagi ada rest area lagi! (Jaraknya deket amet -_-)" teriak Nobunaga.

"CEPETAAN~! &¥¥¥£€€$€$|_|$£+^#{] (?)!" Teriak Keiji.

"IYEEEH!" Teriak Nobunaga.

"All, ada yang bawa karedok? Laper." Kata Author.

"Gue gak bawa karedok!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Yaudah-_- ngapain bilang," kata Author.

"Gue bawanya sambel." Kata Toshiie sambil mengeluarkan sambal bikinannya dan Matsu(?).

"NANI?! WATASHI WA MAKAN SAMBAL DEWA ARIMASEN!(?) (Badspell -_-) gue gak boleh makan sambel.. Padahal sambel ulekan(?) itu kesukaan guweh! Gara gara my stomach is lagi kagak bersahabat! Setiap makan sambel pasti beberapa jam kemudian sakit perut.. Huwaa! PADAHAL, SAMBEL IS MY LIFE! *nangis ngeraung-raung*" Tangis Author dengan bahasa gado gado yang sangat sangat parah. Kisah nyata yang paling nyesek. Mengalahkan rasa nyesek saat gabisa move on tujuh bulan dari 'dia' dan selalu mendapat kekerasan(?) dari 'dia'. (Sudahlah.. Orang itu sangat nyebelin you know -_- *dikeroyok orangnya*)

"Kekerasan?" Tanya Toshiie.

"GUE GAK MAU NGEBAHAS ITU! Pokoknya, lu jangan sampe melakukan KDRT! Karena.. KDRT ITU SAKIT! Kayak gue yang selalu dapet kekerasan :'( Dan korbannya adalah tulang belikat dan selangka, juga rambut(?).. Perih banget Masya Allah," kata Author sekaligus curhat.

"Owh.. Pastinya enggak! Iya kan Matsu?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Iya dong!" Kata Matsu.

"Kok si Selada kagak ngomong?" Tanya Author.

"Onoh.. Lagi pules bobok bareng Shingen-sensei." Kata Toshiie sambil melongok ke belakang.

"Ckck." Kata Author.

"Oh yew(?), aku seneng banget lho!" Kata Kojuro.

"Seneng napa?" Tanya Masamune.

"Itu.. Aku jadi normal lagi di fic terbaru Author~!" Kata Kojuro. Iya apa? Kepedean lu Kojuro.

"Promosiii oh promosi.. -_-" kata Masamune.

"Oh ya, si Mitsuhide udah sampai mana?" Tanya Nobunaga.

"Au tuh! Gile yeh.. Koper bisa lari!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Keren.," kata Nobunaga.

"NOBUNAGA-SAN! CEPETTAAAN!" Teriak Keiji.

"Iye! Udah mau masuk rest area! Sabar!" Kata Nobunaga langsung masuk ke rest area(?).

"Akhirnya ke rest area. Gue juga kebelet," kata Masamune.

"Hum.. Gue kangen meja setrika gue!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa-sama..!" Oichi ngambek.

"Gomen Ichi.. Itu kan karna skenario..," kata Nagamasa.

"Nagamasa-sama ngga bener bener jatuh cinta sama meja setrika kan?" Tanya Oichi.

"Ya enggak lah Ichi! Tapi aktingku bagus kan? Buktinya Author suka akting aku..," kata Nagamasa.

"UWOOOOOOH!" Teriak Yukimura tiba-tiba bangun.

"OKEY! MINNA, KALIAN BOLEH TURUN!" Teriak Nobunaga. Keiji dan Masamune langsung ngacir nyari toilet.

"Hiks, Masamune-sama..," kata Kojuro sambil menitikkan air mata. Lebay -_-

"Saya boleh ikutan turun nggak, Nobunaga-san? Saya mau beli makanan!" Kata Matsu.

"Boleh! Semuanya boleh turun kok! Tapi jangan kelamaan!" Kata Nobunaga.

"Yeeey!" Semuanya turun.

Di Rest Area.

"Malam itu dingin." Tanggap Mouri.

"Iyalah, Mouri! Mau kutraktir makan Pop Mie?" Goda Motochika. Harusnya Mouri yang traktir, kan dia yang ultah -_-

"Boleh," kata Motonari. Kemudian mereka berdua pergi ke suatu kedai (?).

"Buset ini para rombongan kok pada pake jas and dress semua seh?" Tanya penjual nya.

"Nih, abis dari pesta ultah orang ini dan Author," kata Motochika sambil mengacak acak rambut Motonari.

"Cih," kata Motonari.

Sementara di lain sisi.

"Fuuma nggak respon apa apa lhow daritadi," goda Nagamasa.

Fuuma menulis, "Yah, salahin skenario dan buku gue yang tinggal beberapa lembar. Disini ada toko ATK ga sih?"

"Alat Tulis Kantor? Au.. Ini Rest Area lumayan kecil, jadi kemungkinan gak ada." (Masa sih, Nagamasa?)

Fuuma meletakkan bukunya ke dalam saku celana (?).

"Nagamasa-sama.. Nii-sama kemana ya?" Tanya Oichi.

"Di bus, ada urusan apa emangnya, Ichi?"

"Enggak kok."

Fuuma nulis lagi, "Trus kalian mau beli apa? Aku ngantuk, balik ke bus dulu ya,"

"Okey," jawab Nagamasa. Fuuma balik ke bus. Belom juga dijawab pertanyaannya -_-

"UWOOOH! Azai-dono!" Panggil Yukimura yang saat itu lagi makan dango.

"Ape?"

"Beliin dango dong tiga tusuk!（＾∇＾）私 は laper です!" Pinta Yuki. Sedikit penjelasan untuk hiragana dari 'wa' yang ditulis は bukannya わ。Kalau dalam pola kalimat, hiragana dari partikel wa ditulis は. Misalnya 私 は はな です。(Watashi wa Hana (bukan bunga ya -_-) desu) ha pertama itu partikel wa yang ditulis ha yang dibaca wa. Ha yang kedua itu dari nama orang (atau bukan partikel) jadi dibacanya tetap HANA. Ngerti? Kalo nggak yaudah. Kalo ngerti Alhamdulillah. Karena saya ndiri pusing jelasinnya. Yang belajar di Weihome Gakuen pasti tau kok, ada di bab 2 materi 2.

"Yeeh.. Kalau mau nulis watashi wa ama desu ya tulis aja keles kagak usah pake kanji nya -_-" kata Nagamasa.

"Biarin! Beliin!"

"Emoh. Enak aja minta gue. Minta Sasuke atau Masmun aja sana," kata Nagamasa.

"Yaudah deh ga usah! Sasuke ama Kasuga lagi kencan!" Kata Yuki terlalu semangat.

"Owh, yaudah gue beliin. Ayo Ichi, kita beliin dango buat Yukimura," ajak Nagamasa.

"Hai, Nagamasa-sama,"

Saat itu, para Matsu dan Toshiie sedang ber-selfie ria dengan tongsis milik Kasuga.

Kasuga dan Sasuke yang baru selesai kencan super kilat langsung ke bus.

Dan Masamune keluar dari toilet pria.

"Masamune-sama!" Sambut Kojuro sambil menemploki pipi tuannya dengan daun bawang.

"Apaan sih, Kojuro? Baru keluar udah ditemplok."

"Keren kan?" (Ya Allah Kojuro, kau membuat Author super greget -_-)

"Ya udah yuk, Kojuro, ke bus lagi." Ajak Masamune.

"HAI, MASAMUNE-SAMA!" Kojuro terlalu senang.

Sementara itu di bus.

"Oh yew, baru ada Kasuga, gue, Fuuma, Kennyo, ama Yoshimoto, juga para sensei ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Yee lu, udah tau kita masih nanya," kata Yoshimoto.

"UWOOOH! Azai-dono! Makasih traktiran dangonya!" Teriak Yukimura sambil masuk ke dalam bis.

"Yukimura yo, kau minta dibeliin dango?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Iya, Oyakata-sama Old Man!" Kata Yukimura semangat.

"Benarkah? Makasih udah beliin Yukimura dango, Azai Nagamasa!" Kata Shingen-sensei senang karena Yukimura senang.

"Sama-sama senseeei..,"

"Minna, yang la—" omongan Nobunaga terputus.

"UHUY! Pasangan Yaoi ter-spektakuler telah kembali!" Teriak Motochika. Motonari cuma pasrah ditarik tarik. Padahal dia baru makan tadi.

"Stress deh." Kata Kasuga.

"Hiks, yang lain belom dateng? Gue mau bobok nih ngantuuuk." Kata Motonari terlalu pasrah dikali dua. Sabar yaw Mouri!

"Si Author, dia doang dikasihanin kita kita kagak," kata Sasuke.

"Yaudah deeh, kasian banget sih kalian semua :p chapter 13 bakal lebih wow karena bocah ungu poni dikuncir akan masuk bersama calon Juru Masak baru di sekolah kita! Juga akan ada dua wanita cantik~ Dan dua pria lain yang tadi udah dikasihtau~ jadi chapter depan akan ada enam karakter masuk!" Kata Author.

"JANGAN NGELEDEK DIA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei langsung mukul sang Author yang bersalah itu.

"Yee.. Bodo amat! Gue baru keluar dari RS, jadi jangan mukulin gue gitu! You know, bekas infusnya saket!" Protes Author.

"Lebay!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Bener kan kalau dia guru amukan?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ya gitu dwehh, stress tingkat dewa," kata Kasuga sambil mijit mijit kepalanya.

"Owh, OH IYA! TEH TARIK BESERTA TOPLES MAKANANNYA KETINGGALAN DI KAMAR MOTONARI JUGA MY LOVELY MAKE UP KETINGGALAN!" Teriak Author histeris.

"Udah tu teh tarik kagak diminum lagi! Gimana sih lu!" Kata Motochika.

"Hehe,"

"KITA KEMBALI!" Manusia-manusia sisaan pun mulai berdatangan satu sama lain (?) okey yang kumaksud adalah sisa orang orang tadi.

"Okey, satu, dua, tiga, empat, lima, enam, tujuh, delapan..," Nouhime-sensei sibuk menghitung.

"Udah semua? Aku takut masih ada yang tertinggal!" Kata Shingen-sensei panik.

"Empat belas, lima belas, enam belas. Lengkap. Jalan!" Perintah Nouhime-sensei.

"Yey!" Nobunaga menjalankan bis itu kembali.

"Malesnya.. Gue pengen balik ke villa lagi." Kata Yoshimoto.

"Nasib! Yeeey!" Kata Kennyo terlalu senang.

"AKU SANGAT BETE!" Teriak Author.

"Sama!" Kata Motonari.

"Oi Mouri!" Panggil Motochika.

"Apa seh, Chousokabe?" Tanya Motonari.

"Mau balapan makan coklat lagi? *nyengir*"

"Gak. Makasih." Kata Motonari.

"Ohyaaaaaaa?" Motochika asik ber PE ria.

"Hmph."

"Eneg gue ama bau parfum mobilnya!" Teriak Author.

"SEMUANYA! SAYA GILA LHO!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Biasanya pake minna?" Tanya Yoshimoto.

"Ya gitu deeh!" Kata Nouhime-sensei terlalu bangga.

"Sekarang jam sembilan ya? Harusnya jam segini gue udah tidur!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Oh, udah harus bobok? Bobok aja sana!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Emang berapa jam lagi kita nyampe sih?" Tanya Matsu.

"Hum.. Sekitar tengah malem! Terus kita harus nunggu di sekolah! Heit! Tidak! Jalanan macet total! (Ada gitu malem malem macet?) mungkin plus sejam, entahlah!" Kata Nobunaga.

"SMS in Mitsuhide dah. Kasian gue ama dia yang harus naik ojek ke Kai." Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Gue telpon aje dah." Nouhime-sensei pun mengutak atik handphone nya.

"HALO, MITSUHIDE? LU UDAH NYAMPE BLOM?" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Emang udah nyambung ama Mitsuhide nya mbok? -_-

_"UDAH, KOPER GUE ISINYA KELUAR SEMUA MAMPUS, BUKU DIARE(?) GUA PERGI! PADAHAL ISINYA PRIVACY! Kampret!"_

"Jiahaha! Siapa suruh bawa buku diare?" Tawa Nouhime-sensei.

_"Gak tau, tapi yang jelas, gue kesel banget! Itu orang yang ngambil kampret banget!"_

"Kampret kampret, sekalian aja kamper napa lu! Karpet juga sekalian!" Nouhime-sensei greget.

"Pengen susu kedelai. Tapi eneg." Kata Author. Sekalian aja semuanya lu pengenin Thor! -_-

"Beli sana! Daripada waktu kemaren lu dirawat, lu tetep aja ngerengek minta pecel lele plus sambel nya!" Kata Shingen-sensei.

"Males beli nya, Oyakata-sama Old Man, terus soal pecel lele itu.. AAAH, KENAPA SIH GUE GAK BISA MAKAN SAMBEL LAGI? Padahal sambel itu enak banget lho, ngalahin rasa tahu Jeletot!" Curhat Author.

"Tahu Jeletot pedes gila," kata Nagamasa. Emang pernah nyoba lu? Kemaren aja ngakunya ga pernah makan tahu isi. Oh ya, bukannya lu lagi tidur, Nagamasa?

"JADI PENGEN TAHU GEJROT ANJEEEER SABAR BANGET JADI GUE MAH! Nanti 'Pie Susu' akan gue singkirin dan akan gue ganti jabatan jadi Tahu Gejrot and sambel! Tahu Gejrot enak bangeeet huwaaaa!" Curhat Author. Nyesek banget ini, Author beneran pengen Tahu Gejrot, tapi abis tipes astoge (?). Ada readers yang suka tahu gejrot? Beliin dong'-')/ (Readers yang suka tahu gejrot : PENGEN BANGET LU!)

"Udah napa lu, curhat mulu, santai aja keles nanti nanti juga bisa makan itu," kata Ieyasu.

"Wajar lha mbok, gue kan abis stress, jadi yah yah~" kata Author.

"Jangan panggil gue mbok -_-" kata Ieyasu.

"Dia udah ketularan Nagamasa," kata Keiji.

"Si Nagamasa mah sekarang mbek panggilannya!" Bantah Ieyasu.

"Gak juga ye mbok!" Sambut Nagamasa.

"Idih nyamber nyamber bae lu, udah tau lagi tidur juga lu! Eh woi bagi risolnya dong," pinta Ieyasu.

"Eh yew bagi risolnya!" Kata Toshiie.

"GUE JADI PENGEN IKAN TERI HUWAA!" Tangis Author. Sumpah, greget banget di dunia nyata.

"Sekalian semuanya lu pengenin!" Teriak Motochika.

"Berisik, jangan teriak teriak." Kata Motonari my lope lope.

"RISOOOOOOL~" teriak Keiji. Segera tu mulut disumpel risol oleh Ieyasu.

"Berisik hoy! Ngantuk gue ini sebenarnya tapi gue tahan!" Kata Ieyasu greget dikali tiga.

"Woles aja napa lu," kata Masmun.

"Daritadi nyuruhnya woles woles woles lu! Kagak ngerasain gimana rasanya greget kan?!" Ieyasu tambah greget.

"Pernah hoy, gue dibuat greget sama Kojuro yang ngomongnya 'keren kan?' mulu!" Masamune ikutan greget.

"Jangan jadi pesta greget hoy, nanti si Master Teriak bangun," kata Toshiie.

"Tck," kata Masamune.

Kita skip perjalanan tiga jam alias selesai. Saya terlalu bete. Dissa, ga bisa nepatin janji 6000 words T_T cuma dapet 5727 words T_T

Tin! (?) Sesampainya di tujuan alias di sekolah.

* * *

**Ini adalah chapter boring, jadi abaikan saja. Batre IPad tinggal 10% jadi ngebut hehe.**

**Besok saya apdet chapter 13, chapter favorit saya kedua setelah chapter 12.**

**See you! Jangan lupa review nya! Semoga enggak berkurang jumlah para reviewers~!**


	13. MuBar, Toge Sakti, GGM, and New Sensei!

Hai! Akhirnya setelah sekian lamaaahh!

Minna, ga ada yang bener semua T_T

Yang bener murid barunya itu Magoichi, Tsuruhime, Mitsunari, Hanbei, Ranmaru, Itsuki. Tapi cuma MagoTsuruMitsuHanbei yang masuk ke 3.A. RanTauki cuma nambahin doang.

Bales review!

**Honey Sho** : udah kok! Udah sembuuh~~~ yeeey~~~ Astagah astagah astagah *sweatdrop* saya mau ditendang.. AMPUNI SAYAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! AKU HANYA ADIK KECIL BERUMUR DUA BELAS TAHUM YANG POLOS DAN MANIS QAQAAAAAAAAAAAA! By the way kamu cewe/cowo to? *digeplak karena baru teriak langsung ekspresi biasa*

**girl-chan2 **: GIRL CHAAAAAAAAAAAN! RISOOOOOOOOOOOL! Kapan kapan mari pesta risol bareng Nagamasa dan Motonari. nanti kusuruh Motonari Sayangku bikinin risol yang banyak. Risol gitu deeeh! Aku sangat mencintai risol! (?)

**Dissa-CHAlovers** : Kopeeer... Aku... Sangat.. Gila... YEEEEEEY! YEEEEEEEY! (Ya ampun, mulai lagi.) Keiji yang master ngasih ide julukan kapan kapan saja, malaaasssnyaahh.. Stress sama tugas Seni Budaya dan Bahasa Sunda. Ide nama nama aneh mereka dari Puru tersayang.. *digeplak Puru*

**GabriMichaRuna** : NARINARIVERS! Bentar lagi ada ShingenShingenVers, YasuYasuVers, MitsuMitsuVers, sama IchiIchiVers, juga OiOiVers. Silahkan dicek! Ya ampun padahal chapter 12 yang itu yang kubenci.. *loh?* abaikan. Tetap setia dengan fanfic saya yaw! :3

**l w bunga **: eng, OC? Hum.. Sebenarnya aku ini nggak suka karakter OC. Aku juga gapunya OC.. Hewheeeew! (Akhirnya bahasa ini muncul lagi!) untuk karakter banyak aku akan coba cari informasi tentang beberapa karakter lain. Aku pusing kalau kebanyakan karakter. Maeda lagi error sekarang, jadi ga bisa kompak. And Kennyo lagi bahagia. Kenapa? Baca aja! Ung, ngalahin Dissa? Aku tak bisa.. Ceritanya kebih ngakak.. *ditampar*

* * *

**Maaf untuk fans Shingen, alias ShingenShingenVers, aku sangat minta maaf karena karakter Shingen perlahan lahan akan saya sedikitkan atau bahkan menghilang. Maafkan sayah!**

**Have fun with the story!**

* * *

"Udah sampe?" Tanya Nagamasa super ngantuk.

"Sudah! MINNA! ADA KABAR BURUK! SKATEBOARD SAYA KETINGGALAN DI VILLA! BODO AH! GA NGURUS! AYO SEMUA TURUUUUUUN!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei yang sama sekali ga tidur di perjalanan.

"Ngantuk banget..." Kata Ieyasu.

"Gue lebih ngantuk lho," kata Author.

"Udah ah.. Author kebanyakan masuuuuuk..," kata Keiji.

"Weeeeh.. Ngantukk..!" Kata Toshiie.

"MINNA! TURUN! ABIS ITU CARI KELAS MASING MASING! TERUS KALIAN BOLEH MINUM OBAT ANTI NGANTUK YANG SAYA BIKIN! OKEY? CEPAT CEPAT CEPAT! ANAK ANAK SENBASA HIGH SCHOOL HARUS SEMANGAT!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei kemudian dia turun dan dia menurunkan koper koper murid murid. Capslock nya.

"Hoaaahmm.." Semuanya turun dan mengambil koper masing masing.

"Aku nggak.. ku.. at..," Kasuga tidur di tempat alias pingsan tapi tidur. Bisa gitu.

"Hup! Aduh Kasuga..," Sasuke segera menangkapnya dan membawanya ala bridal style.

"NOUHIME-SENSEI, KASUGA SAYA BAWA KEMANA?" Tanya Sasuke. Jadi semangat si Sasuke -_-

"Bawa ke kelas 3.A, kalian semua masuk 3.A!" Kata Nouhime-sensei.

"APA?! SEKELAS LAGI?! WHAT THE HEEEELLL?" Teriak Masamune.

"IYA! ABIS ITU NANTI SAYA KASIH OBAT ANTI NGANTUK!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Iya deh...," semua berjalan ke kelas 3.A yang ada di lantai dua.

Di kelas 3.A.

Sasuke nidurin Kasuga di kursi di paling depan.

"Elaah my lopeli lopeli pacar," kata Sasuke.

"CIEEHH, MANGGILNYA MY LOPELI PACAR!" Teriak Keiji.

"Wus! Suka suka gue!" Sasuke melet ke Keiji.

"Mana danna lo?" Tanya Keiji.

"Nanyain danna? Entahlah, mungkin udah digotong sama Oyakata-sama." jawab Sasuke. Sasuke masih greget. (Kayaknya sepanjang sejarah SenBasa ini semuanya greget mulu yaw?)

"Lah terus bukunya gimana to?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Kan masih masa orientasi mbok," kata Keiji.

"Ckck. Sekarang jam berapa uhuy?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Jam satu malam, Ieyasu-kun!" Kata seseorang yang bernama Mea. (?)

"Minna! Habis ini bantuin saya pasangin foto-foto dan artikel-artikel di seluruh mading sekolah yang totalnya ada lima mading~!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil manasin air di termos(?).

"Nouhime-sensei, rice cooker saya mana? Terus koper saya mana? Terus Mitsuhide-sensei mana? Terus gel rambut punya Ieyasu (?) mana?" Bejibun pertanyaan datang dari sang pemilik Rice Cooker di SenBasa. Namanya Chousokabe Motochika. (Readers : Ya elah mbok. Kita juga tau kali, ga usah dikenalin lagi)

"Rice cooker bukannya masih ada di bis? Terus koper mu ada di TU alias Tata Usaha! Mitsuhide ada di UKS, dia kecemplung sawah pas di Kai katanya! Terus buku diare miliknya itu masuk ke dalam sawah dan setengahnya dimakan sama ayam!(?) emang ada gitu ya ayam nyemplung berenang petok petok di sawah? -_- gel rambut Ieyasu meneketempe!" Nouhime-sensei masih berduka cita atas kehilangan skateboard nya itu. (Author : Yee.. Katanya nggak ngurus? Gimana sih lu Nouhime!)

"Ayam nyemplung berenang petok petok." Ulang Motochika.

"Ayam nyemplung berenang petok petok." Ulang Motochika lagi.

"AYAAAAM~ NYEMPLUUUNG~" teriak Keiji.

"Betewe kelas kita ini bagus ya, Matsu?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Yaps! Bagus, cat nya diperbarui jadi warna hijau! (?)" kata Matsu.

"Padahal gue benci warna hijau lho. Sabar banget yak?" Kata Author.

"Yeh lu." Kata Toshiie.

"ANYONE STUCK FOR FALLIN' GUESS IT'S SHOW ALTHOUGH~ I FIGHT FOR MANY I'LL DO—" nyanyian sang Author dipotong. Pembaca blog saia pasti tau tu lagu.

"Berisik! So so suara lu bagus yee!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Pret pret kampret!" Teriak Author terus pergi ke kantin. (Wow, emang kantin udah buka?)

"Eing, Sasuke?" Kasuga pun bangun.

"Akhirnya~" kata Sasuke.

"Aku ketiduran?" Tanya Kasuga.

"Yaps." Jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hoy pemirsa! Kennyo kurusan lho!" Teriak Yoshimoto.

"What the hell? Kurusan? Demi apa lu?" Tanya Masamune.

"Masamune-sama!" Kojuro senang, kemudian nemplokin Masmun pake daun bawang LAGI.

"Udah ah Kojuro, jangan kayak di rest area tadi, eh, kemaren," kata Masamune.

"Iye! Gue kurusan! Buktinya baju baju gue pada longgar!" Kennyo terlalu senang.

"Yowis sini tak foto, tak masukkin mading nanti," kata Nouhime-sensei. Kennyo itu langsung senang dan berpose (?).

"Okey, tinggal di print deh!" Nouhime berjalan menuju ruang print (?).

"Ngantuk gila, gua tidur dulu ya," Nagamasa pun ambruk bersama Oichi di pojokan kelas.

"MINNA! FOTO KENNYO SUDAH DI PRINT! AYO BANTU SAYA PASANGIN FOTO DI MADING!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Semuanya ambruk di tempat. Gimana kagak ambruk, pada kagak tidur. Paling paling yang tidur cuma Yukimura sama Nagamasa kan.

"Cepet banget." Komentar Motonari yang saat itu ambruk di depan papan tulis.

"Semuanya ambruk bro.. Keren banget ini! Harus difoto! *JEGREK!* okey! Print lagiii! Kalau gitu saya sendiri aja yang sebar foto dan artikel!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil berjalan ke ruang print yang ada di sebelah kelas 3.A.

"..." Semuanya tidur di tempat. Termasuk Kasuga yang baru bangun udah tidur lagi.

Kita skip lima jam. Sekarang jam enam, dan semuanya bangun di waktu yang bersamaan. Keren banget T_T

"Hoahm, aku melewatkan sesuatu?" Tanya Motonari.

"Kagak Mouri, kita semua ketiduran." Kata Motochika.

"Mampus sekarang jam enam dan kita semua belum mandi." Kata Matsu.

"Gue gak usah mandi lah, cuci muka sama pake parfum cukup." Kata Toshiie.

"Sampe rumah panu an tu badan!" Kata Keiji.

"Maeda berdebat," kata Kennyo.

"Apalagi tuh si toge sakti, keringetnya luar biasa banyaknya." kata Keiji sambil melirik ke Ieyasu.

"Pengen mandi tapi males," kata Ieyasu.

"Ada yang punya Kampret Crown?" Tanya Keiji.

"Apaan tuh Kampret Crown?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Biar gue jelaskan! Kampret Crown itu sejenis Plawer Crown (?), cuma disekelilingnya tulisannya 'Kampret' bukan bunga bunga! Pertama kali digunakan oleh toge sakti, diluncurkan pertama di atas gerobak sayur pada tanggal lupa tahun 2013 karena screenshot nya udah dihapus. Untuk lebih jelasnya tanyakan author Purunyaa." Author tiba-tiba datang.

"Betul itu," kata Keiji.

"Hiks, Toge sakti ternyata sudah ada dari jaman 2013." Tangis Ieyasu.

"Toge Sakti gitu lho, keren abieezz!" Teriak sang Author.

"Pret. Oiya, sang juru masak yang baru udah datang dan dia akan membantu sang RuSak. Dia juga murid lho di SenBasa ini! Dia kelas 1.E!" Jelas sang Author.

"MEAAA SI ******* UDAH DATANG BLOM?" Teriak Nouhime-sensei sambil datang.

"Lahalah, bukannya udah? Dia lagi di kantin tuh bareng si Juru Masak yang baru." Kata Author.

"By the way gue pengen ganti baju nih, masa ke sekolah pake jas seeeh?" Kata Motochika.

"Biarin! Lu ganteng pake jas itu hoy!" kata Author.

"Yae." Motochika berjalan ke TU sambil sengaja menabrak sang Author.

"WOI! SAKIT!" Teriak Author.

"O," kata Motochika singkat. Author cuma facepalm.

"Yaudah, gue mau sambut dua gadis murid baru di SenBasa. Salah satu dari kalian pasti akan terpana~! Bye bye!" Author pergi menyambut kedua orang yang dimaksud di bawah.

"Ya ampun, orangnya kayak apa sih emang?" Tanya Masamune.

"Entahlah Masamune-dono!" Kata Yukimura setelah bangun dari tidur super nyenyaknya. Tidur nya diatas meja. Ckckck, kagak boleh ditiru iki.

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, Yuki." Kata Masamune.

"Yang punya Kampret Crown pinjem pokoknya deh! Pengen tau gue Kampret Crown itu kayak gimana!" Kata Ieyasu.

"Ini anak bener bener gila Kampret Crown sama Toge Sakti! TOSHIIE! MASUKKIN DUA ITU DI JULUKAN IEYASU!" Perintah sang Vagabond Maeda.

"Okey! Ieyasu! Master Ngambek, Master Kepo, Master Kampret Crown dan Master Toge Sakti!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Kampret Crown huhu." Tangis Ieyasu.

"Sekarang udah jam enam seperempat lho. Kalian cepet sana ganti baju!" Perintah Nouhime-sensei.

"Males ah mbok. Enak kok pake jas doang gini adem," kata Nagamasa.

"Ichi mengikuti Nagamasa-sama aja." Kata Oichi.

"Ayo minna! Minum obat anti ngantuk ini! Maap soalnya baru jadi!" Kata Nouhime-sensei sambil menyiapkan beberapa kapsul obat di meja guru. "Gue mau sambut Hideyoshi-sensei dan dua anak baru itu,"

"Watdepak, orangnya udah dateng?!" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Woi woles napa lu," kata Masamune.

".." Ieyasu duduk tenang dengan super greget. (?)

"MINNA! HIDEYOSHI-SENSEI UDAH DATENG TUH KAYAKNYA! KALIAN HARUS BISA MENUNJUKKAN KEDISIPLINAN KALIAN YA! KALO NGGAK NANTI DIGETOK SAMA TANGAN SUPER GEDE NYA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Berarti nanti Nouhime-sensei gak ngajarin kita lagi ya?" Tanya Matsu sedih.

"Oyakata-sama juga dong?" Tanya Yukimura sedih.

"Wali kelas tetap kalian adalah Hideyoshi-sensei. Shingen-sensei kelas 2, Mitsuhide-sensei turun pangkat jadi kelas 1 yang tadinya kelas 2. Kenshin-sensei naik pangkat dari wali kelas 2.B jadi guru bidang studi IPA di semua kelas. Saya tetep ngajar Matematika di semua kelas. Jadi kesimpulannya, kalian punya tiga guru, antara lain Hideyoshi-sensei sebagai guru tetap, saya, Nouhime sebagai guru Matematika all class, Kenshin-sensei sebagai guru IPA all class." Terang Nouhime-sensei.

"Yaelah, kenapa harus sama guru sarap ini coba?" Tangis Nagamasa.

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA~!" Teriak Yukimura histeris. Lebay lu Yuki.

"Dia udah terlalu cinta sama Shingen-sensei -_-" kata Sasuke.

Kring kring! HP (?) sang Nouhime-sensei bunyi.

"Moshi-moshi, Oh, saya harus sambut Hideyoshi-sensei? Okey, Nobunaga-sama! Terus, empat murid itu sudah datang? Saya gak sabar ketemu mereka! Oh, gitu ye? Oke deh, jadi, akan ada tiga anak baru di kelas 3.A? Oh, yowis. Bye." Kata Nouhime-sensei singkat di telepon.

"MINNA! SAYA SAMBUT TIGA MURID BARU ITU DULU YA!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei.

"Iye," kata semuanya. Semuanya pun duduk rapi menunggu tiga murid baru tersebut.

Beberapa menit kemudian.

_"Hideyoshi-sama, ini kelas kita ya?"_

_"Iya, oh ya, ******, *********, saya masuk duluan dan kalian bisa masuk setelah mendapat aba aba dari saya~"_

_"Baiklah, Hideyoshi,"_

Tap tap tap (?)

JEDUG!

"Adaw ni pintu pendek amat sih! Gue ampe kejeduk tau!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Tuhkan, bener orangnya yang itu!" Kata Ieyasu.

"SST!" Teriak semuanya.

"Oh, maap," kata Ieyasu.

"Okey semuanya, saya adalah guru baru disini, nama saya Toyotomi Hideyoshi dan akan menjadi wali kelas tetap kalian. Saya berasal dari klan Toyotomi. Terima kasih. Dan kita akan kedatangan dua murid baru yang berambut putih dan Aura berwarna ungu (?). Kalian silahkan masuk dan perkenalkan diri~!"

Dua murid baru itu segera masuk.

"Okey, kamu, perkenalkan dirimu!"

"Saya Takenaka Hanbei, yang kemaren katanya gue dibilang baru sembuh dari penyakit TBC saya. Dari klan Toyotomi. Pindah disuruh sama Hideyoshi. Suka warna ungu. Cukup?" Tanya anak itu ternyata namanya Hanbei.

"ELU CEWEK YA?" Teriak Keiji. Seketika, satu kelas itu ngakak ria.

"Enak aja, gue cowo tau," kata Hanbei.

"Oh, tapi kok pake lipstik warna ungu?" Tanya Keiji terlalu semangat.

"Ya emang dandanan gue udah kayak gini dari sananya! Dasar anak songong," Hanbei greget dikali dua.

"Enak aja kamu menghina Hanbei-sama!" Teriak anak yang berdiri di sebelah Hanbei.

"Yeh woles aja kali..," kata Keiji santai.

"Okey cukup, dan kamu, perkenalkan dirimu," Hideyoshi-sensei menunjuk anak yang berdiri di sebelah Hanbei.

"Nama saya Ishida Mitsunari~! Penggemar saya banyak lho~! Berkat rambut cetar saya~! Dan karena saya keren~! Saya sangat mengabdi kepada Hideyoshi-samaaa~!" Teriak anak itu yang ternyata bernama Mitsunari.

"ISHIDAAA! MITSUNARIII!" Teriak Masamune sambil berdiri.

"Apa? Siapa lagi lu?" Tanya Mitsunari.

"JANGAN SO SO GA TAU GUE LU! DASAR ISHIDA SIALAAAAN~! KAMPREET!" Teriak Masamune super greget dikali empat.

"Masamune-sama! Sabarlah!" Kojuro berusaha menenangkan Masamune. Tumben ni anak bener otaknya.

"This is bad day ever! Very very menyebalkan you know!" Teriak Masamune. Copas gue lu Masmun! -_-

"HAHA! HALO LAGI, ISHIDA MITSUNARI! PUAS KAU SETELAH KALAH DI SEKIGAHARA~?" Tanya Ieyasu penuh kemenangan.

"IEYAAASSUUUUUU!" Teriak Mitsunari super greget sambil menggetok kepala Ieyasu dengan tasnya.

"Woi, sakit! Woles aja napa lu!" Kata Ieyasu greget.

"Dasar otot kegedean lu!" Teriak Mitsunari greget.

"Karena gua toge sakti!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"Ha? Toge sakti?" Tanya Mitsunari cengo.

"Ishida Mitsunariiiiii~ kau telah menggeser posisi Motonari my lope lope di hatiku! Kau gak boleh sampe aku suka!" Teriak Author.

"Ha?" Tanya Mitsunari.

"Kagak! Hehe! Bai!" Author langsung pergi lagi.

"Well, karena sesi perkenalan telah selesai, silahkan kalian berdua duduk~ dan saya mau apel bersama guru guru lainnya," kata Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Apel? Bagi!" Teriak Toshiie.

"Bukan apel makanan! Lagipula apel yang itu e yang buat 'emas'! Apel ini e yang buat 'ember'! Artinya rapat!" Kata Hideyoshi greget.

"Kagak usah sedetil detil juga keles," kata Toshiie.

"KELEEEEEEES~" teriak Keiji. T_T

"Yaudah, saya apel dulu ya! Silahkan kalian gila!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei kemudian pergi ke ruang rapat bersama guru guru lainnya. Hideyoshi-sensei jadi mirip sama Nouhime-sensei.. Jadi kangen sama Shingen-sensei T_T

"This is bad day ever! Very very menyebalkan you know!" Teriak Mitsunari. Hoy! Bahasanya!

"Turun yuk ah! Bete nih!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Ya udah, turun ya turun aja.." Kata Kasuga.

"Gue ikut dong!" Kata Keiji.

"What? Gue ikut juga!" Teriak Nagamasa dan Toshiie.

"Yaudah deh, gue ikut!" Teriak Motochika.

"Gue ikuuuuut~! Teriak Kennyo.

"Ayo kita rombongan ke bawah! Kita ketemu sama dua anak baru itu~!" Teriak Sasuke.

"Yeeey!" Teriak semua anak cowo yang minta ngikut Sasuke.

"Awas lu kalo selingkuh! Gak akan gue maafin!" Kata Kasuga.

"Inuchiyo-sama tetap memilih aku kan secantik apapun dia?" Tanya Matsu.

"Ya iyalah Matsu! Cuma di skenario koook..," kata Toshiie.

"Nagamasa-sama..," Oichi memelas.

"Tenang aja Ichi!" Nagamasa sepertinya sudah mengerti apa yang ingin Oichi katakan.

"Okey! Ayo kita turun!" Ajak Sasuke. Semuanya pun ikut turun bareng Sasuke.

Di bawah.

"Kira kira murid baru itu dimana ya?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Gak tau, di TU mungkin?" Tanya Keiji.

"Ciyus? Yaudah yuk kita cek!" Ajak Sasuke semangat. Cih, yang mau ketemu gadis cantik!

Di depan TU.

"Gue sekalian pengen ngambil koper," kata Motochika.

"Yaudah sekalian aja," kata Nagamasa.

_"Nee-sama, sekolahnya bagus ya~?"_

"Aih, itu anak baru nya? Suaranya kok? Kanak kanakan banget?" Tanya Keiji.

_"Iya. Tapi kudengar sih kantinnya habis kebakaran,"_

"Su- su- suaranyaaa!" Sasuke ber fanboy.

"Suaranya dewasa," kata Toshiie.

"Tunggu, mana Kennyo?" Tanya Nagamasa.

"Au! Udah biarin aja! Paling paling nyamperin mading," kata Keiji.

"Kyaaah~" Sasuke masih ber fanboy ria.

"Ini anak..," kata Motochika.

"Ribet lu, samperin aja napa orangnya," kata Keiji.

"Hiks, benarkah?" Tanya Sasuke sambil ber PE.

"Inget hoy lu punya Kasuga! Gue doang yang masih single disini!" Kata Motochika.

"Dikira gue nggak yee?" Kata Keiji.

"Kalo Motochika kan punya Motonari, gimana sih!" Kata Toshiie.

"Lama lu, masuk sana!" Sasuke mendorong Keiji ke dalam. Untung Keiji nggak gedubruk alias jatoh.

"Aw! Sasuke! Sakit ta— wow..,"

"Astaga! Kau ini!"

Segera, Keiji langsung nge-blush ria ketika melihat sang pujaan hati *dihajar orangnya*.

"Ca— cantiknya..," Keiji masih nge-blush ria.

"Kalian murid 3.A?" Tanya cewek itu.

"Kok tau?" Tanya Keiji seolah olah dia lagi digombal.

"Enggak, nebak aja. Aku murid baru di kelas 3.A." Kata cewek itu.

"Yes! Cecan kelas kita nambah satu yes!" Kata Sasuke sambil joget joget ria. Jangan sampe dia nyanyi la—

"*nyanyi nada reff Nemure hi no Hana lagi* Banyak cecan kelas kita, gue terlalu senang! Biar jadi banyak cecan agar jadi berwarna! Lalalala, lalalala, gue ada yang punya! Sayang, nama dia si Kasuga! Yeyeyeye yeye yeyeyeeeeee..," nyanyi Sasuke. Gi. -_- (lanjutan yang tadi (?))

"Lama lama tak kasih Master Nyanyi!" Kata Toshiie.

"Bagus lah! Banyak julukan makin baik!" Kata cewek itu.

"Oh! Emang lu tau ape tentang kite?" Tanya Motochika sok gaya.

"Enggak sih. Oh ya kita blom kenalan! Namaku Saika Magoichi! We are the Saica Faction!" Seru Magoichi sambil menunjukkan jari jempol dan telunjuknya sehingga membentuk pistol ke atas. Tentu saja sang Keiji langsung klepek klepek.

"Kyaaaah! Cewek ini cetar bangeeet! Kyaaaah! Bener bener sang pujaan hati! Kyaaah! Dia adalah malaikat yang diturunkan Kami-sama untukku! Kyaaaaah!"

"Hus! Berisik lu Keiji! Salam kenal ya, Sayaka! Namaku Chousokabe Motochika~! Sang Bajak Laut ternama~!" Kata Motochika.

"Jangan panggil gue Sayaka..!" Kata Magoichi greget.

"Waaaaw! Ini cewek kalo lagi marah cantik bangeeet~!" Teriak Keiji.

"Woi! Apaan sih lu!" Magoichi membletak (?) kepala Keiji dengan pistol yang ia keluarkan dari tas.

"Kyaaaaah~!" Keiji malah ber-fanboy. Keiji, saingan yok sama gue!

"Dia Maeda Keiji, sangat tergila gila sama cewek. Cecan di kelas kita, pacar orang ini *nunjuk Sasuke* si Kasuga sakit dia khawatir banget."

"Berarti gue bakal jadi cogan populer ya?" Tanya Sasuke.

"Idih." Kata Nagamasa.

"Pengen banget dibilang cogan! Yang cocok dibilang cogan itu si Masmun ama Ieyasu!" Kata Toshiie.

"Nee-sama, jadi kita akan masuk kelas yang sama~? Padahal aku lebih muda lho~!" Kata GYADSM. Kepanjangannya adalah Gadis Yang Ada Di Sebelah Magoichi.

"Iya, Tsuruhime," jawab Magoichi.

"Owh, namanya Tsuruhime?" Tanya Keiji.

"Yoi," kata Magochi.

Tsuruhime pun berlari keluar. "Okey, nee-sama! Sampai jumpa di kantin! Aku ke kelas 2.F dulu~!"

"Okey, kalian bisa antarkan aku dan Tsuruhime ke kelas?" Pinta Magoichi.

"Bisa dong, Magoichi Sayangku!" Keiji segera menggandeng tangan Magoichi.

"Woi lu, pacar aja bukan, apaan sih lu gandeng gandeng, bukan muhrim tau!" Kata Magoichi sambil melepas gandengan.

"Kok dia jadi alim kayak gue dan kembaran gue di fanfic Dissa?" Tanya Motochika cengo.

"Biar gue bisa buktiin ke Dokuganryuu kalau gue juga bisa punya pacar!" Kata Keiji.

"Sampai kapanpun gua gak bakal anggep lu pacar gue! Okey, kalian, antarkan gue!" Perintah Magoichi. Nagamasa, Toshiie, Sasuke, dan Motochika segera mengantarkan Magoichi ke kelas 3.A, meninggalkan Keiji sendirian disitu. Lah, bukannya kamu harus ketemu Nouhime-sensei dulu? Dasar pembatalan. (?)

Sementara itu (tadi) di kelas.

"Tau nggak sih, gue nemu satu foto hot di masing sekolah!" Lapor Kennyo.

"Foto lu kurusan?" Tanya Masamune.

"Bukan! Tapi foto Ganteng Ganteng Macan! Parodi dari sinetron yang ada di SCTV! Kalau mau lihat, silahkan ke mading yang ada di depan kelas 3.C!" Kata Kennyo.

"Ganteng Ganteng Macan? Itu aku huwooooooooh!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Emang ada kamu kok, Yuki! Terus ada dua orang yang gak kukenal disitu!" Kata Kennyo.

"Oh ya? Ada gue gak?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Kayaknya enggak ada!" Kata Kennyo.

"Yah~! Padahal gue mau kasihtau ke semua murid SenBasa kalau gue adalah Toge Sakti!" Kata Ieyasu sedih.

"Kalau gue udah pasti ada dong," kata Masamune sambil melipat tangan.

"Ohya? Masamune-dono pede banget!" Kata Yukimura.

"Iyalah Yuki, harus pede, percaya diri," kata Masamune sambil menyibakkan rambutnya. T_T Masmuuuun I LOVE YOU! Tapi boong! Hehe!

"Masamune emang ada sih tapi..," Kennyo menahan tawanya.

"Apa apa apa?!" Tanya Masamune.

"KEPALANYA TENGKLENG!" Teriak Kennyo.

"Ya ampun, pala gue tengkleng?" Tanya Masamune.

"Kepala Masamune-sama tengkleng?! Tengkleng kayak gimana?" Tanya Kojuro.

"Ya palanya miring gitu.. Kalian bisa lihat di ava Author Purunyaa! XD Gak tau deh udah ganti apa belom!" Kata Author tiba tiba datang.

"Ada gue nggak?" Tanya Mitsunari.

"Ada! Di sebelah kanan! Tapi efeknya keliatannya jadi kayak gak punya leher!" Kata Kennyo.

"Si Tsuruhime ada nggak?" Tanya Magoichi tiba tiba datang setelah diantarkan oleh para cowo.

"Ha? Siapa itu Tsuruhime?" Tanya Kennyo.

"Hey, kau, Saika Magoichi kan?" Tanya Masamune.

"Hey~! Benar~! Kau itu Date Masamune kan? Rasanya kita pernah bertemu!" Kata Magoichi.

"Dua orang ini pernah bertemu? Jodohin aja kalo gitu!" Usul Author.

"Yae lu!" Kata Masamune.

"Kalau nggak salah kau itu Dokuganryuu pemimpin Oshuu kan?" Tanya Magoichi.

"That's right! Kita pernah bertemu lima ratus tahun yang lalu~!" Kata Masamune.

"Ya ampun, kalian senasib sama gue dan Mitsunari~! Sama sama punya dua nyawa!" Kata Ieyasu sambil merangkul Mitsunari.

"WOY! APAAN SIH LU GUA DIRANGKUL RANGKUL?!" Teriak Mitsunari sambil menepis tangan Ieyasu.

"Hehe, kelepasan bro.. Salam damai!" Kata Ieyasu sambil salam dua jari.

"Akan ada pasangan yaoi baru setelah gue dan Mouri ya?" Tanya Motochika sedih.

"Nani? Ternyata ada pasangan yaoi juga disini?" Tanya Magoichi sambil menaruh tas di bangku di belakang Kasuga.

"MAGOICHI SAYANGKUUU! JADILAH PACARKUUU!" Teriak Keiji tiba tiba datang.

"Wanjeeeer! Mau gue bletakin lagi tu pala?!" Teriak Magoichi sambil menyiapkan pistol terbaiknya.

"Tiba tiba cinta datang ke Keiji~" nyanyi Sasuke.

"Dia benar benar membuktikan omongan kemaren," kata Masamune sambil menjentikkan jarinya.

"Ini pertama kalinya gue jatuh cinta~!" Kata Keiji bangga.

"Bakal jadi hot news nih," kata Kasuga.

"Bisa dipasang di mading tuh! Mading yang kagak mendidik!" Kata Motochika.

"By the way Kennyo, ada siapa aja di foto Ganteng Ganteng Macan?" Tanya Masmun. Penasaran banget lu! -_-

"Ada Yukimura, Mitsunari, Kojuro, terus Oichi!" Kata Kennyo.

"Ada.. Ichi?" Tanya Oichi.

"Iya! Terus ada juga cewek yang rambutnya bob sama pirang, itu yang gue kagak tau," kata Kennyo.

"Oh! Yang bob pasti aku!" Kata Tsuruhime.

"Kalau cewek rambut pirang antara Kasuga dan kakak gue." Kata Nagamasa.

"Bukan Kasuga! Wong rambutnya panjang rata kanan kiri," kata Kennyo.

"Ya berarti kakak gue, Kyougoku Maria," kata Nagamasa.

"Ah, masa sih?" Kata Kennyo.

"Yah.. Gue gak ada..," kata Ieyasu. Dasar Toge Sakti kegedean otot! -_-

"Hey~! Itu aja?" Tanya Magoichi.

"Ada Nobunaga-san juga!" Kata Kennyo.

"Kok gue gak ada ya? Kapan kapan gue mau selfie bareng ama Kasuga terus pajang di mading aaah~~" kata Sasuke.

"Gue mau liat dong foto Ichi~!" Nagamasa berlari ke mading depan kelas 3.C.

"IKUT!" Teriak Yukimura.

Sesampainya di mading.

"Oh, foto Ichi bagus. Cuma kok rambutnya sampe ke bawah dagu?" Protes Nagamasa.

"WIDIIIIH~! Efek wajahku pas bangeeeet~!" Teriak Yuki terlalu senang.

"Wait, berita apaan nih?" Nagamasa membaca satu berita di mading.

**Untuk semua murid SenBasa, hari ini sampai tanggal 20 (Jadi maksud gue 17, 18, 20 April karena tanggal 19 adalah hari Minggu) adalah masa orientasi siswa. Jadi kalian hanya ada kegiatan bebas dari masing masing wali kelas dan dipulangkan pukul 11.00. Istirahat jam 09.30-10.00.**

**Salam Senyum Dua Jari (?),**

ODA NOBUNAGA SANG RAJA IBLIS KE ENAM.

"Aw yea! Aw yea! Pulang jam sebelas cihuy!" Kata Nagamasa.

"Aku jadi kangen Oyakata-sama!" Kata Yukimura sambil menahan air matanya.

"Shingen-sensei akan jarang muncul di fic ini..," kata Nagamasa. Gue juga sedih atas hilangnya Oyakata-sama, Mbok Nagamasa!

"Balik ke kelas lagi yuk, Azai-dono~! Kita kasihtau yang lain~!" Ajak Yukimura.

"Yuk!"

Back to class.

"Saingan sama gue yok, Magoichi-san! By the way, gue adalah Kasuga! Pedang Cantik Echigo!" Tantang Kasuga.

"Oh, jadi ini Kasuga? Cantik ya, haha. Saingan apapun, gue akan terima!" Tantang balik Magoichi.

"Kita adu kecantikan~!" Kata Kasuga. Sasuke langsung nosebleed.

"Woi Kasuga-chan, kagak usah juga kali, bagiku kamu tetap cewek paling cantik yang pernah ada. Lagipula adu kecantikan itu dilarang," kata Sasuke.

"Betul itu, lu harus bisa mensyukuri apa yang lu punya," kata Motochika sok alim.

"HEH, ADA YANG COPAS GUE YA? KENAPA MOTOCHIKA PUNYA MEAAAA JADI NGIKUTIN ALIM DAN JADI USTADZ ALA GUE?" Tiba tiba Motochika Dissa datang.

"Yo Chousokabe! Suka suka gue dong!" Kata Motochika.

"Tapi itu melanggar konspirasi kemakmuraaan~~! Lagipula lu itu plagelato!" Teriak Motochika Dissa. Segera, Motochika Mea membuat Motochika Dissa mempunyai 100 benjol di kepalanya.

"Nasib, nasib.. Gue balik ke dunia gue ae dah! Shikoku kw tiga!" Kata Motochika Dissa sambil kembali ke tempat asalnya.

"Bagus, sana!" Kata Motochika greget.

"Hei semuanya~! Kita pulang jam sebelas hari ini~! Terus istirahatnya jam setengah sepuluh sampai jam sepuluh~!" Kata Nagamasa.

"GUYS~! LIAT MADING DEPAN KANTIN DAH, ADA INFO RANKING!" Teriak Yoshimoto tiba tiba datang.

"WHAT? RANKING? GUE GAK BOLEH KELEWATAN!" Teriak Motochika dan Masamune sambil kabur ke mading depan kantin.

"KITA HARUS KESANA JUGA HOOOOO~!" Komando Yukimura. Satu kelas pun rame rame ke kantin.

Di depan kantin.

"GUE.. RANKING TUJUH?" Motochika sangats sangats(?) sedih. *dihajar Motochika*

"Ahayde, gue ranking enam, apa apaan ini? Bukannya kelas kita pada bego semua?" Kata Masamune ikutan sedih. Segera, real Author kena Jet X nya Masmun.

"Rangking terakhir siapa?" Tanya Motochika.

"Ya liat aja sendiri lah," kata Masamune.

"Rangking terakhir.. Oichi? Ciyusan ini si Oichi? Bukannya biasanya *ehem* Yukimura?" Kata Motochika.

"Apa? Oichi terakhir? Apa apaan nih ranking, salah kali!" Kata Masamune.

"Ranking satu?" Tanya Motochika.

"Liat sendiri ya ampun!" Masamune greget lagi.

"Iye iye.. Ranking satunya–" omongan Motochika terputus.

"OHOOY, GUE RANKING BERAPAAA?" Teriak Sasuke dan Kasuga barengan.

"Entah! Cari sendiri!" Kata Masamune.

"Kalau gue ranking berapa?" Tanya Yukimura.

"Cari sendiri!"

Fuuma menulis, "Kalau gue?"

"Cari sendiri,"

"Buset lu, semua orang yang nanya disuruh cari sendiri," kata Motochika.

"Bodo. Gue penasaran Kojuro ranking berapa," kata Masamune.

"Cari sendiri!" Sindir Motochika. Segera, muka Masamune menjadi sangat merah padam (?).

"LU...,"

"Ape lo! Ha! Ha! Ha!" Tantang Motochika.

"Au ah!" Kepala Masamune udah gosong karena petir nya sendiri (?) *kena phantom dive*

"Awas! Rangking satunya.. NANIII?! RANKING SATUNYA SASUKE! APA APAAN INI?!" Protes Yukimura.

"Gue.. ranking.. satu..?" Sasuke terlalu senang. "Ahay, sudah kuduga kalau kegantengan gue emang sudah menjalar ke otak gue!"

"Selamat ya Sasuke-kun!" Kata Kasuga.

"Arigatou!" Kata Sasuke.

"Gue.. Apa? Ranking tiga belas? Dari enam belas murid? What the..," Kepala Ieyasu sudah berasap asap.

"Hahay, sukurin lo! Makanya jangan kegantengan sama kepedean! So so toge sakti lagi lu!" Kata Mitsunari.

"Apa kau bilang, my baby Mitsunari..," Ieyasu segera menyiapkan tangannya (?).

"APA? MY BABY? NAJONG!" Teriak Mitsunari.

"Gue rangking sebelas cihuy!" Kata Keiji. Seneng banget lagi lu.

"Ichi.. Peringkat terakhir? Apa apaan ini?" Kata Oichi sedih.

"Jangan sedih, Ichi!" Nagamasa berusaha menenangkan Oichi.

"HOOOOY! AUTHOR, KENAPA KAGAK DI LIST IN AJA? SOALNYA RIBET KALAU KAYAK GINI!" Teriak para Readers.

Ya udah, tak list in yaw!

**PERINGKAT KELAS 2.A**

**1. Sarutobi Sasuke**

**2. Maeda Matsu**

**3. Katakura Kojuro**

**4. Maeda Toshiie**

**5. Sanada Yukimura**

**6. Date Masamune**

**7. Chousokabe Motochika**

**8. Kasuga**

**9. Fuuma Kotaro**

**10. Mouri Motonari**

**11. Maeda Keiji**

**12. Azai Nagamasa**

**13. Tokugawa Ieyasu**

**14. Honganji Kennyo**

**15. Imagawa Yoshimoto**

**16. Oichi**

**Wali kelas,**

**Takeda Shingen.**

"Yeeeey! Aku diatas Masamune-dono!" Yukimura berjoget joget ria. Sementara itu, Ieyasu ber-A ria.

"Huh? Udah kan?" Kata Magochi.

"Hei, itu Author kan?" Kata Tsuruhime sambil menunjuk Author di dalam kantin yang sedang bersama dua bocah.

"Hei kalian~! Sini, kenalan sama RuSak yang baru!" Panggil Author.

"Hey, bocah itu, kayaknya aku kenal!" Kata Masamune.

"Hai semuanyaaa! Aku Itsuki, juru masak yang baru!" Kata bocah cewek yang akan jadi RuSak yang baru.

"Aku Mori Ranmaru, murid kelas 10.F!" Kata bocah cowo yang poninya dikuncir.

"Oooh, ini toh juru masak yang baru," kata Keiji.

"Mudah mudahan nasibnya gak sama kayak RuSak!" Kata Sasuke.

"Yeah, kantin kebakaran waktu itu," kata Kasuga.

"Ada yang manggil aku?" Tanya RuSak.

"Hey~! Gimana Sak kabar lo?" Tanya Keiji.

"Bagus, Keiji-san~!" Jawab RuSak.

"Ahahah," tawa Keiji.

"Keiji dipertemukan lagi dengan pacar lamanya~!" Kata Author.

"BUKAN PACAR! TAPI KAWAN!" Teriak Keiji sambil menyodok pisang ke mulut Author.

"Hoeeekk! *muntahin pisang* gue benci pisang, tau! Kalau gitu scene romance mu dan Magoichi di chapter 14 akan gue hapuuuuus!" Teriak Author.

"Apa? Tidak! Maafkan aku, Authoooooooor!"

"Makanya!" Author narik narik rambut Keiji yang super panjang.

"Elah, masa sih gue harus adu akting romance sama Vagabond Maeda yang super alay?" Protes Magoichi.

"Maaf, Magoichi-san, sudah takdir dan tak dapat diubah lagi! Maafkan akuuu!" Kata Author sambil sujud sujud di depan Magoichi.

"Idih si Author, giliran Magoichi aja hormat banget," kata Ieyasu.

"Uhm. Ya udah lah, yang penting gue digaji kan?" Tanya Magoichi sambil nyengir.

"Iya kok! Huwaa!" Tangis Author.

"Lebay deh Author." Kata Tsuruhime.

"HAI SEMUANYAAA! SAYA SANG SHINGEN-SENSEI KEMBALI LAGI! SAYA INGIN MEMBERITAHUKAN BAHWA SAYA AKAN MENGAJAK KALIAN KE SUATU TEMPAT YANG SANGAAAAT INDAH! MAU IKUT?" Tanya Shingen-sensei. Capslock nya woi, pusing gue.

"OYAKATA-SAMAAAAA!" Teriak Yukimura terlalu senang.

"Ke tempat indaaaah? Ngyaaaa!" Kasuga langsung fangirling.

"WAT..DE..PAK.. GUE.. DAPET.. FOTO.. MASMUN.. DARI.. EPISODE.. LIMA.. NGYAAAAAAAAAAA! GANTENG BANGEEEET! NGYAAAAA! NGYAAAA! HUWAAA! NGYAAAAA!" Author ber fangirling gila. Kisah nyata -_- udah lama itu -_- pas saya masih cinta Masmun -_-

"Fangirling yang terlalu parah, bahkan mengalahkan Keiji," kata Sasuke. Yeh, emang lu kagak pas fanboy!

"SEMUANYA! SAYA GILA LHO!" Teriak Mitsuhide-sensei tiba tiba datang. Gitu mulu ngomongnya -_-

"Gimana kabar buku diare lo?" Tanya Motochika.

"Sangat baik! Buku diare gue rusak parah! Sampulnya robek! Bukunya tinggal setengah dari total jumlah kertas karena dimakan ayam!" Lapor Mitsuhide-sensei.

"Bagus bro." Kata Motochika.

"Kikikikikikikikikikikikikikikita dilupakaaan!" Teriak Shingen-sensei.

"Sasasasasasasasasasasasaya dilupakaaan!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Aku pasti ikut!" Kata Kasuga.

"IKUT YEEEY!" Teriak semua murid kelas 3.A dan mengikuti Shingen-sensei ke tempat indah tersebut.

"Yeh si Oyakata-sama, bukannya ikut apel sama guru lainnya malah kabur," kata Author.

"Emang lu kagak, ha? Bolos lagi lu dari ekskul teater!" Kata Ranmaru.

"Yae, emang nape?" Tanya Author. Kisah nyata, gue tadi bolos ekskul karena kecapean. Nyahaha. (Warn, udah lama banget.)

"Kagak. Tapi kelas lu bau WC," kata Itsuki.

"Tau, rame banget lagi kelas lu! Lempar lempar kemoceng buluk sama pesta es teh mulu!" Kata RuSak.

"Juga, kelas lu selfie an mulu! Salah satunya ada di DP BBM Mea!" Kata Ranmaru.

"Pin nya berapa?" Tanya Itsuki.

"Nih. READERS BOLEH INVITE, GRATIS GAK BAYAR. 29e98750," jawab Ranmaru.

"Buset, emang kalian dateng getooh ke sekolah guweh?" Tanya Author. Padahal gue udah sweatdrop. Tau ga kenapa? Karena pin gue dikasih ke readers secara cuma cuma.

"Kita itu.. INVISIBLEEE, HO-O HO-O INVISIBLE HO-O HO-O INVISIBLE~" nyanyi Ranmaru.

"ITU IMPOSSIBLE! BEDA TAU!" Teriak Author.

Sekarang, kita skip jam. Now is jam tujuh, dan guru guru sudah selesai apel.

"Pokoknye ye, Hideyoshi-sensei, lu harus sabar menghadapi murid kelas 3.A. Kalau kagak, mereka bakal.. Yah, gitu deh," kata Nouhime-sensei.

"Iye," kata Hideyoshi-sensei. Kemudian ia segera ke kelas 3.A.

Sesampainya di 3.A.

"Buset, ni kelas kosong semua, ada apaan nih?!" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Eh, Hideyoshi-sensei, yang di pos satpam itu murid lu kan?" Tanya Kenshin-sensei.

"Pos.. Satpam?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"IYE! POS SATPAM! DENGER KAGAK SIH KUPING LU?!" Teriak Kenshin. Sabar woi, orang yang pake kerudung itu harus sabar hatinyaa. *ditendang Kenshin*

"Gue kan wes tuek," kata Hideyoshi.

"Wes tuek wes tuek." Kata Kenshin kesel. Terus ia ke kelasnya.

"Mending sekarang gue ke pos satpam." Kata Hideyoshi-sensei sambil berjalan ke pos satpam.

2 meter dari pos satpam.

_"YEE KITA BAAUUU! KITA BAAUUUU!"_

"Buset apaan tuh, bau aja seneng banget!" Kata Hideyoshi-sensei sambil melongok ke dalam pos satpam.

"BUSEEEEEEEEEEEET! TERNYATA MURID MURID GUE BERSAMA SHINGEN-SENSEI LAGI NONTON PONGBOB SKUERPENTS! GELOOOOOOO!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei. Aku ngakak nih. Hideyoshi-sensei ngomong bahasa sunda. Ini.. Kisah nyata lagi, di kelas 6. Dulu itu aku lagi nyari nyari segerombolan anak cowo, taunya pada di pos satpam ngumpul, cuma buat numpang nonton Spongebob -_-

"Wah, ada Hideyoshi-sensei ya?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Ini tempat indah! Indah desak-desakannya bro!" Teriak Motochika.

"AYA AYA WAE!" Teriak Hideyoshi sensei greget.

"Sini ikut kita!" Ajak Shingen-sensei.

"GAK! CEPAT KE KELAS! JANGAN KIRA GUE BAKAL KAGAK PEDULI!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei kesel.

"Ichi wa.. Fufu." Tawa Oichi tiba-tiba. Keserang apaan coba tu anak?

"Oichi-dono jangan nyeremin kita dong!" Teriak Yukimura sambil menarik rambut Oichi.

"Ah! Ittai..!" Ringis Oichi.

"Apaan sih lu Yuki, narik narik rambut Ichi sembarangan..," kata Nagamasa sambil mengelus kepala Oichi.

"Ichi wa daijoubu..," kata Oichi pelan.

"EH, RUPANYA KALIAN DISINI?" Tanya Nouhime-sensei tiba tiba datang.

"Lu ngikutin gue ya?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Iya!" Jawab Nouhime-sensei.

"NOUHIME-SENSEI! KEMAREN NONTON BOLA GA? SIAPA VERSUS SIAPA SIH?" Tanya Shingen-sensei. Caps doong..

"ITALILAN (?) VERSUS BRZEL (?)!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Yang udah baca chapter chapter sebelumnya pasti tau cara bacanya.

"OH YA? SKOR BERAPA?" Tanya Shingen-sensei.

"Lupa! Yeeey!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei terlalu senang.

"CEPET KE KELAAAAAAAAAAAASSSS!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei ngamuk. Semua pun berlarian ke kelas 3.A karena takut. Shingen dan Nouhime ikutan takut dan ke kelasnya masing masing.

* * *

**Lanjuut ke chapter 14! Capcuuuuuuusss!**


	14. Orientation 1 - Introducing

AKU KEMBALIIIIIII! Kangen nggak sama Mea dan fic ini? :') maafin Mea ya..

Balesin review!

**Dissa-CHAlovers **: TOGEEEEEEEEE! Paling paling aku bisa bikin adegam Mitsunari, ya yaoi.. Huehehe~ Hanbei Kojuro sudah kumasukkan, maaf kalau nggak sesuai keinginan. OH YA! DAN KEBO SUDAH HADIR DISINI! CEK YA!

**girl-chan2 **: Iya :') aku lagi merasa aneh ama fic fic ku, jadi nggak bikin ngakak *nak*, ide lagi kabur sih. AKU NGGAK TAU DORAEMON :D (Hah?!) dan aku dapet berita kalau pongbob masuk ke kategori hati hati oleh KPI :') langsung nangis aku masa. Tapi katanya udah ga termasuk lagi karena banyak fans yang protes!

**Honey Sho** : Oh, kakak ntu cewe? Kukira cowo.. Huihihiii XD maap ya kak! YA AMPUN! KASIAN AMAT DISIKSA MULU! TAPI BANGUN BANGUN LAGI! GYAHAHA XD (Capslock woi!) mereka sangat nistaaaaa! Ya kan ya kan? XD

**l w bunga **: udah ada kok, cek ajaa. Ya ampun aku udah sembuh masih diucapin gitu aja -_- oh ya, aku masukkin OC aku lho disini~

**Buat readers : Nah, soal kesalahan teknis itu sudah dibaca kan? Males nulis lagi.**

**GabriMicha Runa **: SHINGENSHINGENVERS! Hyeeee! Aku juga nggak tega buat Motonari ranking yang termasuk ranking bawah, aku kasiaan.. Soalnya Motonari kan.. Dia kan.. Hiks.. Hiks.. (Motonari : LEBAY!)

**FadjrinaH** : KAK NANA! AKU KANGEN! *halah* aku maafin kok! Bikin FF yang lain lagi dong! Hiehee kakak ini FF nya keren keren banget~ i love you~ (Nana : Najong!) jangan masuk RSJ, mending masuk ke perkumpulan anak gila ala Mea~ (?)

* * *

**Ada dua OC masuk disini, dan satu Kebo yang udah gue janjikan ke Author Purunyaa waktu itu.**

**Aku minta maaf, untuk saat ini aku ngga bisa nepatin janji, aku bakal banyak.. Masuk.. Lagi.. Dan ini chapter agak pendek maaf yaa T_T**

**Warning dan Disclaimer sudah tertera di chapt lama**

**Have fun with the story!**

* * *

Di kelas.

"MINNAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Siapa suruh sih kalian rame-rame ke pos satpam?!" Omel Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Disuruh sama Oyakata-sama!" Teriak Yukimura blak-blakan.

"APAH? SHINGEN SIALAN ITU?!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Yang ngaku-ngaku old man..," kata Nouhime-sensei tiba tiba. Aih, katanya lu ke kelas lu?

"Apa sih lu! Ganggu bat tau lu!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Maaf, Hideyoshi-sensei," Nouhime-sensei berjalan keluar (?).

"Semuanya, kalian gak boleh begitu! Kalian harus blablablablablabla! Ngerti?" ceramah Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Ngerti!" Teriak murid-murid. Apa coba yang diomongin?

"Ya ampun gue lagi gak bisa ngelawak disaat seperti ini!" Teriak Author tiba-tiba.

Motonari menunjuk Author tercinta (?) *ditampar*. "Oy, dia kan lagi badmood..,"

"Kok tau sih?" Tanya Author kesel.

"Yaiyalah! Yang ngetik skenarionya elu blo'on!" Teriak Motonari.

"Semuanya! Karena saya gak ingin nambah ribut, saya akan memulai kegiatan pertama kita!" Seru Hideyoshi-sensei.

"UWOOOOOHHH! PASTI SERUUU!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Hebaaat! Virus uwoh is back!" Seru Toshiie.

"Juga kegiatannya mudah mudahan sama kayak Go Green!" Tambah Keiji.

_**Jangan bilang..,**_ batin Kennyo.

"Go Greennya seru meski gue harus ngebersihin toilet sendirian dan Goromaru harus mencabuti rumput halaman!" Tambah Matsu. Tentu saja Kennyo langsung muntah pelangi.

"KHOEEEKK! KHOOOEEEKKK! HOWEEEKK!"

"Sang Toge Sakti akan membuktikan ke adik-adik kelas kalau otot ini adalah otot terbesar se SenBasa High School!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"TAPI GUWEH— HOEEKK! GUWEH KAN LEBIH GEDE OTOT— HOWEEEEKK! OTOTNYAA!" Teriak Kennyo masih sambil muntah pelangi.

"Oh my.. Kennyo jadi gila!" Masamune memegangi kepalanya, stress.

"Keren kan, Masamune-sama?" Tanya Kojuro. Masamune langsung gebrak gebrak meja saking kesalnya.

"STREEESSSSS! FRUSTASIII! DEPRESIII!"

"Jadi kangen setrika!" Rengek Nagamasa. "Yang diteriakin Masmun barusan itu ngingetin gue ama Nouhime-sensei! Terus jadi keinget sama skateboard nya! Terus keinget sama ultah AuRi! Terus lagi jadi inget sama setrika dan kursi VVIP itu!"

"Nagamasa-sama! Kenapa harus setrika terus yang Nagamasa-sama pikirin?! ICHI ITU ISTRINYA NAGAMASA-SAMA! Omel Oichi.

Seketika, satu kelas cengo semua. Kemudian mereka tepuk tangan.

"YEEEEEEE! ICHI KEREN BANGEEET!"

"Ini apa apaan sih!" Hideyoshi-sensei memukul papan tulis menggunakan stik timpani (?). Alhasil, ujung karet itu copot.

DUINGG DUINGG

PTAK!(?) dan karet itu masuk ke tempat sampah.

Semuanya langsung ngakak. Bahkan Author juga. Mungkin readers ga ngakak. Kalo kalian liat sendiri ngakak dah :v *ditampar karna gaje*

"Lagian sih, Hideyoshi pake acara bawa stik timpani." kata Hanbei.

"Hanbei-sama, nanti jadi nggak jalan jalan bareng Hideyoshi-sama juga?" Tanya Mitsunari.

"Iyalah, Mitsunari-kun. Nanti Hideyoshi bakal ngamb—"

"Hanbei-chaaaaaaan! Ayo kesini~! Nikah ama abang Keiji~!" Teriak Keiji. Mampus, Magoichi lu tinggalin?

"Astaga!" Kata Hanbei kaget.

"Cieeee! Hanbei-sama mana PN mana PN?" Tanya Mitsunari sambil nyengir.

"Apaan tuh?" Tanya Hanbei.

"Pajak Nikah!" Jawab Mitsunari.

"NAJONG GUA MAH. MENDING SAMA KATAKURA-KUN." Hanbei jedukin kepala ke meja.

"Gak sudi! Gue udah punyanya kebo sih!" Bantah Kojuro.

"NGROOOKKK!" Seketika Kebo pun masuk ke dalam kelas. Author yang saat itu lagi mesra sama BB nya langsung hip hip hura.

"YEEE! AKHIRNYA KEBO DATENG! GUE BISA MEMENUHI JANJI GUE KE AUTHOR PURUNYAA!" Teriak Author.

"Mea! Gue lagi menderita karena internet positif huwee!" Tangis Purunya tiba-tiba.

"AIAIAIAIAIAIA! Kangeeeeeen!" Author memeluk Purunyaa.

"NAJONG! KITA ENGGAK YURI!" Dan Purunyaa langsung pergi.

"Nah Kebo, kau harus tunggu di bawah. Makan yang banyak biar cepet gede!" Kojuro mendorong Kebo keluar kelas.

"NGROOOKK?!" Teriak Kebo. Kemudian ia turun ke bawah dengan terpaksa. Sabar ya kebo.

"INI MALAH NGELENCENG KEMANA MANA! uhm. Kegiatan pertama kita adalah perkenalan diri, pastinya." Kata Hideyoshi-sensei sambil nendang meja guru.

"Shit!" Masamune membanting tasnya.

"Yak! Kamu yang pertama! Anak bermata satu!" Tunjuk Hideyoshi-sensei sambil kakinya ngangkat satu. "Perkenalan diri di tempat saja! Ini daftar absennya!" Hideyoshi-sensei menempelkan kertas besar di papan tulis.

"Boku?" Tanya Masamune pelan.

"Yak!" Jawab Hideyoshi-sensei sambil tarik tarik gorden jendela.

"Si Author ngikutin fic Maling Negi Berjamaah. Jadi gila kayak Oyakata-sama." kata Sasuke pelan.

"Perkenalkan introducing (?), nama, asal kelas, dan pacar." suruh Hideyoshi-sensei. Alamak.

"Oshuu Hittou, Date Masamune! Dari kelas 2.A. Pacar? Yu—Yuki-chan..,"

"Enak saja! Pacarku cuma dango!" Teriak Yukimura.

"Yah.., yah." Sasuke malah bersantai di pojokan kelas.

"Oke! Selanjutnya absen satu, Azai Nagamasa!" Suruh Hideyoshi-sensei. Masamune langsung nganga.

"WETEEF?! LANGSUNG ABSEN.. FAK.."

Sekarang mari kita singkat singkat saja.

"Sang Penggila Setrika, Azai Nagamasa! Dari kelas 2.A! Gak punya pacar, tapi punya istri, namanya Ichi..,"

"Sang Putri yang sekarang sudah dinobatkan sebagai Setan Laut, Chousokabe Motochika! 2.A! Mouri!"

"Apa sih, gak sudi gua ama lu, Chousokabe."

"Stress uang dan Maeda, Honganji Kennyo! 2.A, gak ada!"

"Satu-satunya normal, Imagawa Yoshimoto. 2.A. Gak ada."

"PENGABDI HIDEYOSHI-SAMA, ISHIDA MITSUNARI! 2.G! DARI GAKTAU GAKUEN (?)! GAK PUNYA PACAR!"

"Kukira sama aku..,"

"Mati kau, Ieyasu!

"Pedang Cantik Echigo, Kasuga! 2.A! Sasuke!"

"Ryuunomigime yang gila negi dan Kebo, Katakura Kojuro! 2.A! Kebo!"

Hideyoshi-sensei langsung gedubrukan. "WHAT? PACARMU KEBO ITU?! Gimana nanti punya anaknya..,"

Author menampar Hideyoshi-sensei meski kagak nyampe. "Bangke! Pikirannya!"

"Gomen Mea. Lanjut!"

Lanjutnya adalah Fuuma. Fuuma mengangkat papan besar yang bertuliskan "Silent Character, Fuuma Kotaro. 2.A, gak ada."

"Vagabond Maeda, Maeda Keiji! 2.A. Magoichi Sayangku!"

"Najong."

"Istri dari Inuchiyo-sama, Maeda Matsu! Gak punya pacar, punyanya suami! Namanya Maeda Toshiie alias Inuchiyo-sama!"

"Tukang Lapar dan Master of WEEEEEH dan tukang ngasih julukan, Maeda Toshiie! 2.A! Suami dari Matsu!"

"Matahari Lovers dan Sunday lovers (?), Mouri Motonari. 2.A. Tidak ada."

"Hajimemashite.. (?) Watashi wa Ichi.. 2.A.. Nagamasa-sama.. Suami Ichi."

"SWAG, Saika Magoichi! 2.D, dari Tidaktau (?) Gakuen! Tidak memiliki pacar! Saya SWAG!"

"DANGO LOVERS DAN OYAKATA-SAMA LOVERS, SOREGASHI WA SANADA GENJIROU YUKIMURAAAAAA! UWOOOOOH! 2.A! DANGO! MASAMUNE-DONO!"

"Tadi katamu dango aja..," Masamune melipat tangan.

"Tapi aku juga mencintai Masamune-dono!"

"Tch."

"Takeda no Shinobi, Sarutobi Sasuke! 2.A, Kasuga."

"Kun lovers (?), Takenaka Hanbei. 2.G, dari Gaktau Gakuen. Katakura-kun?"

"GAK SUDIIIIIII! GUE HANYA MILIK KEBO!"

"Master of Ikatan dan Hood Lovers, Tokugawa Ieyasu! 2.A! Mitsunari!"

"SEKALI LAGI, KAU AKAN MATI, IEYASUUUUUU!"

"Gadis muda yang sedang mencari My Twilight Ninja, Tsuruhime! Dari 2.D, dari Tidaktau Gakuen! Tidak ada!"

"GUE NAMBAHIN!" Tiba-tiba sang Author langsung duduk di meja guru. "Sang Master Curhat, Meazza Ailafahda Bidari! Dari kelas 6.C, sekarang di 7.A! Tidak punya pacar! Saya SWAG sejati!"

"Berarti kita sama, Mea!" Seru Magoichi dari tempat duduknya.

"SWAG itu apa?" Tanya Keiji.

"Single Woles Anti Galau! Masa gaktau? Kudeeeet!" Teriak Ieyasu.

"SWAAAAAAAAAG~" (kalian udah tau kan siapa yang suka teriak begini?)

"Pantatnya kesanaan, geser dikit, kursinya sedikit, jangan peliiiit!" Nyanyi Author. Apa coba nyambungnya?

"Heh! Gak ada ganggu-ganggu syuting! Pergi sana!" Suruh Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Maap." Mea langsung balik ke pojokan kelas dan berduaan dengan Sasuke.

"Jangan sampai Sasuke selingkuh ama Mea!" Teriak Kasuga.

"Kagak bakal! Gue gak cinta ama Sasuke! Gue cuma cinta sama MOTONARI dan MASAMUNE!" Teriak Author balik.

"Hooo. Boku memang ganteng, wajar banyak yang suka." Masamune mengibaskan rambutnya.

"Tapi Masamune-dono cuma cinta sama aku! Aku beruntung punya pacar seperti Masamune-dono!" Yukimura merangkul Masamune.

"Eheh.. Aku cuma cinta sama Megohime. Tapi untuk Yuki, baiklaah!" kata Masamune sambil mengelus kepala Yukimura.

"Jangan yaoi lagi! Astajim!" Seru Kasuga.

"Jadi disini ada tiga pasang yaoi.. MasaYuki, ChikaNari, dan IeMitsu!" Author malah tepuk tangan sendiri.

"Author! Pecel lele pesenanmu sudah datang!" Dan tiba-tiba RuSak datang ke kelas.

"What? Disaat seperti ini lu mesen pecel lele?" Tanya Ieyasu.

"Ada gitu ya pecel lele di Jepang?" Tukas Motonari.

"Enak tau pecel lele.. Gue nobatkan dia sebagai peringkat satu makanan favorit! Masuk ke kategori sambal!" Author jingkrak-jingkrak.

"CURHAT LAGEEEEEEHHHH YA AMPOOONNN KAMI-SAMA AMPUNI MEAAAAAAAA!" Hideyoshi-sensei yang udah stress jadi bertambah stress.

"Gue makan dulu ya." Author pun makan makanan kesukaannya. Jadi pengen..

_"KYAAAAAH!"_

_"HOO! TUNGGU AKU!"_

—dan tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari luar.

"Sepertinya aku kenal dia.. AH! GUE LUPA KALO KEDUA OC GUE JUGA MASUK!" Teriak Author yang saat itu juga langsung keselek.

"Whaaat? Jadi ada 2 OC masuk dalam 1 chapter?!" Keiji langsung bernganga ria.

"Katanya lu ga suka?" sahut Toshiie.

"Bangke, emang sih. Tapi itu berawal dari gue iseng gambar gambar, yowis gue namain, alhasil, gue gambar juga yang laen. Jadinya kebikin 2 OC, yang namanya masih rahasia!" jelas Author.

"Alaah, kita udah tau!" Seru Yukimura sambil mengacungkan jempol.

"Bodo ah.. Si cowok nya kan tsundere ;;) jadinya gue ngefly di rumah!" Author ikut ngacungin jempol.

"Gak nanya." Tukas Ieyasu.

"Jahat.." Author langsung murung.

"Ano, Author, kita belom waktunya masuk ya?" Tanya seorang gadis.

"Belum! Di skenario tertulis kalian akan masuk ke fic ini kalo nggak chapter 15 ya 16, kalo nggak 17!" Jawab Author.

"Buset, emang mau berapa chapter thor?" Tanya Nagamasa kaget.

"Doain aja sapu gue kuat menahan semua rasa emosi gue..," Matsu menghela napas.

"Kok jadi sapu?" tanya Toshiie. Dan Toshiie pun dikacangin.

"FAK! AUTHOR BAKA! KITA PERLU ISTIRAHAT!" Teriak Masamune. "WAR DAAAANCE!"

"Hiiks.. Kenapa malah begini..," tangis Hideyoshi-sensei sambil guling-gulingan.

"Tapi selang update nya kan lama! Satu chapter itu bisa 2K sampai 12K, dan porsi ngetik gue sehari itu cuma dari jam tiga sore sampai ayah gue pulang, antara jam 5 sore sampai jam 12 malem, belom lagi fic fic laen, PR sangat gila, terus belom lagi lowbatt nya IPad gue, terus gue lom ngasih kabar ke Ha— OH IYA! HAKUHOU-SAN!" Author lagi-lagi curhat. "Kata Hakuhou-san, di Jepang lagi musim gugur~ terus gue ngadu ke dia kalo gue dinangisin mantan gue. Dia kagak jawab coba. Sabaaar. Sekarang badan gue sakit semua gara-gara olahraga estafet, lari basket (?), dan kejar-kejaran bola basket (?) tapi bukan main basket (?) tanpa jeda coba? Langsung ngesot ke kelas, mana kaki gue kemaren kepentok keras pinggir kolam renang. Anjritt! Langsung bengkak! Mana pas teater kan pemanasannya lari keliling lapangan 3 kali plus nyeker, GUE NGINJEK BATU GEDE DUA KALI! DI TUMIT YANG SAMA DAN BATU YANG SAMA! Sakiit!"

"SUDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! JANGAAAN CURHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT!"

Semuanya kembali tenang.

"Dah, kalian berdua, masuk dan perkenalkan diri kalian!" Suruh Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Eh? Kita kan bukan murid..," ucap seorang gadis.

"Mereka itu asisten guru! Kalo bahasa gue, sekuriti (?) kelas!" Teriak Author.

"Fak! Padahal pengennya jadi murid!" Seru seorang laki-laki.

"Nih! Berisik lu Shi-chan! Minna, nama gue Aruchi Yumi, OC pertama Author aslinya! Tapi karena keduluan gambarnya Shi-chan, jadinya gue dianggap kedua! Nah, gue dianggap sebagai keturunan Author! Jadi sifat gue lebih mengarah ke sifat asli Author!" Aruchi Yumi memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Shi-chan? Shinchan?" Tanya Keiji.

"BUKAN! TAPI SHI-CHAN! BACA TERUS LAH!"

"Dia sering dipanggil Aruchi. Kalo gue manggilnya sih.. MAYUMI! YEEEEY!" Author melempar lempar sambal dan tulang ikan sisa dari pecel lelenya.

"JOROOOOOOK!" Teriak Mitsunari yang kena sambal.

"AUTHOR! NAMAKU YUMI! BUKAN MAYUMI! ITU MAH MAYONES!" Teriak Aruchi.

"By the way, dia cantik lho!" Tanggap Ieyasu. Author langsung berasap-asap.

"IEYASUUU! AKU INI HANYA MILIKMU SEORANG!" Teriak Author sambil melempar kemoceng.

"GAK! KATANYA MOURI? GUE ITU CUMA MILIKNYA MITSUNARI!" Ieyasu menangkap kemocengnya.

"IEYASUUU! KUBUNUH KAU! KUBUNUH KAU!" Teriak Mitsunari sambil mencekek Ieyasu.

"Mi—Mi—Mitsu..nari!"

"MITSUNARI! JANGAN! NANTI TEMEN GUE SANG YASUYASUVERS BISA NANGIS DI SEKOLAH KALAU IEYASU MATI!" Teriak Author. Sumpah, pusing ngeliat capslock.

"Benarkah? Kalau gitu tak jadi."

"Arti dari Aruchi Yumi itu apa?" Tanya Tsuruhime.

"A itu berarti Aila dan dAnte. Bukan Dante DMC, inget ye.. Terus, Ru nggak ada arti, Chi berarti Ce, dulu Author kelas 6 nya di 6.C. Gituu," jawab Aruchi. "Yumi itu nama samaran temen paling deketnya Author di Ameba Pigg. Nama aslinya yang selingkuhan mas Bram (?). yang udah hamil lagi (?). Dia keinget sama Yumi itu, dulu Author suka manggil Yumi jadi Mayumi. Nurunnya ke gue deh."

"Hoo. Artinya istimewa," ujar Author.

"Kalo yang urek-urekan itu namanya siapa?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"APA? UREK UREKAN LU BILANG?" Teriak seorang cogan (?) di sebelah Aruchi.

"Soalnya itu baju bener bener urek-urekan! Pasti belum disetrika! Yeeeeey!" Hideyoshi-sensei kesenengan.

"Shi-chan jangan marah." Aruchi menenangkan sang Urek-Urekan itu (?).

"Dengerin! Nama gue susah diinget!" Teriak Urek-Urekan. "Aeshi Myogi! Pacar dari Ru-chan alias Aruchi-chan! OC gambaran pertama Author! Karena gue laki-laki, sifat gue menurun dari Dante yang mantannya Author itu! Kalo udah ngamuk udah warning gue!"

"Ooh., Aeshi.. Kyojin?" Ulang Yoshimoto.

"BUKAAAAAN! Tapi Myogi! Ntar malah keinget sama Shingeki no Kyojin!" Seru Aeshi.

"A berarti Aila. E berarti dantE. Shi berarti empat. Tadinya mau namain Aeyon tapi jadi kayak nama Korea. Kalimat itu berarti pasangan yang keempat. Myogi berasal dari kata 'Kyojin' di Shingeki no Kyojin. Itu mengingatkan gue sama temen temen kelas 5 gue yang suka ngebicarain SnK. Salah satunya Author Purunyaa lho. Sumpah aku kangen banget sama Puru," jelas Author.

"Artinya kenangan semua ya Thor?" Tanya Motochika.

"Iya Aniki. Aku kangen mereka semua."

"SEMUANYAAAAAHHHHH!" Teriak Shingen-sensei yang tiba-tiba datang ke kelas bersama Nouhime-sensei.

"SHINGEN-SENSEI! NOUHIME-SENSEI! AKU KANGEEEEEEN!" Teriak murid-murid ex-2.A.

"Minna! Kalian bisa istirahat sekarang!" Nouhime-sensei membawakan berita gembira.

"Benarkah? Bukannya kita ingin menyampaikan berita bahwa mereka sudah boleh istirahat?" tanya Shingen-sensei. Itu otak apa otak sih?

"Oh, yang itu? Gue kira kita pengen nyampein berita bahwa mereka boleh istirahat!" Nouhime-sensei nyolot.

"Apa sih lu?" Hideyoshi-sensei menghampiri dua sensei gila itu.

"Bego bat sih lu," kata Shingen-sensei tiba tiba. Anjrit XD

"Apa sih lu? Bego ngatain bego. Lu sendiri bego." (OMONGANNYA!)

"Nih, Hideyoshi-sensei, sekarang sudah jam istirahat. Jam delapan. Dipercepat, karena RuSak dan Itsuki ada urusan! Mereka akan melaksanakan duel masak di Hokkaido jam 9. Jauh amat ye?" Nouhime-sensei memasang mulek alias MUka jeLEK.

"Oh, jadi kantin tutup jam 9? Istirahat 1 jam? Gile lu..," tanggap Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Iya, mereka kan jago masak," ujar Shingen-sensei. Ga nyambung woi.

"Ah kesel gue, lama lu pada. MINNA! KALIAN BISA ISTIRAHAT SEKARANG!" Teriak Nouhime-sensei. Semuanya langsung bersorak sorak bergembira (?) dan menuju kantin tertjintah (?).

Apa yang Aeshi dan Aruchi lakukan? Mereka sedang diskusi dengan Hideyoshi-sensei untuk merencanakan kegiatan besok.

"YEEE! GUE GILA LHO PEMIRSAA! GUE SENENG BANGEEEET!" Teriak Author kemudian ngikut yang lain ke kantin.

"Itu Author stress ato apa sih. Mesti dibawa ke psikiater itu anak." Tanggap Aeshi.

"Jadi besok ngapain nih?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Ih! Kan gurunya lu! Gimane si?!" Omel Aruchi.

"Iich sensi amaat~ lagi dapet yaaach?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei dengan nada banci.

"BEGOOOO! NAJIIIISSS! JIJIK GUAAAAAAA!" Aruchi pun ngamuk-ngamuk sendiri.

Real Author pun ngilu-ngilu sendiri.

"Lho, itu Motonari nggak ngikut ke kantin?" Tanya Aeshi sambil menunjuk Motonari.

"Gak. Males. Di kantin ada 4 istri gue yang setiap saat blabla, ya lu ngerti kan," jawab Motonari.

"Author, Nur, Alda, dan Naomi?" Tanya Aruchi yang udah tenang. WOOY PRIVASI WOOY!

"Tuh kan emosi labiiil!" Teriak Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Ngomong ya woles aja! Nggak usah pake muncrat segala!" Omel Aeshi.

"Gah. Emang tu 4 cewek kayaknya udah memuja gue banget." Motonari pun melanjutkan tidur santainya (?).

"AYAM!" Teriak Motochika latah ketika kesandung keset kelas (?).

"Ayam ayam, petok petok sana lu bareng buku diare nya Mitsuhide." Motonari menatap tajam Motochika.

"Sa..santai dong bro!" Motochika kembali ke tempat duduknya.

"Betewe cepet banget lu?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Kagak jadi jajan! Males! Gue takut soalnya ada orang kesurupan!" Motochika sweatdrop.

"Ke.. Kesurupan?" Tanya Aruchi lemas.

"Ho oh! Si Author! Teriak teriak gaje di lapangan!" Motochika sweatdrop dikali dua.

"Oh. Abaikan Mea. Mea aja dibilang gila seneng banget," kata Aruchi.

"Gue putuskan kegiatan besok adalah mendekor kelas!" Teriak Aeshi.

"Udah mainstream wooy..," ujar Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Kalo ngecat kelas gimana?" Tanya Aeshi.

"SETUJU! GUE SETUJU BANGET!" Teriak Motochika sambil nendang tembok.

"JANGAN DITENDANG JUGA TEMBOKNYA!" Omel Hideyoshi-sensei.

"Gue mah setuju bae ama Shi-chan. Tapi jangan lupa pemilihan ketua kelas, sama bikin jadwal piket, jadwal pelajaran, tata tertib, kepengurusan, sama mading, sama 3.A Info!" Aruchi melipat tangan.

"Taelaaa.. Berarti besok kita sibuk. Terus buat Senin?" Tanya Motochika.

"BIKIN STOP MOTION GIMANAAA?" Usul Hideyoshi-sensei sambil memasang muka mesum.

"JIJIK GUEE ANJROOOT!" Teriak Aruchi sambil lari keluar kelas.

"Oke, buat Senin kita minta bantuan readers aja! Mungkin mereka ada yang mau kasih usul lewat review! Author pusing soalnya!" Kata Aeshi.

"Okey, jadi untuk besok kegiatannya banyak nih? Ngecat kelas, bikin struktur organisasi kelas, jadwal piket dan jadwal pelajaran, tata tertib, mading, dan 3.A Info? Berarti kita harus bikin kelompok..," Hideyoshi-sensei menghitung dengan jari (?).

Aruchi pun kembali. "Yap! Gue yakin para ortu dan prajurit mereka pada ngomel ngomel! Gue penasaran sama marahnya Shingen-sensei!"

"Berarti kita tinggal nunggu mereka balik!" Teriak Motochika.

"SASUKE-KUN! Makasih udah traktirin aku!" Seru Kasuga senang sambil masuk ke kelas.

"Tak masalah untuk pacar secantik kau~" goda Sasuke.

"Yang lain mana?" Tanya Motochika.

"Lagi rombongan dateng ke sini noh," jawab Sasuke.

"UWOOOOOOOHHHH!" Teriak Yukimura sambil masuk ke kelas. Yang lain ngikut sambil bawa jajanan masing masing.

"Berisik! Budeg lama lama ni kuping!" Teriak balik Masamune.

"MINNA! ABIS MAKAN KALIAN BOLEH PULANG!" Teriak Author.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Toshiie.

"Gue cepetin! Di rumah gue udah jam setengah sebelas!" Jawab Author.

"Oh, harus hari ini kah?" Tanya Tsuruhime.

"Oeoe.. Gue kesel masa!" Teriak Mitsunari.

"Mitsu-chan~" rayu Ieyasu.

"ANJRIIIT! Tadi Magoichi, sekarang dia, abis ini siapa lagi?!" Protes Aruchi.

"Iih~ Aruchi kok gitu siich?" Tanya Hideyoshi-sensei.

"WANJRIIIITTT! JIJIIIIIIKK!" Teriak Aruchi kesal.

"Minna! Gue tutup chapter 14!" Teriak Author nyengir.

"Wat? Belom juga adegan pulang!" Protes Masamune.

"Don't care..,"

* * *

Miss u guys XD

Oh ya kayaknya fic ini kalo udah nyampe chapter 20 an bakal hiatus luamaaaa! Soalnya mau ngerjain fic laen yang udah ngemis minta update! Mau ngutamain fic ToD dulu Abis ni fic udah sampe chapt 20an!

Untuk sedikit catatan saya ngetik fic ini di IPad, jadinya setiap abis tanda petik itu selalu huruf kapital kalo belakangnya titik, koma, tanda seru, tanda tanya.

Kalo saya abis tanda petik terus huruf kecil itu berarti saya ngetiknya di laptop.

OH IYA!

**Gue minta saran buat kegiatan orientasi mereka di hari ketiga. Tolong banget :') nggak ngasih juga gpp.**

Review dong!


End file.
